Inmoral
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Son Pan le es infiel a Trunks, pasa y descubre con quién. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Por Kamisama sé que esto es descabellado, sé que esto está en contra de todo lo que creo y todo lo que siempre me han enseñado y he defendido, pero sé que como el infierno, se siente tan bien, me siento viva, me siento deseada, y en sus brazos puedo dejarme corromper por la ola de lujuria y pasión que él causa en mí.

 _Irás al infierno, Son Pan_.

Me dice mi subconsciente, pero decido mandarla al diablo, para tan solo disfrutar y perderme en este mundo de exquisitas sensaciones que él logra darme con solo pasar un brazo por mi cintura y hundir su nariz en mi cuello. Absorbe mi aroma, dice que es excitante, dice que es como un afrodisiaco que lo ha traído hasta donde está ahora: Sobre mí, dándome placer hasta morir.

Sé que esto es inmoral, sé que es un pecado todo lo que estoy haciendo, y que no debería sentir lo que estoy sintiendo pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es lo que siento, es como me siento cuando estoy con él, me vuelve loca con una de sus miradas, la sensación de felicidad cada vez que recuerdo sus ojos, su voz, su tacto sobre mi ardiente piel.

Aun si alguien leyera mis pensamientos estoy segura que nadie lo entendería, nadie que no haya pasado por lo que estoy pasando en este momento, sería capaz de comprender la dimensión de este deseo prohibido, nada sano, enfermizo y desquiciante que me ha hecho perder la cordura, pero que me ha dado más satisfacción y placer que todo lo antes vivido. Esto marca un antes y un después en mi vida. Un antes, uno antes del él.

Pero, sé que no lo entiendo al mismo tiempo, es un mundo diferente, es algo desquiciante, lleno de adrenalina, lleno de vida, algo que me incentiva a ir por más, y hace que mi corazón lata desbocado.

-Tienes una piel exquisita – susurra en mi oído y todo de mí se estremece por ese alago.

-¿En serio? – inquiero.

-Hueles increíblemente bien. Seré breve porque se extrañarían de no estar allí, de otro modo, te tomaría enteramente mía.

-Entonces solo hazlo, solo quiero sentirte. Solo eso. Por llegar unos minutos tarde, no se extrañarán.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, Pan.

Al igual que en otras ocasiones, mi amante se concentra en lo que quiere, ser egoísta conmigo, ser egoísta con mi cuerpo, pero siempre siendo recíproco en darme el mismo placer que creo yo, causo en él. Así que, casi siempre me oigo suplicando internamente que no se vaya, que se quede conmigo para toda una vida, incluso si voy al infierno, espero que él vaya conmigo, sé que no será aburrido, sé que con él, será entretenido.

Definitivamente me he enloquecido, me ha vuelto loca justo ahora.

Es eso, no le encuentro otra explicación, me ha desquiciado, o me he desquiciado sola, pero se siente realmente bien, se siente adrenalina, vida, se siente jodidamente bien en cada sitio dónde él acaricia, aprieta, toca, solo para hacerme sentir bien, solo para volverme loca en este momento.

Su mano asciende por mi pierna y su sublime boca toma posesión de la mía, con gula, con fuerza y lujuria en cada beso. Muerde mi labio inferior y pasando toda la extensión de su mano por detrás de mí oreja, me acerca más a él, para profundizar nuestro enlace. Siento sus dedos perderse en mi nuca solo para apretarme a su codiciosa boca que siempre me lanza comentarios desafiantes, comentarios que hacen que la guerrera interna, que por mucho tiempo permanecía dormida, despierte. Despierte y le demuestre que no soy tan niña como él cree.

Mirando su cabello, por demás extraño, solo me permito apretar las sábanas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y cederle el control. Él ya se lo espera y su agarre es profuso. Casi puedo sentir su sonrisa socarrona en mi vientre.

¿Cómo es posible que con un simple toque en mi piel, esta llega a encenderse en llamas?

Realmente no lo entiendo, no sé lo que sea, pero es un fuego del cual nunca me canso, me hace parecer una loca, sus besos, sus caricias sobre mis labios deseosos de su atención hace que parezca tan locamente enamorada que hasta a mí misma me asusta.

 _Pareces una adolescente, Son Pan._

Retorna a recriminarme mi subconsciente, pero al igual que siempre, la mando a la mierda.

 _¿Y ese cambio? Debo decir que te ves hermosa. No había visto esa sonrisa en ti en mucho tiempo._

Eso es lo que al menos, muchos dicen, que he tenido un pequeño cambio, pero ellos realmente no saben el mundo que este hombre ha traído a la vida. La sensación de sentirse con energía, con una fuerza abismal que es capaz de destruir planetas si yo así lo quiero.

-No te muevas. – ordena, totalmente conociéndose el dueño de mi cordura, mis actos, mi lujuria, mis estremecimientos, mientras yo solo atino a perderme en sus ojos, los mismos que me han traído hasta aquí. Completamente desquiciada, y con todo el acto de decencia de mí, que se ha ido por un caño.

Contemplando sus ojos una vez más, antes de que se dirija a mi entrepierna, decido que no hay cosa en este mundo que quiera más, que lo que ahora está sucediendo.

 _"_ _¿Y ese vestido?"_

 _"_ _Es para la fiesta"_

 _"_ _Solo quiero arrancártelo"_

Apenas sí lo había dicho y a mí ya me temblaban las piernas. No entiendo cómo es que puede tener ese control totalitario sobre mí, y doblegar mi voluntad, hasta el punto de fingir tan bien quién es él realmente y lo que significa para mí.

 _"_ _De hecho, este es especialmente para ti. Tengo otro en la bolsa"_

Una sonrisa completa no tardó en aparecer apenas si escuchó eso salir de mi boca. Y es que todavía no comprendo cómo es que puede hacer el amor mejor que cualquiera. Como ningún otro, y lo escribo en piedra sin ser experta en esto, ya que en mi vida, solo he tenido un hombre, y aunque él es el segundo, para mí, ahora representa todo lo que me importa, todo lo que tiene sentido, y siento que es solo para estar entre sus brazos el motivo de mi existencia.

No soy una maldita sumisa, de hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nos compenetramos tan bien, pero es innegable no decir que él tiene el don de hacer que alguien se sienta especial.

Nunca sumisa ante él, mis pensamientos, por mi orgullo, él nunca lo oirá en voz alta, pero es lo que siento. Es mi maldito pensamiento, y son solo míos.

-Tenemos una hora. Antes de que llamen.- anuncia y yo solo doy un cansado suspiro. Ojalá nunca hubiese dicho eso, solo me hizo pensar que largarme de aquí para nunca volver sería lo mejor.

-Lo sé – contesto.

-Sabes que tengo razón – suelta cuando ha evaluado que me he enfadado por su anterior comentario, pero es que ese comentario fue un puñal a mi corazón, en especial porque sé a quienes se refiere.

El solo sentirme hipócrita cuando lo tenga de frente, como siempre, hace que me den ganas de largarme a vomitar, porque sé, le estoy haciendo daño, sé que estoy siendo una maldita y le estoy viendo la cara de imbécil y cuernudo, pero él no puedo culparme por ninguna de mis decisiones.

Quizá sea la maldita mujerzuela, para la cual, lo que tiene no es suficiente pero en parte, la culpa es de él.

Siempre es la misma sensación de sentirme asqueada conmigo misma, y querer olvidar todo esto, decirle que nos vayamos, decirle que quiero recomenzar, o al menos eso era, cuando todo esto no era tan intenso como ahora, al menos todo eso pensaba cuando todo esto no se tornó tan jodidamente imposible de abandonar.

 _"_ _Te esperaré allá…"_

 _"_ _Ah, pero creí que iríamos ju…"_

 _"_ _La reunión empieza a las ocho. Nos vemos"_

Solo tendrás que ir, sonreír, y poner tu cara de: Aquí no pasa nada. Toda mi vida es un jodido cuento de hadas. Dinero me sobra, no dependo, al menos no, totalmente de él, gracias a mi propio esfuerzo, tengo una carrera que me da dinero, nadie pude decir que soy una arribista, porque no lo soy.

Mirarlo de nuevo me da pena. Sé que soy una perra, por siquiera tener esa concepción pero – Quizá si lo analizo bien- Esa soy yo, quizá yo fui la que inconscientemente lo orientó a que haga esto, caso contrario nunca, en su vida, lo habría hecho.

Este hombre ha hecho que lo extrañe en demasía, ha hecho que toda yo arriesgué todo – Aunque no sé si realmente lo que tenía valía la pena de todos modos – Arriesgamos todo, todo para disfrutar de estos tortuosos momentos, en la intimidad de una habitación, donde ojos inquisidores jamás sabrán de la locura en la cual este hombre me ha transformado.

Si no está él, no le veo el caso de arreglarme impresionantemente como debe ser, no quiero impresionar a nadie más que no sea él, y por decirlo menos, me tiene esperando una de sus llamadas para vernos clandestinamente, de todas maneras, no le debo explicaciones a nadie, por así decirlo.

Es gracioso intentar explicar cómo me siento cuando él está cerca o cuando me tiene así, aferrada a su pecho, con su cara perdida en el nacimiento de mis senos, con su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello y su barba de tres días picando mi mediastino. Es algo tan raro el tratar de explicar, porque sé que si alguien lo supiera, sería capaz de mandarme a la Santa Inquisición por hereje.

Luchando por no venirme cuando él ha pasado sus manos por toda la extensión de mi trasero, enrosco mis brazos en su cuello, su pasión se desata cuando paso mis dedos por su cabello, lo siento estremecerse, y me congratulo al saberme la responsable de que sus músculos y abdominales de cada parte de su cuerpo se tensen a tal punto que se vuelvan sensibles.

-Pan… - sisea entre dientes, pero mis dedos ahora bajan por la línea natural de su espalda que divide sus omóplatos demasiado trabajados. A mi paso, algunas huellas de batalla convertidas en cicatrices chocan contra las yemas de mis dedos. Arañando con mis uñas siento que el hombre en cuestión está colocando todo de sí mismo para evitar apretarme a él con la fuerza con la cual podría destrozarme todos los huesos del cuerpo, lo ha intentado antes, y sé, es poderoso, pero yo, nunca le he decepcionado, he sabido soportar la presión de su pasión sobre mí.

En especial en situaciones como las de ahora: Ansiosos y con poco tiempo para volver a nuestras vidas reales, con las personas con las cuales debemos estar, para volver a sonreír y tratar de aparentar tener una vida normal.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas a mi cuerpo, colapso echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, y arqueando mi cuerpo para quedar en contacto casi invasivo, casi como una fusión con él.

Después de colapsar en mí, rodó a un lado de la cama y ahora tomó su sitio favorito – Según yo – El lado izquierdo de la cama, con las sábanas desarregladas al pie de la cama, él se coloca completamente desnudo con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho sobre la almohada blanquecina, mientras yo también me coloco a su lado, con una mano sosteniendo el peso de mi cabeza y la otra, acariciando su oreja, su mandíbula, su cuello, pasando mis dedos por su toda la extensión de su nuca, mis ojos se conectan con los suyos, enmarcados en largas pestañas y de ojos que me miran un tanto extrañados, de seguro por la sonrisa en mi cara. Sus labios marcan una línea muy recta, sus ojos me vuelven a evaluar, moviéndose de mis ojos a mi boca, pero dejándome acariciarlo.

Pasando una de mis piernas por sobre las suyas continuó con mi sonrisa en su dirección.

-Debemos apresurarnos – cortó el momento tomando mi mano, pensé que la apartaría de su rostro, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones, él depositó un beso en mis dedos sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada por ese acto.

-Nada, no preguntes. No seas tan curiosa.

-Pero lo soy – repliqué. – Soy muy curiosa, y quiero saber el porqué de eso.

-Solo lo hice y punto.

-Me gusta cuando eres espontáneo.

-Es algo recíproco- soltó.

-¿Eh? – No entendí lo que quiso decir.

-Usaste ese vestido solo para mí. Nunca antes te lo vi puesto.

-No creí que te fijaras en cosas tan banales – repliqué con una sonrisa.

-Si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí – en silencio, he aceptado que tiene toda la jodida razón. Esa fue una de las razones principales para iniciar esto.

-Lo sé, pero realmente no creí que te fijaras en lo que visto o no.

-No olvido lo que te pones.

-Bueno, eso lo acabo de confirmar, pero en serio, jamás creí que te enfocarías en algo de tan poca importancia como un vestido.

-Un color vino es imposible de olvidar – dijo. – Me encanta el vino.

-Vaya que te encanta – confirmé pasando mis dedos en medio de los suyos.

-¿No tuviste problemas para venir hasta aquí, Pan?

-No, ninguno – murmuré con uno de sus mechones en mis manos, ante lo cual, él solo frunció el ceño. – Es que me fascina tu cabello – solté, casi leyéndole la mente, porque apenas lo dije, el cejo fruncido se relajó y una media sonrisa apareció.

-Iré a darme una ducha – comenté levantándome de la cama, sin siquiera envolver la sábana a mi cuerpo, caminé por el pasillo con rumbo al cuarto de baño, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que sus ojos me miraban en cada paso. – Lo harás luego – sentencié adentrándome en el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Con algo de prisa, tomé el bote de shampoo y acondicionador que había traído encapsuladas en mi bolso, el cual estratégicamente había dejado en el baño, y me di una ducha bastante rápida, teníamos poco tiempo y el mismo se agotaba. Mirando mi reloj a prueba de agua, noté que faltaba poco de menos de quince minutos para dejar todo lo vivido en esta habitación y ser yo de nueva cuenta.

Me enfundé en el vestido color negro que había traído como respaldo, retoqué mi maquillaje solo un poco y agregué un poco de color a mis labios, los mismos que tenían una pequeña mordida en la comisura. Nada que el labial no pudiese ocultar muy bien, con un ligero tono carmín, la "imperfección" o mejor dicho, la prueba de mi infidelidad estaba sellada completamente, y nadie a no ser que fuera un brujo o alguien con un ojo biónico, podría notarlo.

Conecté la secadora al enchufe y empecé mi proceso de secado de cabello, pronto la puerta se abrió y con una media sonrisa en la cara, él ingresó, pasó de mí y se adentró en la ducha para asearse. La humedad empañaba el espejo en el cual estaba mirándome así que decidí esperarlo fuera.

Al salir noté que las sábanas estaban tendidas, las almohadas en su posición inicial, y supe que todo había vuelto a empezar. Todo estaba en estado "Normal". También noté que en el buró lateral, un terno en color negro, al igual que una camisa sin corbata estaba allí. Caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación, encontré mis zapatos de tacón, en seguida me los coloqué, cuando me estaba colocando los aretes sobre los orificios de las orejas, él hizo aparición y entonces sí que sonrió desafiante.

-¿Es tu color favorito? – preguntó. – Te luce bien.

-Bueno, no soy la única a la cual le gusta el color negro – argumenté con mi dedo señalando la muda de ropa que estaba ahora desdoblada sobre la cama, con él, enrollado en una toalla blanquecina alrededor de las caderas.

-Es un color agradable – confesó mientras ascendía el calzoncillo sobre sus piernas. – No me mires mucho – dijo al sentirse observado.

-Está bien, no miraré – dije dándome la vuelta. – De hecho, te dejo, debo irme. - con mi abrigo color caqui, ya sobre los hombros, tomé mi bolsa, guardé cada cosa que usé y entonces sí que me despedí de él, dejándolo solo para que se visitera y pudiera ir a la dichosa fiesta que sí que nos quitó tiempo. Todo fue tan deprisa que ahora me encontraba sentada en el asiento del auto, esperando a que fuera la hora prevista para esperar la llamada o el mensaje que me preguntaría en dónde estaba.

El cuál por cierto, no tardó en llegar.

[¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en casa de mis padres. Date prisa]

Guardando el celular en el bolsillo de mi abrigo e inspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos.

 _Pon la sonrisa en la cara, y… todo estará bien._

Haciéndole caso a mi subconsciente - lo hacía cuando me convenía- salí del auto que había parqueado totalmente lejos de la entrada principal de Capsule.

-Wow. Es un Audi R8 Spyder – murmuró un chico peli rojo que me vio bajar de allí, lo dijo totalmente emocionado al ver el coche negro

– Es el último modelo de la compañía Capsule – dijo otro chico que lo acompañaba, mientras se quedaban embobados mirando el coche de chasis negro, de vidrios polarizados, asientos de cuero sintético y sistema inteligente empotrado en el tablero.

-Wow, y mira, es precioso, solo lo había visto en internet o en revistas pero ahora sí que creo que puedo morir en paz, ahora sí ya lo he visto todo – murmuró el chico de aproximadamente trece años, exagerando la situación.

-Vaya que sí - comentó su compañero rubio.

-Lo siento chicos – empecé – pero debo encapsular a este bebé – solté con una media sonrisa y ambos jóvenes solo rieron por mi comentario.

-Vaya señorita, su auto es increíble – me alagó el chico rubio.

-Gracias, pero ahora, el auto increíble – bufé. – Tiene que guardarse – comenté activando el sistema de encapsulamiento. – Adiós jóvenes – me despedí de ellos para adentrarme en Capsule.

Con paso apresurado caminé por los adoquines que marcaban el camino hacia la parte trasera, lugar dónde siempre se hacían las fiestas.

-Hija, que alegría que estés aquí – soltó mi mamá apenas sí me vio aparecer.

-Hola, mamá – saludé con un beso en la mejilla. – Ah, ¿Trunks ya llegó?

-Sí, está por allí, con Bulma. No debe tardar.

-Ah – confirmé simplemente sentándome a su lado. -¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está él?

-Él está con tu abuelo, ya sabes, de seguro en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. – contestó mi madre.

-¿Vegeta está aquí? – inquirí con una mano en la copa con agua, justo en frente de mí. – Es extraño, no le gustan estas cosas.

-Por ser aniversario de la compañía, tenía que, pero cambiando de tema, déjame decirte que creo que los que hicieron esto, sí que hicieron un gran trabajo para…

-Pan. Por fin llegas. – Ni lo vi venir, y prácticamente Bra me estaba abrazando efusivamente por la espalda. – Debes venir, no es divertido ser la única allá dentro.

-Hola Bra – bufé un poco con ella, y solo recibí un ceño fruncido que me hacía recordarlo. – Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada en especial, solo me sentía sola allí dentro, pero ¿Qué hacían aquí fuera? Ustedes deben estar dentro.

-Solo me quedé aquí para esperar a Pan – contestó mi madre. – Además, los muchachos fueron a entrenar con Vegeta-San en la cámara de gravedad. Hombres, ya sabes cómo son, Bra.

-Ya veo, y sí, sé cómo son – Bra solo pudo sonreír por el comentario de madre. – Pero bueno, ellos vendrán luego, conociendo a mi padre y a los muchachos, de seguro prefieren la cámara a todo esto, pero eso no va a arruinarnos la noche. Vamos Señoritas, dentro está la diversión.

Prácticamente Bra nos arrastró dentro.

-Pero ¿Dónde demonios está Trunks?

-No lo sé – dije mirando el elegante salón que había sido adecuado para una pequeña sesión de conmemoración de los años que tenía Corporación Capsule, después de una pequeña cena, todos disfrutarían de un baile y de allí, cada quién a su casa.

-Debo decirte que tu vestido me encanta, Pan – dijo Bra con la sonrisa en la cara mientras sus ojos barrían mi cuerpo entero. - ¿Es de Gucci? ¿Cierto?

-Sí, confesé – era oficial, a Bra Briefs, nadie podría ganarle si de moda se trataba. – Bruja. Me has descubierto.

-¿Lo escogiste por ti misma, Pan?

-Pero claro que sí, tu pregunta me ofende, Bra – dije entornando mis ojos maquillados con máscara de pestañas y finas líneas de delineado.

-No lo decía por eso, sino que Trunks viene enteramente de negro. Kamisama, ustedes sí que combinan ropa – bromeó.

-Solo coincidencia, Bra – argumenté en mi defensa.

Caminamos entre la gente para llegar a la mesa principal. La mesa de los miembros que integraban la familia dueña de C.C. Allí ya se encontraba Bulma, en un precioso vestido blanco hueso que le quedaba de infarto a la silueta que ella tenía.

-Oh, pero por fin llegan – comentó sonriente, levantándose de su asiento para recibirnos con un beso en la mejilla. – Por Kamisama, parece que seremos solo las cuatro mujeres esta noche, los muchachos han desaparecido – dijo tratando de sonar graciosa, cosa que logró ya que todas nos reímos.

-Sra. Briefs. El Sr. Briefs la busca – le informó un empleado con un auricular en su oído y una tableta en las manos.

-Oh, el trabajo de nuevo – enfatizó Bulma, totalmente relajada y burlesca, cosa que de nuevo, nos sacó otra risa. – Regreso enseguida.

Después de unos minutos, los muchachos aparecieron y se sentaron en la mesa redonda con un cuadrado en la mitad que contenía la insignia de CC, alrededor de ella, crisantemos adornaban la mesa.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Bulma, sentándose nueva cuenta.

-¿Algo grave, Bulma? – preguntó mi abuela, quien recién se nos había unido.

-No, solo era cuestión de saludar a unos posibles socios importantes, lo típico, establecer relaciones comerciales.

-Tu trabajo parece sumamente agotador, Bulma – comentó mi abuela.

-No, no lo es, es más, Trunks los saludó antes que yo, así que, siendo él, el presidente de la empresa, él es el que tiene que cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

-Buenas noches – dijo el antes mencionado, mi vista en enfocó en Trunks y él solo me dio una media sonrisa. – Hola, Pan – saludó, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola – sonreí completamente en su dirección, ante lo cual mi tío Goten solo soltó un par de burlas relacionadas al acto.

-La fiesta empezará en media hora, así que todavía tenemos tiempo para que Vegeta venga. Oh, pero miren, allí está – indicó discretamente Bulma, y todos giramos en la dirección que ella dijo.

-Más vale que la comida sea buena – murmuró cuando ya se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-¿Solo viniste por eso? Por Kamisama, ya cambia hombre – siseó Bulma, tomando una copa con vino.

-Hm – dijo sentándose al lado de Bulma. - ¿Dónde está Kakaroto?

-Él regresará, fue al tocador – le informó mi abuela.

-Buenas noches, perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó mi abuelo, haciendo presencia y sentándose al lado de mi abuela. – Hola Pan – saludó con su típica sonrisa entusiasta.

-Hola, Abuelo. – contesté de igual manera. Pronto una suave música clásica llenó el ambiente, más que antes, porque ahora sí que se daría el inicio al evento.

-Pan…

-¿Sí? – Le contesté al hombre a mi lado enfundado en un traje negro íntegro.

-Nena, lamento no haber podido ir por ti, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco en el trabajo – se disculpó Trunks conmigo, mientras sus dedos depositaban el celular con la pantalla encendida sobre la mesa. – De verdad lo siento, pero el trabajo…

-Lo sé, Trunks. No es necesario disculparte – le solté. – Disfrutemos de la fiesta. No te preocupes.

-Sres. Briefs. Por favor, una fotografía para la revista LEO.

-Ah – dudé en hacerlo, pero enseguida Trunks me guiñó un ojo, y giré para que el fotógrafo tomara su artículo y se fuera, porque de eso se trataba todo, tomaría la foto, él iría a su casa, escribiría un artículo y al día siguiente o a la semana siguiente, depende de cuando saldría el volumen o la edición de la revista, nuestra foto saldría publicada.

-Muchas gracias – dijo cuando terminó su trabajo. – Sr. Briefs, con todo el respeto, usted tiene una esposa muy hermosa – me alagó el hombre y yo solo pude dar una ligera reverencia. – En verdad, Sra. Briefs. Un placer haberla conocido en persona ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Es que usted es la mejor escritora de suspenso que he leído. – volvió a alagarme e inevitablemente, no pude evitar firmarle en uno de mis libros que el hombre sacó de un bolso de correa cruzada.

-Ah, muchas gracias – me sonrojé por el comentario. – Para…

-Karl Smith. Sra. Briefs.

-Con todo el cariño del mundo, para mi amigo: Karl Smith – escribí en la primera hoja en blanco.

-Ah, perdón por la intromisión, disculpe si la molesto, pero por Kamisama, no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Dígame ¿Saldrá el nuevo libro para finales de este año?

-Ah, la verdad, la editorial es la que decide todo eso. Entenderás que no puedo darte esa información, pero dentro de un mes se anunciará la fecha oficial de lanzamiento, lamento no poder darte más información.

-Oh, ya veo, de todas maneras no importa, esperaré pacientemente, Sra. Briefs. Vale la pena leer sus libros, en verdad, son excelentes.

-Sumamente agradecida – volví a reverenciar.

-Disfruten su velada – dijo para acto seguido desaparecer de allí.

-Que amable – dijo Trunks retornando su vista a mí.

-Tengo una sobrinita famosa – dijo Goten mientras me veía con una ceja levantada.

-¿Pan? – el solo timbre de voz, hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

-¿Sí, Vegeta-San? – contesté en su dirección.

-Ya que mañana es sábado, iremos a entrenar en la habitación del alma y del tiempo…

-Agh, tú y tus entrenamientos, Vegeta – siseó Bulma.

-Como decía – espetó Vegeta. - ¿Vienes o no? Lo mismo va para ti, Trunks.

-Papá, realmente yo quiero descansar mañana, ha sido una semana ajetreada.

-Hm. descansar – murmuró Vegeta mientras rodaba los ojos. Uno a uno fueron aceptando, menos Trunks y Goten.

-Yo si voy – contesté dándole mi mirada decidida. – De todas maneras, mañana no tengo nada que hacer.

-Bien – dijo el hombre con sus eternas medias sonrisas en la cara y un gesto que solo me mostraba en la intimidad, temblé en extremo cuando Vegeta me dio esa mirada decidida que siempre tenía para mí. – Al parecer Pan y Bra tienen más cojones que muchos aquí.

-¡Vegeta! – llamó la atención Bulma.

-Es la verdad, yo no me callo, porque lo es, y todos en esta mesa lo saben. Nos veremos a las siete de la mañana, entrenaremos todo el día. Pan… – me dijo el hombre enfundado enteramente en el traje negro que horas antes vi tendido en la cama de esa habitación. Tuve que fingir muy bien, para que no se notara que literalmente, el desgraciado lucía increíblemente apuesto en ese traje.

-¿Sí, Vegeta-San? – cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, controlé un poco los latidos de mi corazón.

 _Tranquila, nadie sabe, solo es una sana invitación a un entrenamiento._

-No te atrevas a no ir. – amenazó el hombre causante que justo ahora el corazón me lata desbocado de la preocupación de que alguien pudiese leer mi mente, y saber qué somos realmente.

-Nunca le fallaría, Vegeta-San – estaba siendo una completa descarada, es más, no habían palabras que pudieran definirme o definir esta situación. El tener a mi esposo a mi lado, y a mi amante en mi frente, pero no era lo peor del asunto, sino que mi amante, era el padre de mi esposo, era Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Ella ha salido de la habitación dejándome solo para que pueda cambiarme en paz. Enfundándome en los malditos pantalones que Bulma ha preparado para la dichosa fiesta, me coloqué las medias y los zapatos negros. Con mis brazos deslizándose en la camisa negra, abotoné uno a uno los botones y la acomodé sobre mi torso.

Con casimir negra en mano, encapsulé mi antiguo vestuario y entonces sí que salí volando por la ventana de la habitación que horas antes había sido usada por nosotros.

Volé y en pocos minutos ya me encontraba en los patios de Corporación Capsule, el lugar estaba desolado así que con paso decidido fui a la cámara de gravedad, dentro me senté a esperar que alguien viniera en mi búsqueda o que Bulma hablara por el intercomunicador.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Sh, la maldita sabandija de Kakaroto – siseé cuando supe que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la compuerta era él. Lo hice esperar un poco pero cuando me gritó que sabía que estaba dentro, obligatoriamente tuve que cederle la entrada.

-Sabía que estabas aquí – dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre carga en la cara.

-¿Dónde más iba a estar? – dije con acidez, cruzándome de brazos fui directo al centro de mandos.

-De hecho, yo sí que quisiera quedarme aquí para entrenar, pero ya sabes, Milk y Bulma nos matarían si lo hiciéramos.

-Hm.

-¿Vegeta?

-¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto? – pregunté.

-¿Te parece si entrenamos un poco? Digo, la fiesta aún no comienza realmente, las personas apenas sí están llegando.

-De acuerdo – le dije dándole mi espalda. – Calibraré el sistema gravitacional.

-Sí – contestó con todo el entusiasmo en su voz.

Después de un ligero entrenamiento con Kakaroto, él salió primero argumentando que la terrícola ruidosa que tenía por esposa lo estaba llamando al celular para preguntarle en dónde estaba.

Acomodándome de nueva cuenta el casimir sobre los hombros yo también salí con rumbo al evento. No me tomó mucho tiempo en divisar la mesa que me correspondería, allí estaban todos sentados, y ella.

Estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, con su largo cabello negro suelto y esparcido por debajo de la cintura. Giró en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente, pero enseguida ella la apartó.

-Más vale que la comida sea buena – solté sentándome en mi sitio.

-Agh – murmuró Bulma a mi lado, pero ni siquiera atención le tomé a lo que haya dicho después. - ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? – inquirí al no verlo allí, y eso que él se me había adelantado. La terrícola de su esposa me informó que había ido al baño, pero él no tardó en aparecer para saludar a su nieta, para saludar a Pan.

Tomé una copa de vino que estaba allí, y recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro vinieron a mi mente.

 _"Un color vino es difícil de olvidar, me encanta el vino"_

 _"Vaya que te encanta"_

-¿Vegeta? ¿Me estás oyendo?

-¿Ah? – pregunté totalmente desorientado. - ¿Qué quieres, Bulma? – le dije a la que ha sido mi esposa por tantos años.

-He estado hablando contigo y tú no me estabas escuchando ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Eh? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

-Nada.

-Agh. Siempre es lo mismo, nada – murmuró ella, estaba molesta, pero yo solo bebí otro trago de mi vino afrutado.

Todos en la mesa hablaban animadamente acerca de la celebración. Casi sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos enfocaron a la pareja que tenía en frente. Trunks estaba diciéndole algo a su esposa, y ella solo le contestaba calmada, aburrida, si alguien me lo preguntara. No sé qué fue lo que le dijo Trunks, pero ella solo le dio una media sonrisa.

Mis ojos continuaron enfocándolos cuando un periodista les pidió que posaran para la cámara fotográfica. Al principio parecía que Pan no quería, pero Trunks la convenció, así, en menos de un minuto, él pasó su mano por la cintura de la que era su esposa, aquella niñata, nieta de Kakaroto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de charla y una firma con el periodista. Este se marchó de allí, reverenciando ante todos nosotros, solo Goten fue capaz de jugarle una broma a Pan, quien solo sonrió.

-¿Pan? – la llamé, y juro que podía oír su corazón a todo galope. Después de acordar que todos- A excepción de Goten y Trunks – iríamos al entrenamiento, concentré mi atención en la celebración por el aniversario de vida, por así decirlo, de C.C.

El tiempo pasó, las personas seguían llegando una a una, la razón, el dichoso evento, empezaría realmente a las nueve de la noche.

Bulma nos citó antes, como la familia, dueña de C.C éramos los anfitriones, así que esa era la razón para no haberme quedado más tiempo con aquella muchacha de ojos negros que tenía justo en mi frente.

Ella no atinaba a darme una mirada, yo diría que esta situación la estaba intimidando en extremo, pero cómo la impredecible mujer que es, de vez en cuando, sus ojos, ahora con un aspecto salvaje, producto del maquillaje, se encontraban con los míos y me retenía la mirada, me desafiaba a que yo también la bajara, como ella lo hacía, pero conmigo no podría.

Después de darme una ligera mirada - un tanto cohibida- sus dedos se enlazaron con los de Trunks. Se dijeron algo y ella le sonrió. La dichosa fiesta por fin empezó y todos en la mesa estaban por demás alegres, hasta el inútil de Kakaroto estaba empezando a ponerse ebrio, por el vino que se sirvió apenas sí se sentó.

Fue un tanto cómico el ver al tarado un tanto mareado, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas producto de los efectos del alcohol.

Después del banquete que nos otorgaron, las personas empezaron a aglutinarse en el centro de la pista. Había llegado la hora del baile.

Todos y cada uno de los terrícolas estuvieron allí, todos con sus respectivas parejas. Y ellos no pudieron faltar.

-Presidente de Corporación Cápsula, por favor ¿Sería tan amable de iniciar el vals? - habló el maestro de ceremonias enfundado en un traje de pingüino, con todo el tono de diversión en su voz.

\- Por favor, Sr. Briefs. Concédanos el honor. - bromeó el hombre y una luz se enfocó en ellos. Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza, y tomando la mano de la que era su esposa, se embarcó al centro de la recepción.

La música comenzó a sonar y ellos ya estaban dando vueltas. Y como no podía faltar, murmullos se escuchaban por todo el salón. De seguro eran sobre esos dos. Comentarios positivos o negativos, no importaba, la cuestión era, que los ojos de los presentes estaban en ellos.

Con una mano en la cintura de su esposa, y la otra sosteniendo su mano, Trunks y Pan eran la pareja ideal.

Una lluvia de luces resplandecientes no tardó en aparecer. Los periodistas parecían enloquecidos tratando de tomar una digna fotografía de ellos.

-Hacen una bella pareja - lanzó el comentario la esposa de Kakaroto.

-Vaya que sí, Milk - sumó Bulma - Se ven muy bien juntos. Solo basta con mirarlos para saber que ese par se ama.

Dándole otro sorbo a mi copa de vino, no entendía cómo demonios todos podían ser tan ciegos.

 _Hm. La pareja ideal._

Pero luego de unos minutos de reflexión me quedó muy en claro que quizá sí que tendrían algo de disculpa para su estupidez.

-Vegeta, vamos a bailar - ofertó Bulma, pero enseguida se retractó al ver mi expresión. - Que aburrido eres. Cambia ya ese genio. - murmuró entre dientes.

No quería tener una pelea, así que le dije que iríamos luego. Cosa que ella aceptó.

Retornando mi vista hacia la parejita modelo, veo que otras personas se les han unido. Una pareja delante de ellos impide mi visión, pero enseguida se alejan y me dejan verla.

Enfundada en un vestido negro que le queda malditamente de infarto, ella da vueltas en la pista, sus largas piernas envueltas en medias nailon de igual color que el vestido, hacen que ese conjunto de ropa, dé una bella visión, y apuesto mi alma a que otros están pensando lo mismo que yo, justo en este momento.

-Quién diría que esos dos terminarían así ¿No creen? – bromeó el niñato de Goten.

-Son Goten - regañó la madre del niñato. - Guarda silencio.

\- Solo digo la verdad, mamá. Fue una sorpresa para todos – se excusó.

\- Vaya que sí Goten, pero como ya ves, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y es increíble que ya tengan seis años de casados – dijo mi esposa.

-Sí, increíble - soltó el niñato. - solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo tendrán hijos? – comentó un tanto pensativo. – Ya es hora.

-Goten - volvió a regañar la madre del mocoso. - Eso a ti no te incumbe. Cierra la boca y deja de ser tan entrometido, que tú ni te has casado.

-De hecho, Goten tiene razón, Milk. - comentó Bulma - Quisiera tener nietos pero... Bueno, es cosa de ellos – soltó con la mano sobre la barbilla y un aire pensativo. - ¿Videl? ¿Pan no te ha dicho algo al respecto? Es decir ¿Si planea quedar embarazada?

\- Ah, no – contestó brevemente la esposa de Gohan. - Lo siento Bulma pero según lo que Pan me dijo es que se estaban cuidando y que por el momento tanto Trunks como ella no quieren tocar el tema.

\- Que muchachos - suspiró la abuela de Pan, negando de lado a lado – No quería darle la razón a Goten, pero creo que ya es tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa, no era para menos.

El tocar el tema del porqué Pan no quedaba embarazada, y ese par no tenían hijos, estaba colocado allí para que surgieran todo tipo de especulaciones, entre ellas, la más rara, y provino de la abuela de Pan, fue que quizá ella era estéril, quizá ella debería someterse a algún tratamiento o algo por el estilo para lograr embarazarse.

A todos les resultaba extraño que ese matrimonio se encaminaba a siete años de estar juntos y ni un solo hijo podían concebir.

Un mocoso en el vientre, de eso se trataba todo.

\- Madre... - empezó Videl con una mano tamboriteando sobre la mesa.

-Dime Videl ¿Pan te ha dicho algo?

– Bueno, lo que Pan me dijo fue que ellos llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, Trunks por el momento no tiene interés en acrecentar la familia y por otro lado, Pan está más concentrada en el éxito que han tenido todos sus libros. Es más, la editorial le ha dado dos millones de dólares como anticipo por el nuevo libro que se publicará a finales de este año.

\- Esa es mi sobrina - declaró orgulloso la copia menor de Kakaroto. - Sí que hace millones por montones ¿No es así? – dijo con la misma sonrisa heredada de su padre. - Trunks sí que tiene suerte, Pan se hizo rica por cuenta propia.

-E-f-e-c-t-i-v-a-m-e-n-t-e, Goten - habló Kakaroto ya en un estado de ebriedad y prácticamente arrastrando las palabras.

 _Patético._

\- Pan no me había dicho nada de eso - soltó Bulma. – Hablamos un poco acerca de eso, la anterior semana en el centro comercial, fue cuando pasamos por el centro comercial y nos quedamos mirando unos cuneros en la vitrina de la tienda. Se lo pregunté, pero… bueno, ella no me dijo nada al respecto, así como tampoco me dijo de los dos millones que la editorial le dio.

-Ah, fue reciente, Bulma – Contestó Videl. - Se lo dieron el martes.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?"

"Ah, día de paga."

Recuerdo que se lo pregunté. Vaya, no me dijo que le había ido tan bien.

\- Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo, las ganancias por ventas ya le llegarán luego. Me siento muy orgullosa y feliz de ella, aunque por ahora... - por alguna razón, Videl pausó.- estoy un poco preocupada.

Eso sí que llamó mi atención

¿Esta mujer sabe algo?

Fingiendo que no prestaba atención a la plática de mujeres, enfoqué mi vista en las parejas danzantes, y allí estaba Pan con mi hijo, bailaban desplazándose elegantemente.

-¿Y eso, Videl? - se adelantó Milk, tomando la mano de su nuera. - ¿Algo malo?

\- Bueno... – empezó la morena de ojos azules.

\- ¿Es sobre Pan? – inquirió mi esposa con el cejo fruncido.

-Oh, no. – contestó la morena. Solo entonces mi compostura retornó, aunque no creo que nadie haya notado que contuve la respiración. - Para nada. Es acerca de mi padre.

-¿Sigue enfermo? – preguntó Bra, quien por alguna razón, todavía seguía con nosotros. Quizá estaba interesada en el chisme que las mujeres allí estaban compartiendo.

-El médico dice que le queda muy poco – confirmó Videl.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, Videl. – tomando su mano, mi esposa le dio consuelo. – En verdad, lo siento mucho.

\- Gracias, Bulma. Aunque créeme que estoy resignada, mi padre... ha vivido mucho más tiempo del que hubiésemos creído e... hicimos todo cuanto pudimos en cuanto a tratamientos existan para prolongar su vida, pero inevitablemente ahora él tendrá que dejarnos.

-Videl... – siseó Bra y fue una de las primeras en levantarse de su asiento para ir a darle un abrazo.

Las mujeres de la mesa, también le dieron apoyo a Videl mientras nosotros estábamos solo de espectadores. Kakaroto se estaba meneando de lado a lado mientras todavía estaba sentado en el sillón, parecía uno de esos muñecos inflables, que las concesionarias o las heladerías colocaban a la entrada.

-Solo nos queda resignación – dijo Videl con la mirada sobre sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

 _"Hoy no podré ir, será otro día."_

Así que era eso. Mr. Satán estaba muriendo, era innegable - aunque era un papanatas – decir que no era importante. Debo admitir muy a mi pesar que sí nos había ayudado en una que otra ocasión.

Eso sí que habría que reconocérselo, sabía cuál era el momento oportuno para aparecer y saber tomar todo el crédito por las batallas.

\- Eso fue alucinante, Pan.

\- No fue para tanto, Trunks.- comentó ella a medida que se nos acercaban a la mesa.

-¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó Milk.

-Sí, y es que Pan es muy buena bailando – comentó Trunks ya con el celular en la mano.

-Ah… diablos – siseó mirando la pantalla. – Pan ¿Hablamos un minuto?

Al parecer ella ya sabía de lo que se trataba y solo asintió.

Trunks acercó su boca y le susurró algo al oído y Pan solo rodó los ojos. Fui el único en verlo, todos los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos en la conversación con Videl.

Trunks depósito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y se alejó de nuestra mesa. Con la mirada baja y mordiéndose los labios ella se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Y Trunks? - le inquirió su tío, cuando ella tomó la copa de vino para refrescarse. .

-Negocios - contestó ella elevando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. - Regresará en un momento.

Pasó una hora y el imbécil que tenía por hijo, no apareció.

Todos los demás salieron a la pista, el bullicio era increíble, apenas sí había retornado a mi sitio en aquella mesa y ella seguía allí sentada con una botella de vino a medio beber y una copa de frente ya vacía.

Al parecer, llevaba una hora sin moverse de allí. Con normalidad me acerqué a la mesa para colocar mis manos en el respaldo de la silla vacía, colocada lateralmente a ella.

-¿Aún no regresa? - le pregunté y ella con una media sonrisa en la cara denegó.

\- Ah, disculpen. Buenas noches, Sra. Briefs ¿Me permitiría un baile con usted? - preguntó un ricitos de oro, extendiendo su mano para invitarla.

-Ah – dejando su bolso de mano sobre la mesa, ella se levantó a saludar al hombre de mediana edad. - Sr. Timborton. Yo... creo que tendré que…

Dándole mi mirada de que debería ir, ella aceptó la propuesta y se dirigió a bailar.

-…Que decirle que será un placer bailar con el jefe de marketing – le sonrió amablemente.

-El honor es todo mío, Sra. Briefs. Ah… - dándome una mirada, el rubio reverenció y tomándola de la mano, salió con ella a la pista.

No sé qué le decía, pero el caso era que ella se estaba divirtiendo, o al menos eso parecía, en fin, no estaba sola allí, Bra en compañía de Goten estaban cerca de ellos, y de cuando en cuando, el intercambio de parejas se dio.

Una hora más tarde, el inútil de mi hijo apareció.

-¿Y Pan? - preguntó tratando de encontrarla en la multitud.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu asistente? ¿Eh? - pregunté con acidez.

 _Eres el maldito amante de tu nuera._

Recriminó mi subconsciente.

-Papá... - empezó un tanto extrañado por mi comentario, frunció el cejo un poco y me miró cómo si yo fuera un puñetero que se encabronaba con una simple pregunta, pero yo ya tenía suficiente.

\- Maldita sea, Trunks - regañé con los dientes casi pegados y mirándole a los ojos. - Es tu esposa, no tu maldita amiga o novia. Es tu jodida esposa y te portas como si ella no importara nada. Dos horas, Trunks. Dos jodidas horas, y recién te apareces.

\- Papá... Yo... – intentó excusarse con las cejas levantadas.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Trunks – le solté.

\- De ninguna manera - respondió muy firme y un tanto ofendido. – Nada de eso, papá.

\- Entonces de una puñetera vez, Trunks. Compórtate como un hombre.

-Papá… - Empezó. - quiero que sepas que… fueron negocios, no es nada de lo que te estés imaginando.

El silencio que se formó después fue un tanto incómodo para ambos, lo oí suspirar un tanto cansino, sé que no le agradó para nada el que yo me metiera en su relación de casados, pues solo les correspondía a ellos dos.

 _¿A quién engañas?_

Inquirió mi subconsciente.

 _Te estás acostando con la esposa de tu hijo._

Volvió a recriminarme.

Trunks se sirvió una copa de vino, del mismo que antes ella tomó y entonces con la copa en mano, giró en dirección a dónde ella estaba bailando.

No le tomó ni la más mínima importancia al asunto que ella estuviera sin él, y aun así ella se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Cuando ella retornó a ver a nuestra mesa, sus ojos se dirigieron a Trunks, y este como una especie de retribución a su tardanza, levantó la copa en su dirección. Ella solo denegó con una sonrisa en la cara, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y el cerquillo en su frente.

-¿Papá? - me llamó Trunks.

-¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

-Te preguntaba si querías vino. Tu copa está vacía – dijo con botella en mano.

-Sí – apenas sí contesté. Trunks tenía la intención de verter media copa, pero yo afirmé que la quería llena. Disfrutando el vino, que hacía cosquillas en mi paladar con su suave aroma me perdí en mis recuerdos.

Desde que estamos juntos han pasado cinco meses, y desde la primera vez que nos besamos, ya un año.

Un año.

Justo hoy.

Nadie ni en sus más locos sueños, pensaría que lo que ella y yo tenemos es algo más que la relación que habitualmente un suegro con su nuera debería tener. Sé que es enfermiza la idea de compartir cama con la que se supone debería ser mi hija – por así decirlo – adoptada.

Era enfermo y morboso de nuestra parte, el solo hecho de que nos tratáramos como eso y les estuviéramos viendo la cara a todos.

 _"Hola, padre"_

Decía acompañada de una reverencia, pero en la intimidad de la habitación, siseaba mi nombre, y cómo el infierno, eso solía erizarme la piel. El hacerla temblar de deseo por mí era desquiciantemente adictivo.

Casi son cinco meses, a decir verdad, desde que nuestros encuentros se tornaron en fusiones carnales, dónde siempre espero la llamada de ella, o ella de mí, para encontrarnos en un lugar discreto, siendo ella una figura pública, todo se vuelve sofocantemente riesgoso, tanto que hasta es excitante el pensar que puedan atraparnos.

 _"¿No tuviste problemas para venir, Pan?"_

 _"No, ninguno"_

¿Quién se lo va a preguntar de todos modos?

El hombre que tengo por hijo, casi pasa más tiempo en la oficina que en su propia casa.

-Eso fue muy divertido – dice mi hija acercándose para servirse un vaso con agua helada y cubos de hielo.

-Sí, te dije que el Sr. Potts te caería muy bien – sonríe Pan en la dirección de Bra. – Menos mal llegas – le lanzó a Trunks. Estaba molesta y él lo notó.

-Lo siento, nena, pero todo se complicó un poco – se disculpó él.

-Oh, mejor yo desaparezco de aquí – dijo Bra. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el enojo de Pan tenía justificación.

-Nena…

\- Hablaremos luego, Trunks. – sentenció ella, y yo solo pude sonreír sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Esa mujer tenía más pantalones que mi propio hijo.

-Como digas.

-Luego, Trunks – dijo Pan cuando comprendió que él era el que estaba más molesto de los dos. – Este no es el lugar ni el momento. – sirviéndose un vaso de agua con hielo, ella retornó a bailar, pero esta vez, en compañía de su tío.

 _"Hoy solo entrenaremos"_

Me dijo hace dos semanas, cuando fue nuestro penúltimo encuentro. Su energía estaba alterada, terminó lanzándome contra el suelo, y logró partirme el labio. No paró hasta que yo no pudiese ver una de sus patadas, la cual inevitablemente me rompió una costilla. Sí que estaba molesta ese día.

 _"No quiero hablar del asunto"_

Sentenció cuando recogió sus cosas y salió de la cámara de gravedad, dejándome con un hueso roto, ni siquiera retornó a verme al final del entrenamiento y desde entonces, la volví a ver hoy, y fue porque al igual que siempre: Trunks le canceló. De nuevo, como tantas otras veces.

No esperaba que ella me dijera lo que esta noche después de la fiesta, le reclamaría a Trunks, ya que suele guardarse, o mejor dicho, con frecuencia guardamos todo lo que pasamos con nuestras parejas.

Porque esos momentos son solo de los dos, y al diablo el resto.

Son solo para poder fundirnos, solo para sentirnos, porque cada encuentro es jodidamente bueno, es un buen polvo que siempre disfrutamos, y que ya había extrañado.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué? – respondí.

-Creo que tienes razón, tengo que entrenar, también iré mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _"_ _Mi padre se ve gracioso usando traje"_

Me había dicho Trunks, y yo solo atiné a sonreír, pero dentro de mí, por el contrario solo podía pensar que se veía condenadamente bien. Vegeta parecía el hermano mayor de Trunks, increíble pensar que el hombre de cabello pelinegro delante de mí tenía 67 años, acercándose a los 70, pero la edad era lo de menos, él se seguía viendo como siempre, como siempre desde que tengo memoria.

Ninguna cana o arruga adornaba su frente, su cabello – al igual que siempre – desafiaba la gravedad, de impoluto color negro azabache. Mi abuelo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y quizá, yo también estaría de esa manera a esa edad, todo gracias a nuestros genes saiyajins. Eran una ventaja después de todo.

Vegeta no aparentaba más de 40 años, ningún año más, y yo, yo tengo 27 años.

-Vamos – dijo Trunks tomando mi mano, levantándonos del sitio. Daríamos un espectáculo de baile.

Iniciamos el baile, entre vueltas y agarres a mi cintura, pero solo podía pensar cómo demonios hacia yo para que todo esto no fuera tan enloquecedor, la sensación de que alguien sabía la asquerosidad que estaba haciendo era demasiada para dejarme estar tranquila, quizá solo era mi moral la que me decía que era un grave error del cual me arrepentiría pero yo… deseaba esos errores.

Quizá para Vegeta sea solo eso, un error que se tira de vez en cuando, siempre cuando yo decida o no hacerlo, en parte, eso es lo bueno, él suele entenderlo, porque también sabe la gravedad de esta situación.

La situación fuera diferente si yo estuviera con cualquier otro hombre, pero la situación está así: Me acuesto con mi suegro.

Suena asqueroso, suena denigrante para mí como mujer, pero al mismo tiempo suena excitante, se siente la emoción, como cuando alguien realiza un deporte extremo que lo hace sentir vivo. Así es él, desde el inicio fue así.

 _Enloqueciste, Son Pan._

Habla mi yo interna con una bata de doctora psiquiátrica, con una linterna en la mano y el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

Quizá después de todo, esa sea la verdad. Pero aun así, solo sé que él me puede hacer sentir como nadie más puede, y la forma en la que late mi corazón cuando estoy con él es incomprensible.

Altera mis sentidos, como hace mucho tiempo nadie hacía.

-¿Nena? ¿Pan? – Por estar perdida en mis pensamientos casi ni lo he oído. - ¿Pasa algo, Pan?

-No – me apresuro a contestar mientras él aprieta mi mano enfundada en un guante, en la suya. – Para nada, Trunks.

-Te noto un poco perdida en tus pensamientos – inquirió con una ceja levantada, le causaba gracia el haberme tomado desprevenida. – Solo dime cuantos millones valen tus pensamientos y yo los pagaré.

-Trunks… - murmuré con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. – No digas tonterías.

 _Créeme, Trunks, si supieras, solamente querrías matarnos a ambos._

-Realmente no es nada – afirmé con convicción.

-Pan… dime lo que sea que te esté pasando, por eso soy tu esposo, dime lo que te preocupa – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que yo también igualé.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en la continuación del último capítulo de mi libro, sabes que tengo que entregarlo la próxima semana para el lanzamiento.

-Lo harás bien, nena. Siempre lo haces.

-Sí, pero... bueno, no sé qué más escribir. Nunca me había pasado que no sé cómo continuar la historia, me quedo horas mirando la pantalla sin saber qué escribir. Siempre podía hacerlo así estuviese por demás cansada pero ahora…

-¿Y eso? – preguntó frunciendo una ceja.

-No lo sé. Me pongo a dudar mucho, una y otra vez de cuál sería el mejor desenlace para la historia, y escribo pero luego no me gusta el final y de vuelta a empezar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto te pasa eso?

-Va para dos semanas – le contesté con sinceridad. – No lo sé… Trunks, y eso me tiene un poco preocupada. Me preocupa decepcionar a las personas que leen mis libros.

-Nena, estás estresada. Debe ser eso. No le encuentro otra explicación, por eso… un momento – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Le dio un breve vistazo y entonces lo guardó de nuevo. – Quizá debas darte un ligero descanso.

-Trunks, por ahora no puedo, tengo que cumplir, no me pagaron anticipadamente por nada.

-Lo sé, Pan, pero te aseguro que le encontrarás un gran final para tu libro y a tus admiradores les encantará.

Dándole mi media sonrisa, deposité un beso en sus labios, que siempre sabían a menta.

-Gracias – comenté con una sonrisa en su dirección. – Dijiste las palabras correctas.

-Sabes que estaré para lo que sea. Por eso… - de nuevo tomó su celular y como antaño, lo volvió a deslizar en su casimir. – Por eso, que se joda el mundo entero, esta noche me quedaré contigo.

-¿En serio? – pregunté emocionada. - ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, quiero quedarme con mi sexy esposa – dijo apretando su agarre a mi cintura. – Te ves hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias – dije con la cara roja. No había dicho eso hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero si hasta te has sonrojado. No te lo había dicho, pero ahora quiero ir a casa y… - me dio una mirada de lujuria. – Arrancarte ese vestido.

Ese comentario heló mi sangre y toda yo.

 _"_ _Solo quiero arrancarte ese vestido"_

-¿Qué has dicho? – se me escapó de la boca.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo apretándome una nalga. – Sé que ha pasado mucho desde que la última vez que lo hicimos, pero ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, bueno, quiero fornicarte – salió de su sucia boca.

-Trunks… ¿Y eso? Pensé que tomarías un vuelo a China esta noche.

-Se canceló. Por ahora, solo quiero que esto acabe y llevarte a casa – susurró en mi oído, apenas sí sentí su respirar en el cuello, me estremecí.

 _Perra._

De nuevo era el mismo pensamiento.

Dejando de lado esa concepción por mí misma, bailé con mi esposo. Le sonreí cada cuanto él daba vueltas conmigo, si hasta parecía el mismo hombre con el que me casé años atrás. El hombre que amé con el corazón.

No entendía cómo pude haber terminado aquí, en este dilema de sentirme asqueada e indecisa, quizá por eso no podía terminar mi libro, quizá – inconscientemente – lo relacioné con lo que estaba viviendo en mi vida y no quise que terminara, porque mi libro no tendría un final feliz, y me aterraba que mi vida real tampoco lo tuviera.

Dejamos la pista para ir de nueva cuenta a la mesa, en donde estaba Vegeta, sin siquiera darle importancia, nos acercamos y mi abuela nos preguntó si nos divertimos, pero pronto, lo que me había ilusionado anteriormente, me estalló de golpe en la cara.

 _"_ _¿Hablamos un minuto?"_

Trunks me informó que tenía que ir con unos inversionistas, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y yo solo pude comprender –una vez más- que volvió a fallar en su promesa.

Me senté en la mesa e inevitablemente Goten me preguntó a dónde había ido Trunks. Asunto que yo solo contesté con un: Negocios.

Uno a uno fueron levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la pista, incluso Vegeta, en compañía de Bulma salió a bailar. No quería saber el tiempo exacto que Trunks estaba tardando, así que no me tomé ni la molestia de averiguarlo en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular.

Con este en la mano, no me sentía con fuerzas para presionar el botón que encendería la pantalla, menos mal poco tiempo después un mesero se me acercó para reemplazar la botella de vino que ya estaba vacía, y en reemplazo dejó una botella de vino T´ga za Jug.

La tomé y me serví una copa, el aroma y el sabor me inundaron e hicieron que mi soledad fuese tolerable.

No me consideraba una alcohólica pero sí que era cierto que el beber al menos una copa de vino mientras escribía, se estaba tornando una rutina.

 _"…_ _Me encanta el vino."_

Definitivamente no sé a dónde irá a parar mi vida. Porque… aún me queda algo de amor por mi esposo, sé que sonaría contradictorio, porque extraño a mi amante, pero aún hay algo en mí que me dice que no deje que todo termine con Trunks. Que luche por él, pero…

¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Lo he intentado todo. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, Trunks tiene que ayudarme.

El sentir la lejanía de Vegeta, también es punzante, no quiero creer que esté enamorada de él, pero hace mucho que no me sentía así, ilusionada porque llegue el día en el cuál, él me tome de la manera que suele hacer.

Aún creo que puedo tomar otro camino, para salvar mi matrimonio, porque me casé perdidamente enamorada de Trunks, pero ahora quiero también tratar de olvidar todo esto que siento por Vegeta, porque no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Esto solo se quedará en el recuerdo como un buen polvo, y nada más que eso.

Creo en eso, pero Trunks no está ayudando, sigue de la misma manera, y Kamisama sabe que he intentado todo, solo me faltaba lanzarme a él para violarlo, para que al menos notara que estoy allí con él. Que soy su esposa y no una amiga con la cual comparte casa.

Me tengo que preocupar por mí, porque lo que estoy sintiendo por Vegeta está creciendo en mi pecho, pero sé que a él no le interesa eso, sé que para él todo esto es carnal, y apuesto mi vida a ello.

Cerrando mis ojos sé que esto está mal, quisiera que Trunks me hubiese escuchado aquella vez y las luces rojas le hubiesen hecho ver que debía cambiar de actitud, por Kamisama, prácticamente tuve que rogarle para que accediera a marcharnos de aquí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Trunks. Necesito hablar contigo – le dije, era la una de la mañana y él apenas sí había llegado a casa de un viaje que hizo a Estados Unidos.

-Será mañana, Pan. Hoy estoy cansado.

-Trunks…

-Mañana, Pan –sentenció y poco o nada importó lo que yo tuviera que decir.

-¡Trunks! ¡Necesito hablar contigo ahora! – le alcé la voz, porque no podía seguir permitiendo que me siguiera ignorando, comprendía que estaba cansado pero lo que yo tenía que decir era importante en verdad.

-¿Qué tienes, Pan? ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

-Es que tú no me escuchas, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

-¿Tanto que no puede esperar hasta mañana? – preguntó con un aire cansino. – Mañana, Pan. Te lo prometo. A no ser que… - sus ojos se habían agrandado cuando algo cruzó por su cabeza. – No me jodas ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó.

-No, no es eso, Trunks.

-Entonces no entiendo qué es lo que puede ser tan urgente para hablarlo ahora.

-Trunks… - me acerqué a él con los brazos sobre el pecho y los pies descalzos. – Esto es importante. – Él solo me miró de pies a cabeza y después de unos minutos se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pan ¿Te pasó algo? Estás pálida – dijo tomando su rostro en mis manos. – Dime.

-No… - no sé qué palabras decirle, no puedo decirle: Hey ¿Sabes? Tu padre y yo nos besamos en el entrenamiento.

No, eso era una locura.

-Pan, pero si estás temblando – dijo con sus ojos barriendo mi cuerpo. No era para menos, han pasado cinco horas y aún estoy temblando - ¿Acaso estás enferma?

-No es nada de eso, Trunks. Es solo que…

-Dime, quiero ir a dormir, Pan, así que dilo rápido.

-Trunks, quiero irme de Corporación Capsule.

-¿Cómo? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que oíste, quiero vivir lejos de aquí, Trunks… - lo miré a los ojos. – Quiero vivir contigo, solo los dos. Quiero tener una propia privacidad, y esa es la razón por la cual quiero dejar Corporación Capsule.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañado. – Pan… ¿Tuviste algún altercado con mis padres?

 _No solo eso, Trunks. No solo eso._

-No es eso, es que…

-Entonces no le veo el caso ¿Por qué ahora dices que quieres que nos vayamos? Hemos vivido aquí desde que nos casamos. No te entiendo, Pan.

-Trunks… - susurré mirándole a los ojos.

 _No puedes decirle que besaste a su padre._

-Trunks, yo quiero tener una casa a la cual pueda llamar mía – dije en medio de mi desesperación, me siento asqueada, aterrada de todo lo que pasó. – Vámonos a vivir en la casa que tengo a las afueras de la ciudad, Trunks.

-Pan…

-Está allí desde hace tiempo – expliqué recordando la construcción de la casa de tipo cabaña en medio del bosque, la cual había comprado con el primer libro que vendí. Antes de casarme con Trunks.

\- Solo la usamos cuando queremos alejarnos de la ciudad. Y… bueno, si no te gusta vivir tan lejos, pues… entonces compremos una casa o un departamento aquí en la ciudad, pero Trunks, yo quiero tener mi independencia.

-Pan… - suspiró antes de contestarme. – Esta ha sido mi casa desde que nací, yo me siento cómodo aquí y tú nunca antes habías dicho que te incomodará el estar vivi…

-Trunks – lo llamé cuando supe que el denegaría mi petición. - soy tu esposa, y yo quiero que nosotros vivamos nuestra vida, en nuestra casa, solos, solos tú y yo, Trunks. Si hasta Bra vive sola en su propio departamento. – le solté.

-Pan…

-Por favor – supliqué.

-¿Eso era lo urgente? – preguntó cansino.

-Sí, esto era lo urgente – le solté de la misma manera, sin poder creer que el hombre en mi frente no le tome la importancia que esto tiene. En especial para mi salud mental.

-Lo decidiremos mañana.

-Trunks…

-Realmente yo me siento cómodo viviendo aquí. – contestó adentrándose en el armario para mudarse de ropa. Una vez que lo vi perderse en ese lugar, una lágrima se deslizó por mi rosto.

 _Maldita sea._

 _¿Por qué no puede ver que esto es grave?_

Abrazándome a mí misma me senté en el filo de mi cama matrimonial, escuché el sonido de la regadera y supe que él tardaría en darse una ducha. Lo que le dije le molestó.

No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, apagué la luz y solo me acosté en mi lado de la cama mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin restricción, mi cuerpo no convulsionaba pero las lágrimas no paraban.

Dándole un vistazo al buró, vi que ya son la una con treinta de la madrugada y el terror en mí, no pasa.

Secando mis lágrimas, apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-Por Kamisama ¿Qué demonios hice? – me pregunté en un susurró mientras mordía mis labios y secaba mis ojos al mismo tiempo. – Kami… perdón.

Abriendo mis ojos, me enfoqué en el enorme ventanal de la que- por así decirlo – era mi casa.

Un dormitorio enorme. Esto era mi casa.

Todo lo que podía llamar casa.

Con un balcón detrás del enorme ventanal de piso a techo, un armario enorme lateralmente a mi cama, un cuarto de baño de mayores proporciones a continuación de ese, y una sala de visitas justo en mi frente. Esto era a lo que yo le llamaba casa. Era mi casa, y así lo sentía, pero ahora todo ha cambiado y ya no la veo de la misma manera.

 _"_ _¿Acaso está demente. Sr. Vegeta?"_

 _"_ _Quizá, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es esto"_

Sin que lo hubiese previsto me había besado, y yo debí haberlo frenado, yo debí haberlo golpeado por haberse atrevido, pero en cambio, le había correspondido, también le había besado, y ahora estaba llorando por ser tan estúpida, pero es que…

 _¿Qué diablos me pasó con él?_

Yo le besé con la misma intensidad, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca sin restricciones, y yo solo había gemido por ese acto, y admito que lo disfruté, y ese pensamiento era el mismo que ahora me hacía sentir asqueada conmigo misma, tanto era que me había dado ya cuatro duchas, y la sensación no desaparecía.

Secándome las lágrimas, me calmé. Si Trunks salía y me veía en esta situación, allí sí que tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Por Kamisama, Bulma… Trunks…

-¿Creí que estarías durmiendo? – me sacó de mi letargo mi esposo, quien ya estaba enfundado en su ropa de pijama.

-Ya ves que no, quiero persuadirte para que tomes una decisión.

-Pan… - se arrodilló delante de mí en la cama. – Yo…

-Trunks, amor. – me incliné hacia él, y le besé en los labios. – Entiende que quiero que vivamos solos, por favor, solo míranos, ambos somos exitosos y vivimos en la casa de tus padres. – apoyé mi frente a la de él y cerré mis ojos, suplicando que mi pedido fuera aceptado.

\- amor… yo quiero que podamos estar en una casa que consideremos completamente nuestra, donde todo nos pertenezca- con una mano tomándolo por la nuca y me frente junto a la de él, le miré fijamente.

– Yo te amo Trunks, y sabes que iría hasta el infierno por ti, pero necesito que me apoyes ahora. Necesito que hagas esto conmigo. Vayámonos de aquí.

-Pan…

-Por favor, Trunks.

Con su mirada azulada en mi dirección, él solo me besó.

-Está bien – aceptó. – Iremos dónde digas.

-Si no quieres ir a la casa de campo, pues…

-Sí, precisamente eso te iba a decir, mejor compraré una casa aquí en el centro de la ciudad y viviremos como tú dices.

-Sí, sí, sí, eso… - sin poder frenar mi alegría me lancé a sus brazos e inevitablemente terminé sobre él en el colchón. – no importa dónde, mientras seamos independientes y estemos juntos.

-Sí, nena. Mañana le diré a Rachel que empiece la búsqueda.

-Mientras más pronto mejor, Trunks – mi esposo sonrió de medio lado, y al verlo una escalofrió recorrió mi ser, tratando de olvidar la sensación que me causó Vegeta al besarme, yo junté mis labios a los de mi esposo, quien solo los movió tontamente.

-Pan…

-¿Sí? - contesté mirándole fijamente.

-Prepárate.

-¿Para qué?

-Te haré el amor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

¿Cómo fue que la situación se volvió tan insostenible que ahora me encontraba enredada entre dos hombres?

Yo amaba a mi esposo y hasta ese entonces, se podría decir que era feliz, pero ahora…

Sí que debo admitir que extraño a Vegeta.

-¿Aún no regresa? – preguntó él a mi lado, y yo solo contesté que no. Luego de eso, el jefe de marketing de C.C me invitó a bailar. Cosa que acepté casi por insistencia de Vegeta.

La cual fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, dejando de pensar en mis problemas solo me dejé llevar por la música y entonces sí que me divertí.

 _¿Trunks no vendría?_

Entonces que se joda. No me iba a amargar la noche.

Bailando con el Sr. Timborton o Alex como yo le decía -por preferencia de él – mi mente se relajó un poco y pude encontrar algunas frases e ideas que de seguro me servirían para acabar mi libro.

-Nena, debo decirte que te ves exquisita – susurró en mi oído Alex. – Debo decir que te envidio. – dijo con un tono de voz envidioso.

-No es para tanto, Alex – le respondí.

-Por Kamisama, mujer. ¿Qué no? El bombón de Trunks debería tener cuidado, un descuido y te roban, mujer. Porque es que estás divina – dijo mi amigo homosexual.

Para nadie era un secreto que él lo era, así como también que el hombre era un as en todo a cuanto a campaña publicitaria se tratara.

 _Si supieras, Alex._

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu flamante marido? – me preguntó mientras me daba una vuelta.

-Ah, tuvo que irse, pero regresará pronto – contesté restándole importancia.

Después de presentárselo a Bra, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ellos dos se llevarían muy bien, sí que nos divertimos en grande, también en compañía de Goten.

-Y dime ¿Quién era el bombón que estaba a tu lado? ¿Algún pretendiente? – preguntó picarón. – Porque déjame decirte que es un apuesto espécimen – dijo con los ojos en dirección de Vegeta.

\- ¿Podrías presentármelo? Nunca antes lo había visto – dijo sin prestarme atención realmente y con los ojos direccionados en Vegeta.

-Alex – regañé - ¿Qué dirá Lan? Eres un infiel de primera – bromeé.

-Él sabe que tengo ojos para admirar la belleza, así que no puede culparme, pero ya dime ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Un tío tuyo, al igual que el bombón de Goten? – preguntó, pero yo solo denegué. – Aunque… viéndolo bien, adivino que es el hermano mayor de tu padre. – dijo con toda convicción y yo no lo culpaba.

-No – le contesté. – Te equivocaste, Alex. Ese hombre es mi suegro.

-¡¿Qué?! – me dio gracia el haberlo oído casi gritar. – Eso no es posible. Nena, si no quieres presentármelo, no lo hagas, pero no me vengas con ese tipo de bromas.

-Pero si no estoy jugando – le dije- Su nombre es Vegeta, y es el padre de Trunks.

-Oh – Dijo con la boca abierta. - ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Trunks lo apuesto que es, aunque claro, no debemos quitarle el crédito a Bulma – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Pero mira qué cosas se viene a enterar uno. Es muy apuesto.

-Ah… - no supe qué contestar.

Mi vista se perdió por unos momentos de la mesa y al siguiente, Trunks ya había regresado. Alzándome la copa de vino media llena, me dio a entender su disculpa. Como no quería pelear con él, solo le di una sonrisa. Después del baile fui junto con Bra a la mesa y allí sí que mi burbujeante sangre, ya no me dejó en paz.

-Menos mal llegas. – Le dije y él se disculpó, pero mi ira era comprensible, luego de que Bra nos dejara solos – por así decirlo – porque Vegeta estaba allí, le dije que lo hablaríamos luego, y él fue el que más se enojó, lo toleré en ese momento pero ahora, ahora quiero que me oiga.

-¿Sigues molesta? – preguntó mientas volaba a mi lado.

-Sí – contesté con total sinceridad. Él sabía que yo no me andaría con rodeos, diría las cosas de frente. – Sí, estoy molesta porque de nuevo faltaste a tus promesas. Si no puedes cumplirlas, Trunks. Entonces no prometas.

-Entiende que no pude hacer nada – se excusó.

-Siempre, Trunks. Siempre es la misma respuesta, y siempre es por tu trabajo. Por lo menos ya cambia esa premisa porque se está volviendo irritante.

-No pude ¿De acuerdo? Fueron unos inversionistas muy importantes para la empresa, Pan.

-Trunks – frené mi vuelo y él hizo lo mismo, con los brazos sobre el pecho, levité en frente de él. – Solo un par de horas, solo un maldito par de horas quédate conmigo. Ya pasaste dos semanas en Dubai, solo hoy ¿No pudiste darme un minuto de tu tiempo?

-Pan…

-O quizá es que… - las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

-No, eso sí que no te lo permito, Pan. – dijo comprendiendo lo que yo estaba pensando. - No te permito que dudes de mí.

-Pues entonces no sé qué pensar, Trunks. Sé que la empresa demanda mucho de tu tiempo, por Kamisama, si yo misma me amanecía contigo viendo esos balances. Sé que es duro tu empleo, y que muchas plazas de trabajo dependen de tú decisión pero solo pido un par de horas, solo eso, Trunks. No creo que esté siendo egoísta por pedirlo ¿O sí? Esta noche te volví a ver, después de dos semanas. Dos semanas, Trunks. No horas, fueron semanas.

-Lo sé – contestó. – pero no estás siendo egoísta para nada.

-Menos mal lo reconoces, porque si mal no recuerdo, es por ese motivo que aún ahora, no tenemos hijos. Tú dijiste que no querías tenerlos en este momento, y en parte yo supe que quizá si los tenemos, tú quizá ni lo conocerías.

-Pan, no digas eso.

-Es que eso es lo que me estás dejando ver, Trunks. Nos hemos estado cuidando porque dijiste que luego tendrías más tiempo para nosotros - con una mano en mi vientre vacío, le di a entender mi punto. – Pero ahora… sé que quizá es otra de tus promesas que no cumplirás, Trunks, y no quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo que ahora yo estoy pasando.

-Pan…

-Rabia – le solté y sus ojos azules se abrieron. – Rabia, Trunks. Estoy molesta contigo, porque no eres capaz de priorizar tus obligaciones porque ¿Qué crees? No eres solo el presidente de Capsule, sino también eres mi esposo… sorpresa – bufé - Y yo quiero que te comportes como tal, o que al menos priorices quién es más importante. Si yo o tu empleo. Al menos por unas horas, no pido todo el tiempo.

– Nena, yo… lo siento, y sí, tienes razón.

Con los ánimos más calmados desenrosqué mis brazos de mi pecho y suspiré profundamente.

-Trataré de tener más tiempo contigo. Yo lo…

-No te atrevas a decir que lo prometes, Trunks. – amenacé.

-Está bien, no lo diré, pero nena, yo en verdad… lo siento, no creí que te sintieras así.

-Sí al menos llamaras y estuvieras conmigo más seguido, lo sabrías, Trunks. Es increíble que la que tenga que siempre llamarte sea yo – dándole una última mirada de decepción empecé a levitar cabizbaja– Si…- las palabras se hicieron un nudo en mi garganta y maldije el haberme vuelto tan malditamente sensible.

–Si… ya no me quieres, Trunks, si ya no me amas, entonces. Dímelo de frente. – le dije retornado a ver al hombre que estaba a mis espaldas. – Y dime que quieres el divorcio y yo te lo daré. Solo dime, Trunks ¿Eso quieres?


	4. Chapter 4

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

-No me canso de ti – susurró en mi oído mientras apretó mis nalgas con fuerza.

-Vegeta, aguarda un momento – solté mientras dejaba mi bolso en la mesa que tenía la recepción de aquella habitación.

-Creí que no vendrías – sin que yo me lo esperara, levantó mi vestido y sus manos se adentraron en mis bragas, con sus manos apretó una de mis nalgas y yo tuve que recargar mi peso en la mesa. – Por Kami… Vegeta – siseé con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando? ¿Eh? – dijo mientras sus manos hacían descender mis bragas por mis piernas. – No juegues conmigo, mujer. Te costará caro. – dijo con toda la malicia en su voz y a mí me temblaban las piernas.

-No juegues, mujer. – soltó con la voz ronca de deseo y pegándose casi invasivamente a mí. – No vuelvas a hacerme esperar tanto.

Toda yo comencé a temblar por el agarre tan profuso que tenía a mis glúteos, él se dio cuenta, pero no se apartó de mi espalda. Con sus manos tomó las mías, que estaban apoyadas en la mesa y entonces noté la creciente excitación por sobre el pantalón que usaba.

-Espera a la cama – siseé con la voz entrecortada, apenas sí iba llegando y él ya me había acorralado.

-No, hoy no será así, aprenderás el castigo por haber llegado tarde – amenazó para mis oídos. – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté mientras trataba de mantenerme cuerda para no cederle todo el control. No sería así de fácil.

-Tengo que irme pronto. Te lo diré luego.

Solamente eso había dicho y ahora me tenía contra los azulejos de la ducha del cuarto de baño, pegada a esa estructura fría y que hacía estremecer mi piel, con el hombre llevado por la lujuria en mi frente.

-Esto te ganas por hacerme esperar tres horas – dijo él y yo sabía que tenía razón.

Tuve que ir a la editorial a darle los toques finales para la presentación de mi libro con el editor, pero no creí que tardaría tanto, pero así fue.

Desde la fiesta había pasado ya un mes, y entonces él me había citado, y yo accedí a ir. La razón:

De nuevo, Trunks salió de viaje, regresaría en dos días.

-Pudiste haberte ido hace mucho.

-No me iba a perder esto. – dijo un poco desesperado, parecía que había anhelado estos encuentros. – Nunca está de más un buen polvo. – murmuró mientras su boca se posaba en mis senos, húmedos por el agua que caía sobre nosotros.

Quiso tomarme en la ducha, eso fue lo que dijo, así que aquí estábamos, él con todo su ser contra mí, y yo, pegada de espaldas en la ducha, con las manos atadas por sobre mi cabeza, las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y su erección en mi entrepierna. Ansiosa de hacer su entrada.

Pero el desgraciado sabía lo que hacía y entonces solo se frotó con mi entrada mientras yo solo atiné a arquear mi cuerpo para incitarlo a que de una vez por todas me penetrara y dejara de jugar conmigo.

Casi pude oírlo reír burlonamente, pero no se apiadó y continuó con su tortura. No sé cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que nos adentramos en el cuarto de baño pero sí sé que él no pensaba en dejarme alcanzar mi orgasmo como yo quería.

Se frotó innumerables veces a mí, tantas que mi cordura se largó lejos de aquí. Al parecer su amenaza sí que iba en serio cuando me advirtió que me haría pagar el hecho de que hubiese tardado tanto.

-Por Kami… - siseó sin dejar de moverse con ímpetu sobre mi entrepierna expuesta completamente solo para él.

No atino que hacer, si tomar su cabello y jalarlo o arañar su espalda, que ya creo que es cómo un lienzo para mis artistas uñas.

Había pasado un mes desde que nos vimos en estas circunstancias y al parecer él estaba ansioso porque esto pasara. Estaba siendo agresivo con mi cuerpo- egoísta y codicioso- lo calificaría yo. Con sus manos sosteniendo mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, él se estaba dando placer en frente de mis ojos.

Quería que la tortura acabara pero no, no sería así de fácil, la menos no para él.

Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo sobre nosotros, mientras él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados solo para darse satisfacción.

-Vegeta… - siseé pero él me calló con un profundo beso.

Sintiéndolo en mi entrepierna, todo mi ser se estremeció, mi convulsión pronto haría presencia, pronto alcanzaría mi tan anhelado orgasmo, pero sin que me lo esperara me soltó y se alejó de mí.

-Pero…

No entendía de qué iba eso. Él estaba a tres pasos de mí y entonces sin más salió de la ducha.

-Ah, pero… - Sin contestarme solo se adentró en la tina que antes había preparado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la tina, tomó su miembro en sus manos y se estaba auto complaciendo, todo en frente de mí.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

No entendía por qué había tardado tanto, pero sí sé que apenas cruzó la puerta, la tomé por la espalda y le tenía muy en claro lo que haría con ella. Lo que haría con su cuerpo, por haber tardado tanto.

Tres horas, tres jodidas horas. Tenía poco tiempo y ella – inconscientemente – me las había negado, perdí tiempo en la cual yo podría haber hecho lo que quiera con ella.

Sin perder más tiempo la tomé de la mano y la encaminé a la ducha en donde a toda prisa la desvestí.

 _Maldita sea._

Había pasado ya un mes desde que no había tocado su cuerpo, ni besado sus carnosos labios. Un mes sin haberla tomado, y eso era suficiente para portarme de una manera salvaje con ella.

La tomé por las piernas y la obligué a encerrarlas en mi cintura, ella creyó que la penetraría pero no fue así, haría pagar su insolencia de haberme hecho perder el tiempo, tiempo que pude haber compartido con ella.

El agua caía sobre nosotros, sobre ella, totalmente dispuesta para mí, me sentí sumamente excitado por la visión que tenía en frente de mí.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, su largo cabello ahora húmedo y mojado, sus labios un tanto rojos, producto de mis besos y su exquisita boca que no dejaba de decirme: Por favor…

Me congratulé al saber que ella quería esto tanto como yo, le dediqué una mirada intensa, debo admitir que la violé con la mirada, ella era mi amante y la deseaba en demasía, había extrañado su cuerpo, fueron largos días de espera para mí, y por fin ahora la tenía aquí conmigo, dispuesta, deseosa y tan jodidamente ardiente, solo para mí.

Sus ojos negros me miraban un tanto sorprendidos por mi conducta, un tanto salvaje, pero yo solo besé y acaricié cada centímetro de su esbelto y blanquecino cuerpo, todo ella me miraba con deseo, con espera que yo terminara con mi tortura, pero no le daría ese gusto.

Mi miembro estaba deseoso de entrar en ella, pero yo quería hacerle saber a esta mujer que si ella había logrado que yo la extrañara, yo podría hacer eso y mucho más. Tomé sus senos con mi boca y los devoré hasta cansarme, eran carnosos, grandes y redondos que me incitaba a marcarlos como únicamente míos.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a su entrepierna, de seguro ya latente por la espera, pero al igual que antes, no me introduje en ella. Tendría que esperar.

Mi miembro latente quiso algo a cambio, y yo solo atiné a rozarme con lo exterior de su entrepierna, una y otra vez, acción que hizo que ella me clavara las uñas en la espalda, lo cual a mí me incitó a moverme con más ímpetu y vigor.

Tardé en mi posición, su cuerpo se estremecía en mis brazos, y los músculos de sus brazos – ahora extendidos sobre su cabeza – hacía mucho que habían perdido la voluntad. Me moví lentamente y ella dejaba escapar susurros de su boca, mencionaba mi nombre sin dejar la frase que me volvía loco.

 _"_ _Por favor…"_

Eso solo me incitaba a hacer con ella lo que se me diera la gana, y en la manera más depravada que se le ocurriera a mi mente.

Seguí con mi tortura y ella empezó a temblar, de seguro su orgasmo aparecería, alejándome de ella, no le permití alcanzar su satisfacción.

 _No lo haría si yo no quería._

Saliendo del cuarto de baño me adentré en la tina que en la hora anterior había preparado, mi pene estaba ansioso por entrar en ella, pero no le iba a permitir a Pan que disfrutara. Tendría que sufrir un poco.

El agua de la tina, con olor a flores de jazmín me recordó como olía su cabello y su piel. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, tomé mi miembro en mis manos y me estaba dando placer a mí mismo mientras pensaba en ella.

Sabía que Pan me estaba mirando, sabía que se estaba preguntando qué diablos estaba haciendo yo, si bien podría estármela tirando, pero desde que entró a la habitación, le dije que le haría pagar su insolencia.

La haría rogar por mi atención.

-Vegeta – la oí decir desde la ducha, pero no le tomé importancia, sé que lo está disfrutando, sé que disfruta el verme así, en especial porque es por ella.

Pasó un jodido mes sin tocarla, y casi me vuelvo loco. De esta manera pude sobrevivir un mes sin hacérselo, esperaba que fuera consciente de lo que me había orillado a hacer.

-Tócate – le ordené y ella pareció entenderlo porque la sentí arrodillarse a un lado de la tina, abrí mis ojos y efectivamente ella estaba de esa manera. Le dije que se adentrara en la tina conmigo y ella aceptó colocándose en mi frente.

Con los ojos brillosos de perversión ella juntó sus piernas. De seguro estaba húmeda, Pan, siempre tan receptiva.

Volviendo a cerrar mis ojos, moví mis caderas mientras me seguía tocando con la sabiduría que me había dejado el pensar en ella, en este mes.

Le demostré que ansiaba hundirme en ella, que había extrañado el tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Los gruñidos de mi garganta no faltaron, y ella sé que ella está mirándome, mirando cómo me masturbo, solo por ella. Porque ella lo vale.

Vale cada maldito minuto que esperé por esto, por tenerla desnuda justo frente a mis ojos.

Me gusta poseerla, porque aún a la edad que tiene, ella resulta ser tan inocente ante mis ojos, resulta una criatura a la cual me da mucho gusto enseñarle y llevármela a la cama, simplemente para gozar de ella y hacerla gritar de desenfreno por mí.

No soporté más las ganas de hundirme en ella y me lancé – prácticamente – para acorralar su cuerpo entre mis brazos situados a cada lado de su frágil pero poderoso cuerpo. Con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas coloradas ella me miró con los labios entreabiertos, los cuales cubrí con mi boca, deseosa de ella y del sabor a fresa o cereza que casi siempre tenían.

Como ya sabía, ella se entrega con pasión desbordante y yo solo estoy aquí para hacer que esta niñata se desquicie. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella dio un respingo y un gemido de satisfacción, acción que provocó que no me detuviera, la jalé conmigo y ella quedó sentada en mi regazo, con las piernas dobladas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con su entrepierna dispuesta enteramente para mí.

Descaradamente ella movió sus caderas en mi regazo para persuadirme a follarla, pero no el trabajo no le quedaría tan fácil. El que dicta las reglas del juego soy yo, y tenía que cobrármelas con ella, hacerle saber cuánto la había extrañado en este mes.

Mis dedos descendieron de su húmeda espalda y se perdieron en su entrepierna, ella dio un respingo al sentir un par de mis invasores dedos en la entrada de su cavidad.

-Por favor, solo esper…

Trató de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mis dedos se adentraron en ella, y ella inevitablemente arqueó su espalda para sentirme dentro de ella.

-Por Kami, Vegeta… - volvió a sisear, pero mi boca silencio sus palabras con otro fogoso beso. La solté de mi agarre y ella volvió a retornar a su sitio, en la otra esquina de la bañera.

Mirándola a los ojos, tomé mi miembro abultado en mis manos.

-¿Ves lo que me has hecho? – le pregunté cuando sus ojos solo se clavaron en la extensión de mi cuerpo. Ella me mira un tanto escéptica, al parecer no cae en cuenta del poder que tiene en mí.

Su respiración está acelerada y la veo retorcerse un poco en su sitio.

-¿En serio? – preguntó en un jadeo de su voz.

-Sí – apenas sí contesté, con la firme intención de volverme a masturbar me acomodé en mi sitio, pero ella pasó su mano por toda la extensión de mi gran erección.

Apenas la sentí me estremecí, pero no era el único, pude sentir que ella se estremeció a tomar mi miembro en sus manos. Su cara se tornó roja al instante y sus manos lo tomaron con algo de cohibición.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Pan? – le pregunté desafiándola, sabía lo que iba a hacer pero quería escucharla.

-Voy a probarte – dijo con un leve susurró en la voz, y yo simplemente sonreí con orgullo. Esta niña era impredecible, pero me gustaba que lo fuera, siempre era un mundo nuevo, desconocido con ella.

-Adelante – concedí y ella cerró los ojos para introducir mi miembro en su húmeda boca, al instante en el que lo hizo, cada poro de mi cuerpo se manifestó con violencia. Pan comenzó a lamer de manera lenta y pausada, causándome desesperación.

Lamió desde la punta de mi miembro que, inevitablemente gruñí de satisfacción. No pude evitar acercar mi sexo a su boca para que la siguiera lamiendo como le fuera posible, su garganta se sentía tan jodidamente bien que solo la penetré sin restricciones.

Pero ella no me iba a dejar hacer todo el trabajo a mí sola, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y empezó – junto con su boca – a darme placer mientras yo no paraba de gemir. Deslizó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi pene y este se endureció aún más si se podía, y estaba siendo tan doloroso para mí el tenerla allí y no poder tomarla.

Abrí los ojos por un momento y allí estaba ella, apretando las piernas y moviendo un tanto su cadera, no lo resistí más el dejarle todo el control de mi placer, así que la tomé del pelo e introduje mi sexo en su boca, lo saqué y lo metí tantas veces que ella y yo solo podíamos gemir de placer.

Sentí que mi vida se iría con ella, sé que puede darme mucho más que esto, así que técnicamente hundí su cara en medio de mis piernas, controlando sus movimientos – torpes al inicio – pudo darme un placer fuera de este mundo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro que ella, jamás en su vida, había hecho algo como esto. Continué sacando y metiendo mi pene en su boca y por fin, mi anhelado orgasmo llegó, y ella tragó el contenido de mi esencia.

Dudo que hubiese algo mejor en todo el maldito universo que la visión que tuve de ella, sumisa para mí, solo para mí deleite. La ayudé a incorporarse y entonces sí que devoré su boca de nuevo, probando el jugo de mi propia excitación.

-Kami, mujer… Eres… - no había palabras para describirla, esta bella criatura era una caja de sorpresas y sí que me había hecho gozar de placer.

-¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó con algo de timidez en su voz.

-¿Si hiciste algo mal? – le devolví la pregunta y ella solo miró un tanto avergonzada en otra dirección.

– Por supuesto que no. Solo que… eres la mujer más malditamente sensual de la tierra.

Ni yo mismo supe de dónde salió eso, pero se lo dije y ella solo me dio una flamante sonrisa de congratulación. – Ahora déjame complacerte – le dije tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cosa que ella hizo. Apenas la vi levantada la saqué de la tina y la visión era desquiciante.

Gotas de agua caían de su cuerpo y su cabello estaba mojado, con algo de timidez me dio una mirada que yo solo puedo detectar como avergonzada, ya que nunca me había hecho algo como eso.

-Te recompensaré, mujer – le dije jalándola conmigo pero ella me detuvo y me dio un fogoso beso que yo no dudé en devolvérselo con creces. Me había hecho una felación exquisita y yo habría de reconocérselo e inevitablemente pagárselo.

La besé acercándola a mí, y ella gimió cuando mi miembro chocó con su vientre.

-No te haré esperar mucho, lo prometo – le dije y ella solo rodeó mi espalda por debajo de mis brazos. La iba a cargar pero como si ella pudiese leerme la mente, se separó de mí y se colocó de espaldas.

-Tómame – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Esperé su confirmación, la cual fue una media sonrisa en la cara y no dudé ni un solo minuto en hacerla mía de la manera en la cual ella quería y yo estaba por demás complacido de que así haya sido.

Pasé mi miembro por la línea que dividía sus nalgas y ella se derritió, las piernas le temblaron e inevitablemente supe que tendría que buscarle un apoyo, la dirigí a la pared del baño y volví a rozar mi miembro por la superficie de su trasero.

Fueron días, horas esperándola, fueron días tortuosos que solo calmaba con la masturbación, solo el tiempo diría cuándo la volvería a ver, así que le daría a esta mujer, todo cuanto yo sabía para hacerla sentirse mujer.

Sin hacerla esperar más – De todas maneras – Una promesa es una promesa, introduje mi miembro por demás recto y doloroso en su cavidad, me moví dentro de ella de manera veloz, a mí manera, y el placer, estoy seguro, comenzó para ambos.

Lo sabía por la forma en la cual el cuerpo de Pan se estremecía, por la forma en la cual los susurros salían de su garganta, por la forma en la cual ella decía mi nombre en cada embestida y rogaba porque no parara de penetrarla.

Apreté su cintura al mismo tiempo que la penetraba de la impetuosa manera que era la mía, en pocos minutos ambos estábamos jadeando y gimiendo como si no importara nada más y como si el mundo terminara mañana.

Le di una nalgada y sentí como sus jugos empezaron a salir sin resistencia, devoré su cuello y tomé sus senos en mis manos, ella gritó de placer y entonces solo atiné a silenciarla con un beso, en el cual introduje mi lengua en su boca.

Sin sentirme satisfecho del todo, dirigí mis dedos al sexo hinchado de mi amante, de Pan.

Abriendo sus labios vaginales introduje mis dedos en ella, Pan gritó desenfrenada y retorciéndose de placer.

-Duele – dijo en un susurro y allí sí que me preocupé, si ella decía que le dolía era porque yo fui demasiado para ella. Tuve la intensión de retirar mis dedos de su cavidad pero ella no me dejó y me dijo que continuara y le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Era oficial, tenía su aprobación.

La penetré de todas las maneras en las que conocía y su joven e inexperto cuerpo tembló en mis brazos, esta niña estaba convulsionando en mis brazos y solo quise que disfrutara -tanto como yo -cada cosa que le estaba haciendo.

Continué con mis embestidas y ella con sus gemidos, que eran música para mis oídos. Acaricié su clítoris, que en otra ocasión tuve la oportunidad de probar y entonces supe que ya no le faltaba mucho tiempo para venirse, su cuerpo nunca me mentía y menuda batalla me había dado.

Con la respiración acelerada ella alcanzó su clímax y después de unas cuantas embestidas yo también lo hice. Depositando mi acelerada y agitada respiración en su oído, me recargué en ella, con mi miembro aun en su cavidad.

-Kami, follarte es alucinante – siseé en su oído y ella solo sonrió de medio lado. Salí de su interior y ella se lanzó a mis brazos para besarme.

-Gracias – dijo y yo solo le miré extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por un buen polvo, como tú dices – me contestó con una holgazana sonrisa en la cara.

-No, fue una buena follada – le dije con la misma sonrisa en la mía. – Eso fue.

-Cómo sea – dijo rodándome los ojos. – Presumido. – murmuró y solo una nalgada de mi parte recibió.

-Extrañaba esto, Pan. Te extrañé este último mes, mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

—¿Ah?— pregunté con incredulidad después de lo que me dijo.

 _"_ _Te extrañé"_

—Nada— respondió y yo decidí no indagar más.

Después de darnos una ducha, ambos salimos a la habitación para enfundarnos en nuestras respectivas ropas y salir de aquí, pero yo nunca pude haberme imaginado lo que había sucedido.

Una marca en el cuello, cerca de la oreja.

 _Una maldita marca._

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó a mis espaldas, pero podía ver el reflejo de su cara en el espejo.

—Me dejaste una maldita marca—apenas sí podía creerlo–. Maldita sea, Vegeta– le reclamé. –. Quedamos que nunca dejaríamos marcas.

—¿Cómo no?—Dijo en su defensa—. ¿Y las que tengo en la espalda?—argumentó en su defensa.

—Vegeta—me enojé con él. Esto no debía pasar, nunca antes me había dejado una marca—.Demonios ¿Ahora cómo cubriré esto?

—Las mujeres tienen su manera— apenas sí dijo, pero le di mi mirada de odio por lo que había hecho. Menos mal Trunks no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, sino menudo problema se me habría armado.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Tomando mi celular que estaba apoyado en el buró de la cama, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

 _Mil veces mierda._

Trunks estaba llamando justo ahora.

—Hola— respondí mientras me seguía viendo la marca rojiza en el cuello.

—¿Dónde estás? — preguntó Trunks al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Trunks. Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás, Pan? Ah, yo estoy muy bien, gracias—le bramé, estaba molesta y sí, estaba siendo una maldita si desquitaba el enojo causado por Vegeta con él, pero se lo solté de todos modos—. Qué manera de saludar, Trunks—le lancé mi comentario sarcástico.

—Lo siento, nena— se disculpó al otro lado de la línea—. Tienes razón, pero ahora, dime ¿Dónde estás? Pasaré por ti a recogerte.

Mierda

 _¿Qué ha dicho?_

—¿Qué dices?— pregunté rogando internamente que lo que yo pensaba no estaba sucediendo.

—Acabo de arribar al aeropuerto.

 _¿Por qué casi siempre tengo la maldita razón?_

Apenas sí escuché eso, todo mi mundo se detuvo y retorné a ver a Vegeta, que también había logrado oír la conversación. Este por el caso contrario a mí, se sentó en el borde de la cama y solo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Hola? ¿Pan?

Me obligué a calmarme, me di una bofetada mentalmente y entonces sí que estaba lista para contestarle.

—Dime, Trunks.

—Nena, te estaba preguntando que dónde estabas. Dímelo y pasaré por ti, iremos a un lugar.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, jamás en mi vida hubiese pensado que Trunks llegaría antes. Maldiciendo mi suerte, solo le di una mirada a Vegeta quien solo permaneció estático sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y yo tuve que poner a mi mente a trabajar a todo galope.

—Estoy haciendo los últimos retoques a mi libro— le alcancé a contestar.

—Ah, entonces voy a la editorial, te espero fuera— dijo y toda yo me puse pálida, miré mi rostro en el espejo y este perdió todo color.

—No estoy en la editorial, Trunks.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó y no sé qué cosa inventarle.

 _Piensa, Pan, piensa._

—Estoy en casa de Ann— metiendo a mi amiga en este complicado asunto, creí salvarme, de todas maneras, Trunks no la conocía mucho.

—¿Ann? ¿Quién es Ann?— preguntó. Lo sabía, no le había tomado importancia cuando se la presenté.

—Mi amiga editora. Estoy con ella, dime dónde nos vemos y yo iré hacia ti.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Trunks había retornado más pronto de lo acostumbrado y solo atiné a verla allí, enfrente del espejo, rascando su cabeza una y otra vez para intentar decirle una mentira decente a Trunks.

 _¿Por qué habrá regresado antes?_

—Sí, iré hacia allí. Sí, yo también te amo.

 _¿Será que el inútil de mi hijo, por fin sospecha algo?_

Dándome un ceño fruncido se acercó a mí.

—Esto es tu responsabilidad— dijo señalando la marca que le había dejado—. Dime ¿Cómo mierdas vamos a solucionarlo?— soltó enfadada.

Levantándome de la cama, dirigí mis ojos al sitio donde ella señalaba, aparté su negro cabello de su cuello, y era evidente que sí, se notaba en extremo.

—Me dejé llevar— respondí restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Te dejaste llevar? Maldita sea ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que esto trae? ¿Eh?— preguntó furibunda—. Tengo que reunirme con Trunks. Dime ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando vea esto?

La verdad:

 _Estuve fornicando con Vegeta._

—Es tu responsabilidad— dijo sacándome de mi letargo—. Ahora. Dame una solución, Vegeta— Amenazó furibunda.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Maldito Vegeta— siseé—. Auch, duele— Accidentalmente toqué ese lugar y vaya que dolió, pero prefiero esto mil veces a esa horrible marca en mi cuello.

 _Me las pagarás, Vegeta._

Me bajé del auto e ingresé hacia la sala privada que Trunks tenía en aquel hotel. Caminando por el lugar un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió por completo y paré a medio camino. Apretando mi bolso en mis manos solo cerré los ojos y recordé el día que vine aquí.

Vine con tantas ilusiones, no sabía lo que me esperaría pero sí que estaba contenta.

Aquí Trunks me propuso matrimonio y aquí fue la recepción de mi boda.

Abriendo los ojos, acomodé el flequillo sobre mi frente y con el sonido de mis tacones como compañía me dirigí a la sala privada.

Como olvidar este pasillo, el techo en forma de curvatura me dio la bienvenida a la celebración de la que había sido mi boda. Era triste pensar que aquel día poco me imaginaba yo que esto algún día pasaría.

Ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiese creído.

 _Yo con Vegeta._

Nunca lo hubiese creído.

 _Un total desquicio._

—Ah ¿Srta? ¿Está perdida?— preguntó una mujer enfundada en un traje de servidumbre. No entendí por qué lo dijo así que contestándole que no, seguí con mi camino hacia allí.

Tecleé el código en el panel de acceso e ingresé.

—Nena, pero qué… — la pregunta realmente nunca salió de su boca—. ¿Qué…

—Entrenamiento, Trunks — le dije para cerrar el círculo.

 _Eres una pobre mentirosa._

Me recriminó mi yo interna, pero en este momento solo le di mi mirada de: Ya me tienes harta, no me hagas matarte. Y eso fue suficiente para que cerrara la boca y no dijera nada más.

—Vaya, pero déjame ver —dijo acercándose, retiró el cabello que le obstaculizaba la vista y entonces empezó su examinación.

—No lo toques, Trunks. Arde — le dije medio retornando a ver la gasa colocada con esparadrapo sobre esa zona.

—Esa ráfaga de ki pasó muy cerca de tu cuello — dijo con una ceja levantada—. ¿Cómo fue que no lo viste venir? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Fue Vegeta-San — le contesté recordando cómo fue la brillante solución del hombre.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—No seas niñata.

—No lo soy. Sabes que no, pero eso sí, solo procura no arrancarme la cabeza.

—Hm ¿Crees que yo cometería ese error?

—¿Aún viendo mi cuello me lo preguntas? — le solté con todo el sarcasmo en mi voz—.Te recuerdo el por qué estamos haciendo esto.

—Deja de quejarte tanto. No oí que te quejaras tanto en el acto ¿O sí? — dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara. Me sonrojé hasta la orejas porque vaya que su argumento era mucho mejor que el mío.

 _Tiene razón, esto te pasó por ser una pobre…_

—Te callaste porque sabes que tengo razón —me soltó Vegeta, con la pose de sabelotodo de siempre.

—No, porque allí no lo sentí, sino te hubiese dado una patada en las… - respiré profundamente para calmarme mientras Vegeta solo sonreía—. Bueno ¿Lo harás o no? Trunks no tarda en llamar y quiero irme de aquí ya.

—Eres demasiado exigente, mujer — sonrió en mi dirección. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y en verdad que iba a cumplir con su plan para borrar la marca, o al menos ocultarla.

Demonios.

 _Parezco una maldita base para tiro al blanco_.

—Date prisa, Vegeta — solté perdiendo la paciencia. Pero el señor solo sonreía de medio lado—. ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? ¿O me lo hago yo? — pregunté con desesperación.

—Quédate quieta —sonrió—. Un movimiento y podrías morir.

—Solo hazlo ¿Quieres?— le solté extendiendo mi cuello en su máximo esplendor.

—Quieta, mujer.

Concentró su energía y cerrando un poco sus ojos, lanzó una ráfaga de ki que me pasó rozando la zona en donde el señor me había dejado una mordida muy visible, al instante en que lo hizo, la sensación de ardor se extendió por toda mi piel y entonces sí que supe que la bendita marca que me había hecho, había desaparecido pero parte de mi tejido cutáneo con él.

—Déjame ver — dijo apartando el cabello que yo había colocado sobre la ahora herida de cerca de tres dedos de tamaño, cerca de mi cuello—. Usarás la máquina de regeneración. No te quedarán marcas – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara—. Digo, cicatrices – aclaró burlesco.

-¿Esto te parece chistoso? – pregunté con el cejo fruncido.

Sin esperar una contestación de su parte, me deslicé en el asiento trasero de mi auto y saqué del botiquín una gasa estéril y un espadrapo, no era experta en curaciones pero algo había aprendido en mi voluntariado en el hospital.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó cuándo me vio tomar la gasa y haciéndole un doblez me la coloqué en el cuello.

—¿Cómo que qué? Estoy protegiendo la herida de cualquier infección—. Todo esto es tú culpa.

Sin decir nada, el negó con la cabeza y salió volando del sitio dejándome sola en medio de la carretera y con un camino por recorrer.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Esta noche te metes al tanque de recuperación y eso pasará. No te quedarán marcas.

—Sí, Trunks. Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Cuándo fue? ¿Eh? — preguntó—. Edrian me dijo que te habías ido hace muy poco de su oficina.

Eso me causó extrañeza.

 _Trunks ¿Me estaba vigilando?_

—No me mal entiendas— dijo casi leyendo mi pensamiento—. Solo es que me lo encontré aquí, en la recepción.

Así que era eso.

Un suspiro interno me permití dar.

—Ah… —No pude decir nada más.

—Pero ven, siéntate – dijo colocando su mano en mi espalda baja y llevándome a la silla—. Tengo que decirte algo, y esto es importante.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Oh, hasta que por fin llegas, Vegeta.

—Dime ¿Para qué me querías? — cruzándome de brazos le inquirí, apenas si estaba llegando.

—Agh, pero qué carácter— Se burló—. Era para que me ayudaras en el laboratorio. Necesito mover algunas cosas y justo ahora no tengo tiempo para reprogramar los home robots – dijo.

– Ah… Pero ¿Qué estás esperando, hombre? Date prisa. – ordenó con los ojos en una tableta digital que tenía en la mano y yo solo hice lo que ella pidió—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Necesito que lleves la maquina ensambladora al laboratorio número 4 y la máquina al…

Sin escuchar siquiera lo que haya dicho después, tomé los enormes aparatos de metal y los conduje hacia donde ella había dicho, y otras tantas las llevé a la bodega de suministros.

Mientras pasé por la cámara de gravedad que tenía en una de las habitaciones internas de la casa, mi mente divagó al año en que todo en mi vida y en la de ella se tornó – por así decirlo – malo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

— ¿Aún entrenando?—. Le pregunté.

—Ah, Vegeta-San. Buenas noches— me saludó con el ceño fruncido—. Me tomé la libertad de usar la cámara de gravedad, espero no le moleste.

—No.

—Entonces, no quiero ser grosera, pero… quiero estar sola.

—Como quieras.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Muchas fueron las noches en las cuales la sentí allí, entrenando sola, lanzando ráfagas de energía en verdad poderosas. Pero hasta ese entonces, no me podía importar menos, recuerdo también que Trunks casi nunca pasaba en casa, una que otra vez le pregunté a Pan, donde había ido y la contestación casi siempre era la misma.

 _"_ _Negocios"_

Y quizá pasaron meses desde aquellas conversaciones y sanos entrenamientos solitarios, pero fue entonces una noche, en la cual, nuestras vidas tuvieron un punto en común.

 _"_ _No lo estás haciendo bien, eleva más tu poder de energía"_

Le había dicho y desde entonces solamente habíamos entrenado, pasaron meses desde aquello, pero lo nuestro realmente cambió una noche.

Después de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin querer o a lo mejor sí, mi manos se habían posado en su cintura baja, la sentí estremecerse, pero fue para poder estrellarla contra el suelo, pero no lo había hecho, solo me había quedado allí, quieto, con ella en mis brazos.

Absorbiendo su aroma y con los ojos fijos sobre sus labios, no la dejé ir.

La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos la puso a temblar, lo pude sentir, duramos unos cuantos minutos así, hasta que ella tomó conciencia y me golpeó tan fuerte que obligatoriamente tuve que soltarla.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Es todo por hoy— dijo con la intención de salir de la cámara.

Con una línea rojiza en mi labio le di la espalda.

— ¿Trunks sigue haciendo lo mismo? —Le lancé.

—Con el respeto que se merece, Vegeta-San. Eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos.

—Así que sigue de viaje—Le solté para provocarla, sabía el carácter que tenía.

Carácter puramente saiyajin.

—Eso no le interesa. Hasta mañana—Dijo con la firme intención de salir del sitio pero yo no capitularía en seguirla provocando.

—Dime ¿Es por ese motivo que has estado entrenando hasta tan entrada la madrugada? — Le inquirí.

—De nuevo— Me contestó con las manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, podía verlo ya que ella me daba la espalda—. Le he dicho, que eso no le interesa.

—¿O quizá es algo más grave?

—Vegeta-San…

—¿Acaso tienes algo que te atormente, Pan?

—Vegeta-San— siseó con medio rostro en mi dirección— ¿Quiere dejarme de una puta vez en paz?—preguntó con los dientes apretados y la cara un tanto rojiza. Lo sabía, estaba en cólera.

—Entonces no pretendas que todo está bien— le solté y ella solo bufó.

—Todo está bien—Afirmó— Ahora, hasta mañana.

—¿Crees que no sé qué Trunks y tu están distanciados? Se nota a leguas.

—Vegeta, eso no…

—¿Vas a decirme que no es verdad?

—Vegeta…

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Sí, sí lo tiene, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Así que ahora…

—¿Acaso le estás siendo infiel a Trunks?—Le pregunté— ¿Es eso?— Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y se acercó a mí.

—No diga eso ¿Por quién me ha tomado? — Preguntó roja de ira— Trunks y yo podremos tener diferencias y peleamos a veces, y no diré que la vida es color de rosa porque no lo es, pero yo lo amo y yo no…

—No serías capaz de serle infiel— completé por ella.

—Así es, nosotros peleamos pero…

—Lo amas — volví a completar por ella— Por eso toleras su actitud. Por eso aunque le reclames, él parece no…

—¿Por qué demonios hace esto? ¿Eh? No lo entiendo Vegeta-San.

Con los dientes apretados se acercó a mí, con la mirada decida como la tenía, prácticamente me estaba obligando a que hablara, no me dejé intimidar e hice lo mismo.

—Porque resultas patética.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Patética? ¿Por qué? ¿Por comprender que Trunks tiene un trabajo por el cual no está aquí? ¿Por comprender que sus responsabilidades están antes de mí? ¿Por eso soy patética? — Preguntó roja de ira—. Pues sí, sí, soy patética, gracias por eso— comentó con todo el sarcasmo en su voz—. Pues entienda que eso nos concierne solo a ambos. Y no permito que usted, ni nadie opine y mucho menos, que venga a insultarme.

—¿No hablarás?— solté ignorando su anterior comentario, de todas maneras creo que la ayudé a desahogarse un poco, parecía que estaba guardando todo eso desde hace mucho, me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos.

—¿Me obligará acaso?

—No, no lo haré, pero quizá todo se solucionaría si dejaras de ser esta niñata gruñona.

—¿Gruñona?

—No me obligues a sacarte las cosas a la fuerza.

—¿Qué hará? Dígame—. Preguntó con burla—. ¿Se convertirá en súper saiyajin y me hará hablar a la fuerza?

—Hm. No es necesario, todo esto me dice que el asunto es más grave de lo que parece.

—Bueno, entonces, demos por terminada esta conversación— Dijo sarcásticamente.

—No, porque resulta que no has dicho el por qué Trunks y tú están tan mal.

—¿Por qué hace esto Vegeta? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera conmigo?

—Porque esto es lo único que se me ocurre hacer… y te diré… — en una movimiento la tomé por la cintura —. Esto es aún más terrible— Sin más que decirle la besé.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Vegeta? ¡Vegeta!

—¿Ah?

—Por Kamisama, hombre. Estás en otro planeta. Vaya— murmuró—. Hoy estás más pensativo de lo normal.

—No es nada, Bulma.

—Ah, entonces… ¿Le llevarías esto a Trunks? Me pidió que actualizara el sistema de seguridad de su casa— dijo entregándome una memoria flash—. Aquí está la actualización.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Porque no podré, iré con Bra al centro comercial.

—Ve tú.

Con mi expresión de siempre partí rumbo a casa de Trunks, llegué pero nadie me abrió la puerta, no habían llegado aún. Dudé el entrar, pero identificándome en el panel de entrada ingresé a la sala, y una fotografía de ellos apareció expuesta en la sala.

Dejé la flash memory sobre la mesa de centro y con la intención de salir de la casa me di la vuelta.

—¿Te gustó el obsequio? — escuché la voz de Trunks cuando entró al departamento.

—Sí, gracias Trunks, pero… creo que esto no era necesario— Pan tenía la mirada baja, ninguno de los dos caía en cuenta de mi presencia.

—Mereces todo lo que pueda comprarte, nena.

—De todas maneras… — su mirada se levantó y se encontró con la mía—. Yo no creo haber merecido el regalo, Trunks.

—¿No te gustó el diamante?

—No, no es eso es solo que… creo que es demasiado para mí.

—Mujer, no digas cosas como es… Ah… hola papá— dijo Trunks en mi dirección mientras sostenía una de las manos de Pan en la suya—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para dejarte la actualización del sistema, me envió tu madre.

—Oh, gracias. Iba a ir a recogerlo en casa, pero bueno… te agradezco por haberlo traído.

—Me voy—anuncié mientras Pan apartó la cara en otra dirección y la vi morder sus labios.

—No, por favor, papá, le diré a Marie que sirva la cena. Debes tener hambre— dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara—. Solo espera un momento, iré a decir….

—Trunks, déjalo, yo iré — dijo ella apartándose de él y perdiéndose rumbo a la cocina.

—Pero… por favor, siéntate. Pronto Marie servirá.

Aceptando la propuesta me senté en el sillón y crucé mi pierna sobre la otra.

—Esta noche no iré a entrenar, papá.

—¿Y eso? — Me extrañé.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que…

—Señores, la cena está servida— dijo la mujer pelinegra enfundada en el vestido negro elegante con el que horas antes la había visto vestirse.

—Claro, nena. Ah, padre— Trunks me indicó con la mano que pasara al comedor. Apenas llegué, la mesa estaba servida, faltaban unos pocos platos, mismos que fueron colocados sobre la mesa por parte de Pan.

Después de colocar cada platillo en la mesa de vidrio negro, Pan se sentó en la otra esquina de la mesa y Trunks se situó al lado de ella, tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y solo le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo, y un tanto avergonzada bajó la cabeza para enfocarla en su taza de té.

—¿Por qué ustedes no comen? — Les pregunté, ya que cada platillo solo estaba en mi lado de la mesa.

—Nosotros ya cenamos, papá.

Me contestó él mientras Pan no levantaba la mirada de su taza. Tenía la expresión seria y un tanto cansina.

—¿Cómo está mamá? — Preguntó Trunks.

—Ella está bien— Respondí.

—Ah, nosotros iremos la próxima semana a visitarlos— soltó Trunks y Pan solo se atoró con el té que estaba bebiendo.

Ella continuó tosiendo sin parar hasta que las cejas se le juntaran y la cara se le pusiera un tanto roja.

—Por Kamisama, nena. No creo haber dicho nada malo— Bromeó Trunks con ella, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba. Minutos después, Trunks retornó a su asiento y apretando la mano de Pan le sonrió.

Pan por otra parte, solo cruzó la pierna sobre la otra. Estaba nerviosa, mucho a decir verdad.

¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Si hace un par de horas estábamos follando y ahora teníamos que comportarnos como siempre, ignorándonos de hecho.

—Se lo diré a Bulma.

—Gracias, papá. Tenemos algo que queremos compartir con ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

—Oh, sean bienvenidos— Me dijo Bulma dándome un abrazo y yo no podía sentirme más asqueada con ella, sentía que la iba a manchar con toda la mierda que tenía encima—.Pero… Pan ¿Luces pálida? — Comentó en mi dirección—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Bulma-San. Es solo que…

—No me digas que… — Sus ojos se posaron en mi vientre y yo denegué enseguida— Oh, me ilusioné en vano— comentó con el gesto un tanto triste y yo solo quería largarme a llorar.

—Hola, mamá— saludó Trunks pasando de mí y enfocándose en abrazar a su madre—. Siento que no hayamos podido venir antes, pero el trabajo…

—No te preocupes, Trunks. Lo importante es que ya están aquí, pero pasen, adelante, vamos a la sala y conversemos.

Ofertó, tan amable como siempre y quisiera no haber venido, pero tampoco podía alejarme de ella para toda la vida.

El verla me hacía sentirme avergonzada y como la puta que en verdad era. Con la cabeza un tanto gacha, caminé con mi esposo, aferrándome a su mano.

—Nena, estás helada— Comentó Trunks, siendo totalmente ignorante de todo esto, y realmente prefiero que así sea.

—Oh, buenas tardes, Señores Briefs— reverenció Claude, la ama de llaves y nosotros solo le respondimos.

—Claude, necesito que hagas una cena deliciosa, ya que mi hijo y mi nuera están aquí, quiero que hagas el menú especial.

—Sí, señora Briefs, con su permiso— dijo la mujer para ir con rumbo a la cocina.

El tener recuerdos de esta casa me llenaban de alegría, en especial porque aquí viví con mi esposo por muchos años, y pensé… lo seguiría haciendo para el resto de mi vida.

Me casé enamorada de mi esposo, a pesar de que tenía veinte años sabía que lo amaba, sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y tener una familia, eso quería, pero no sé en qué parte de nuestra vida de casados, todo se tornó una mierda y cualquier intento de mi parte por hacerlo llevadero, parecía tan solo inclinarse a mi lado.

Trunks era el prototipo de hombre perfecto que todo el mundo decía, era inteligente, varonil y guapo, por desgracia para mí ahora era demasiado tarde para que él…

—Pasen, siéntense.

—Gracias mamá, ah… lo siento— metió una mano en su chaqueta negra y sacó su celular—. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que contestar— Me sonrió para luego soltar mi mano.

—Mientras Trunks regresa, bebamos té.

Media hora después, ella y yo estábamos charlando, pero mi mente realmente no estaba en este sitio, sino en lo que ahora Trunks me había dicho una semana atrás.

Acaricié mi anillo de diamantes -regalo de Trunks- y no pude dejar de sentirme escoria.

—Me encanta el anillo. Ya era hora que Trunks te diera un regalo— dijo Bulma mirando el anillo en mi dedo.

—Sí, me lo dio la anterior semana.

—Es hermoso, pero te lo mereces, Pan.

 _Te aseguro Bulma, que no._

—Así que tu libro ya está lanzado— comentó Bulma sirviéndose una taza de té verde—. Esa es una verdadera dicha, muchas felicidades por tu éxito.

—Muchas gracias y sí, así es… madre— Las palabras pasaron gruesas por mi garganta, porque tenía el maldito nudo que no me dejaba en paz.

—Tu madre me contó que recibiste un anticipo.

—Sí, así fue.

—Me alegro por ti, Pan— Dijo Bulma sin dejar de sonreír—. Además, he escuchado que la convertirán en película, ya ganarás más por eso.

—Sí, de hecho, aún no está concretado pero al parecer sí— le contesté sin poder mirarla a la cara.

—Pan… escucha...— dejando su taza en la mesa sobre un portavasos, ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos, firmemente colocadas sobre mi regazo´

—Necesito hablar contigo, es un asunto un poco serio.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en los mío y mi corazón dejó de trabajar por segundos.

 _¿Sobre qué quiere hablar Bulma?_

—¿Acerca de qué, Bulma-San?

— Estuve hablando con tu madre el otro día y bueno… estuvimos hablando sobre… — al parecer tenía que tomar a tino el asunto, pero yo sabía a dónde iba todo eso— el por qué no quedabas embarazada.

—Madre…

—Lo sé, Pan— Me interrumpió— Pero es que, bueno, pronto cumplirán siete años de casados y… tú aún eres joven, apenas si tienes 27 años, pero Trunks ya tiene 35, es por ese motivo que nosotras estábamos preocupadas por ti, pensamos que podrías tener un problema de infertilidad o algo por el estilo. Cuando te casaste te preguntamos cuantos hijos querías tener, y tú dijiste que quizá uno o dos, y cuando te preguntamos cuándo los tendrías, dijiste mientras más pronto mejor -un año o dos- pero nos preocupamos cuando ya pasaron siete años y tú, parecías que…bueno, este era el asunto del cuál te quería hablar. Me disculpo si me entrometo demasiado.

—De ninguna manera, madre. De hecho, me he hecho los exámenes respectivos y estoy en un perfecto estado de salud, el médico dijo que puedo quedar embarazada favorablemente, si dejo de seguir el cuidado que estaba siguiendo. Así que si interrumpo del tratamiento, creo que puedo quedar embarazada en cualquier momento.

—Me alegra mucho, en especial por ti, tú eras la más interesada en tener hijos.

—Bueno, tenerlos en ese momento, no. Pero quizá ustedes sí tengan razón al decir que ya es hora de tener hijos.

—Mi niña, no quiero que ustedes estén presionados por esto, de todas maneras será su entera responsabilidad, pero solo queríamos saber cuál era el motivo por el que… bueno, a casi siete años, ustedes siguen sin hijos,

—Sí, ah, acerca de eso madre, también hablamos de eso hace tiempo y nosotros acordamos que no queríamos tenerlo, al menos no en esa instancia.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Tu madre dijo que ustedes quedaron en un pacto mutuo, pero hija—pausó— quizá ya sea hora. Ustedes dos ya son exitosos, podrán darle todo su tiempo al bebé ¿No lo crees así?

—Madre—Tiempo, era lo que yo también quería de parte de Trunks—. De hecho yo…

—Bien, ahora sí, aquí estoy — anunció mi esposo entrando a la sala en donde estábamos e inconscientemente interrumpiéndome.

—Hablaremos luego, Pan— dijo Bulma guiñándome un ojo y soltando mis manos para acto seguido retornar a su sitio.

No podía sentirme como una completa perra, allí en frente de mí estaba la madre de mi esposo, la mujer que se había preocupado del porqué no quedaba embarazada y además, la esposa de Vegeta, mi amante.

— ¿Nena? ¿Pan?

—¿Ah?— Ni caí en cuenta cuando Trunks ya se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Qué sucede, Trunks?

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, te perdiste por unos momentos. Has estado muy rara en estos días.

—Ah, no es nada, solo que… —No sé por qué fue pero mi mirada se enfocó en Bulma, como pidiéndole que me apoyara en contestarle.

—La dejé pensando con algo que le dije, Trunks— colaboró ella.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó Trunks.

—Bueno, se trata sobre un posible embarazo. De hecho no es raro, ya que en la televisión pasaron una serie de imágenes de Pan— soltó Bulma y entonces sí que captó mi atención.

—¿Qué cosa?— inquirimos tanto Trunks como yo.

—Sí, se pusieron a debatir un posible embarazo, es que una fotografía que te habían tomado, según ellos, tú posiblemente tendrías tres meses de embarazo, pero qué tontería— bufó—. Solo porque te la habían tomado con ropa algo holgada, ellos ya creían en la existencia de un bebé. La prensa rosa no deja de acosarte, Pan.

—Vaya… — murmuré— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Pasaron el reportaje hace apenas unas horas, pero la fotografía fue del centro comercial.

—Necesito verlo— solté sacando mi celular de mi bolso y buscando el artículo.

[La escritora best seller: Pan Briefs Son, podría estar embarazada, fotografías podrían demostrar que esto es verdad, ya que a la autora de Trap se la puede apreciar parada en compañía de su suegra, la científica Bulma Briefs, merodeando algunas tiendas de ropa y accesorios para bebés ¿Será que el primer hijo del magnate hombre de negocios: Trunks Briefs y la joven escritora Son Pan, está en camino? ¿Corporación Capsule tendrá un nuevo heredero?]

—Demonios no lo había visto— murmuró Trunks leyendo el artículo en la pantalla de mi celular— Pero qué entrometidos.

—Sí, así fue, Trunks. Por eso quise que ustedes lo vieran.

—Hablaré con Richardson, para que calle los comentarios.

—No— pedí y tanto la madre como el hijo me retornaron a ver— Déjalos, si quieren creer eso pues que lo hagan.

—Pero Pan… — iba a argumentar Bulma, pero tuvo que contestar una llamada.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Trunks—. Pensé que esto te molestaría en extremo.

—No para nada, de todas maneras algún día será ¿O no?

—Sí, Pan. Pero… — Guardando mi celular de nueva cuenta en mi bolso, le hice comprender que todo estaba en orden, yo no haría nada para desmentir el rumor, de todas maneras, era un rumor. Mi familia sería la primera en enterarse de haber o no un bebé.

—Ah, disculpen, ahora sí, me parece bien que no quieres ejecutar acciones en contra de la prensa, de todas maneras no es algo mal, y si tú dieras declaraciones para desmentirlo, pues, quizá todo se llegue a complicar, mejor que digan lo que sea, de todas maneras, no es cierto y tampoco es algo malo.

—Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando, madre— le contesté y ella con una sonrisa en mi dirección me infundió confianza, pero de repente, como si hubiese olvidado algo lanzó la pregunta que ojalá y no hubiese hecho.

—¿Por qué ya no entrenas con Vegeta, Pan? Sé que es muy estricto pero tú solías usar la cámara de aquí, estoy segura que en su departamento no tienen una ¿Por qué ya no has venido, Pan?

—Eh estado un poco ocupada.

 _Tirándote a su esposo._

Recriminó mi yo interno con su traje de jueza.

—A propósito ¿Y Vegeta? — Preguntó Bulma al no ver al hombre en cuestión— Mejor no me digan— comentó—. De seguro en la cámara de gravedad. Agh, ese hombre muere por su bendita cámara.

—Ve por él, Trunks.

Por Kamisama, Pan. ¿En qué diablos te metiste?

 _"_ _Eres una maldita mujer que se acostó con su suegro y ahora tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus jodidos actos"_

Recriminó mi subconsciente, y enfatizaba el: Te lo dije pero no quisiste escucharme.

—Entonces el propulsor que lanzará el Sr. Mitsu, será una fuerte atracción para conquistar más compradores, lo revisé y todo está en orden.

—Ya veo, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es…

Me decidí a no intervenir en la conversación que madre e hijo mantenían, en parte era para no torturarme más, y que mi moral no me orillara a llorar así sin más delante de ellos.

Por Kamisama. Fui una maldita perra vulgar.

Apretando la taza en mis manos y mordiendo mis labios, supe que estaba perdida, mi vida no volvería a ser la misma de antaño, toda mi puta vida se fue al infierno por culpa de una calentura, por culpa de un estado de decepción que pudo haber pasado, pero que ahora…

 _Maldita sea._

Ahora duele el reconocer la jodida verdad que toda esta semana he tratado de convencerme.

 _Enamorada._

Esa es la pura verdad. Ahora estoy perdida, es mi culpa y sé que tengo que asumir las consecuencias. Aunque ahora eso me estaba matando por dentro, mi decisión sería la mejor.

Lo pensé todas las noches y sé que será la mejor solución para toda esta mierda que hice, pero como el infierno, duele. Duele el que ya nunca más a partir de hoy en adelante, veré a Vegeta de la misma manera en la cual lo venía haciendo, porque desde hoy, por el bienestar de todos, tendré que olvidar lo que hice y lo que pasé con él, para tan solo concentrarme en recuperar mi matrimonio.

—Señores Briefs. La cena está servida—Anunció Claude.

Después de cenar- ante lo cual Vegeta no apareció – salimos al balcón. Ya era de noche, así que me senté en una de las sillas y aguardé allí con una copa de vino en mano.

—¡Uff! Fue un día agotador— soltó Bulma sentándose a mi lado— Menos mal pronto iré a dormir.

—Ya lo creo, madre.

—Pero bien, realmente no me han dicho para qué han venido, aunque agradezco que vinieran a visitarme—sonrió ella.

—Bueno… — Trunks se sentó a mi lado y tomando mi mano en la suya, ya sabía lo que le habríamos de decir— Hemos estado pensando y nos hemos decido a tener hijos— soltó—. Creemos que ya es hora, y bueno… solo queríamos que lo supieras, en especial por lo que Bra me había dicho, acerca de que ustedes, estaban preocupados por nosotros. En especial por Pan.

—Ah, pero Trunks— la voz de Bulma salió de su garganta muy emocionada.

—Lo decidimos la otra semana. Creemos que ya es tiempo, y además de eso, quisiéramos darnos unas ligeras vacaciones, creo que se lo debo a Pan, han sido años muy ajetreados para mí y casi no he pasado tiempo en casa con ella.

—Trunks… — susurré, eso no me lo había comentado.

—Bueno, felicidades hijos— mencionó Bulma con sus brazos alrededor en nuestros cuellos. Abrazándonos a ambos—. Enhorabuena, me alegra muchachos, sé que serán unos excelentes padres para mi nieto, lo sé, lo sé— dijo muy emocionada—. Vaya que no me esperaba esta noticia— Comentó aún con su ímpetu abrazo de anaconda sobre nosotros.

—Te lo dijimos primero porque tú eres la más interesada en tener un nieto.

—Gracias por eso, pero sí— nos soltó y ahora sus ojos azules nos miraban a ambos—. Quiero que ustedes me den un nieto y sé que serán excelentes en eso.

Con una sonrisa en la cara ella me abrazó nuevamente y yo solo enrosqué mis brazos en la espalda de la mujer a quién le estaba viendo la cara, hundí mi barbilla en su cuello y solo atiné a palmear su espalda mientras ella seguía diciendo que todo saldría bien, que un bebé era lo mejor que nos podría pasar y que sabía que lo haríamos excelente.

Después de una celebración con vino tinto, Bulma le dijo a Trunks que quería mostrarle un nuevo invento que había hecho, me sorprendí demasiado cuando lo llevó a otro edificio, al parecer el laboratorio había cambiado de lugar. Como no quise ir con ellos, Trunks me dijo que nos iríamos en media hora.

Tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Así que aquí iba yo, caminado por los pasillos de C.C.

Me detuve de caminar, me apoyé en la pared y me permití cerrar los ojos para poder darme fuerza.

 _Maldita sea, Pan. Haz algo bien._

Respiré profundamente y entonces sí que con paso seguro, avancé al lugar en dónde tomo comenzó e irónicamente, sería el lugar en donde le daría fin a esta mierda.

Si solamente fuese un deseo carnal no le tomaría tanta importancia. Sí, definitivamente hubiese cometido un error, pero no hubiese sido tan malditamente doloroso como lo estaba siendo ahora.

 _Maldita sea, me enamoré de Vegeta._

Joder, no lo podía negar más, amaba a ese hombre, me llegó a encantar la forma en la cual él sonreía, la forma en la cual él se portaba; Arrogante, pretencioso, y orgulloso. Y hacía cualquiera cosa por ver esa sonrisa completa y orgullosa en su cara, me parecía apuesto, fuerte, valiente, decidido, me encantaba su risa – Que no muchas veces mostraba- Su ceño fruncido sobre su frente, sus brazos sobre su pecho y su cabello puntiagudo. Pero lo que más me encantaba era verle cabreado, lo cual con frecuencia hacía, su gesto y su porte me enamoraron.

Me alegraba al verlo y todo de él me encanta, así que ya no cabía lugar a dudas de que estaba enamorada de Vegeta, pero lo que pasó con Trunks, todo eso me hacía ver lo malditamente egoísta que había sido.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso? — Le pregunté cuando vi sacar un anillo de la caja de terciopelo.

—Nena, yo sé que en los últimos años le he dedicado más tiempo a mi trabajo, y acepto que te he dejado sola. Por eso…

—Trunks… —las lágrimas se aglutinaron en mis ojos, y no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Por eso pienso que ¿Para qué esperar más? ¿Eh? Yo fui el que te convenció de no tener hijos, tú querías tenerlos pero aceptaste mi decisión, y te agradezco tu apoyo.

Sin decir nada, mis ojos se enfocaron en las manos que sostenían las mías y no se apartaron de allí, de mi dedo anula con el anillo de oro que marcaba mi matrimonio. Nunca, nunca lo usé cuando me reunía con Vegeta, pero ahora, ahora quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, y no saber nada más.

—¿Nena? Quiero que ya no seamos solo dos. Quiero tener un hijo, Pan.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Ah ¿Pero qué… — Me pregunté a mí misma, y sin que lo hubiese notado siquiera, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas libremente, casi todo el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y ya había llegado a las afueras de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, en donde de seguro, él estaría.

Mordiendo mis labios y cerrando mis ojos, iba a teclear el código en el panel, pero Vegeta me abrió.

—¿Qué haces allí? Date prisa — dijo Vegeta de mal humor dándome a entender que quería que pasara.

Apenas sí me adentré al sitio, me acorraló contra la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y empezó a manosear mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa de fin de semana que estaba usando, colocó mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza y empezó a devorar mis labios.

—Creí que no vendrías— susurró con sus labios sobre los míos.

Sentí terror al tener contacto con él.

El pensar en Trunks y Bulma en la sala, y a Vegeta y a mí en esta situación, me hacía sentir una mierda de persona, pero de un momento a otro, Vegeta se alejó de mí a paso veloz, solo para darme la espalda.

—Vegeta necesitamos hablar.

—Largo— soltó y yo me sorprendí por eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que te largues!— volvió a repetir, pero no me iría de aquí, no sin antes decirle lo que venía a decirle.

—Vegeta yo vine a hablar contigo.

—Vete — dijo, y yo supe que estaba cabreado, pero yo no me iba a dejar pisotear por su enojo.

—¿Por qué estás tan cabreado conmigo? — pregunté en el mismo tono, apenas si había entrado se había lanzado sobre mí, y al minuto, estaba cabreado, histeria le diría yo, pero él no tenía ovarios.

Vegeta no se inmutó. Sin decirme nada, solo apoyó sus manos en el tablero del centro de mandos y recargando su peso allí me dio la espalda.

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a decir nada?

—¡Que te largues! — empuño sus puños y destruyó el centro de mandos, que estalló y soltó chispas de electricidad y unos cuantos cables al aire.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — Pregunté con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Acaso has perdido la puta razón? — Le solté cuando vi el aparato destruido. De seguro Bulma lo iba a matar en cuanto viera lo que había hecho.

—¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! — preguntó con medio rostro en mi dirección, el ceño fruncido fuertemente y una vena palpitante en su frente, estaba encolerizado.

—¡Quizá el por qué mierda estás así!— Le devolví en el mismo tono y él solo volvió a darme la vista de su nuca mientras lo oía refunfuñar palabras que nunca oí.

Vi sus músculos tensarse y él continuaba sin decir nada.

—No tengo mucho tiempo— Le solté. Era la hora, mientras más rápido se lo diría, más rápido saldría de aquí y podría largarme a llorar—. Así que seré breve, he venido a…

—¿Te has acostado con él? — Preguntó aún dándome la espalda, y yo solo atiné a quedarme callada — Dime ¿Follaron o hicieron el amor? ¿Eh? ¿No responderás? — Dijo con toda la ira en su voz y dándome una mirada con el cejo fruncido.

—¿A qué viene eso, Vegeta?

Él no respondió y yo me acerqué a él, pero antes de que llegara él se volteó por completo a mí y me tomó por los hombros.

—Tienes su olor encima— siseó mirándome fijamente.

Me miraba –por así decirlo- con decepción, con ira.

—Vegeta…

—Dime— Exigió —. Apestas a Trunks — soltó con la barbilla un tanto tambaleante y sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Eh? — Solté en el mismo tono— Dormimos en la misma cama, es natural que tenga su olor encima, genio — bufé y él solo me soltó, mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos me miraron.

—Largo — me dijo.

—Vegeta, yo tengo que…

—¡Dije que te largaras! — Me gritó.

—¡A mí no me botas! ¡Yo me voy porque quiero! — Le lancé de la misma manera— ¡No es mi jodida culpa el que estés tan cabreado! Pero sea como sea, te diré el porqué de mi estancia aquí, pues bien…

—No quiero oírlo, y si no escuchaste te dije que te largaras ¡¿Es que no entiendes?!

—Quiero terminar con esto — le solté mientras él seguía dándome la espalda.

—¿Qué?— preguntó aún en la misma situación. Y juro que lo oí bufar.

—Vegeta, nosotros tenemos que habl…

—Largo.

—Vegeta, déjame terminar.

—¡lárgate!

Mis manos se apretaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y así él no quisiera escucharme se lo diría, no podría callarme.

—Dijiste que esto se terminaba cuando uno de los dos lo dijera— le solté con el ceño fruncido— Y sí, me largo, pero esto, esto se acabó aquí.

—Bien— soltó aun sin retornar a verme— Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces… por mí está bien— Le restó la importancia y caminó hacia la otra esquina alejándose de mí— Eso sí— amenazó—. Estás muerta para mí— soltó y aunque el corazón se me encogió por eso, no capitularía, porque sabía que era lo mejor, debí haber hecho esto hace un año, antes de todo esto se complicara tanto.

—Qué bien, tú también lo estás para mí, Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Maldita mujer ¿Cómo se atrevió a presentarse ante mí de esa manera?

Maldita sea, maldita sea ella, y no solo eso, sino que también se atreve a terminarlo todo, así como así.

—Vegeta, ya deberías ir a… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Gritó Bulma cuando vio el desastre que hice en la cámara.

—Un ataque, no pude frenarlo y se estrelló contra el comando.

—¡Ahora tendré el doble de trabajo!— Bramó enfadada—. ¿No puedes tener un poco más de cuidado?

—Hm.

—Por Kamisama, eres… agh… — Bramó antes de darse la vuelta, golpear sus talones y emprender rumbo a la habitación que compartíamos.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Ha pasado exactamente tres meses desde que todo acabó, pero creo que fue lo mejor para todos. Nuestra gran familia no sufrirá las consecuencias de mi error.

Mirando la noche a través del ventanal que rodea la habitación, me abrigo a mí misma en la bata de seda y espero a que Trunks regrese.

Ha salido por un par de horas, y ahora sin nada que hacer y viendo el reloj marcar veinte minutos para las once de la noche, me pregunto ¿Qué tanto hace Trunks? Ya pasaron tres horas desde que salió y no ha llamado.

Mi celular sonó y corrí para contestar.

—¿Hola? ¿Trunks? — Contesté apresurada sin ver la pantalla—. ¿Amor?

—Oh, no nena, no soy tu amado— escuché reír a Alex al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, Alex. Yo lo lamento mucho, en verdad que sí, oh por Kamisama, no vi quién era y me apresuré a contestar— Dije cubriendo mi cara con una mano.

—No te disculpes, nena. A todo el mundo le puede pasar, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso él aún no regresa? — Preguntó, ya que había llamado hace una hora, en la cual me había preguntado si estaba disponible y le había contestado que sí, lo hice porque Trunks ya había salido, pero ahora, volvió a llamar y de nuevo la misma pregunta y la misma contestación.

—No, aún no— Le contesté —. Pero dejando eso de lado, te enviaré el escrito a tu correo.

—Oh, gracias nena, te lo agradezco, créeme que justo ahora no puedo dormir y tu libro me servirá mucho para entretenerme en algo.

—Sí, te servirá— Contesté con todo el desgano en mi voz—. Disfrútalo.

—Pan… nena. Escucha— Me interrumpió Alex—. Skype y charlamos ¿Te parece bombón de chocolate blanco? — Soltó y yo solo reí por el comentario que me dijo.

Minutos después ya estábamos conversando de todo tipo de cosas

—Por lo que veo, tú también estás en las mismas condiciones— Me dijo.

—No, es solo que no me quedo tranquila, no hasta ver que Trunks cruce esa puerta.

—Oh, eso es amor—. Comentó dramático— Pero ¿Acaso no dijiste que era tu segunda luna de miel? ¿Qué manera es esa de pasarla?

—Es la nuestra, pero ya no hay caso— Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia, me acomodé el cerquillo sobre la frente y me senté en el filo de la cama.

—Oh, no nena. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?— Preguntó con una mano en su barbilla y un aire pensativo—. Ah, nena. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que dime.

—No es nada, Alex. Simplemente estoy esperando a que Trunks… —Suspiré pesadamente—. Solo que venga a descansar.

—Nena, escucha. Dejemos a un lado a Trunks. Será mejor dejar descansar a tu mente de él, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo…

Me contó lo que pasó con su pareja, siempre me daba risa la manera en la cual eran las peleas de esos dos, porque siempre que pasaban, uno de los dos salía del departamento que compartían y luego regresaban para pedirse disculpas.

Eran una pareja muy divertida, compartían el mismo espíritu y pasión por la moda y la belleza del arte, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual creo yo, ese par se ama demasiado.

—Y eso pasó, y le dije: Lan, no soy de tu propiedad— enfatizó con los dedos—. Oh, pero ahora lo extraño, nena. Se fue hace unas horas y ya lo extraño. Solo no se lo digas— Me guiñó un ojo—. No quiero que después se le suba el ego y se crea el sol, la luna y las estrellas de este universo— Se metaforizó a sí mismo.

—No, por mí no te preocupes. Yo no diré nada.

—Te lo agradezco, Pan. Pero Kamisama— Soltó mirando su reloj de muñequera—. Allí debe ser ya medianoche y tu hombre no aparece.

—Así es, pero sígueme contando lo que pasó luego.

—Bueno, Pan. Lo que sucedió fue que Adren, se comportó muy amable conmigo y eso fue todo el rollo del asunto, pero luego sucedió que…

Riéndome de sus anécdotas, el tiempo se me pasó volando.

—Nena, me disculpo pero tengo que dejarte, ya sabes, mi sueño de belleza.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo que también me iré a dormir, pero vaya que sí que me hiciste divertir. Gracias por eso Alex.

—Para lo que quieras, nena. Pero Pan… — su mirada se tornó un tanto triste—. ¿Ya le llamaste?

—Sí pero me envió a buzón— le indiqué el celular y después terminé lanzando el mismo sobre la mesa—. Pero le dejé un mensaje— le contesté asintiendo con la cabeza—. Escribió que vendría en un par de minutos.

—Oh, menos mal, pero en serio, ya ponle una restricción. Dile: ¿O tu trabajo o yo?

—¿Crees que no se lo he dicho ya?

—Conociéndote como te conozco querida, de seguro sí. Pero solo mírame a mí. ¡Ay! Pan, somos un par de solitarios, pero bueno, no hay nada que no pueda pasar con algo de vino o wisky.

—Lo segundo por favor— pedí cruzando mis brazos y apoyándolos en la superficie de la mesa—. Bueno, al menos me consuelo al saber que no soy la única que está sola esta noche.

—No, claro que no, bombón. Abemos muchos, pero ahora, quiero que me dejes ver esa bata exquisita que usas ¿Es color azul Klein? Modela para mí, bombón, y yo te daré el visto bueno o mandaré a tirar eso a la basura.

—Dime la verdad ¿Qué tal está?— Me levanté para indicárselo.

—Nena, te queda de infarto— dijo totalmente dramático—. Victoria´s Secret volvió a diseñar una prenda de exquisita textura—. Comentó feliz y yo solo pude sonreír mientras me decía que diera vueltas y caminara como súper modelo, cosa que no pude hacer y solo pude reírme a todo pulmón.

Definitivamente yo de modelo hubiese muerto de hambre, pero era en momentos así cuando agradecía tener un amigo gay. Un amigo como Alex.

Alex tenía esa energía para poder hacer que cualquier persona se alegrara o al menos olvidara por un momento sus problemas, y conmigo siempre lo lograba. Era un gran amigo, y él junto con Lan, su novio – Ya de muchos años- No eran para menos. Eran unos chicos increíbles y ahora me alegraba el haber conocido a personas como ellos dos.

—Trunks te va a devorar, bombón— dijo muy seguro y a mí se me sonrojaron las mejillas—. Y dime ¿Cómo está el clima de Aspen? ¿Cómo te está tratando?

—Ah— mirando a través de la ventana solo vi una manta blanquecina cubriendo todo el lugar—. ¿Se puede decir gélidamente? — Lancé entre risas—. Porque así es cómo me está tratando el clima.

—Oh, pero que mejor —. Comentó picarón él—. Así viene Trunks, con el frío de la noche y querrá dormir cómodo y calientito.

—Sí, así será, quizá— comenté con media sonrisa y él al parecer lo notó.

—Nena, no te veo muy entusiasmada ¿Y eso que es tu luna de miel? Deberías estar feliz, Pan.

—No es eso, Alex. Me alegra que estemos compartiendo más tiempo juntos— Dije con la vista fija en mis manos enlazadas por debajo de la mesa—. Es solo que… — mordiendo mis labios y apartando la mirada no supe como continuar—. Prometió que nada nos interrumpiría.

—Oh, nena ¿De nuevo? — Preguntó sabiendo a ciencia cierta, ya que fue testigo de las tantas veces que yo había dicho esa frase: Prometió que…

—Sí, y ¡Ay! — Suspiré sonoramente—. Alex, sé quién es, sé que su trabajo es importante, pero ¿No puede dejarlo por solo unas horas? Se supone que estas dos semanas eran solo para nosotros dos, y no fue como lo imaginé y pronto acabará, y no pude disfrutar junto a mi esposo, no de la manera en la que quería.

—¿Le pusiste las abscisas sobre las ordenadas? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Porque si es así, nena. Perdóname pero el bombón de Trunks se está pasando.

—Sí, lo hice, pero… — Rascándome la cabeza trataba de encontrar las palabras—. Te seré honesta, no está haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar de actitud. Estoy pensando como última medida de emergencia el decirle que me contrate como su asistente personal, no tengo otra opción más que esa.

—Nena, es que esto es inaceptable— Comentó con las cejas juntas —. Una vez, tolerable—Explicó—. Pero es que desde que te conozco estás así, esperando por él, porque el señor termine sus juntas.

—De seguro no debe tardar, Alex. Y ahora estoy que me muero de sueñ…

—No, esta vez no —Me llamó la atención—. Pan. Si hay que ponerle en su sitio, lo pones, nena. Tú eres importante, tanto como el negocio que maneja, pero nena, ya se tardó mucho.

—Ojalá fuese así de fácil, pero es que él tiene a su mando a muchas personas.

—Nena, te seré honesto, mi mente dice que eso no es bueno, no me da buena espina.

—¿Crees que me esté siendo infiel? Porque yo no lo creo, confío en él y sé que no.

—Nena…

—No, Alex— Solté con el cejo fruncido. Lo defendería a capa y espada—. Es el hombre más perfecto que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo conozco desde que nací, y sé cómo actúa y quién es. Yo mismo veía lo mucho que ese hombre trabaja y se esfuerza. Muchas veces me amanecí con él leyendo unos informes. Sé quién es, y él no sería capaz.

 _Si aquí la puta soy yo._

—Si lo argumentas de ese modo, entonces sí, tienes razón. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Trunks no sería capaz de engañar a un bombón como tú, descartemos eso, así que solo es un obseso del control y un adicto al trabajo. Eso encaja con la personalidad de él, además, en la empresa más de una modelo le ha lanzado piropos pero él, ni se inmuta.

—Sí, Trunks, es alguien que se ha ganado mi confianza y mi respeto.

 _Por eso ahora yo solo soy basura ante él._

Volvió a interrumpir mi subconsciente.

—Sí, eso lo sé, Pan. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, y ya te lo he dicho en otra ocasión, si él no te cuida, mírame— dijo enfatizando con la mano—. Otro querrá.

 _Si supieras que ya pasó, Alex._

—Aunque quisiera pasar más tiempo con él— Empecé—. Comprendo también que no es tan fácil como parece, Alex. Trunks dirige un empor…

—Eh, no lo defiendas, Pan. Reclámale porque es justo, porque tú tienes la razón. No le estarás reclamando de buenas a primeras, sin un motivo. Le estarás reclamando con bases.

—Alex. De seguro no debe tardar, solo quiero que llegue para poder irme a dormir.

—Nena. En verdad es inaceptable la actitud de Trunks. Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría te habría dicho mi plan.

—¿Qué plan?— Pregunté con curiosidad.

— Yo te iba a proponer que nos fuéramos a Hawai, Lan tiene familia allí.

—Ah, pero ¿Sabes que tengo esposo? ¿Verdad? No podía ir sola.

—Sí, lo sé, nena— Rodó los ojos en mi dirección—Pero se lo íbamos a decir a él, claro, aunque no nos hubiésemos alojado en la misma casa, la cuestión era salir, disfrutar, beber, bailar. De todas maneras, fue él que te pidió una luna de miel ¿O no?

—Sí, así fue.

—¿Entonces?

—Ah, quizá sea para la… — escuché el sonido de una puerta y retorné a mirar con ilusión—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Acaba de llegar.

—Sí que tienes un sexto sentido, bueno nena. Hablamos mañana, por ahora, disfruta y gracias por el libro.

—De nada, Alex. Disfrútalo — Le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Pan. Pero es que en serio ¿Por qué habría yo de sufrir hasta fin de año, si conocía a la escritora? — comentó.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás que leerlo, sino me molestaré mucho.

—No lo dudes, Pan. Ahora, ve con tu hombre y dale la B-i-e-n-v-e-n-i-d-a— Enfatizó con sus índices a mí persona.

Despidiéndome de él, corrí escaleras abajo para recibir a Trunks.

A mi esposo.

Si quería salvar mi matrimonio, haría todo cuanto pudiese por hacerlo, me obligaría a mí misma a olvidar a Vegeta y recordar que a quién amaba era a Trunks, porque esto pasará algún día ¿O no?

 _¿Y qué tal, Son Pan, que esto que crees sentir por Vegeta nunca pase?_

Se presentó de nuevo mi yo interno.

 _Nada, nada porque ya no pensaría en Vegeta._

Tenía que olvidarlo, no había lugar a dudas, mi lugar era estar con mi esposo, ser su mujer y no la de otro. Lancé mi vida por la borda porque me sentía abandonada, pero ahora sé que yo fui la maldita mujerzuela que no tiene vergüenza en la cara y de seguro irá al infierno. Todo por Vegeta.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Maldita sea.

—¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! — sonó el sistema de la cámara cuando supo que destruí un robot.

—¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!

Escuchando ese estruendoso ruido otra vez, el bullicio que hacen es tal que está logrando enloquecerme.

Con la mayor de las serenidades posibles en todo este planeta, me acerco al centro de control de la máquina y desactivo el sistema. De seguro Bulma se molestará por esto. Quizá si lo destruyo no se dé cuenta, con una ráfaga de mi ki lo hago desaparecer en un instante.

—Vegeta, a comer— Habla Bulma por el intercomunicador instalado dentro.

—Enseguida, Bulma.

Con paso lento me dirigí a la cocina, en donde la mujer que por tantos años ha sido mi esposa me espera.

—Menos mal llegas— Comentó ella con una sonrisa en la cara y yo se la devolví.

—Claude hizo lo que tanto te gusta, brontosaurio y salsa de champiñones.

—Ah... — Me abstengo de contestar y me enfoco en comer mientras la mujer en mi frente no deja de hablar del día que ha tenido y las cosas nuevas que ha descubierto.

—Y así fue como descubrí que… ¿Me estás prestando atención, Vegeta?

—Sí— Le contesto honestamente.

—Entonces, repíteme cada palabra que te dije.

Tragando el pedazo de carne de mi plato, le dije cada cosa que minutos antes ella había soltado. Al finalizar solo me da su mirada sorprendida y un tanto agradecida.

—Me sorprendiste. Creí que tu mente estaba en otro planeta— Dice.

—Ves que no, Bulma. Yo siempre estoy…

Casi dejé caer el tenedor sobre el plato y sentimiento de ira se apoderó de mí.

—Ah, pero ¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta? — Preguntó ella—. Acaso ¿No te gustó la comida?

—No es eso, Bulma — De pronto, un par de energías de sobra conocidas para mí, llaman mi atención.

 _No puede ser que ellos estén…_

Levantándome de mi asiento, recargo mi peso en la mesa, colocando mis manos a cada lado de mi plato de comida, me cercioro que lo que sentí sea correcto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? — Dice con una ceja elevada—. Tú nunca te levantas sino hasta haber terminado tu comida ¿Qué te pasa?

—Regreso en un par de horas, Bulma— Anuncio saliendo del sitio.

—¡¿Qué?! — Se sorprende — Pero… ¿A dónde vas?

—Te lo dije, regreso en un par de horas, te lo contaré luego. Lo prometo.

—Pero, Vegeta…

—Luego, Bulma.

Despegué del jardín y ya me encontraba volando con dirección al sitio en dónde los sentí. Mientras más me acerco a ese sitio, más siento mi sangre hervir.

Maldito imbécil.

 _¿Cómo es que sigue con esa mierda?_

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Trunks? — Lo llamé mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¿Amor?

—Oh, mis sinceras disculpas Señora Briefs. Creí que estaría durmiendo— Soltó Jane, la ama de llaves de la casa en Aspen—. Solo vine por un poco de agua. Lamento si la desperté.

—Oh— Era inevitable no sentirme decepcionada—. No te disculpes, solo que pensé que era Trunks.

—¿Le sirvo algo, Señora?

—No, no Jane— respondí.

Con la mirada en las gradas, me abracé a mí misma y me envolví en mi bata.

— Me largaré a dormir— Comenté para retornar por donde vine.

Me adentré en las mantas y por ahora, no quiero saber más del mundo.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Maldición. Esa maldita mujer. Sch.

Ocultando mi Ki aterricé en ese sitio. Apoyé de nueva cuenta mi peso en aquel árbol verduzco que había allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y los dientes rechinando cada cuanto, le esperé. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, teniendo en cuenta que era casi medianoche no era extraño, esperé por mucho tiempo, pero el malnacido no salía.

Ahora sí que le daré una golpiza de muerte al infeliz.

Pasaron los minutos y nada que salía. Una hora más tarde se repitió la misma situación de antes.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a un sitio específico de ese departamento y supe que él estaba allí, y estaba con ella.

 _Maldita mal nacida, ella es la causante de todo._

—Baja, infeliz. Baja— Siseé

Después de una media hora más, por fin lo sentí en el hall del edificio, desenrosqué mis brazos de mi cuerpo y esperé a que saliera del sitio.

No tardó mucho tiempo, salió con celular en mano y allí sí que ya no me contuve.

Me lancé a por él y terminé dándole un golpe en toda la cara.

—Pa… pá— murmuró sorprendido mientras seguía en el suelo y llevaba una mano a su mentón ahora con una fina línea de sangre fluyendo. El celular que antes tenía quedó destrozado en la acera de la calle y el dueño de este solo lucía impávido en su sitio—. Pero… pero…

Trunks seguía tartamudeando, nunca se lo esperó. Colocándome sobre él, lo tomé de su casimir y le obligué a darme una explicación para toda la mierda en la que seguía.

—Pa… pá — Volvió a murmurar pero mi paciencia con él se había terminado.

—¡Por un carajo, Trunks! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! — lo zarandeé fuertemente, y sus ojos azules solo se movían de lado a lado, como creyendo que yo no era real, y que todo esto era un mal sueño—. ¡Por una puta vez en tu vida, ya deja a esa perra!

—Papá… — Intentó decirme, pero mi puño se estrelló de nueva cuenta a su cara.

—¿Me lo vas a negar? — le solté afianzando mi agarre a su casimir—. ¿Vas a negar que ella vive aquí?

—No — contestó con la mirada en otra dirección—. Pero…

—¡¿Qué explicación darás, Trunks?! ¡¿Qué puedo pensar que estabas haciendo con ella a medianoche?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Juegan a bomberos y policías?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡No me tomes por imbécil, Trunks!

—Papá…

—¡Ya decídete, Trunks! ¡¿Pan o Mai?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Papá…

—Ya compórtate como un hombre y admítelo— Le solté.

—Sí, estuve con ella, pero no es lo que…

No me detuve a esperar la contestación y ya me encontraba volando con dirección al departamento de esa perra.

—¡Papá! — Me gritó colocándose delante de mí.

—¡No me estorbes, Trunks! ¡Quítate del medio! ¡Mataré a esa perra!

—¡No permitiré que lo hagas!

—Le advertí hace mucho ¡Quítate, Trunks!

—Papá— me miró a los ojos y colocó su mano en mi hombro con la intención de calmarme—. Yo te lo diré todo, pero ahora vayámonos de aquí. Te juro que te diré cada cosa, pero no alteres a Mai, no permitiré que…

—Te importa demasiado esa puta.

—Papá— Me llamó la atención—. Yo te lo contaré todo, pero vayámonos, por favor— Suplicó apretando su agarre a mi hombro.

—Sch— con los puños apretados salí a toda velocidad del sitio. Lo sentí volar detrás de mí y entonces descendí justo al lado de un lago cercado, Trunks no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Dejar a Pan por esa puta. Sch— Murmuré— Que idiotez.

—Papá—. Dijo colocándose a mi lado—. Mai intentó suicidarse.

 **POV DE PAN.**

|Trunks… despierta, Trunks… por favor, por favor…|

|Pan, déjalo. Está muerto|

|No, no puede, Trunks no…|

—Trunks, Trunks… Trunks… ¡Trunks!

|Se suicidó, tú eres la culpable|

—¡Señora Briefs!

—Trunks…

|Tú lo mataste, Pan|

—¡Trunks!

—¡Señora Briefs! ¡Abra los ojos, está soñando! — Jane me zarandea fuertemente y solo allí me permito abrir los ojos — Señora—Me mira preocupada.

Con la respiración acelerada y un tanto desorbitada, me siento de golpe en la cama y mis ojos divagan alrededor de la habitación y de allí a Jane.

—Trunks… Jane ¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Ah… Señora Briefs…

—¿Ya llegó? Jane. Dime— Pregunto un tanto acelerada—. ¿Está bien? ¿No está herido?

—Señora por favor, cálmese. No, el señor Briefs aún no ha llegado, y usted tiene un poco de fiebre— Comenta recogiendo la blanquecina toalla de manos que ha caído de mi frente—. No se preocupe, solo fue una pesadilla. Lo soñó todo.

—Pero… fue tan real— Murmuro aún con los ojos desorientados.

—Tranquila señora— Comenta ella mientras me obliga a acostarme de nuevo en la cama—. El señor llamó hace media hora, y me pidió que viniera a verla. Es así como vi que tenía un poco de fiebre.

— ¿Fiebre?

—Sí— Me contesta—. Sus mejillas y sus labios están un poco rojos. Si me permite—. Dice mostrándome el termómetro que ha sacado debajo de mi axila.

Ni sentí que lo tenía.

— 38.5— Dice Jane—. Uff, está bajando.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunto.

—Estaba con 39.5— Responde dejando el termómetro en el buró, y exprimiendo una pequeña toalla en un recipiente, se acerca a mi frente para quitarme la anterior—. Por eso le dio las pesadillas, empezó a hablar en voz alta.

—Ah… — me permito suspirar profundamente, cerrando mis ojos quiero recuperar la calma. Ahora que me he tranquilizado, puedo sentir que estoy sudando.

—Solo manténgase tranquila, señora. Yo la cuidaré.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Hm. Te está chantajeando, de nuevo, Trunks, y aun así eres tan imbécil que la sigues viendo ¿Cuánto estuviste allí?

— Tres horas, papá— Contestó con la cabeza gacha.

—Hm ¿Y qué? ¿Le diste un abrazo, la ayudaste a dormir? No me creas imbécil, Trunks.

—¡Sí! — me gritó furibundo y con convicción— ¡Sí! ¡Eso hice! ¡Porque ¿Qué crees?! —Ironizó—. ¡Sé que me está chantajeando, pero prefiero ser el maldito imbécil que le sigue el juego a dejar que Mai termine con mi matrimonio! ¡Prefiero eso mil veces a que todo con Pan acabe!

Retornando a ver a mi hijo vi que quizá él está diciendo la verdad.

—Lo mío con Mai acabó hace mucho, papá.

—Realmente lo dudo, Trunks. Lo dudo mucho.

—Es verdad— Soltó con firmeza—. Lo mío con ella ya fue hace mucho, en ese entonces le di todo lo que pedía con tal que me dejara en paz y se llevara el secreto a la tumba de que ella y yo fuimos amantes, pero ahora no quiere eso, quiere que termine con Pan, que esté con ella, y ya no lo tolero más. Está loca de remate, y me está enloqueciendo con sus constantes amenazas.

—Hm. No parecía eso cuando saliste de su edificio, es más, parecías: Complacido— Le enfrenté.

—Deja esa mierda— Soltó colocándose a mi lado y apoyando su peso en el barandal que limitaba el lago—. Me está enloqueciendo— Comentó con la cabeza gacha.

Un incómodo momento se formó, el ambiente se tornó silencioso y el sonido lejano del bullicio de la ciudad nos hacía compañía.

—Yo puedo desaparecerla— Solté sin la más mínima dubitación en mi oferta.

Me daría gusto matar a esa perra, aún más porque a pesar de mis amenazas, la muy perra regresa e incluso ahora quiere chantajear a Trunks. De nuevo, como hace años.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Permiso señores. Ah, Sr. Briefs. La conferencia de prensa le espera.

—Sí, Mai. Enseguida. ¿Papá? ¿Quisieras venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí?

—Espero aquí— Le contesté—. ¿Tardarás?

—No mucho, solo será media hora. Regreso enseguida.

Acomodándose el casimir, mi hijo salió de la oficina con la perra de Mai detrás de él.

—Espera Mai— Le solté antes de que ella saliera.

—Ah, Vegeta-San— Giró hacia mí con la agenda de Trunks en mano y me miró fijamente—.Ahora no puedo, tengo que coordinar la conferencia del Sr. Briefs, si me permite…— Intentó salir.

—¡Que te quedes he dicho!— Solté estampando mi mano contra la mesa de roble que tenía la oficina de mi hijo.

—Vegeta-San— Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y no se apartaron de mi mano sobre la mesa—. Lo que sucede es que yo soy la asistente del Sr. Briefs y tengo que…

—Cierra la puerta— Le ordené.

—Vegeta-San, yo no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo que el Sr. Briefs me necesi…

—Cierra la jodida puerta, si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere.

Al parecer ella ya supo el tema del cuál quería hablar con ella, así que sin más que decir ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y con la mirada en alto se plantó en frente de mí.

—¿Desde cuándo? — Pregunté.

—Eso no le interesa— Soltó con las manos en las caderas—. Es un asunto solo mío y de Trunks.

—¿Qué no me interesa? — Le devolví la pregunta—. ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo!

—¿Y eso qué? — Me confrontó—. Él ya no es un niño, y usted no tiene…

—Cállate mocosa insolente. Aquí estoy hablando yo.

—No le permitiré que me insulte. Vegeta.

Apartando la mirada de la mía ella solo dejó la agenda de Trunks sobre el sillón.

—Te hice una pregunta. Responde.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? — Me soltó— No le debo cuentas a nadie.

—¿A no? — Le solté cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole frente—. ¿Se te olvida en qué casa viviste por años? ¿Eh?

—No. Pero eso no le da el derecho de meterse en algo que no le incumbe.

—Hm. Estás metiéndote en el matrimonio de mi hijo ¿Crees que eso no me interesa?

—¿Por qué le interesa? ¿Eh? No es su asunto.

—Maldita insolente. Responde.

Después de un sonoro suspiro me contestó.

—Casi medio año.

—Maldita sea— Siseé—. Sabía que el que tú trabajaras con Trunks sería mala idea — Murmuré.

—¿Mala idea? ¡¿Es que soy tan poca cosa para usted que no acepta que Trunks quizá deje a Pan por mí?!

—No, eso no pasará. Porque ¿Adivina qué? — Me le planté de frente —. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser considerada digna.

—¿Qué? — Siseó con la cara de un color rojizo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? — Ironizó con una sonrisa—. Porque Pan es mejor que yo ¿No es así? — se burló—. Porque ella es tan "digna", tan "perfecta", tan malditamente perfecta y fuerte que hasta usted la aprecia y aceptó ese matrimonio así sin más — enfatizó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡¿No es así?! — Soltó enfurecida—. ¡¿Por qué yo no soy más que basura ante sus ojos no es así, Vegeta-San!?

—Yo nunca antes de esto creí eso— Le dije.

—¿A no? — Se burló—. Pero sé que está feliz con que ese par se haya casado, claro, ambos son semi saiyajins, me imagino que tendrán hijos fuertes, como eso es lo único que les interesa.

—Deja de hablar tanta mierda, Mai. Deja de divagar.

—No, no porque usted dice que no soy digna, en cambio Pan es tan digna— Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Sí, tienes razón, Pan vale la pena— Le solté y solo pude ver sus puños apretarse a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Y ¿Quieres saber por qué no eres digna?

Sus negros ojos me miraron y entonces le dije mi descubrimiento.

—Porque ella nunca le sacó a Trunks un departamento de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, y tampoco el auto que ahora conduce.

Eso la dejó helada, sus ojos se abrieron y era evidente que estaba sorprendida, jamás hubiese podido adivinar que yo sabía de la compra de aquel sitio y del regalo de cuatro llantas.

—Y ¿Sabes qué más? — Quería hacerla rabiar—. Ella nunca lo obligó a colocar a su nombre ninguna propiedad. Trunks lo ha hecho porque ha querido, Pan nunca ha exigido nada, porque no tiene porqué, tiene su propio dinero, y aunque no lo tuviera creo que…

—¿Cree que estoy con Trunks por dinero? — Soltó fingiéndose ofendida.

—Si no es así ¿Por qué más?

—Yo lo amo— Dijo juntando sus labios.

—Estás mintiendo, Mai.

—No, yo lo amo— Afirmó—. Él cometió un error al casarse con Pan, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de resarcirse. Él y yo fuimos novios hace mucho, pero al final, terminó casándose con esa niñata.

—Sí, recuerdo que lo fueron, pero ahora la situación es diferente, Mai.

—No tanto, él puede divorciarse de Pan.

—¿Para qué lo haría? ¿Para casarse contigo? Hm. No lo creo, Mai.

—Usted no puede afirmarlo, Trunks dejará a Pan.

—¿Él te dijo eso? — Lancé sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eso no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad.

—No, pero…

—¿Cuánto quieres, Mai?

—¿Eh?

—Dime, y veré qué puedo hacer— Lancé mi oferta—No te haré la misma propuesta otra vez.

—No quiero su dinero, quiero a Trunks.

—Hm ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Eh? Sé quién eres, Mai. Sé de tu resentimiento con Pan.

—Yo no… — Comenzaba a hablar pero yo

—Quizá, tengas razón al decir que Pan es una idiota por no ver a la amiga que tiene.

—Lo es— completó con los dientes apretados—. Lo es, porque ella ni cuenta se ha dado, a pesar de que señales le he dado, pero cree que su vida es perfecta, y es por eso que es una idiota soñadora, al igual que su literatura basura, porque ella se cree la princesa de un cuento a la que nunca le van a pasar cosas malas.

—Hm. La idiota aquí eres tú si crees que Trunks dejará a Pan por ti. No te hagas ilusiones, conozco a mi hijo y sé que no lo hará, porque simplemente sería una estupidez dejarla por alguien como tú, si ha de dejarla, no va a ser por ti.

—Quizá— Empezó—. Quizá sea cierto lo que dice, pero le diré algo, sepa que así usted no quiera, yo estaré con Trunks porque él así lo quiere

—Mai, solo lo diré una última vez ¿Cuánto quieres?

—No me insulte, Vegeta. No se lo voy a permit…

—Entonces, lárgate. Vete de aquí y no interfieras, o ¿Quién sabe? Quizá alguien podría desaparecer de los mapas.

—¿Usted está insinuando que podría matarme?

—Si sigues chantajeando a Trunks, podría ser.

—No me amenace, Vegeta-San.

—Entonces lárgate, eso sí, si aprecias tu vida— pasé de ella para salir de la oficina de Trunks.

—No sería capaz— Murmuró dándome la espalda.

—No olvides que fui mercenario, Mai. Yo no hablo por hablar.

—No se atrevería a matar a la madre de su primer nieto.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—De ninguna manera, papá —Me miró desde abajo—. Nunca podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia.

—Pero sí que has podido vivir así por años.

—Sí—suspiró pesadamente—. Fue un maldito error ¡Maldita sea! — apretó la barrera de concreto y terminó destruyéndolo—. Maldito sea el día.

—Hm. No creo que te hayas quejado en ese entonces.

—En ese entonces no pensé que todo esto se fuera a complicar tanto. No creí que pasarían…

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que Mai no haría esto?

—Realmente no, pero ahora, mierda, quiere decirle a Pan todo esto, y yo, yo no..

Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca y con la cabeza gacha, supe que la ira que estaba sintiendo, lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Yo no quiero perderla, amo a Pan, pero no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para atreverme a meterme con Mai, no sé.

—No digas que no lo sabes, Trunks, porque no creo que Mai te obligara ¿O Sí?

—No, yo lo hice porque quise, pero ya estoy harto de ella. Han sido cuatro años en los cuales he tenido que pasarle mensualidad como si de algo me sirviera.

—¿Con qué te chantajea ahora?

—Antes era con lo del embarazo, pero ahora — Se tomó por los cabellos, estaba furioso—. Dice que le dirá a Pan que nosotros tuvimos una aventura.

—Era de esperarse, siempre la ha odiado.

—Y yo de imbécil caí con ella.

—¿Y ahora qué harás? — Le pregunté.

—Ya no la tolero más, supo que vendría aquí y me llamó, no quiero que Pan se entere de esto porque — Pausó—. Ella podría dejarme, y yo, yo no quiero perderla, la amo demasiado y sé que ella nunca podría perdonarme el hecho de que yo le fuese infiel al año de casados.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 **—** Ahora ya está mucho mejor— Comentó Jane mirando el termómetro—. Su temperatura es de 37, 5. Ahora podrá descansar, señora Briefs— Dijo arropándome con la sábana.

—Muchas gracias por el cuidado, Jane. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No se preocupe señora— Continuó examinándome con la palma de su mano sobre mi frente—. Fue un placer poder cuidarla.

—Muchas gracias—le dije con una cansina sonrisa en la cara— No debiste haberte desvelado por mí. Lamento haberte causado molestias.

—No es ninguna señora.

—Jane, quien te viera podría creer que eres mi madre.

—Y usted una niña testaruda que quiso salir corriendo por culpa de una pesadilla— Me recordó el horrible sueño que tuve.

Sueño en el cual Trunks se suicidó al saber lo mío con Vegeta.

Kamisama, que horrible sueño.

—Fue terrible, Jane— Le dije a la mujer que continuaba con su cuidado a mí persona.

—Sí, debió haber sido. Usted estaba sumamente agitada— Retornó a mí con toalla en mano—. No dejaba de nombrar al Sr, Briefs, si él la hubiese visto se hubiese preocupado.

—De seguro sí. Solo espero que llegue pronto. Jane— La detuve por la manga—. Realmente te agradezco que hayas hecho esto.

—Pero que niña— Dijo maternalmente—. Si no lo hacía yo ¿Quién más? — Dijo realmente sin saber lo que eso significaba para mí.

—Sí, Jane — Contesté desganada.

¿Quién más?

—Listo—Comentó quitando la toalla definitivamente de mi frente.

—Sí, la fiebre bajó, ya no siento que me duela la cabeza, Jane.

—Sí, ahora descanse señora, yo estaré pendiente de usted hasta que el Sr. Briefs regrese.

Comentó ella dirigiéndose al sofá de la habitación.

—No, no por favor Jane, no te lo permitiré, debes estar muy cansada, ve a descansar, yo estaré bien, solo necesito dormir un poco.

—Después de la intensa fiebre que tuvo, no creo que sea una buena idea, el dejarla sola.

—Me siento muy bien ahora, solo un poco sudorosa pero fuera de eso, estoy muy bien.

—Pero señora Briefs— Intentó replicar.

—Jane, tú también debes estar cansada, te prometo que si mi condición llega a empeorar, yo te llamo ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió complacida con nuestra especie de trato y recogiendo las toallas y el recipiente que contenía agua tibia, salió de mi habitación dejándome sola.

Qué extraño, yo nunca me había enfermado ¿Por qué demonios ahora sí?


	9. Chapter 9

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Hola, nena.

Susurra en mi oído.

—Nena, despierta. Jane me dijo que estuviste con fiebre— Con la mayor pereza y desgano que alguien pueda tener en el mundo, me di la vuelta y enfrenté a mi recién llegado esposo.

—Hola, Trunks— Contesté con toda la intención de regresar a mi antigua posición y dormir lo que quedara de la madrugada.

—Nena, yo lo sien…

—No— Mi paciencia se fue por el caño—. No quiero hablar ahora, por favor, me duele la cabeza y no quiero escuchar otra disculpa, de ellas ya tengo suficientes por hoy, por favor, Trunks. Por favor, solo acuéstate y déjame dormir ¿Quieres?

—Sí—. Dándole la espalda cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormir me arropé en las frazadas.

Sentí el colchón sucumbir a su peso y entonces sí que pude dormir, al menos él estaba bien y mi horrible sueño no era más que eso, un sueño.

—Con permiso, señores— Dice Jane dejando los platos de comida en la mesa de vidrio templado—, disfruten su desayuno.

Dejándonos solos, ella desapareció por el pasillo y se perdió en la entrada de la cocina. Sin levantar mi vista de mi plato con torticas y bacon, empecé mi faena en completo silencio.

—Nena, lamento haber llegado tan tarde.

—Ya está hecho, Trunks. Una disculpa no soluciona nada.

—Al menos podrías fingir que la aceptas ¿O es tan difícil para ti? — Bramó molesto.

—Sí— le solté manteniéndole la mirada—, sí es difícil para mí. Porque sabes que si algo no me gusta te lo diré.

—¡Es por mi trabajo ¿Sí?! — Aclaró alzándome la voz, y clavando su tenedor en un panqueque—, ¡pues tengo que hacerlo, soy el dueño!

—Ya que el jefe lo dice— Le dije, nos quedamos mirando por breves segundos, en los cuales él tenía el cejo fruncido, dejé de mirarlo y me enfoqué de nueva cuenta en mi plato.

—Por otra parte, Jane me dijo que tenías mucha fiebre ayer por la noche ¿Y eso? Tú nunca te habías enfermado antes.

—No sé la razón, pero sí.

—Pan. Debes ir al médico, en cuanto pongamos un pie en Japón irás al médico, y no toleraré que digas que no.

—No lo iba a decir, Trunks.

—Nombres completos por favor—. Pide la secretaria de mi médico de cabecera al otro lado de la línea.

—Pan Briefs Son.

—Oh, Sra. Briefs, sí, su cita con el Dr. Artz, está agendada para el día 12, a las tres de la tarde.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias señorita.

—De nada Sra. Briefs.

—¿Ya lo hiciste? — Me pregunta Trunks a mis espaldas.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Bien, ahora vamos— pretendí pasar de largo a su lado para adelantarme al auto, pero fui interceptada por su agarre a mi antebrazo—Lamento haberte gritado. Nena, lo siento.

—Trunks— Sin perder tiempo sus brazos me envolvieron por completo y yo solo atiné a quedarme estática en mi sitio.

—Nena, no quiero que peleemos.

—Ya no importa, Trunks.

—Claro que importa, esta es nuestra segunda luna de miel, y tienes razones para estar molesta.

—Al menos lo reconoces, Trunks. Olvídalo por hoy ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo antes de regresar.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Vegeta ¿Aún no me has dicho a dónde fuiste ayer por la noche?

—Créeme Bulma, es mejor que no te enteres.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo Vegeta? — Inquirió con los brazos cruzándose sobre el pecho. Con mi mirada periférica supe que un cejo fruncido se había marcado sobre su frente.

Sin saber qué contestarle, continué dándole la espalda.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!—Ordenó al sentirse ignorada.

—Es sobre Trunks.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó.

—Es Mai de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella otra vez? —Soltó sorprendida.

—Sí, Bulma. Ellos continúan viéndose.

—Pero — Pausó mirando momentáneamente al suelo—. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza a Trunks?! —Bramó Bulma—. ¡¿Es que acaso no piensa en las consecuencias?!

—Pues ya ves que lo que le dijiste de nada le sirvió, él sigue manteniendo una relación con Mai.

—¿Estás seguro, Vegeta?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los vi. Aunque él dice que ya no tiene ninguna especie de relación con ella, yo no le creo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — Me miró molesta—. ¡¿Él te lo confirmó?!

—No, pero yo sé que sigue con Mai porque quiere.

—¡Vegeta! — Bramó nuevamente— ¡Confía en tu hijo, por el amor de Kamisama! ¡Si Trunks te dijo que no está con Mai es porque no está!

—Soy hombre, Bulma, y sé que Trunks oculta algo más, no sé a ciencia cierta que es, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—¡Vegeta!

—Entiende de una vez por todas Bulma que tú hijo no es ningún santo.

—¿¡Mi hijo!? — Preguntó ofendida y supe cuál fue mi error.

—Nuestro hijo—Aclaré—. Date cuenta de una vez, mujer. Trunks no es el niño santo que crees que es.

—Sé que no es ningún serafín, Vegeta. Pero— volvió a pausar mordiéndose los labios—.Maldición—Murmuró con la vista fija en el suelo, asimilando lo que le conté—. Maldita sea, ahora debo pensar en lo que tengo que hacer para sacar a Mai del cami…

—Bulma— La llamé, y ella levantó su vista hacia mí—. Esta vez deja que resuelva solo sus problemas. No interfieras, Bulma. No encubras todo lo que Trunks hace.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Briefs. Un gusto tenerla por aquí.

—Muchas gracias Dr. Artz— Saludé y el canoso hombre me invitó a sentarme.

—Empecemos. Dígame Sra. Briefs ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Aún no se cumple la fecha para la revisión anual.

—Bueno Dr. Artz. Hace una semana aproximadamente, tuve casi 40° de temperatura. Eso no me había sucedido, y me extrañó en demasía, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Fiebre? Pero usted es muy saludable—. Comentó con el cejo fruncido—. Quizá se dio como una respuesta a un proceso infeccioso, pero bueno, eso tendremos que confirmarlo con una Biometría hemática, así que le enviaré estas pruebas al laboratorio. Aunque…

—Dígame, yo traeré los resultados cuanto antes.

—¿Cuándo fue la última fecha de su menstruación?

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—¿Cómo no hacer nada? — Le solté a Vegeta, quien lucía por demás despreocupado por la mierda de situación por la cual estábamos pasando.

—No, te lo prohíbo, Bulma —Me contestó.

—Pero Vegeta ¡¿Sabes que esto podría perjudicar a Trunks?!

—Mujer, solo déjalo. Es un adulto y ya está lo bastante grande para que tú encubras todas las mierdas que hace. Como con lo de Mai hace años. Esta vez no, Bulma. Te lo prohíbo.

—No te escucharé. No lo haré, porque yo tengo que hacer algo, Trunks no puede arriesgar su matrimonio otra vez.

—Por eso, él se lo buscó, que él lo resuelva, Bulma.

—No, si está en mis manos hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer porque Trunks no salga lastimado, lo haré.

—¿Lastimado? No digas estupideces, mujer. Trunks se lo buscó, y la única razón por la cual Pan nunca supo de la infidelidad de Trunks fue gracias a ti, Bulma. Tú lo encubriste todo este tiempo, tú encubriste a tu querubín hijo.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _¿Qué cosa? ¿Fecha de la última menstruación?_

—¿Cree que podría estar embarazada, Dr. Artz? —Pregunto.

—Sí, Sra. Briefs. Podría ser una posibilidad, dígame.

—El pasado 25.

—Bien, entonces de estar o no embarazada lo confirmaremos con el examen de sangre. Entonces le daré la orden para realizarse los exámenes.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—Deja de decir eso, Vegeta.

—Sabes que eso hiciste, Bulma. No intentes negarlo.

—No, sé que lo hice, pero fue porque quise la felicidad de mi hijo.

—Quizá ahora no estaría tan jodido si tú no le hubieses dado solucionando sus putos problemas. Ahora enmienda tu error y no te entrometas.

Con un labio temblante le miré cabizbaja.

—Tú no entiendes que yo lo oculté porque no quise que su matrimonio con Pan acabara.

—Sí, entiendo que querías lo mejor para Trunks, mujer. Pero lo que hiciste fue ocultar, tapar su pecado, y Trunks no valoró tu sacrificio.

—Me va a oír— solté antes de salir a paso veloz— Maldita sea, Trunks.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _¿Embarazada?_

No creo que lo esté, pero ¿Y si en verdad lo estoy?

Un bebé. Ahora sería un mal momento, o quizá no.

Dando un profundo suspiro mi mente divagó.

Quizá un bebé logre que Trunks y yo logremos unirnos otra vez, y quizá de ese modo yo pueda olvidar a Vege…

—¿Sra. Briefs? — Llamó una enfermera, interrumpiéndome sin querer, y yo me levanté de mi asiento para recibir mis resultados.

—Soy Pan Briefs, Srta—La enfermera me entregó los resultados y realmente no me hacía ilusión el abrir el sobre para mirar, me sentí un tanto desganada siquiera para tratar de entender los resultados que la muestra de sangre había arrojado.

Con lentitud me estaba acercando al consultorio de mi médico, pero a mitad de camino frené y solo me senté en una de las sillas que tenía aquel pasillo.

 _¿Será que la fiebre se dio porque estoy embarazada?_

Un bebé.

Con la cabeza gacha, miré mi plano vientre, y lo que sentí me asustó. No sentí ni la más mínima empatía.

Que Kamisama me perdone, porque estoy haciendo demasiadas cosas malas que sé, algún día pagaré, pero no me hacía feliz la idea de que en aquellos resultados estuviera la palabra: POSITIVO.

No quiero tener un hijo ahora. Realmente no lo quiero.

No es el momento, se supone que tendría que estar feliz y emocionada por la idea de que quizá lo que quise en antaño se hubiese cumplido, pero ahora no puedo, no cuando todo en mi vida tiene tanta mierda que no creo poder ser una mujer merecedora a una bendición como un bebé. No ahora.

Con el sobre que contenía los exámenes, me infundí valor, y los apreté en mi mano para disponerme a leerlos, pero cuando lo iba a abrir. Un signo de + me llenó de terror y me acobardé.

—A la mierda— Siseé.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé al consultorio del doctor, este barrió los documentos con sus ojos, y acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz me dio una ligera mirada, que me ponía nerviosa.

 _Arroje ya el maldito resultado._

Quería decirle, pero al parecer el hombre notó mi impaciencia y por fin, dejando las hojas sobre la mesa me miró con las manos entrelazadas por encima de los papeles.

—No está embarazada, Sra. Briefs— Soltó y yo no podía haber estado más aliviada.

—¿Está seguro, Dr.? — Le pregunté con los ánimos un poco más entusiastas. Sabía que una prueba de sangre no se equivocaría en algo así, pero solo quería que alguien más me lo dijera para no tener la sensación de que me había imaginado que no estaba embarazada.

—Así es Sra. Briefs. No está esperando un bebé.

—Y entonces, si no fue eso ¿Qué fue?

—Los exámenes dicen que usted atravesó por un proceso infeccioso. ¿Algún otro síntoma aparte de aquel? ¿Tuvo síntomas de gripe?

—No, Dr. Solo la fiebre.

—Bueno, lo que haya sido, lo cierto es que su cuerpo combatió contra la infección, elevando la temperatura, así que vamos a…

No escuché lo que dijo después de aquello, solo sé que la sensación de paz y tranquilidad al saber que no estaba embarazada me embriagó por completo y a la mierda la infección que había tenido.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—Oh, buenos días, Sra. Briefs—Saludó la asistente de mi hijo desde su escritorio—, sea bienvenida.

—Hola Zian, dile a Trunks que vine.

—Ah, el señor Briefs tuvo que salir para un almuerzo — Me notificó.

—Entonces lo esperaré en la oficina.

—Por supuesto—Dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirme a la oficina de mi hijo—. Adelante, Sra. Briefs— me indicó con la mano—. Si necesita algo, por favor señora Briefs. Hágamelo saber.

Después de dejarme a solas en la espaciosa oficina, que un día fue la mía, me dirigí al sillón reclinable detrás del enorme escritorio que contenía la placa:

Trunks Briefs. Director General de Capsule Corporation.

Me paseé por su oficina y un marco en especial me hizo querer largarme a vomitar.

En aquella reproducción automática de videos, aún sin sonido, se veían ellos dos, Pan y Trunks, en un día de campo, fue cuando eran novios. Lucían tan felices que nadie nunca pensaría el problema en el que estaba metido Trunks.

Dándole Click a la pantalla digital, el video se proyectó.

—Hola familia, apuesto que no adivinarían en dónde estamos, lástima que no pudieron venir con nosotros, estamos en el Parque Nacional Yasuní—Habló Pan con una sonrisa completa en la cara, y hablándole a la cámara—¿No es así, Trunks?

—Sí, y si no saben del sitio, les diré—Comentó Trunks sonriendo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca. Ese par se divertía a lo grande cuando estaban juntos—, es una reserva de la biosfera, papá, mamá, debieron haber venido con nosotros.

Recordaba aquel día con exactitud, nadie quiso ir con ellos aquel día, todos estábamos ocupados y ellos nos había comentado que irían a un lugar desconocido, no sabían a dónde, solo volarían a un lugar en donde abundara la naturaleza, uno de los gustos favoritos de Pan.

—Ahora iremos a… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese pueblo, Trunks?

—Ah… no lo recuerdo, lo sabremos al llegar—comentó él.

—Nos veremos en unas horas— Soltó Pan antes de reírse—. Solo les enviamos este video para que nos envidiaran.

Después de un par de sonrisas de parte de ambos, la transmisión se había cortado y entonces deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla.

Había tantas fotos allí, de Pan y de Trunks, en algunas fiestas a las que habían ido, en los entrenamientos, con los muchachos, todos nosotros como familia, y una de ella individual con el vestido de novia, momentos antes de casarse.

La fotografía la había tomado Bra, así que sabía que la misma existía.

Con un vestido blanco puro, y las manos enroscando un ramo de rosas, el velo sobre la cara y una destellante sonrisa, ella podría haber sido considerada una modelo de las revistas.

Todo el mundo siempre habla de la belleza nupcial de las novias, pero con Pan la situación era diferente, ella podía ser alguien muy dulce, al igual que también podía ser alguien temperamental, lo último lo usaba en la batallas, ya que su tío y antes de que fueran novios, Trunks, solían subestimarla.

Su carácter la llevó a convertirse en súper saiyajin fase dos, y no solo eso, sino también a conquistar a Trunks.

Fue una sorpresa cuando lo anunciaron.

 _"_ _Mamá, mi novia es Pan"_

Me había dicho Trunks, y por ser quién era, yo temí por la enemistad de los Son con nosotros, pero todo salió a su conveniencia e incluso Vegeta la aceptó sin tomar en cuenta que era la nieta de Goku.

Deslicé mi dedo una vez más, y la sangre me hirvió cuando vi a aquella mujer, como una de las damas de honor.

—Mai—Siseé.

Aquella mujer que yo vi crecer porque vivió en mi casa, estaba allí, acompañando a Pan, quién diría que ella se convertiría en la piedra en el zapato de mi hijo.

A veces pienso que hubiese sido mucho mejor que yo nunca me hubiese enterado de lo que ella y Trunks tenían, pero no pude adivinar que mi visita sorpresa al departamento de Mai —porque quería felicitarla por la mudanza hacia su nuevo departamento—me llevaría a descubrir la verdad.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿A dónde vas, Bulma?

—Ah, Vegeta, iré a visitar a Mai. Supe por Pan que ella se mudó a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, según dijo Pan, era un sitio muy bonito. Me alegro por esa muchacha, sabía que podía lograrlo, así que iré a ver que tal está.

—¿No crees que ya no es hora para hacer ese tipo de visitas?

—Vegeta, apenas sí son las ocho de la noche, solo iré, averiguaré si está bien, quizá necesita algo de ayuda para empezar, recuerda que ella se fue de aquí hace poco, es su primer departamento independiente.

—¿Y eso qué? Ella sabe cuidarse sola, además ya no es una niña como para que andes preocupándote por ella.

—Pero lo hago—Me encogí de hombros—Recuerda que ella fue mi asistente cuando aún era una niña, siento que es mi deber ayudarla a comenzar, además recién ingresó a trabajar a Capsule, y podría necesitar algunas cosas para su departamento de soltera. Además, a mí no me afecta en nada apoyarle con algo de dinero.

—Has lo que quieras.

Encapsulando el auto, me adentré en el ascensor del edificio en el cual Pan me había dicho que vivía Mai. Pan no mentía para nada, dijo que era un lugar destacable y un tanto elegante.

—Ojalá Mai administre bien su dinero— Murmuré mientras veía el panel sobre las puertas del ascensor ascender la numeración.

Llegué al piso diez y caminé con rumbo a la dirección que me había dado mi nuera, Pan no se podía equivocar, ella misma había ayudado a Mai a mudarse.

Caminé hasta encontrarme con una puerta de color negro con decoraciones plateadas por fuera, toqué el panel de acceso pero nadie me abrió.

—Qué mala suerte, quizá Vegeta tuvo razón, y ella no está aquí.

Un tanto cabizbaja retorné al ascensor, pero este tardaba. Cuando de pronto sentí un par de risas a mis espaldas, giré a ver y lo que presencié me dejó helada.

Trunks había salido del departamento de Mai, con ella jugueteando con su corbata. Ellos no caían en cuenta de mi presencia, y con un par de sonrisas cómplices en sus caras, se dieron un beso. Trunks colocó sus manos en la cintura de Mai, y allí sí que no cabía lugar a dudas de que ellos tenían una aventura, y mi sangre burbujeante me obligó a devolverme a la realidad.

Caminé hacia ellos, mientras el par de tórtolos no salía de su trance amatorio. Trunks fue el primero en notar mi presencia, y sin razonarlo mucho desenroscó sus brazos de la cintura de Mai.

—Mamá… —Murmuró anonadado.

—Bu.. Bulma-San— Parecía que Mai estaba peor que Trunks.

—Entremos— pedí—. Si no quieren un escándalo de mi parte, entren, ahora.

—Mamá…

—¡Ahora, Trunks! — le grité.

No lo dudaron más y se adentraron al departamento del cual minutos antes habían salido.

—Mamá, yo…— No lo dejé terminar y estampé mi mano contra su cara—. Mamá…— No me importaba escucharlo y estampé su otra mejilla, tan fuerte que me dolió la mano.

Mordiéndome los labios, volví a abofetearlo, todo en frente de su amante, quien solo atinó a mirar el piso.

—Un año, Trunks. Solo un año ¡Llevas un año de casado, y ya llevas esta mierda de vida! — solté furibunda.

—Bulma-San, yo…

—¡Tú te callas, Mai! No creas que te librarás de mi ira, y tú, Trunks ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de Pan? ¿Eh? Contéstame, Trunks.

—No, mamá. Pan es mi esposa.

—¿Y por qué mierda estás aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo son amantes? — Inquirí.

Nadie contestó, Mai con los pies descalzos sobre el piso y apenas sí cubierta por la bata, colocó sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas.

—¡Hablen!

—Casi dos meses— Confesó Mai.

—¿Qué? —Lo que estaba oyendo simplemente hizo volar mi cabeza—¿dos meses? Maldita sea, Trunks— Le llamé la atención—. ¡Apenas sí cumpliste un jodido año de casado!

Sin contestarme, Trunks agachó la cabeza, y se quedó estático en su sitio.

—¿Cómo? — Le pregunté a la desconocida en frente de mí—¿Cómo hacernos esto a nosotros? ¿Se te olvida quién te dio casa, comida, y educación por años? —solté furibunda.

—No, Bulma-San, eso nunca se me ha olvida…— Una cachetada fue lo suficiente para hacerla callar, su rostro girado hacia un lado por la fuerza de mi mano en su cara, se quedó allí para no retornar a verme.

—No lo hagas, mamá—Pidió Trunks cuando vio mi mano levantada con la firme intención de volverla a abofetear.

—No la defiendas, Trunks, porque tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Ahora, sal de aquí y espérame fuera.

Sin decir nada, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela, salió sin más. Dejándome sola con Mai.

—Te irás—solté a la mujer en mi frente.

—No lo haré, Bulma-San.

—Hm. Se te pagará tu liquidación, pero te irás de aquí.

—No lo haré— Contestó descaradamente—, eso ni pensarlo.

—Lárgate, Mai. No lo repetiré otra vez.

—No lo haré, porque resulta que yo no quiero separarme de Trunks, ni él de mí.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Mamá? —Me llama Trunks, quien no sé cuánto lleva allí parado observándome—. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—. ¿Pasó algo?

Dejé el marco en su sitio y me acerqué a mi hijo.

—¿Mamá? — Parecía que rememoré antaño, pero no pude evitar abofetearlo.

—Dijiste que nunca más volverías a verla. Lo dijiste, Trunks.

—Te lo dijo mi padre ¿Cierto? — preguntó con la mirada en otra dirección.

—Tenía qué— Le dije—. ¡¿Se te olvida quién cubrió tus mierdas?!

—Mamá— Intentó explicar.

—No olvides que el único motivo por el cuál Pan nunca se enteró de lo tuyo con Mai fue por mí. No lo olvides, Trunks.

—Lo sé, mamá. Y nunca podría olvidarlo, me ayudaste a ocultarlo en aquella ocasión.

—Sí, eso hice. Ahora dime, Trunks ¿Es cierto que aún sigues viendo a Mai?


	10. Chapter 10

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Sch.

 _"_ _No me alejaré, porque Trunks no quiere que lo haga"_

—Maldita Mujer—Siseé entre dientes.

Aún no puedo entender cómo es posible que aquella mujer haya sido la que desencadenó todos estos problemas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si Bulma no hubiese maquillado la situación, esto no estuviese pasando.

Mientras doy piruetas en el aire, con los miles de rayos que provienen de los robots que ella ha construido, no puedo dejar de maldecir a Mai.

Mi hijo fue un imbécil por haber caído en el juego.

 _"_ _Trunks y Pan quieren tener hijos, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso"_

Me había dicho Bulma, y no atiné a decir nada más.

De todas maneras ¿Qué diablos tenía que opinar yo?

 **POV DE VIDEL.**

 _"_ _Trunks me ha pedido un hijo, así que consultaré con el médico para suspender el tratamiento"_

Ya era hora, al menos parece que todo va viento en popa.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Videl?

Solo espero que Trunks no vuelva a engañar a Pan, de ser así, esta vez no me callaré y así él me vuelva a suplicar que no lo mencione, esta vez no seré cómplice de esa mierda.

—¿Videl?

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, mi vista se levantó de la revista que minutos antes estaba en mis manos y se enfocaron en mi esposo. Gohan se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y con media sonrisa en la cara, caminó hacia mí para sentarse a mi lado en el sillón.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? — Preguntó abrazándome e infundiéndome esa confianza y tranquilidad con solo su única mirada—. Solo estás así cuando algo te preocupa.

—De hecho, Gohan. Se trata de Pan y Trunks— Le solté y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿No me digas que lo ha vuelto a hacer? — Dijo con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente y los labios en línea recta—. Trunks— murmuró apartando los ojos de los míos y en otra dirección.

Sabía a dónde iban sus pensamientos y enseguida dimití lo que estaba pensando antes de que saliera a matar a Trunks.

—Gohan, no, no es eso. Cálmate—Pedí—. No es lo que piensas, es solo que Trunks quiere tener hijos, y Pan lo ha aceptado.

—Ya era hora— comentó.

—Sí, eso mismo le he dicho, pero en verdad no lo sé— dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Videl?

—Cuando Pan me lo contó, no lo sé, sentí que no estaba para nada entusiasmada con la idea, se podría decir que el simple hecho de mencionárselo le irritaba.

—¿Qué? Pero si ella era la más interesada en un bebé.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero ahora—Pausé mordiéndome los labios—. No sé qué pensar.

—A lo mejor te lo estás imaginando, Videl.

—Espero que sea eso, Gohan. Pero es que…

—Quizá solo está un poco estresada por el lanzamiento del libro y todas esas cosas, Videl. No te preocupes.

—Es que no puedo estar tranquila, Gohan— Le solté, mi corazón de madre sabe que hay algo más que un simple desinterés—. Ella me lo dijo con total falta de interés, y sin una pizca de emoción.

—Ya te lo dije, quizá está enfocada en su libro.

—Espero que tengas razón, Gohan y sí—Le sonreí—Creo que tienes razón, quizá sea eso. Pero es que, no me imagino a Pan embarazada. Sé que ya no es nuestra niña, pero aún no puedo creer que vaya a formar su propia familia.

—Sí, estoy en la misma situación que tú, además, la decisión de tener un hijo fue de Trunks, así que ahora, nosotros solo los apoyaremos en este siguiente paso.

—Sí, Gohan. Apoyaremos a nuestra hija—con un beso en mi cabello, me infundió tranquilidad.

—¿Gohan?

—¿Eh?

—¿Crees que hicimos bien al callarnos y no decirle a Pan, acerca de la relación que mantenía Trunks con Mai?

Dando su profundo suspiro, él recargó su mentón en mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, Videl. Ahora el remordimiento me carcome, y es por eso que evito el mayor tiempo posible el pensar en eso. Quiero creer que lo que hicimos fue lo mejor para todos, para nuestra hija, porque ahora que ya tienen tanto tiempo de casados, creo que valió la pena ser los alcahuetes de Trunks.

—Quizá si lo pones así, Gohan.

—Aunque te acabo de decir eso, Videl. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable cada vez que veo a Pan, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por mentirle a mi propia hija, pero…

—Lo sé, Gohan —Interrumpí su diálogo, porque sabía lo que diría—.Yo también suelo sentirme así, por eso es que cuando Pan me contó lo del bebé, en parte me sentía feliz porque la iniciativa la tomó Trunks, pero por otro lado, no lo sé, sentí una frialdad en sus palabras, que me hizo sentirme culpable. Poco me faltó para decírselo, pero sé que el momento pasó hace mucho, ahora solo causaría problemas, los mismos que hubiesen tenido en aquel tiempo.

—Sí, Videl. Además, esa mujer, según sé, se fue a vivir al extranjero. No sé a qué lugar, pero mientras más alejada esté de nuestra hija y de Trunks, me doy por bien servido. No creo que Trunks sea tan imbécil para seguirla frecuentando, teniendo en cuenta que ya han pasado años desde entonces.

—Ojalá nunca regrese.

—Lo mismo opino, Videl. Porque esta vez, no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer por Pan.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación y ahora me avergüenzo de mí misma, le fui leal a mi yerno antes que a mi propia hija, pero Kamisama sabe que lo hice por su felicidad, la veía tan llena de vida y tan feliz en su matrimonio que no quise arruinarle su dicha. Pero ahora, viendo la situación detenidamente, todo esto pudo haber sido diferente.

 **POV DE BRA**.

—¿A dónde irás, Pan?

—A Seattle, Bra— Me contestó mi cuñada empacando sus maletas.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo? Si quieres, puedo ir contigo.

—Ah… — Me retornó a ver un tanto asombrada por mi propuesta—. ¿Lo dices en serio, Bra?

—Claro, además, esta semana me daré la licencia, creo que lo merezco, en tres años en Capsule, nunca la he pedido, así que quiero ir contigo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y el asentimiento enérgico de su cabeza, ella me dio a entender que estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea.

—No lo habíamos hecho desde hace tiempo, será genial, Bra. Será como un día de campo— Comentó mientras sus manos metían dentro de la maleta los vestidos que habría de usar para la convención y posterior firma de libros que daría.

No cabía duda que esta mujer sí que sabía complacer a sus fanáticos, así le doliera la mano después.

—Sí— Contesté levantándome del sillón—Así es. Será divertido, Pan— Sus ojos seguían fijos en la maleta y yo solo atiné a sentarme en el borde la cama, justo al lado de la maleta—¿Pan?

—¿Hm? — Me contestó aún enfocada en su faena.

—Trunks me dijo que acordaron tener un bebé— Aún sin levantar la mirada, Pan solo mordió sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? — Me preguntó sin dejar de ir y venir del armario con ropa que no necesitaba en las manos. Parecía querer evadir mi pregunta, y eso me extrañó de sobremanera.

Esta no era Pan ¿Dónde quedó a aquella mujer que quería tener con ilusión un bebé?

—Nada, solo que te iba a felicitar. Me parece que ya era tiempo, además—dije con un tono de diversión para aligerar el tono de mi anterior pregunta—.Sé que mi sobrinito será el niño más consentido del mundo, y eso lo digo por ti.

Con una sonrisa completa en la cara, ella me dio a entender que di justo en el clavo para hacerla sonreír.

—Apuesto mi vida, a que ya tienes el nombre, Bra— Me dijo meneando la cabeza divertida.

—Ah, pero claro que sí, no permitiré que mi sobrinito tenga un nombre común y corriente, debe ser algo especial— Bromeé con ella y pude verla cuando giró sus ojos.

—Ay, Bra. No tienes remedio— Murmuró—El sobrinito—. Mencionó con los dedos a manera de comillas—.Aún no existe y tú ya le estás dando un nombre.

—Nunca está de más adelantarse.

—Eres incorregible, Bra. Pero a ver— terminó de empacar la maleta y la bajó de la cama, sentándose en frente de mí, con el cejo fruncido ella miró en la dirección del ventanal y mordiéndose los labios me dio a entender que estaba buscando las palabras— Aún no habrá bebé.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso? Tenía entendido que Trunks y tú ya lo habían decidido así.

—Le pedí a Trunks que lo postergáramos dos meses más.

_¿Y eso? —Le pregunté.

—Bueno, como verás —Enfocó su maleta de ruedas en el piso—Tengo un compromiso con mis fans— bromeó—.Es que tengo que finiquitar los compromisos que tengo y entonces sí que suspenderé el tratamiento y podré quedar embarazada, así le podré dar todo mi tiempo al bebé cuando nazca.

Con una sonrisa en mi cara le dejé proseguir.

—Y es que para entonces, no estaré de aquí para allá, viajando con un niño en brazos. Agotándolo, estresándolo— Tomando su mano solo pude sonreír ante lo que me dijo.

Pan nunca dejaría de preocuparse por todos, incluso si se trataba de una personita que aún no existía.

—No, no quiero esa clase de vida para mi bebé, quiero que al menos sus primeros meses de vida sean lo más tranquilos posibles, y quiero estar allí con él, aquí en la casa, sin viajes, dejar de lado mi trabajo y solo pensar en mi bebé. Nada más—comentó con una sonrisa—. Es por eso que ahora iremos de viaje a Seattle.

—Sí, así será, Pan, y sabes que tienes una amiga y cuñada que adorará a tu bebé.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Sr. Briefs. Todo se ha finiquitado por hoy—Me dijo Clain, mi asistente.

—Muchas gracias—Comenté arreglándome el casimir sobre los hombros—. Me voy a casa.

Bajando en el ascensor un suspiro se me escapó, con los ojos cerrados y dos de mis dedos pinzando el puente de mi nariz, me permití darle un descanso a mi cabeza antes de que la misma me estallara.

Un punzante dolor se había hecho presente en mis sienes, y el mismo no pasaba. Sabía que no estaba enfermo, eso sería improbable, era la tensión lo que me tenía así. No había lugar a dudas de eso.

Salí del ascensor y me adentré en el auto, salí a la carretera y conduje a casa, no quise volar, hasta eso se me hizo cansino, preferí unirme al tráfico para pensar un poco en la mierda en la que estoy metido de cabeza, y ya no sé qué hacer.

 **FLASHBACK.**

La vi caminar hacia mí y menos de un minuto me abofeteó.

—Dime, Trunks ¿Aún sigues con Mai?

Me preguntó y mi mente quedó en blanco. Literalmente me sentía un poco traicionado, creí que mi padre no se lo diría, pero como ella mismo me lo dijo, él tuvo que obligatoriamente decírselo.

—No, mamá. No lo estoy.

—Tu padre te vio—soltó ella con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Sí, él me vio, y sí, no te voy a negar que salí del edificio en dónde vive Mai, y sí, me encontré con ella, pero nada pasó. Lo juro por mi vida, mamá.

Sus ojos iguales a los míos me analizaron, como cuando niño solía hacerlo, para saber si yo mentía o decía la verdad.

—No te creo—soltó segura de sus palabras, y eso me dolió en el alma, mi mamá nunca volvería a confiar a mí, no desde que me vio en el departamento de Mai hace años—. No soy idiota, Trunks.

—Digo la verdad—le dije mirándola a los ojos—. Mamá, lo mío con Mai acabó.

—Trunks…

—Sé que nunca confiarás de nuevo en mí, pero te lo juro, mamá. Yo solo fui porque ella me llamó para decirme que se suicidaría, y…

—Ese ya no es tu problema, Trunks. Si ella quiere acabar con su vida, que lo haga, pero tú no tenías que ir, no debiste, Trunks.

—Mamá, no podía permitirlo, ella estaba ebria cuando me llamó, temí que realmente lo hiciera.

—De ser cierto lo que me dices, enton…

—¡Es cierto! —bramé—Mamá, sé que no soy un santo, y que te he mentido, pero ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad. Mai estaba tan ebria que esa mierda se le pasó por la cabeza, solamente fui y la encontré allí, estaba intoxicada de tanto alcohol que había bebido, llamé un médico para que la revisara, eso hice.

Mi madre apretó sus labios en una fina línea y dándose la vuelta, caminó por mi oficina con rumbo a los sillones en donde descargó su peso en los mismos.

—No sé si creerte, Trunks. No…

—Mamá—arrodillándome delante de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, tomé sus manos en las mías y deposité un beso sobre ellas—.Te lo juro, mamá. Te juro que sí, sí hemos estado en contacto en ocasiones —suspiré—. Pero te juro que ella y yo, no hemos dormido juntos desde hace tiempo ya.

—¿Lo dices en verdad?—Preguntó mi madre con el cejo un tanto entristecido—. Trunks…

—Te lo juro mamá. Mai y yo no hemos tenido ya nada que ver. Solo la he estado apoyando con lo de la manutención, pero realmente, mamá. Estoy cansado, por eso quiero ser feliz con Pan y tener un hijo con ella. Una familia, es lo único que quiero ahora.

—Trunks…

Apoyando mi frente en las rodillas de mi madre, y sintiendo una de sus manos zafarse de mi agarre, me permití descargar mi frustración.

—Si Pan supiera sé que no me perdonaría, mamá. Lo sé, es alguien muy buena y comprensiva, pero igual es muy orgullosa.

—Entonces, Trunks depende ti, corta toda comunicación con Mai, ya de una vez por todas, dile que le das un último cheque con el que pueda vivir el resto de su vida y que te deje en paz.

—Sí, eso le dije en esta última ocasión, y no quiso, dijo que quería que terminara con Pan y que estuviera con ella, me dijo que le diría todo lo nuestro a Pan, y allí sí que me sacó de quicio realmente.

—No sé cómo podemos librarnos de ella, Trunks. Creí que todo esto se acabaría el día que esa mujer saliera del país.

—Yo también mamá, yo también lo pensé.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

[Trabajo hecho, Sr. Briefs]

Me envió Royer- mi hombre de confianza- al celular.

Paré a un lado de la autopista y le llamé.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Briefs— Me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Royer ¿Supiste si ella fue?

—Sí, la señorita Yamada, asistió hoy a su primera cita con el psiquiatra— Me confirmó— Personalmente fui al consultorio del Dr. Yan para confirmárselo.

 _Así que Mai si fue._

—Ah, buen trabajo—Le dije con una mano sobre el volante—. Asegúrate que vaya a todas las citas que ya están programas con el Dr. Que no falte a ninguna.

—Sí, señor. Eso haré.

El Dr. Yan era el mejor, confiaba en que él podría ayudar a Mai a equilibrar sus estados emocionales, en especial porque Mai ya rebasó el vaso que estaba lleno cuando amenazó con suicidarse, nunca lo había hecho en su vida, así que creo que el haber contratado al mejor doctor en esa rama para que la ayude a determinar el mejor camino para que se sienta mejor, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, además creo que él podrá recetarle medicamentos, o no sé qué harán los psiquiatras, pero necesito que haga lo que sea para que pueda resolver la situación en la que Mai está.

Ojalá sea rápido y eficaz, porque independientemente de la historia que tuvimos Mai y yo, la apoyaré una última vez para que pueda salir de la mierda en la que está.

Dándole unas últimas órdenes a Royer, terminé la llamada, y emprendí de nuevo rumbo a casa.

A mí casa, con mi esposa, Pan.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Kamisama, en esta ciudad sí que llueve— comenté apenas salí del aeropuerto.

—Vamos, no está tan mal—Dijo Pan atándose el cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

—No, si no digo que esté mal, solo que cada vez que vengo, siempre está lloviendo, creo que el clima confabula en mi contra.

—No digas tonterías, Bra.

—Está bien, pero ahora vamos al hotel para descansar un poco, al menos yo, porque serán tres días muy ajetreados para ti, Pan.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Mi corazón se aceleró, supe que mi vida quizá había llegado a su fin, quizá nadie nunca sabría qué fallecí. Sollozando en el suelo, me levanté de mi sitio. No, no debía morir así, saldría con vida de esta pesadilla, no sería una más en los periódicos internacionales. Afirmando mi agarre a mi arma, salí de mi escondite y empecé a caminar sigilosamente. Solo tendría que adentrarme en el auto y salir disparada, Carlie, se sacrificó por mí. Por Dios, ojalá no esté muerto…—. Leí un fragmento de mi libro, y mi vista se levantó con dirección a aquellas personas que habían venido para la firma de libros en este salón, el lugar estaba lleno.

Las personas aplaudieron cuando pausé, y yo solo sonreí inclinando mi cabeza, agradecida con esas personas.

—¡Su libro es genial! — Gritaron emocionadas unas chicas sentadas en la primera fila.

Reverenciando nuevamente, pasé las páginas de mi libro y llegué al final. Acomodándome el micrófono sobre la mejilla y con libro en mano, caminé al centro del escenario.

—Bueno, señores y señoras— Bromeé con un tono divertido—. Les agradezco el que se hayan reunido aquí, en verdad gracias, pero ahora, les leeré un párrafo, que personalmente me gusta mucho y este es.

Indicándoles en que página estaba, comencé con mi lectura.

—Nena, te amo demasiado. Me dijo Carlie, tomó mi mano en la suya y depositó un cálido beso que me hizo sentir completa, y tranquila. El horrible suceso por el que pasamos, terminó. Por fin podía dejar de sentirme acosada, y apretando la mano de mi esposo, supe que todo estaría bien, él me protegería, y nunca más seríamos, prisioneros. Fin.

Después de la convención, había llegado la hora de marcharnos a Japón, conjuntamente con Bra entramos al aeropuerto, reservamos asientos VIP, y solo esperábamos la hora en la cual tendríamos que subir al avión.

Bra quiso comer algo antes de subir al avión, así que aquí me senté a esperar que regresara del baño.

Cuando lo hizo caminamos a la zona de abordaje, cuando lo que vi me sorprendió.

—Pero… si es Mai— comenté emocionada al verla. No cabía lugar a dudas de que era ella, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero yo supe reconocerla.

—¿Qué dices?—Preguntó Bra con los ojos buscando algo dentro de su bolso.

—¿Qué no la ves? Está allí, ven vamos a saludarla—Comenté arrastrándola conmigo, me acerqué a Mai y coloqué mi mano en su hombro, evidentemente dio un respingo, al girar su cara era de total sorpresa.

—Esa no es manera de saludar—Comenté feliz de ver a Mai en tantos años de no hacerlo. Sin esperar más mis brazos se enroscaron en ella—. Por Kamisama, mujer. No sabía si vivías o morías, me tenías preocupada, debes dejar esa manía de desaparecer del mapa sin decir nada.

—Ah… yo lo siento, Pan— Me dijo zafándose de mi agarre—. No fue mi intención el preocuparte—Sus ojos se enfocaron en Bra que estaba a mis espaldas—. Hola, Bra. Un gusto verte de nuevo.

—Hola— le contestó Bra con algo de frialdad, si alguien me lo preguntara, pero no es extraño, sé que Mai no es del total agrado de Bra.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — Le pregunté acomodándome el asa del bolso sobre el hombro—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Ah… No, de hecho. Viajaré a Japón—Confesó Mai.

—Ah, me parece bien que nos visites, han pasado años desde que te fuiste, nunca dijiste que vivías aquí.

—Sabes que soy muy reservada, Pan.

—Sí, eso lo sé— Le contesté con una especie de puchero mientras escuché a Bra resoplar fastidiada— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

—A las tres y media.

—Ah, falta una hora— Le comenté mirando mi reloj de muñequera— Nuestro vuelo sale en este momento.

—Sí, eso veo—Apenas murmuró.

—Tendrás que visitarnos en Japón—Le dije—, pero por ahora, acompáñanos al área de abordaje.

—Ah, claro, pero aún no puedo, lo estoy esperando. No debe tardar mucho, solo fue al baño.

—¿Eh? —Solté extrañada—. ¿A quién esperas, Mai?

Los ojos de Mai se perdieron un momento entre la gente y de pronto logró dar con aquello, o aquella persona a la que buscaba.

—Oh, pero si allí viene— nos dijo, y tanto la vista de Bra como la mía se enfocaron en la dirección que Mai nos había indicado.

Con un pantalón jean, una camisa con cuello y un suéter sobre este, y una pequeña mochila en su espalda, el pequeño se nos acercó dando pequeños saltos en su andar.

—Saluda— Le dijo Mai al niño que acababa de arribar.

—Buenas taldes— reverenció el niño de cabello negro, largas y espesas pestañas que protegían unos preciosos ojos azules.

—Oh, pero qué encanto— Solté colocándome a la altura del niño—. Eres tan lindo— Le dije.

—Muchas glacias, Sra…

—Pan Briefs— Me presenté—. Y tú eres…

—Tarlien— Contestó Mai por el pequeñín—. Es mi hijo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Ah…—Lo que me dijo me dejó sin palabras— ¿Tu hijo dices? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, es mi hijo, Tarlien.

—Oh, pero ¿Ves lo que te digo? —Le solté colocándome a la misma altura de Mai—. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Mai.

—Sí, así es, Pan—Me contestó.

—Pero es una lindura—Comenté retornando a ver al niño que metía su celular en su pequeña mochila.

No pude dejar de sonreír enternecida, si Trunks y yo hubiésemos tenido un hijo en aquel entonces, tendría la misma edad que este niño, y quizá hubiese sido así.

—Sí, es mi niño grande—Sonrió Mai en dirección de su hijo.

—Pero ¿Por qué irás a Japón? —Preguntó Bra a mis espaldas, le retorné a ver y ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Como Tarlien nació aquí en Estados Unidos, nunca en su vida lo he llevado a Japón, así que aprovechando las vacaciones lo llevaré para que conozca nuestro país— comentó—. En parte es porque quiero que conozca a Pilaf. Él siempre se preguntaba cómo serían mis hijos, así que lo llevaré para que lo conozca, ya que—pausó—. Es la única familia que tengo.

—No digas eso, Mai—le dije—. Sabes que hay mucha gente que te quiere, claro, todos nosotros—Le dije con una sonrisa, y logré contagiarla de mi alegría causada después de tanto tiempo de no verla—Sé que no somos la familia tradicional pero en fin. Lleva al niño con Pilaf, de seguro estará muy feliz de conocerlo.

—¿Cómo ha estado él por cierto? — Preguntó.

—Ah, créeme Mai que le va muy bien—respondí—, es muy bueno en el área de contabilidad de la empresa. Trunks siempre dice eso.

—Ah, Pilaf siempre fue bueno con los números—dijo—. Ah, tendrás que disculparme, pero no podré acompañarlas a abordar el avión, es que tengo que terminar unos trámites que son necesarios para sacar a Tarlien del país.

—Claro, no hay problema—contesté—, solo espera ver a Pilaf en su traje de ejecutivo, no lo vas a creer porque no se parece en nada a lo que…

—¡Cof!¡Cof! —Bra nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta—. Pan, tenemos que abordar.

—Solo un mome…

—Your attention please, reserved passengers of the Air flight, 977, destination to the west city please to the boarding área (Su atención por favor, pasajeros reservados del vuelo Air, 977, destino a ciudad del oeste por favor al área de abordaje)

Dieron el último llamado a abordar y teníamos que dejarlos.

—¿Decías? — Ironizó Bra con la ceja levantada y la pose de brazos cruzados heredada de su padre.

—Está bien—Me di por vencida—, de acuerdo, tú ganas, Bra— Le dije un tanto divertida, por su parte ella al parecer quería irse ya.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Mai. Espero que nos hagas una visita.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Pan—Dijo.

—Nos vemos en Japón, Tarlien—me despedí del pequeñín que solo reverenció ante mí.

—Buen viaje, Sra. Briefs—me dijo y no pude evitar darle una sonrisa.

—A ustedes también, que tengan buen vuelo —Les dije.

Con el bolso en mano alcancé a Bra que ya se había adelantado bastante trecho en el camino.

—Oye—le dije caminando tan rápido como mis tacones aguja me lo permitían —. No vayas tan deprisa— pedí pero Bra no se detuvo y siguió caminando.

—El avión nos dejará—comentó cuando logré igualarle el paso y caminar a su lado—. No quiero volar a Japón con este clima, no es algo que me apetezca hacer, Pan— argumentó a su defensa, sabía de antemano el discurso que yo le daría, así que prefirió seguir caminando con sus ojos en la pantalla del celular mientras sus dedos tecleaban.

—Bra, no vamos a perder el avión.

—¿No oíste el llamado? — preguntó sin dejar su anterior trabajo.

Decidí no interferir más, abordamos el avión y cada una tomó su respectivo asiento. Ahora que la noté más relajada por el vuelo, le preguntaría lo frío de su reaccionar.

—Bra—empecé y ella dejó el Martini que estaba bebiendo en un compartimiento a un lado de su asiento—. Sé que Mai no es de tu completo agrado, pero ¿Al menos podrías fingir que la aprecias al menos en frente de su hijo?

—No creo haber hecho nada malo—Me dijo acomodándose en el asiento—. No creo que le afecte demasiado si me agrada o no.

—Fuiste muy fría, Bra. Ni siquiera te despediste del niño, y tampoco creas que no noté que él te saludó y tú no le contestaste. Eso fue muy…

—¿Muy qué, Pan? —soltó con el ceño fruncido sobre su frente—¿Cruel? ¿Es eso?

—No, Bra. Fuiste muy fría con el niño, aunque Mai no te agrade, al menos pudiste fingir con el niño, él no tiene la culpa, la madre es la que no te agrada, no el niño.

Dándome un profundo suspiro, ella se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y miró a otra dirección.

—Bra…

—No quiero hablar del tema de nuevo—Me interrumpió.

No sé qué rayos le habrá hecho Mai para que Bra no la tolere, estoy de acuerdo que Mai no le agrade, pero Tarlien no tenía la culpa de nada, y Bra fue muy grosera con el niño.

Me enfadó la manera tan pretenciosa que Bra lo miró desde su posición de adulto, mi sangre hirvió cuando ella apropósito lo ignoró, y prefirió hacer de cuenta que nadie le había hablado.

Si Mai y Bra no se llevaban por cualquier circunstancia, Bra no debió haber desquitado su enojo con la criatura.

—Te lo diré de todos modos, Bra—Le dije en la misma posición que ella se había colocado—. Tú actitud fue muy déspota, y eso con un niño, eso yo no lo tolero.

 **POV DE BRA.**

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

 _¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Pan?_

Maldita sea, le tiene tanta estima a la basura de Mai, y es por ella que ahora me ha regañado, y no puedo tolerarlo, quiero gritarle que yo tengo la razón y suficientes motivos para haberme portado de la manera tan "fría" en la cual ella dice que me comporté.

No creo que la siga estimando, si quizá algún día se llega a enterar de quién fue realmente Mai para Trunks.

Sé cómo me comporté, tengo conciencia de ello, sé que fui una maldita con el niño, pero es que todavía no salgo de mi asombro, para colmo Trunks no contesta el puto celular y por Kamisama, los ojos del niño, por Kamisama.

 _Trunks, dime que no fuiste tan imbécil de engendrar un hijo con Mai._

Creo que la pregunta está demás, está visto que el infeliz no me lo contó, le exigiré una puta explicación a todo esto, y si llego a descubrir que me ocultó algo tan importante como un hijo, juro que yo misma le terminaré diciéndole todo a Pan.

 **POV DE MAI.**

 **—** Passengers of the Air flight, 835, destination to the west city please to the boarding área.

—Corazón, cariño—Le susurré a mi niño que tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo—. Es hora cielo, tenemos que abordar.

—¿Ya?—Preguntó con sus manitos fregando sus ojos.

—Sí, ya llamaron, tenemos que irnos— Me levanté y cargué el bolso de mano y la mochila de mi hijo, le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a bajar del sillón en dónde estábamos.

—¿Papi llamó? —Preguntó aceptando mi invitación a caminar juntos.

—Sí, ya llamó.

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —Preguntó emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo pasaste, mami?!

—Porque estabas durmiendo, corazón—Le contesté. Entregamos los boletos y abordamos el avión, ayudé a mi hijo a sentarse y ahora sí que me permití suspirar, desde hace rato estaba conteniendo el aire.

Kamisama, nunca creí volver a tener a Pan de frente a mí, sería lo más terrorífico que haya visto en mi vida.

—¿Qué dijo mi papi, mami? — Preguntó Tarlien arrodillado en su asiento de primera clase.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, enrollé unos cuantos mechones de su cabello en mi mano.

—Dijo que te amaba mucho, y que ya te extrañaba.

—Agh, mi papá— Bufó rodando los ojos.

—En serio, eso dijo, también…— me hice la misteriosa—. Dijo que había depositado dinero en tu cuenta para que compraras lo que quisieras en Japón.

—¡Sí! ¡Mi papi es el mejor! —soltó emocionado y me vi obligada a colocar uno de mis dedos sobre mis labios para callarlo.

—Tranquilo, corazón, tranquilo. Verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho, y además conocerás a tu tío Pilaf.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorita?

—Oh, no, muchas gracias— Dejándome sola la azafata caminó por el pasillo alejándose de nosotras.

Eran las once de la noche y no podía dormir, la incertidumbre estaba acabando conmigo y me había dado insomnio, era imposible que yo pudiera dormir, por otra parte, Pan había caído en coma, estaba profundamente dormida como si no le importara nada más en el mundo que no fuera la almohada soportando el peso de su cabeza y la manta sobre su cuerpo.

 _Si supieras lo que yo sé, Pan. De seguro nunca más en tu vida volverías a dormir._

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, quizá de lo cansada que estaba podría dormir, pero no, lo intenté muchas veces y nada dio resultado. Hasta me había tomado unos cuantos Martinis para ver si me embriagaba y lograba conciliar el sueño, pero no. Las seis copas de Martinis en el centro de mesa me lo decían claramente:

 _Trunks está jodido, Bra._

Por Kamisama, no sé qué diablos se le había pasado por la cabeza a Trunks, para haberle sido infiel a Pan, realmente no sé en qué diablos piensan los hombres, supuestamente estaba tan enamorado de Pan que le propuso matrimonio, si no la amaba realmente ¿Para qué carajos se casó con ella?

No logro entenderlo, y ahora la incertidumbre de haberme encontrado con aquel niño, que bien podría ser mi sobrino, va a acabar con mis nervios.

Desearía nunca haberme enterado, quizá no estuviera en esta jodida situación, amo al mollera dura de mi hermano, pero lo que hizo, no lo sé, si yo fuera Pan, lo hubiese asesinado.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Desde hace cuánto? — Le pregunté a la mujer que me estaba dando la espalda.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Bra.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, Mai. Trunks es mi hermano, y de ninguna manera permitiré que tire su vida al río por alguien como tú. Te lo advierto, Mai. Vuelve a interferir entre mi hermano y Pan, y yo misma te sacaré a rastras de la empresa, y veré que nadie te contrate en ninguna empresa, no me tienes Mai, sabes que lo haré, sabes que el nombre de la familia Briefs, pesa y demasiado, te lo estoy ofertando de una sana manera, lárgate y te ahorras todos los escándalos que pienso hacerte ¡No me detendré hasta pisotearte, y hasta que no seas ni un solo triste recuerdo, Mai!

—Si Trunks quiere estar conmigo, ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

—Si él quiere, pueden irse muy a la mierda juntos, pero eso sí, si yo voy, y le pregunto por quién decide y resulta que no eres tú. Tú te largas, Mai—Amenacé.

—él me ama.

—Hm. Si te amara, ya hubiese dejado a Pan, y se hubiese ido contigo ¿No crees?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que fuiste un pasatiempo para él, Mai.

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no ha dejado a Pan todavía? de eso ya han pasado cinco meses.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

No hay lugar a dudas. Ese niño es el hijo de Trunks, eso solo puede significar una cosa:

Mai irá a Japón para presentárselo a mis padres.

 **POV DE MAI.**

Kamisama, qué idiota fui. Agh. No debo volver a beber de esa manera. Por poco cometí una estupidez y allí sí que nunca hubiese podido abrazar a mi hijo de esta manera.

Depositando un beso en la cabeza de mi hijo, absorbí su aroma a menta.

No supe en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza el suicidarme. Kamisama, que idiota fui.

Menos mal estuve un poco cuerda para haber llamado a Trunks, si no hubiese hecho eso, yo no sé qué hubiese pasado, quizá ahora estaría muer…

—¿Mami? ¿Mami?

Mis ojos se encontraron con un par de azulejos que me miraban desde abajo.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—Es que te estaba llamando y no me contestabas.

—Ah, solo estaba pensando en cosas, corazón.

—¿En papi?

—No, cielo. Estoy pensando en… —No supe qué contestar.

—¿En tus amigas? — Me interrumpió.

—Sí—contesté aceptando la ayuda de mi hijo—. En mis amigas.

—Nunca las vi antes, mami.

—Nunca las viste porque ellas viven en Japón, corazón— Le dije abrazándolo.

—¿Vamos a visitarlas? La chica de pelo negro dijo que podíamos.

—Ah… —Se estaba refiriendo a Pan.

—Ella se llama Son Pan— le dije—. Y es—pausé.

—Una chica muy bonita, mami. Además huele muy rico.

—¿Eh? —Eso sí que me sorprendió en extremo.

—Y cuando se ríe, se le forma un huequito aquí—señaló una de sus mejillas, mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Ah? ¿En serio? —Pregunté. Creo que mi hijo se acababa de enamorar de Pan.

—Sí, además puede cerrar solo un ojo—Dijo cubriendo una de sus ojos con su dedo—. Así, así, y yo no puedo—Trató de mostrarme.

—Eso se llama un guiño— le dije a mi hijo que ya estaba por demás entusiasmado hablando de Pan.

—Pero la otra chica era muy… —con una cara muy graciosa y sacando la lengua pretenciosamente, Tarlien describió que Bra no le había caído para nada bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé— lo coloqué en su asiento— Pero ahora corazón, tienes que dormir, no creo poder cargarte, estás muy grande y muy pesado.

—Sí, mami, pero ¿Sí vamos a ir donde Pan? — preguntó con los ánimos por los aires, casi podía jurar que los ojitos le brillaban si hablaba de Pan.

—Ah, pero qué enano— despeiné su cabello—. Me saliste un enano muy puberto— Le dije.

—¿Pero iremos donde ella? ¿No cierto, mami? dijo que la visitemos.

—Sí—le contesté, pero dudaba, no quería aparecerme por allí, con ver la reacción de Bra fue suficiente para saber que debía mantenerme lejos de los Briefs y de los Son.

—Bueno, tengo sueño— Me dijo refregándose los ojos, lo coloqué en su asiento, lo cubrí con una manta y lo vi cerrar sus ojitos.

—Descansa, corazón—Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En unos cuantos minutos más, mi niño se durmió, acomodé una almohada en su cabeza y me recosté en mi asiento, mi bebé era idéntico a su padre. No cabía duda de ello, no en vano su padre lo amaba tanto.

Lo consentía en lo que quisiera, era el niño de papi, tanto así que pagó boletos en primera clase, arreglé unos cuantos mechones de su frente y quería dormir pero no pude, no logré conciliar el sueño.

" _Debes hablar con alguien, Mai. No es bueno guardarse los sentimientos para uno solo, si se acumulan, puedes estallar"_

Una mierda de consejos del doctor, siempre he vivido así. Ese doctor le está estafando a Trunks.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Srta. Yamada. El Dr. Yan la está esperando— Me informó la oficinista.

—Sí— con paso lento me adentré en la cita que Trunks había conseguido para mí.

Una puta cita con el psiquiatra, yo no estaba loca, porqué carajos lo hizo.

 _"_ _Necesitas ayuda, pero yo ya no sé qué más hacer, Mai. En verdad que no sé, ya estoy harto de toda esta situación"_

Creo que me había dicho, Trunks, apenas sí lo recuerdo, estaba tan ebria que los recuerdos son un poco borrosos.

—Hola, Mai — Se acomodó el doctor en frente de mí en un sillón—. Empecemos— Me sonrió, pero yo no dije nada, me quedé callada sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de sentirme observada por el médico, este empezó.

—Empezaremos cuando te sientas preparada, Mai.

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos y solo el silencio llenaba el lugar.

—Bien, si no quieres, empezaré yo—Sentenció el canoso doctor.

Al contrario de lo que él hubiese creído, me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento, y observé lo que el hombre hacía.

Nada, no hacía nada aparte de enfocar sus ojos en mí y luego en el soporte de las hojas.

 _Trunks, botas el dinero en porquerías._

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Mai? —Preguntó el hombre tratando de que entrara en confianza, y le hablara.

—¿Qué te parece el clima del día de hoy?

Pero qué estúpida manera de empezar.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba preguntando?_

 _¿En verdad cobraba por esto?_

 _Era definitivo, Trunks despilfarraba el dinero en estupideces._

 _—_ ¿De qué humor estás, Mai? —Intentó de nueva cuenta.

—Fastidiada— Respondí con naturalidad.

—Vaya, estamos avanzando— Dijo el hombre mientras su mano escribía sobre el papel—. Veo que eres directa y honesta, es una buena cualidad. Entonces creo que vamos a avanzar un poco ma…

—Si me permite— le interrumpí—Creo que debería irme.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y empuñando un esfero sobre la tabla con hojas—¿Por qué consideras que deberías irte?

—Porque esto es una pérdida de tiempo, doctor.

—¿Por qué es una pérdida de tiempo, Mai?

Maldita sea, estaba usando mis propias frases en mi contra ¿Qué clase de doctor era este? No le contesté y solo di un suspiro.

—¿Y ese suspiro, Mai?

—Quiero irme de aquí.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, Mai. Pero quiero saber el porqué.

—Porque yo no estoy loca— Aclaré mirándolo fijamente—. No debería estar aquí.

—Nadie está diciendo que estés loca, Mai, solamente estás aquí para que reflexiones acerca de tus problemas y las decisiones que tomas para resolverlas. Es por eso que estás aquí.

—Por esa razón es que le digo que yo no debería estar aquí, con permiso— me levanté del sillón y con bolso en mano caminé a la salida.

—Apenas sí vamos quince minutos, nos queda una hora más—Dijo a mis espaldas.

—No me interesa—Le contesté con una media mirada.

—Debería, Mai. Debería interesarte— me dijo inclinándose un poco en el asiento hacia atrás—. Recuerda el por qué estás aquí.

Me detuve en mi sitio, y le di la espalda. Seguramente Trunks le dijo.

—No era en serio, yo realmente no quise…

—No quisiste suicidarte—soltó el doctor—. Te diré algo que te sorprenderá, todas las personas, una que otra ocasión se les cruza por la mente, de alguna u otra manera, en cómo será suicidarse, no es extraño. Las penas de la vida, decepciones, problemas, hacen que uno lo considere, pero que nunca llegue a concretarse, pero lo tuyo, Mai. Fue realmente grave, tú querías y tenías toda la predisposición para acabar con tu vida.

—Eso fue porque estaba ebria, y no pensé…

—No pensaste en lo que hacías— de nuevo completó. Sin siquiera pretenderlo una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, enseguida me la sequé con la palma de la mano—Por eso, mejor ven— Me indicó—. Siéntate, y solo vamos a conversar un poco, Mai. Solo dime lo que creas que quieres compartir conmigo—Dijo con sus palabras rebuscadas.

Dudé en hacerlo, quería salir corriendo del sitio, pero mis piernas no respondían.

—¿Mai?

—No quiero, tengo que irme.

—Mai, nadie sabe que estás aquí. Tu nombre será borrado de los registros cuando termines las citas que se concretaron, no debes preocuparte porque alguien se entere que vienes aquí.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ese fue uno de los convenios con los cuales, se entablaron estas sesiones contigo, Mai.

 _¿Trunks ordenó eso?_

—¿Cuándo entabló esos convenios?

—Lo hice con tu valedor. Fue el día posterior al que intentaste suicidarte.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo él? — Le pregunté.

—Que necesitabas ayuda, y no era porque te creía loca, Mai. Sino que le llegaste a asustar, creyó que tratarías de intentarlo nuevamente, y no quería que lo hicieras. Nos pidió que te ayudáramos, para que puedas estar bien.

No recuerdo haber perdido tanto el control.

—¿En verdad dijo eso? — Pregunté con los ojos barriendo el piso.

—Sí. Te lo conté, porque es una pequeña demostración de qué le importas a la gente, Mai. Por eso, y por todas aquellas personas solo quédate y conversemos, de lo que tú quieras hablar, por mí no hay ningún problema.

 _"_ _Feliz día de las madres, mami"_

 _"_ _Te amo mucho, mami"_

—Al carajo— contesté sentándome de nueva cuenta—. Perdamos el tiempo doctor.

—Sí, Mai. Perdamos el tiempo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Llegamos al aeropuerto en ciudad del oeste y caminamos con rumbo a la salida, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hola—contesté.

—Hola, Mai. ¿Llegaron bien? — Me preguntó.

—Sí, acabamos de arribar. Todo está bien, no te preocupes por nosotros— Le dije.

—Me alegra mucho.

—Ah, te paso a Tarlien— sin esperar más tiempo le di mi celular a mi hijo, quien por demás emocionado le contestó a su padre.

—¡¿Papi?! ¡Hola, papi! —Saludó mi hijo con su sonrisa tan única—Sí, el asiento fue muy cómodo, gracias papi. Sí, ya me dijo mi mami ¿En serio puedo comprar lo que yo quiera? —Después de unos minutos mi hijo volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja—¡Sí! ¡Prometo comprarte algo, papi! ¡Sí! Sí, yo también te amo, papi—comentó antes de pasarme el teléfono y adelantarse un poco a mí en el camino.

—Oye, en verdad muchas gracias por haber comprado los boletos para el VIP, te lo agradezco.

—No es nada, lo que sea por mi hijo, así que no se preocupen, la reservación en el hotel está hecha.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo—Agradecí—Perdón, pero ¿Qué número de habitación?

—Es la suit 3-06 del hotel The Ritz ¿Mai? — preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Cuida muy bien de Tarlien, estaba muy emocionado por viajar a Japón contigo.

—Lo haré, recuerda que también es mi hijo, Patrick—Aclaré—. Y sí, está muy feliz, te enviaré fotos de él.

—Sí, envíamelas, y ve con cuidado, Mai, y dile a Tarlien que lo amo.

Despidiéndome de mi antiguo prometido, guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y fui detrás de mi hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **POV DE PAN**

—Buenas días, Trunks— susurré depositando un beso en la oreja de mi esposo, Trunks estaba profundamente dormido que ni siquiera me escuchó llegar.

Arropándolo un poco más con las mantas, me dirigí al armario para cambiarme, eran las dos de la mañana y los tacones me estaban matando.

—¡Pan! ¡¿Eres tú?! — preguntó desde el dormitorio, y yo me asomé al marco de la puerta.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? — Pregunté con una sonrisa— Buenos días, Trunks.

—Hola, nena.

Saludó con una sonrisa en la cara. Dándole un guiño, retorné al armario y me quité los aretes y el reloj que traía, los dejé en el cajón de las joyas y me coloqué mi pijama. Un suave camisón de seda que me llegaba hasta la cintura y las pantaletas a juego.

—¡¿Qué tal te fue en la convención?! —preguntó aún desde la cama.

—Me fue muy bien—contesté con una sonrisa, salí del armario, y caminé descalza antes de adentrarme en la cama abierta ya por Trunks. —. No sabes, fue genial, todo esa gente allí reunida y todos tenían tantos comentarios positivos acerca del libro, y decía que les encantó, me pidieron que leyera los párrafos que a mí me gustaron, y los leí y ellos… —Hablaba tan aceleradamente que creo que no entendió nada de lo que le dije—. Y entonces me pidieron que les diera mis autógrafos y todo eso, y luego…

—Nena, nena, tranquila, tranquila— dijo sentándose con el pecho desnudo en la cama con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas—. No se nota que estás emocionada— dijo sarcástico.

—Pero es que en serio, Trunks, fue genial — Mirándome a los ojos, sus manos se colocaron detrás de mi cabeza y me atrajo hacia sí, para darme un beso en los labios que se extendió un poco más de la cuenta y terminó sobre mí.

—Lamento no haber podido viajar contigo.

—No te preocupes. Bra fue una excelente compañía.

—Menos mal ella fue contigo, pero debí haber ido yo.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas— le dije, y sus labios buscaron de nuevo los míos, se movían incesantemente como pidiendo que le correspondiera.

 _Es por tu matrimonio, Pan. Yo que tú lo haría, a no ser que quieras que Trunks se dé cuenta de lo que tú y yo sabemos._

Dijo mi yo interna con un barniz de uñas rojo pasión en la mano.

 _Oh, y se me olvidaba que soy tú. Ahora, si quieres salvar tu matrimonio, nena. Este es el primer paso._

—¿Pan? — preguntó Trunks aún con sus labios en los míos—. Te deseo ahora.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por minutos, pero mi subconsciente tenía razón, si quería salvar mi matrimonio, este era el momento, debía dejarme de tantas mierdas, y hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Sin dejarle lugar a dudas, enrosqué mis dedos en su cabeza y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Cómo te extrañe— susurró con sus labios sobre mi cuello—. Kamisama, hueles tan bien.

Murmuró y yo tuve que darme un bofetada mental para traerme a la realidad, este no era Vegeta, no era él.

—Ah, Trunks—Quise frenarlo un poco porque parecía un poco desesperado—. Quizá ahora solo deberíamos…

—Nena, no lo hemos hecho en lo que podrían ser años.

—Ah… —Mirando sus ojos me sentí una basura, sin poder emitir palabra solamente le di una media sonrisa.

Este era Trunks, era mi esposo, y el único en el que debería pensar.

 **POV DE MAI.**

—Este lugar es enorme— Murmuré viendo la suite que Patrick había reservado para nosotros.

—Sí, mami. Mi papi nos quiere mucho ¿Cierto? —Comentó mi hijo saltando en su trayecto a la recepción.

—A ti te ama, corazón— murmuré dejando algunos papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de la recepción.

—¿Mami?

—¿Eh? —Contesté sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles.

—¿Por qué tú no vives con nosotros?— Preguntó con su cara angelical.

—Bueno, corazón— Me arrodillé delante de él.

Cómo explicarle a mi hijo que yo no vivía con él porque tenía que establecer mi estado emocional primero. No lo sabía.

Al parecer, sí estaba un poco fuera de rumbo, quizá después de todo, el doctor Yan tenía razón.

—Tarlien, las cosas con tu papi no salieron muy bien que digamos—Los ojos de mi niño se abrieron de par en par—. Y no es culpa de él, tu papá es alguien muy bueno y te quiere mucho ¿Lo sabes? ¿No?

Mi niño solo asintió enérgicamente. Patrick también era la adoración de mi hijo.

—Son cosas de adultos, Tarlien, pero debes saber que no importa dónde estemos, nosotros te amamos demasiado, hijo.

—Sí, papi dice eso, pero cuando le pregunto por qué tú no vives con nosotros, él no me sabe responder.

—Corazón, sabes que…—pausé—. Papi te puede dar una vida mejor que la que yo puedo ofrecerte, él y yo acordamos que debías tener lo mejor, amor. Así que por eso vives con él, puedes ir a la escuela que solo papi puede pagar, y vives en una casa hermosa ¿No?

—Sí, papi tiene una enorme casa.

—Sí— acomodé su cabello.

Todos los días iba a visitar a mi hijo en la casa de su padre, y solo me iba cuando estaba segura que él estaba completamente dormido, en ocasiones lo llevaba en la mañana a su jardín de niños, y en otras me quedaba a dormir en la casa de Patrick.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Patrick?

—Adelante— me dijo desde su oficina, giré el picaporte y me asomé—. ¿Ya se durmió? — preguntó dejando su trabajo momentáneamente.

—Sí, se quedó profundo. Por eso creo que es hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Sabes que puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes? —dijo con los ojos pegados en la pantalla de su computador.

—Ah…

—Si quieres, claro está. Solo es una oferta, ya que son las once de la noche.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que me iré, iré por Tarlien al jardín mañana, y luego me lo llevaré al parque de diversiones.

—Está bien, enviaré a John para que los cuide.

—Sí, como quieras. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Patrick. Descansa.

—Descansa, Mai.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Dándole un abrazo a mi hijo, le infundí mi calor.

—Papi es un hombre importante de negocios, y él te ama.

—Sí, siempre me lo dice, mami.

—Sí, corazón. Ahora a dormir, porque en la mañana desayunaremos unos deliciosos panquecitos con mucha fruta ¿Sí?

—¡Sí! — sonrió mi niño. Nos acomodamos en la cama tamaño King, y arropando a mi hijo, por fin me permití dormir.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Deseaba tenerla así, en mis brazos. Esta sexy mujer era mi esposa, y todo lo que me importaba, estos días sin ella han sido demasiados atormentadores, en especial porque es una mujer que no podría pasar desapercibida.

Fui un imbécil al serle infiel con Mai, pero es que en aquel entonces, sí que sentía bien, era una adicción y me engañaría a mí mismo si no dijera que la idea de divorciarme de Pan para quedarme con Mai, sí que se me pasó por la mente, pero ahora sé que hubiese sido el peor error de todas las mierdas que he hecho en mi vida.

Su suave y excitante piel con aroma a flores de jazmín siempre son una deliciosa invitación a marcar su cuerpo como mío. No sé ni cómo he soportado no hacérselo en meses.

Su cuerpo durmiendo a mí lado, con el cabello esparcido en la almohada, con la sábana cubriendo sus exquisitas piernas y sus brazos juntos, casi tapando su rostro, Pan es la mujer más bella del mundo.

Acomodé unos cuantos mechones de su cerquillo que caían sobre su frente, y la traje hacia mí, para envolverla en mis brazos.

Kamisama ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en ese entonces?

Si yo le hubiese entregado los papeles del divorcio, Pan, nunca hubiese estado así para mí: completamente desnuda después de hacer el amor.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Tengo todo listo. Aquí está.

—Gracias, Mark —comenté recibiendo el sobre que mi abogado traía.

—¿Sr. Briefs? ¿Está seguro de esto? —preguntó.

—Eso no es algo que le interese, solo le ordené hacer los papeles, no que analizara mi vida personal.

El hombre en mi frente solo bajó la mirada ante mi reproche.

—No quise que sonara de esa manera, Sr. Briefs. Solo que, como usted se casó sin que la señora Briefs firmara el acta de bienes mancomunados, bueno—pausó—. Si ella quiere puede solicitar la mitad de todo lo que usted tenga.

—Sí, eso lo sé— Le contesté leyendo los papeles que marcarían por terminado mi matrimonio de casi un año y medio con Pan.

—Entonces, esa era la razón, Sr. Briefs. Nada más.

—Sí, si ella quiere le daré la mitad de lo que exija, con tal que me dé el divorcio, no me interesa cuanto dinero tenga que darle.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _Pero qué imbécil fui._

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?_

—Mm.

Pan se mueve entre sueños, con un cejo fruncido en su frente.

 _¿Qué será lo que está soñando?_

Sin prestarle atención al asunto, coloqué unos mechones de su cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

Verla dormir era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, había olvidado lo espesas y largas que eran sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas, su piel blanquecina y sus labios carnosos que a veces cubría de carmín.

Colocando mi pulgar en su labio inferior, lo acaricié. Sus labios eran provocativos, carnosos y suaves al mismo tiempo.

 _Pan, si hubieses estado ese día. Nunca me habrías perdonado._

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Entonces, ¿Tomaste la decisión? — Preguntó Bra a mis espaldas mientras yo me acomodaba el casimir en los hombros— Dejarás a Pan por esa mujer—Dijo Bra con el ceño fruncido a más no poder sobre su frente y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Dijiste que querías una solución. Te la estoy dando—le dije antes de pasar de ella con dirección a la puerta.

—Una última cosa, Trunks— me dijo dándome la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Pan no es débil, saldrá de esta situación, y sé que aunque le duela esto, ella se repondrá, porque es fuerte.

—Lo sé, Bra— contesté mirando la carpeta con los documentos del divorcio en mano.

—Qué bien que lo sepas, Trunks. Porque—pausó antes de darse la vuelta y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos tan iguales a los míos—. Porque si te arrepientes de esto, Trunks. Te juro que ni en tu puta vida, ella te perdonará.

—Bra…

—Ve, Trunks. Ve, termina tu matrimonio, y vete con Mai. Pero eso sí—amenazó acercándose a mí—. Ni se te ocurra pensar que yo volveré a hablarte—dijo con otra lágrima en su mejilla—. Ni pensar siquiera que yo llegaré a aceptar a esa mujer.

—Algún día lo harás, Bra.

—No seas cínico—siseó.

—No lo estoy siendo—Le respondí—. Dijiste que querías que tomara una decisión, creo que esta es la mejor, Pan será libre, y yo…

—Dime ¿No amas a Pan? —preguntó con sus aglutinados ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no caían—. ¿No sientes nada por ella?

—Ahora quiero estar con Mai.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Eh?

—Todo lo que dure.

—Te doy dos meses—soltó limpiándose las lágrimas y pasando de mí.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Quizá Bra tenía razón, y todo hubiese salido en la forma en la cual ella juró que saldría. Solo sé que le estaré agradecido que no se haya metido en la situación, dijo que era mi jodido problema y yo tenía que resolverlo.

 _Pan, agradezco que ese día te hayas ido de viaje._

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Contesta, Pan ¿Dónde diablos se metió? —De nuevo marqué el número de su celular y de nuevo me mandaba a buzón.

—El número que marcó no está disponible, por favor, intenta tu llamada más tarde.

¿Dónde rayos se había metido Pan? ¿Por qué no me contestaba el celular?

Aparqué en la antigua sede de Capsule Corporation y me adentré en la que era mi casa, o lo que sería hasta este día.

Pronto tendría que dejarla, no podría regresar aquí al menos por un tiempo, porque a pesar de que mi madre había hecho todo porque Pan no se enterara de lo mío con Mai, yo estaba tomando esta decisión.

La de finiquitar mi matrimonio.

La habitación que tanto Pan como yo teníamos en casa de mis padres estaba a oscuras, y preferí que así se quedara.

—¿Pan? ¿Estás aquí? —Llamé pero nadie contestó. No estaba en casa, tendría que esperarla.

Continué mi trayecto hacia el dormitorio, donde una fotografía sobre nuestra cama matrimonial me hizo pararme en seco.

Allí estábamos nosotros dos, en un fondo blanco. Ella vestida de novia, y yo con un esmoquin negro.

Nadie al verme en esa fotografía pensaría que yo sería el que pediría el divorcio.

Quitando mis ojos de aquel cuadro me enfoqué en un libro dejado al pie de la cama.

Sobre este había una nota:

Amor,

La batería del celular se me agotó, tuve que viajar de último minuto, pero apenas logre cargarlo, te llamo. Te cuento luego.

Te amo.

Pan.

Decía la misiva, así que era eso. Apenas dejé la carta sobre la cama, mi celular sonó.

—Hola—contesté.

—Hola amor—se escuchaba un tanto ajetreada— Oh, lo siento tanto—la oí que se disculpó con alguien—. Fue mi culpa señora, lo siento yo venía corriendo—le decía a alguien al otro lado de la línea—.¿Trunks? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, sí aquí estoy ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Estoy corriendo con rumbo al área de abordaje. Ni te imaginas, Ann me ha complicado la vida—dijo—. Resulta que tengo que ir a una convención en Tokyo—comentó emocionada—. Dice que me han invitado exclusivamente para que dé el discurso de inauguración, Trunks ¿No es genial? —comentó muy alegre—. No se lo dicen a cualquiera, dijo que es una gran oportunidad, otros escritores esperan años para algo como esto.

—Ah, sí. Es genial, Pan—me senté en la cama, tendría que ser a su regreso—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Ah, en una semana. Lo siento tanto, Trunks. Intenté llamarte, lo juro, pero no me contestaste— Claro, estaba en vibrador—. Por eso te dejé la nota en la cama, por si no lo has visto.

—¿Estás corriendo? — le pregunté por lo agitada de su respiración.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que antes tenía que pasar por la invitación y la credencial, y bueno, el celular se apagó y tuve que usar el servicio de carga del aeropuerto, ahora ya han dado el último llamado para el avión, y tengo que subir porque Ann está allí y me dará explicaciones para la presentación.

—¿Tan pronto es? ¿Por qué no te lo notificaron antes?

—Bueno, sí lo hicieron, pero como mi antiguo celular se dañó. No vi el mensaje.

Era cierto, mi madre en un movimiento terminó virando un vaso con agua sobre el celular de Pan.

—Ah…

—Sí, lo siento, espérame un momento.

—Pase de abordar, por favor —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Te llamo luego, Trunks.

Y así lo hizo.

—Entonces, eso fue lo que sucedió. Amor, lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero ya te expliqué.

—Ah, no preocupes, que te vaya bien.

—Gracias, Trunks. Sí, esperemos que me vaya muy bien— dijo con todo el entusiasmo y la felicidad en su voz.

—Te lo mereces, Pan.

—Gracias, amor. Pero tengo que colgar, vamos a despegar. ¿Trunks?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo, cielo. No me extrañes mucho—se rio de su propia broma—Nos vemos el viernes.

—Sí, Pan. Nos vemos.

Colgando la llamada, supe que lo de mi divorcio tendría que esperar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Fui un imbécil, pero prometo no dejarla ir nunca más, prometo hacer lo que sea por tener a esta mujer a mi lado, por hacerla feliz, porque por una preocupación egoísta de mi parte, yo fui capaz de pedirle postergar el tener un hijo.

Ella estaba deseosa de tenerlo, nunca me dijo que enseguida, pero sí quería tenerlo, pero luego yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en un niño, aun sabiendo en que había una ligera posibilidad de que Mai estuviese embarazada.

Pero qué barbaridad.

Postergué y le negué un hijo a mi propia esposa para asegurarme si el supuesto hijo que Mai esperaba existía o no, de haber sido así, obligatoriamente habría tenido que decirle a Pan, y creo que allí sí que me hubiese matado.

Pero ahora quiero tenerlo, quiero un hijo de Pan y mío, ahora que mis mierdas están llegando a su fin, quiero darle a esta mujer todo el tiempo que le negué, todas las noches que no pasé con ella por preferir pasarlas con Mai. Le devolvería cada instante de rabia que ella pasó por mi causa, como me lo dijo alguna vez.

Porque Pan valía la pena, y yo sabía que a más de uno mi esposa le gustaba, y sonará egocéntrico pero enorgullecía el saberme el único que podría disfrutar de ella, tenerla así solo para mí, poder gozar de ella como mi esposa, y estar seguro que ahora sí quiero tener un hijo con ella.

Quiero darles todo mi tiempo y demostrarles lo mucho que importan, lo mucho que los amo.

Una vez que Mai salga de recuperación le daré el ultimátum, porque sencillamente ya no la tolero, ella también ha hecho su vida, incluso ella tiene un hijo, y yo no pude ser más egoísta con Pan que el haberle negado eso, y ella, comprensiva como lo ha sido conmigo, lo aceptó así sin más.

Pan, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Quiero que volvamos a tener nuestras tontas peleas, que ella siempre acababa con un puchero y su actitud insolente de:

 _"Como tú quieras"_

Definitivamente, esta es la mujer a quién amo, y nunca quiero que se aleje de mi lado, así tenga que mantener a Mai el resto de mi vida, no quiero que Pan se entere de la mierda de mi pasado, porque no quiero perderla, no. Pan es mi esposa, es mi mujer, y eso quiero que sea para todo lo que me reste de vida. Porque ella solo es mía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

|Trunks ha muerto|

Despertándome de mi pesadilla, noté que estaba sola en la habitación, toqué el lado en donde Trunks dormía, y noté que aún estaba tibio, se había levantado hace apenas minutos.

Apretando la sábana contra mi pecho desnudo, me quedé mirando a la nada.

—No pensé que te despertarías.

—Ah— mi vista se fijó en el hombre que estaba al pie de la cama con un vaso de agua en las manos.

—Solo bajé por un poco de agua, y te traje un vaso— Dijo dejando el vaso en el somier—. ¿Pan? —me preguntó un tanto extrañado por mi actitud y sentándose al filo de la cama—. ¿Estás bien?

Sin esperar más me incorporé en la cama, apretando la sábana a mi cuerpo, y me arrastré para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Nena… —dijo en la curvatura de mi cuello— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

Mordiéndome los labios en un intento por frenar las lágrimas en mis ojos, hundí mi cara en su cuello.

—Amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Sin contestarle, solo lloré tanto cómo quise, y él solo me abrazó. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos sin restricción y toda yo empecé a convulsionar, lo apreté a mí con más fuerza, y él solo atinó a quedarse callado, y consolarme.

Kamisama, eso fue horrible, fue un horrible el sueño en el cuál Trunks moría, ya era la segunda vez que aquella pesadilla me atormentaba, y era algo escalofriante pensar siquiera que se trataba de una premonición.

¿ _Qué diablos estás pensando?_

Me recriminaba yo misma.

 _Eso no pasará, por la simple razón de que Trunks era un hombre demasiado bueno._

El corazón se me partía al pensar que él pudiese morir.

—Ya nena, ya—dijo sobando mi espalda—. ¿Por qué estás así, Pan?

—Soñé… soné que morías, Trunks—apenas sí confesé—. Me asusté mucho. Todo fue tan real, Trunks. Todo lo que… Kamisama, Trunks—Lo abracé nuevamente.

—Pan— dijo tomándome por los hombros y mirándome preocupado—. Nena—sus ojos azules barrieron mi rostro, y enseguida sus dedos secaron mis lágrimas—. Solo fue un sueño—dijo comprensivo—. Ya no llores, estoy aquí.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 **—** Me asusté mucho—susurró, estaba asustada.

—No seas tonta, Pan. Estoy aquí, y estoy sano— Le contesté abrazándola, sus manos apretaron la sábana envuelta en su cuerpo desnudo, y solo atiné a sentarme detrás de ella para dejarle descansar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Con las piernas dobladas y pegadas al pecho, ella se apoyó a mí, y la enrosqué con mis brazos.

Estuvimos así por minutos, en silencio total, al cabo de ellos Pan se calmó un poco,

—Nena… Olvida el sueño que tuviste, y mejor vamos a dormir ¿Quieres? —ofrecí, y ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos lucían un poco hinchados producto de las lágrimas.

La acosté a mi lado, y besé su frente cubierta por su flequillo.

—Te amo, Pan. Te amo demasiado—le dije abrazándola—. Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo.

—Sí, Trunks.

 **POV DE MAI.**

—Bueno días, amor—saludé a mi hijo mientras él abría sus ojitos—. Hora de levantarse, cielo.

—Ah…— dijo bostezando sonoramente—. Aun no mami—. Habló con los ojitos cerrados y con la firme intención de seguir durmiendo.

—Ah, no, no. Tiene que levantarse ahora jovencito —sentencié divertida por la actitud de mi hijo.

—No quiero.

—No, arriba Tarlien. Ya son más de las once de la mañana. Debo decir que fui muy considerada al dejarte dormir un poco más.

—Mami…—intentó reprochar, pero sentándose en la cama, aun tambaleándose de lado a lado, él intentó levantarse—. ¿Por qué?—apenas sí preguntó antes del bostezo.

—Porque tenemos que estar presentables para poder ir a visitar a Pilaf.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —le pregunté al taxista que nos había traído hasta esta zona residencial de hermosos jardines en el exterior.

 _Vaya que a Pilaf le iba muy bien._

—Son 1.660,41 JPY (quince dólares)

Pagándole al taxista me dirigí al número de casa que hace tiempo atrás Pilaf me había dicho que había comprado. Como era sábado, de seguro estaba en su casa.

—Mami ¿Seguro que ese señor vive aquí?—preguntó mi hijo cuando nadie nos abrió.

—Sí.

—Identifíquese por favor—habló el sistema de seguridad.

—Mai Yamada.

—¿Mai?—preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Pilaf? —también pregunté. Al parecer, él estaba en el centro de control de la casa—. Qué estás esperando y abre la puerta ahora.

Después de unas risas al otro lado del intercomunicador, la puerta se abrió y nos encaminamos hacia la sala, en donde Pilaf ya esperaba por nosotros.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que el hijo pródigo regresa—murmuró con una mano en el mentón y la posición de orgulloso.

—También me alegra verte, Pilaf.

—A mí también Mai, solo que no esper…— Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca y yo bien sabía por qué. Tarlien, había caminado detrás de mí, y ahora Pilaf se daba cuenta de su presencia—.Pero, vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa.

—Dime ¿Es hijo de Trunks? —me preguntó con sus ojos dirigidos a mi hijo mientras Tarlien jugaba en el jardín, y nosotros estábamos sentados en una mesa.

—No—le confesé—. No lo es.

—Yo diría que sí lo es.

—Yo que soy su madre, te estoy apostando mi vida a que no lo es.

—Entonces, si Trunks no es el padre ¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Patrick Somerhalder. Es un estadounidense.

—Ah—dijo entendiendo la situación—. Como te presentas sin un esposo, y no veo anillo de matrimonio en tu dedo, y nunca hubo boda, porque de ser así, nunca te abría perdonado que no me hubieses invitado. Solo puedo deducir que no convives con él—Dijo racionalizando todo el rollo, y dando en el clavo.

—Sí, yo no vivo con Patrick. De hecho… —pausé—. No vivo con Tarlien, él vive con su padre.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Patrick le puede dar mejores condiciones de vida. Tarlien es hijo de un rico.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperé.

—Sí. Su padre lo consiente mucho, ellos dos son inseparables. No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

—¿Es un magnate? —preguntó con la pajilla en sus labios y absorbiendo el jugo de naranja.

—Sí. Es un hombre muy rico.

—Ah ¿Y cómo conociste al tal Patrick? ¿Eh? Después de lo de Trunks, pensé que no…

—Yo ya había conocido a Patrick, hace tiempo—confesé—. Fue cuando era la secretaria de Trunks. Él era un inversionista, y entonces nos hicimos amigos. Se podría decir—aclaré.

—Así que fuiste a Estados Unidos y lo volviste a ver.

—Sí. Busqué trabajo en una empresa, trabajé allí, y al cabo de un tiempo lo volví a ver allí. Él me ofreció empleo en una de sus empresas y acepté. Así empezó todo.

—¡Tío Pilaf! ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer! —Le gritó antes de dar una media luna—¿Lo viste tío Pilaf!

—¡Sí, enano! ¡Buen trabajo! Así que Mai, todo está bien en tu vida—soltó.

—Bueno, no todo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—Desde que era una niña. Crecí con Trunks—confesé.

—¿Vivías en su misma casa, Mai?

—Sí. Su familia me acogió, y yo crecí con él.

—Ah, y ¿Qué hay con respecto a tu verdadera familia? —volvió a preguntar el médico.

—No me gusta hablar de ellos.

—¿Por qué Mai?

—Porque casi ni los recuerdo.

—Pero podríamos…

—No quiero hablar de ellos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque estoy en terapia—le solté.

—¿Terapia? ¿Y eso? ¿Tuviste un accidente? —preguntó jugando con la pajilla en sus dedos.

—No, no es eso. Es una terapia psicológica a la que tengo que asistir. Nadie lo sabe, claro, a excepción de ti.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ir?

—Porque debo—suspiré—. Lo hago por Tarlien.

—Así que soy el único que lo sabe.

—Así es Pilaf. Nadie más se ha enterado, todo es confidencial, incluso Patrick no lo sabe, es para garantizar mi seguridad, ya que quizá Patrick podría usar eso en mi contra para quitarme la custodia completa del niño, y quizá restringirme verlo.

—Ya veo porque es confidencial, pero ¿Hace cuánto estás asistiendo?

—Será un mes.

—¿Y has hecho avances con el médico?

—Sí.

—Mami…

—¿Qué pasa Tarlien? —acercándose a mi oído, me preguntó en dónde quedaba el baño. Tiempo después lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Debo decir que nunca te vi en plan maternal. Quién lo diría de todos modos. Mai, la experta en armas, derritiéndose por un enano.

—Por eso lo traje, Pilaf. Dijiste que si algún día tenía un hijo, tú querrías conocerlo.

—Sí y te agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta.

—Cómo no hacerlo, Pilaf Shu y Tú, fueron mi familia.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso, ahora, si no tienes un lugar a dónde ir, bien podrías quedarte aquí, sabes que no tengo compromisos y la casa es muy grande.

—Muchas gracias Pilaf, pero tendré de denegar, Patrick ya ha pagado el hospedaje.

—Una joya el tal Patrick ¿No es así?

—Sí, vaya que lo es.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Maldita sea. No puedo concentrarme.

Trato de dar una pirueta pero no lo logro y termino estrellándome de lleno contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —refunfuño enfadada.

 _¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme?_

—Sra. Briefs—una pantalla holográfica se proyecta dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Aclarándose la garganta Cori quiso hacerse notar al sentirse ignorada ya que le daba la espalda,

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ah—oh sí, la jefa estaba molesta, y ella lo notó enseguida. No tenía la culpa de nada, es cierto, era nueva en el trabajo, pero aun así eso no dejaba el hecho de estar furiosa por no poder concentrar mi energía y hacer algo decente en mi entrenamiento, que no me importó contra quién descargaba mi ira.

—Dilo.

—Ah. El señor Briefs acaba de llegar y el almuerzo ya está servido.

—Dile que iré enseguida.

—Sí, señora.

Apagando la máquina, salí del sitio con un humor de perros. Me apoyé en una de las paredes y traté de calmarme.

No era una puñetera que se enojaba por cualquier cosa, así que no debía estarlo. Debía calmarme.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Briefs?—dijo Cori en frente de mí con la ropa y sábanas recién lavadas en sus manos.

—Sí— contesté caminado hacia ella—. Siento lo de hace un momento, Cori. Solo que no estoy en mi mejor ánimo el día de hoy.

—No se preocupe señora.

—Siento que fui muy grosera contigo, Cori. Lo lamento.

—No se preocupe, todos tenemos un mal día.

—Gracias por comprenderlo, Cori.

Dejándola en el pasillo me encaminé al comedor.

 **POV DE MAI.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

—Dos semanas.

—Tiempo suficiente, los llevaré a pescar ¿Quieres ir Tarlien? —ofreció Pilaf.

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, entonces iremos el miércoles en la tarde.

Tal y como Pilaf lo había prometido, nos llevó a un río y Tarlien se divirtió en grande.

A mí parecer los días se nos acabaron demasiado rápido, y ahora solo estábamos a cinco días de irnos, y tenía que comprar los pasajes de avión.

—Mami, mi papá está llamando—corrió Tarlien hacia mí con celular en mano.

—Hola— hablé— Dime Patrick.

—Mai, tengo que decirte algo.

—Sí, dime ¿Qué pasa?

—No estaré en el país para cuando regresen, así que pensé que quizá tú querrías aprovecharla, y quedarte en Japón un poco más, claro, a no ser que quieras ya regresar.

Vaya, eso me había tomado por sorpresa. Yo te llamaré unos cuántos días antes de retornar al país.

—¿Tardarás?

—Tengo que ir a Suiza, y creo que quizá un poco.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—Quizá ocho días.

 _¿Regresar a América o quedarme aquí?_

—¿Mai?

Habían algunas cosas que todavía no había visitado, y quién sabía si es que volvería pronto.

—Me quedaré en Japón—le dije.

—Ah, me parece bien, por lo de la habitación no te preocupes, en este momento mandaré a mi asistente para que la continúe alquilando para ustedes.

—No es necesario, Patrick. Tengo familia donde quedarme.

—Mami ¿Vamos a vivir con el tío Pilaf?

—No, Tarlien. Solo serán unos cuantos días mientras papi regresa a casa.

—Pensé que ya tendrías todo listo para irte, como te gusta planificar.

—Deja eso—le dije con una sonrisa—. Vine a tomarte la palabra. Nos hospedaremos contigo, solo será hasta el viernes próximo.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Hace tiempo que no salíamos juntas— dijo mi peli roja amiga.

—Sí, debo decir que extrañaba esto, Ann.

—Lástima que Bra no pudo venir— comentó bebiendo de su café cargado.

—Sí, dijo que tenía muchos pendientes, tú la conoces cómo es, Ann.

—Esa mujer nunca está quieta, Pan. Siempre de un lado para el otro.

—Sabes que tiene que ser así, no en vano es la vicepresidenta.

—Sí, pero ahora dime—me miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Lo están intentando?

Casi me atoré con el contenido de mi taza.

—Para nadie es un secreto eso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¿Todo el mundo sabía que estábamos tratando de tener un hijo?

—Tranquila nena, no me mires así—dijo—. Tu madre me lo dijo.

—Ah—suspiré aliviada—. Pensé que era tan notorio.

—No, no lo es, pero dime ¿Habrá resultados?

—No, aún no.

—¿Y eso? tu madre está demasiado contenta pensando que ya hay un bebé—aclaró.

—No, ya sabes. Por toda la promoción del libro aún no es hora, voy a explotar todo el potencial del mismo, y luego me podré enfocar en el bebé.

—Son Pan. Siempre preocupada por los demás.

 _No siempre, Ann. No siempre. Si tan solo supieras la clase de persona cruel que soy._

—No digas eso, Ann—no pude evitar agachar la mirada.

—Pero lo eres. No te digo que eres una santa, porque nadie en este mundo lo es, pero desde que nos conocimos, siempre has tenido esa actitud. Así que no debes preocuparte, ya llegará el tiempo para tenerlo, aún eres muy joven.

—Sí.

—Aunque debo admitir, que no te veo en el plan de madre.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, no es nada malo, sino que simplemente no te veo alimentando un niño.

Dicho eso comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—No te veo en ese plan, Son Pan.

Me le uní a la risa y solo disfruté del momento en aquel departamento en compañía de mi amiga editora.

Pronto atardeció y en un par de horas anochecería, así que despidiéndome de ella, salí del edificio con dirección al Centro Comercial.

Viendo la vitrina de los perfumes que había, el reflejo de una personita, llamó por completo mi atención.

Era aquel dulce niño.

Me giré hacia él, y allí estaba Tarlien, con un helado en la mano, mis ojos se apartaron un poco y vi a Mai caminar hacia él.

Con paso seguro me encaminé hacia ellos.

—¿Tarlien? —lo llamé y sus ojitos azules se dirigieron hacia mí—. Hola.

—Hola, Pan— sonrió.

—Ah… Pan—apenas dijo Mai.

—Hola a ti también, Mai—saludé y ella devolvió el saludo—. Debo decir que recuerdo haber ofrecido que vinieran a casa, y hasta el momento no lo han hecho.

—Ahora si podremos porque nos quedaremos un poco más aquí —soltó el pequeñín.

—Ah ¿Y eso?

—Lo que sucede es que el padre de Tarlien no estará en casa, así que aprovecharé el tiempo.

—Me parece bien— me coloqué a la altura del niño—y ¿Tarlien? What do you think of you mother´s country? (¿Qué te parece el país de tu madre?)

Le dije al pequeño, que gracias a Mai sabía entender los dos idiomas.

—Is very pretty— contestó en el mismo idioma que antes había usado, no sin antes evitar darme esa sonrisa con chocolate en los labios y sus alrededores.

Este niño era la imagen que yo hubiese retratado o siquiera pensando de mi hijo.

—Así que estoy un poco molesta contigo, Tarlien—jugué con él y su mirada se entristeció—, porque dijiste que me visitarías, pero no lo has hecho.

—No pudimos, Pan—soltó Mai, quien parecía ajena a la situación de antes—. Tarlien y yo lo sentimos.

—Bah, no te preocupes, es más, ya que nos encontramos aquí, vamos a casa.

—Ah…

—No lo repetiré dos veces, Mai. Tenemos que hablar y saber la una de la otra.

—Pan, no queremos importunar.

—Bah, tonterías. No has venido a Japón en años, al menos vamos a casa y conversamos ¿Quieres?

Al fin, después de la insistencia de Tarlien y la mía, Mai había decidido venir a mi casa.

—Adelante—ofrecí.

—Creí que aún vivías en Corporación Capsule—Murmuró adentrándose a la sala.

—No, ya no. Trunks y yo quisimos buscar algo independiente. Ya sabes el refrán occidental: El casado, casa quiere.

—Es muy bonita tu casa, Pan—sonrió Tarlien.

—¡Tarlien!—llamó la atención su madre—. Se respetuoso, dile Sra. Briefs.

El niño la miró con una cara de incredulidad y solo entonces pude reír a todo pulmón.

—Vamos, mujer. Tarlien puede decirme como quiera, no seamos tan formales.

—Y bien, dime ¿Cómo has estado, Mai?— le pregunté a la mujer que ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Bien, y veo que tú también estás de maravilla.

—Sí, no debo dejar de ser agradecida—solté—. Me ha ido muy bien.

—Me alegra mucho, Pan.

—Buenas tardes, señoras ¿Se les ofrece algo? — preguntó Cori haciendo presencia.

—Yo estoy bien—contesté— ¿Mai? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No, muchas gracias pero estoy bien.

—Yo sí quiero—soltó el pequeño desde su asiento.

—Solo dilo Tarlien, y Cori lo traerá.

—Por favor, solo un poco de agua.

—Enseguida, joven.

Con paso pausado, Cori salió dejándonos solas, ya que Tarlien fue con ella, ya que quería usar el sanitario.

—Es un niño muy adorable—le comenté—. Es muy dulce.

—Sí, lo es. Hasta Pilaf quedó encantado con él.

—¿Quién no? —le solté con una sonrisa.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse y supe que Trunks había arribado del entrenamiento con su padre, no pasó mucho tiempo para tenerlo de frente a nosotros.

—Hola, Trunks —saludé desde mi sitio— ¿No es esta una sorpresa? —Le dije—. Me encontré a Mai en el centro comercial y la invité a casa.

—Hola, Mai —saludó seriamente e ignorando mi anterior comentario se quedó parado delante de nosotras.

—Hola— contestó Mai.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—Fue muy bueno —comentó sentándose en el sillón mientras su rostro lucía un poco pálido.

—Pero si estás pálido—solté desde mi lugar.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Cori—dijo Tarlien viniendo hacia nosotros con el vaso de plástico en sus manos mientras Cori traía el portavasos y caminaba detrás de él para ayudarlo en caso de que el vaso se resbalara de sus manos.

—Oh, pero allí viene—le comenté a Mai quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Oh, pero si es Trunks—soltó Tarlien— Hola Trunks—saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —Se me escapó— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —señalé sorprendida.

—Sí, Trunks es mi amigo—soltó el pequeñín con una sonrisa— ¿No es así, Trunks?

—Sí, enano —contestó mi esposo.

—Pero ¿De dónde se conocen? —les pregunté mirándolos ambos, el pequeñín con una sonrisa en la cara y mi esposo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo.

 _¿Quién diría que estos dos se conocían?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿De dónde se conocen? —preguntó Pan, y eso fue suficiente para que mi cerebro estallara.

—Nos conocimos en el parque—confesó Tarlien, al parecer no recordaba haberme visto antes en el departamento de su madre, quizá era porque apenas lo vi durmiendo en el sillón.

—¿Parque? —volvió a inquirir Pan.

—Sí—me ayudó Tarlien—. Me pasó una pelota. Así nos conocimos.

—Ah—dijo Pan dándose por satisfecha con la respuesta. Ese enano casi hizo que me diera un paro cardiaco—. ¿Te gusta el fútbol, Tarlien?

—Sí, me gusta mucho, Pan.

—Ah, pues quizá después podamos jugar un partido en el patio trasero, Trunks es muy bueno jugando, él es delantero y yo soy defensa.

—Wow. Me gustaría mucho jugar contigo, Pan—dijo a mis espaldas aquel enano. Al contrario de mí, él estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de un partido.

Podía escucharlos detrás de mí, sonriendo y jugando, mientras yo trataba de controlarme para no terminar demostrando lo furioso que estaba.

Mi vista se enfocó en la mujer en mi frente, y ella solo atinó a mirar en otra dirección.

 _¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido venir aquí? ¿Acaso era idiota?_

Es increíble pensar que a pesar de todas mis advertencias porque se alejara de Pan, ella no lo ha hecho, y aquí estaba.

—Mami ¿Verdad que yo puedo jugar como delantero y cómo arquero?

—Sí—contestó apenas Mai, por ligeros momentos me dio una mirada, y se la devolví cargada de ira, y ella lo notó.

—¿Pan? ¿Quieres ver qué puedo hacer una media luna?—soltó el enano.

—Sí, pero aquí podrías golpearte, Tarlien. Mejor vayamos afuera ¿Sí?

—¡Sí!—contestó eufórico como si en una mañana de navidad se encontrara.

Una vez ellos salieron, era hora de hablar con Mai.

—Déjanos solos, Cori—le ordené a la muchacha que estaba cerca de la puerta de acceso.

—Sí, señor Briefs—con el rabillo del ojo, la vi alejarse y ahora sí, Mai tendría que escucharme.

—¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre venir a mi casa?—siseé.

—Yo no quería—dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Pan insistió, se confabuló con Tarlien, y esa es la razón del porqué estoy aquí, Trunks. En verdad, no fue apropósito—se explicó pero yo solo quería sacarla de mi casa.

—No sé qué le dirás, pero quiero que te vayas, ahora—solté furioso.

—Trunks, si crees que yo confabulé para esto, estás equivocado, yo no planeé esto.

—Wow—comentó Pan regresando a la sala—. Debieron haberlo visto, Tarlien lo hace perfectamente—dijo sonriendo en dirección del enano.

—Puedo hacerlo porque soy un niño grande.

—Ah, sí, mi niño ha practicado—soltó Mai con una sonrisa para disimular.

Estaba haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo por controlarme, menos mal Pan y el enano estaban a mis espaldas, sino inevitablemente mi esposa hubiese notado que estaba cabreado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se quedarán a cenar? —preguntó Pan.

 _Genial, Pan no podía ser más inoportuna._

Con una mirada seria a Mai, ella supo cuál tendría que ser su respuesta.

—Lo siento, Pan, pero no podemos quedarnos. Tarlien y yo tenemos que cenar con Pilaf, se lo prometimos.

—¿No podemos quedarnos, mami? —replicó el enano de Mai.

—No, corazón. Tenemos que irnos, es más, Pilaf me acaba de llamar, dice que nos está esperando—soltó Mai—. Lo sentimos, Pan.

—Ah, No hay problema. Si así está la situación…—contestó Pan—Yo no insistiré más.

—Sí, por ello…—dijo Mai tomando su bolsa del sillón—. Tarlien y yo nos vamos enseguida.

—Entonces, como tienen cita, no los detengo más, pero ¿Cuándo se irán del país?

—El viernes próximo—dijo Mai ya a mis espaldas.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces nos vemos otro día Tarlien, y si no es así, pues será algún día en el futuro, quizá nos veamos en Estados Unidos.

—Sí, y allí te mostraré mi casa—dijo el enano. Pan le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Eso espero, Tarlien—bromeó Pan—. Pero déjenme los acompaño a la salida.

—No es necesario, Pan.

—Claro que sí, Mai. Son mis invitados, y como la anfitriona, los escoltaré. Ah—colocó una mano en mi hombro—Regreso enseguida, Trunks.

Solo le di el asentimiento de mi cabeza y los escuché alejarse.

—Ese niño es tan dulce—comentó mi esposa sentándose justo en frente de mí.

Con la cabeza gacha, me permití calmarme, poco me faltó para terminar agarrando a Mai por el brazo y sacarla así fuera a patadas, le advertí una y otra vez que no se acercara a Pan, pero aun así, bonita sorpresa me llevé al entrar a casa y verla aquí sentada en mi sillón.

—¿Trunks? —preguntó Pan con su mirada fija en mí—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No—apenas sí le sonreí y eso pareció convencerla—Solo estoy algo cansado.

—Entonces vamos a cenar— tomándome de la mano y regalándome una de sus brillantes sonrisas, caminé detrás de ella.

Con la mirada en el piso, no pude evitar mirarle el trasero a mi esposa, la tomé por la cintura y detuve su paso.

—Ah, Trunks. Esto es el pasillo, y no creo que Cori quiera ver una escena que podría traumatizarla—lanzó un comentario sarcástico.

—Salgamos—murmuré en su cuello.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó extrañada.

—Solo no quiero estar aquí—me enloqueceré si sigo pensando en lo que pasó.

—Sí, pero la comida está lista, no podemos desperdiciarla—dijo.

Conduciendo con mi esposa en el asiento del copiloto, tomé su mano y deposité un beso en ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Pan extrañada por mi actitud. Como si yo nunca…

A decir verdad, no lo había hecho. Tenía todo el derecho que estar sorprendida.

—Nada—contesté.

—Estás muy serio—dijo—. Más de lo normal.

—No es verdad—intenté negarlo, aunque la ira en mi interior no había colmado ni siquiera un poco.

—Sí, sí lo estás—comentó—. Cuando estás algo tenso o enojado, esta zona—señaló con su dedo índice mi frente—. Tiende a fruncirse demasiado.

Me sorprendí por eso, le di una ligera mirada, y ella me sonrió.

—Te conozco, Trunks Briefs.

—Vaya que me conoces—solté.

 _Mierda._

Le advertí a Mai que no se acercara a Pan, pero allí estaba, solo un error de aquel niño y todo en mi vida habría terminado.

 _Pero qué imbécil._

Recriminaba mi yo interno.

 _No culpes de tus mierdas a un niño, tú eres un adulto, asume tus responsabilidades._

—¿Trunks? —inquirió con sus ojos clavados en mí, y una expresión un tanto preocupada.

—No es nada, nena—Intenté tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó, su ceño no se relajó, vaya que esta mujer me conocía en verdad—. Solo es que, ya sabes, la empresa.

—¿Algo mal?

—Sí—tuve que mentirle—. Pero no te preocupes, lo resolveré.

—Siempre lo haces—sonrió antes de dirigir nuevamente su vista a la carretera—. Eres el presidente, tienes que hacerlo—lanzó con su lengua viperina.

—No te he dicho que ese vestido te queda hermoso.

—Ah—su vista retornó a aquel vestido—. Gracias.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Todo está saliendo bien, parece que mi vida está retornando a su cauce, en parte debería agradecer que Vegeta y yo no nos hemos visto en todos estos meses, siete, en realidad. Y ha sido porque yo he puesto las barreras infranqueables que nadie ha podido romper, no he pisado C.C en todos estos meses, para evitar encontrarme con él.

 _Cometiste un terrible error, Son Pan._

Yo lo sabía, pero ahora no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para cambiarlo, el daño estaba hecho, pero trataría de mil maneras de enmendar mi error, en especial con Bulma, porque ella no se lo merecía. Nadie lo merecía.

Lo nuestro nunca debió haber sido, nunca podré dejar de sentirme mierda delante de Bulma, pero por su felicidad, debo morir sabiendo que apuñalé a la aquella mujer por la espalda, y debo cargar mi cruz con valentía porque no me quejé en ese entonces, y ahora, tendría que salir adelante con ese peso en mi consciencia.

Vi las señales rojas de aquel semáforo en mi cabeza que me decía detente, pero ignorándolo pasé, si me estrellé, era enteramente mi culpa.

Él, al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo, así que era mutuo. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, y como bien me había dicho él, yo estaba muerta, y él lo estaría para mí.

Ahora que he pasado lejos de él, tanto como me ha sido posible, creo que lo que todo el mundo dice sí que llega a ser verdad, fue una calentura, algo de un momento que se apaga tan rápido como empezó. Y eso, creo, me ha hecho ver que Trunks es el hombre con el que debo, y quiero estar, porque lo amo, y quiero que mi matrimonio sea lo que fue en un principio.

Porque ha sido mi apoyo, siempre da en el clavo con sus palabras, por eso, y mucho más, lucharé hasta el final por este matrimonio. Porque hubo un tiempo en el cuál fuimos felices, y quiero que aquello regrese, quiero ser de nuevo yo, y quiero estar con mi esposo.

Estos últimos meses, parece que Trunks ha reaccionado, pasa más tiempo conmigo y eso se lo agradezco, la última vez fuimos a un bar, recordarlo me alegraba, porque fue como la ocasión en la cual nos volvimos a ver. Unas semanas más tarde fuimos a la entrega de unos premios.

La relación con Trunks no podía haber estado en mejor forma, él llegaba más temprano a casa, y compartía más tiempo conmigo, así que podrían decirse que el hombre del cual me enamoré había regresado.

Pero si quería que todo saliera excelentemente bien y nadie saliera lastimado, sabía que debía llevarme a la tumba aquel secreto, de todas maneras, solo nosotros dos lo sabíamos y nos dijimos mutuamente: Todo está muerto. Y Vegeta, también estaba de acuerdo con eso, al parecer.

Caminando por el centro comercial, buscaba un detalle para Trunks, algún reloj quizá. Le encantaban. Como esta noche será su cumpleaños número 35, decidí preparar una cena para los dos. Solo nosotros.

Hacía mucho que no había hecho algo como eso para él, y en parte era porque casi en esas fechas, él no se encontraba en casa. Así que perdí la costumbre de celebrarle.

—¿Podría indicarme ese reloj?

La encargada lo sacó de la vitrina y me lo indicó.

—Este es un Rolex Oyster Perpetual Sea-Dweller—explicó antes de sacar su Tablet y buscar en el registro—. De cuerda automática, de calibre 3235, resistente al agua, es de cristal zafiro, la correa es de acero y el cierre es de tipo broche plegable—me explicó, pero yo no podía haber escogido mejor, era una belleza, y estaba allí, tentándome a llevármelo a casa para Trunks.

De seguro le quedaría de maravilla.

—¿Cuál es el costo?

—Son 12.900 € (15.263,54 USD)

—Me lo llevo—le dije con una sonrisa, y le entregué la tarjeta de crédito.

Ella reverenció, y fue a registrarlo en la computadora. Mientras yo me quedé mirando las vitrinas, por hoy sería mi única compra.

Trunks había comprado un hermoso anillo para mí, ahora yo le daría un regalo.

Una sensación de incomodidad al sentirme observada se apoderó de mí, con la vista en la vitrina, pude ver el reflejo de un hombre que miraba intrigado.

Decidí ignorarlo, así que caminé hacia otro sitio, quizá así ese hombre dejaría de verme, y yo podría dejar de sentirme acosada.

—¿Srta. Son? —me llamaron, al retornar a ver vi al hombre con un bigote.

—Ah… disculpe ¿Nos conocemos? —inquirí. No creía haberlo visto antes.

—Pero claro que es usted—dijo con aire relajado—. Siento no haberla saludado antes. Creía que quizá sería otra persona—dijo—. Un placer volver a verla.

—Ah…—pero qué barbaridad, no recuerdo haberlo visto, pero este hombre sí que me conoce, al menos eso parece—. Tendrá que disculparme—le dije un tanto avergonzada—. Kamisama, no recuerdo su nombre. Lo siento mucho.

—No se preocupe, de todas maneras solo me vio unos cuantos minutos—dijo.

—Oh, me avergüenza preguntar esto, pero ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

—Yo soy Mark Acherstan. Fui el abogado del Sr. Briefs—Explicó, pero yo seguía sin recordarlo, así que le di mi mirada de: ¿En serio?—. Ah, Entregué su acta de matrimonio, y concreté algunos de sus contratos con la editorial, el señor Briefs me lo pidió en ese entonces—dijo.

—Ah—solo allí armé el rompecabezas en mi mente—. Oh, es cierto—caí en cuenta, al recordar ligeramente su nombre en algunos documentos—Sí, es verdad. Siento mucho no haberlo reconocido, pero para lo de los contratos, los papeles llegaban por correo, así que creo que solo en mi matrimonio lo vi en persona.

—Sí, técnicamente fue así. Pero no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad, mi esposa y yo, somos amantes de sus libros, los hemos leído todos, y por eso quise estar seguro de si se trataba de usted.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Por eso la llamé por su nombre— dijo—. Ah, de hecho, mi esposa vendrá en unos minutos, y sería un honor si ella pudiera conocerla en persona, no me ha creído cuando le dije que la conocía, bueno, no personalmente, pero… usted entenderá.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Srta. Son. Su compra—me dijo la mujer de la joyería entregándome el paquete—. Gracias por su compra.

Con una leve reverencia, mi vista se enfocó en el hombre.

—¿Cómo ha estado?—preguntó.

—Muy bien, de hecho, comprando un regalo, ¿Y usted? —pregunté.

—También he estado bien, ya sabe—me dijo—Trabajar para C.C. abre muchas puertas, y ahora me encuentro trabajando para una firma, y quizá en el futuro inicie la mía.

—Eso es grandioso—solté—. Lo siento de nuevo, es que cuando yo lo conocí, usted no se veía de esta manera.

—Claro que no—dijo fingiendo ser un orgulloso, pero terminó riéndose al cabo de unos minutos—. Han pasado casi siete, si mal no recuerdo desde su boda.

—Sí, así es. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

—Vaya que sí, de hecho…—comentó sacando una tarjeta blanquecina del interior del bolsillo de su traje—. Si necesita asesoría legal para cualquier trámite, o lo que se le ofrezca, no dude en contactarme.

—Oh—tomé la tarjeta y la leí—. De seguro lo llamaré.

—Vine a comprar una joya para mi esposa, quise que fuera una sorpresa, pero yo no soy muy bueno eso, así que por eso ella vendrá aquí, pero mientras ella llega ¿Me haría el honor de dar su opinión a una que ya he visto?

—Ah, yo tampoco soy muy buena en esas cosas—me reí y terminé contagiándolo—. Apenas sí logré comprar algo—comenté.

—Oh, muy bueno—dijo viendo la funda de regalo en mis manos—. Pero no importa, solo necesito que alguien me dé una opinión, y qué mejor que sea una mujer. Lo que uno tiene que hacer por la pareja—soltó divertido—. ¿Qué clase de regalo ha comprado, Srta. Son?

—He comprado un reloj para Trunks, hoy es su cumpleaños, y…

—Vaya, veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien—soltó.

Después de ver la joya, y darle mi opinión, el hombre dijo que esperaría a su esposa.

—Realmente me alegra verla, pero aún más lo estará mi esposa, solo será un momento más, por favor—dijo tecleando en su celular— ¿Podría tomarse una fotografía conmigo mientras tanto?

—Por supuesto que sí—contesté con una sonrisa, sonreí para la cámara y él tomó la fotografía—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Nos tomaremos otras fotografías con tu esposa, claro si te parece.

—Oh, Muchas gracias, sería estupendo, usted es muy amable conmigo—soltó con una sonrisa que luego decayó—.Lamento que tenga un mal recuerdo de mí—dijo con los ojos en otra dirección, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño—Teniendo en cuenta que fui yo el que preparó los papeles para su divorcio.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué diablos dijo?_

Eso hizo estallar mi mente.

 _¿Divorcio?_

 _¿Qué divorcio?_

—Pero aun así, usted se porta muy amable conmigo, aunque…—dijo observándome mientras yo no salía de mi asombro—. Al parecer, ustedes se llevan muy bien. Es grato poder ver eso, a menudo una pareja que se divorcia, casi nunca lo hace en buenos términos, y muchas de las veces ni se vuelven a hablar. Es grato poder ver que ustedes lo han tomado de la mejor manera.

—Ah…—las palabras no salían de mi boca, pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para indagar en el terreno, él accidentalmente había abierto la boca, y yo habría de averiguar todo cuanto pudiera—. Sí, nos llevamos bien. Por eso le digo que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, y es por esa razón esta actitud.

—Me parece bien, y sí, usted tiene razón, teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado un poco más de cinco años.

 _¿Hace cinco años?_

—Sí, pero como verá. Todo está de maravilla.

—Así es, teniendo en cuenta que todo fue en absoluta confidencialidad.

—Sí—Apenas sí contesté—. ¿Así que usted fue el que concretó el divorcio?

—Sí, bueno, lo programé y se lo entregué al señor Briefs.

—Sí, él y yo lo hablamos esa misma noche—mentí, las ganas de largarme a llorar era insoportables, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, quiero saber de qué va todo esto.

—sí, efectivamente, como usted no firmó las capitulaciones, entonces, usted tenía derecho a la mitad de lo que la sociedad conyugal hubiese acumulado en los años que pasaron juntos.

—Sí, me tocó la mitad—volví a mentir. Ahora entendí porque se había dirigido a mí como Señorita Son y no como señora Briefs, como todo el mundo lo hacía.

—Me hubiese gustado seguir el caso, pero poco después me trasladaron a China, entonces el resto del proceso lo hizo mi colega.

—Ah, sí, no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que era…—fingí no recordar.

—El señor Curret—completó por mí.

—Sí, él fue.

—Oh, pero por fin llego—dijo una rubia mujer en la entrada de la joyería—. Por Kamisama, no estabas mintiendo—dijo sonriente—. Hola Srta. Son. Un placer conocerla—se acercó a saludar.

—El gusto es mío, ah…

—Mika Lewis.

—Un gusto, Mika Lewis—dije aparentemente con calma, pero lo que quería era salir corriendo del sitio.

Después de tomarnos una foto, salí de allí con rumbo a casa.

Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de sacar la cápsula del bolso, solo quise caminar y asimilar lo que el antiguo abogado de Trunks me había dicho.

 _"_ _Divorcio"_

No lo podía creer, yo alguna vez, llevada por la ira, sí se lo dije, pero de allí a tener todos los documento listos solo para ser firmados, eso era demasiado.

La noche cayó, y yo me senté en la banca de un parque.

 _"_ _De eso ya un poco más de cinco años"_

No lo puedo creer, eso significaba que lo había tramitado a casi dos años de matrimonio.

Pensando en eso, solo sentí un par de lágrimas brotar de mis ojos, rápidamente me las sequé con la mano, en ese momento sentí mi celular vibrar, me tranquilicé y me enfoqué en contestar.

—Pan Briefs—dije.

—Sra. Briefs. Todo está listo—me dijo Cori al otro lado de la línea—. Así que me retiro, disfruten su velada señores.

—Sí, muchas gracias Cori—sentencié terminando la llamada.

Todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Trunks estaba listo, todo menos yo.

Aun se me dificultaba creer que Trunks haya pedido el divorcio.

Adentrándome en un lugar apartado, despegué y salí volando con dirección a casa.

Cuando entré directamente me senté en el sofá.

Con las manos entrelazadas en medio de mis piernas y la cabeza gacha, supe que tenía que olvidarlo, de todas maneras eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, y haya sido la razón por la cual Trunks canceló la solicitud de divorcio, la realidad era que ahora él estaba aquí, conmigo.

Además, no fue un pecado tan grave como el mío, así que, tenía que olvidar ese asunto, porque yo tampoco estaba libre de culpa.

—¿Nena? —me llamó, y caí en cuenta que él estaba parado de frente a mí—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó un tanto divertido.

—Ah…—olvídalo, Pan. Olvida ese asunto.

—¿Qué sucede?

Levantándome de mi sitio, me coloqué de frente a él.

—No sucede nada—le sonreí, enroscando mis brazos en su cuello le di un beso—. Ven, te preparé algo.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe al comedor, en donde una mesa servida nos esperaba.

—Ah… pero… ¿Y esto?—dijo.

—Solo es algo que preparé—jalando la silla que le correspondía lo invité a sentarse—. Ahora señor Briefs, siéntese por favor.

Él accedió un tanto divertido por la situación e hizo lo que pedí. En el transcurso de la cena, intenté olvidar mi descubrimiento, allí odié ser tan curiosa, quizá el golpe no habría sido tan trágico para mí si no hubiese indagado en el asunto, pero sabía que de no haberlo hecho, toda mi vida me hubiese preguntado qué tenía para decirme aquel abogado.

—Esto está delicioso. No me lo esperaba, Pan.

—Vaya que no—le di una media sonrisa—. Pero aún falta.

Caminando hacia la cocina, vi el pastel que especialmente le había pedido a Cori preparar, encendí unas cuantas velas que estaban allí, y se lo llevé a Trunks a la mesa.

—Oh, vaya Pan. En verdad no me lo esperé—dijo sorprendido.

—Para que veas que yo siempre doy sorpresas.

—Sí, nena. Por eso te amo tanto.

Coloqué el paste el frente de él, y me coloqué detrás del respaldo de su silla. Enrosqué su cuello con mis brazos y hundí mi mentón en su cuello.

—Trunks, es hora de soplar las velas, y pide un deseo.

Él hizo lo que le pedí.

—Gracias por esto, nena—dijo tomando una de mis manos.

Trunks quiso finiquitar nuestro matrimonio hace años, mi pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

¿Qué fue lo que orilló a Trunks a tomar esa decisión?

Acaso será que…

No, no podría ser eso. Él no podría haberme sido infiel ¿O sí?, y menos al poco tiempo de casados.

No, de ninguna manera, Trunks no es de ese modo.

—Gracias, nena.

—De nada. Feliz cumpleaños treinta y cinco, Trunks.

 _¿Te sería infiel?_

Preguntó mi subconsciente, y yo le respondí con un rotundo: No. Eso ni pensarlo.

Pero…

En caso de ser verdad.

¿Con quién me pudo haber sido infiel, Trunks?

¿Con quién?


	15. Chapter 15

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Me senté en la cama, y aún con los ojos cerrados tomé el teléfono que sonaba en el buró.

—Habla Pan Briefs. Diga—contesté aún media dormida.

—Pan…—siseó mi mamá al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? —su voz sonaba como si estuviese intentando controlarse.

—Pan…—soltó a llanto en ese momento—. Pan, tu abuelo Satán acaba de morir.

—¿Quién es, nena?—preguntó Trunks a mis espaldas.

—Es…—dejé caer el teléfono en las sábanas, y las lágrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas—. No, él no…

—Pero…—Trunks no terminó la frase, y me envolvió en sus brazos—. Nena, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es… es mi abuelo, Trunks… Él… acaba de morir—solté en medio del llanto.

—Nena, lo lamento mucho—dijo con su mano en mi cabeza—. Lo lamento.

—Murió—solté pegando mi cara a su pecho—. Murió, Trunks, y no… yo no me despedí de él. Iba a ir mañana, pero… él murió.

—Tranquila.

—No pude decirle que lo quería, Trunks. Él murió, y… yo… yo no fui a visitarlo esta semana. Le prometí que iría, Trunks.

—Tranquila, Él sabía lo mucho que lo querías.

Sin que sus palabras fueran consuelo suficiente continué llorando.

—Iremos enseguida. Nena, traeré tu ropa.

—¿Estás un poco mejor?—preguntó volando a mi lado.

—Sí—apenas contesté.

Trunks se me acercó y tomando mi mano en la suya me infundió fortaleza.

Sobrevolando la casa de mi abuelo Satán, pudimos apreciar que todos los medios de comunicación se habían reunido para notificar la exclusiva.

[El salvador del mundo. Míster Satán está muerto]

Pasando de ellos, aterrizamos en el jardín posterior, en donde fuera nos esperaba mi mamá, apenas toqué el suelo, me lancé a sus brazos.

—Se nos fue—dijo en mi oído—. Se nos fue, Pan.

No contesté nada, y juntas lloramos por nuestra pérdida.

—¿Dónde está, mamá? —le pregunté.

—Está arriba, en su cama.

Sin esperar más, corrí hacia su habitación, y lo vi allí, tendido en la cama, con la apariencia pálida que había tenido en los últimos años.

Me arrodillé al lado de su cama, y lo abracé.

—Abuelo, Satán… abuelito—lloré—. Siento no haberme despedido de ti.

—No digas eso, Pan—soltó mi madre a mi lado.

—Abuelito… yo lo siento tanto.

 _"Espero algún día conocer a mis bisnietos, Pan"_

—Abuelito…

—Papá ahora podrá descansar, Pan.

El funeral de tipo público de mi abuelo empezó. A dos días después de su muerte.

Así que estábamos en el velatorio, y todo contaba con las excentricidades que a él le gustaban. Periodistas, camarógrafos, y demás personas del medio que le darían cobertura mundial a través de radio, televisión e internet, y la gente para la cual, él era un héroe.

Todos estaban congregados aquí, en el Satán Center, el recinto multiusos que había sido nombrado en su honor.

Tuvimos un responso familiar en la mañana, en el que estuvo Vegeta, pero tal y como habíamos quedado, nosotros estábamos muertos para ambos. Después de aquello, se daría un acto público en el recinto.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, todo acabó, y ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala del servicio funerario

—Te extrañaré, papá—se despidió mi mamá.

Cada integrante de nuestra familia hizo lo mismo, y llegó mi turno. Y allí estaba él. Vestido con su amado traje de luchador, con su capa de color rojo. Tal y como solía verse en vida, nadie a excepción de nosotros lo vio, ya que en el reciento el féretro estaba cerrado.

Dando un suspiro para evitar llorar, enrosqué mis brazos y no pude frenar las lágrimas.

—Ya nena—dijo Trunks acercándose a mí, y posando sus manos en mis hombros—. Ya no llores más. Tranquila—Dijo depositando un beso en mi cabeza. Sorbí un poco mi nariz, y me acerqué al féretro, y le daría mi último adiós al hombre que me adoraba con el alma.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—No permitiré que consientas de esa manera a Pan—sentenció mi mamá con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

—¿Pero qué tiene, Videl? Ella es mi linda nietecita. Es normal que quiera consentirla.

—No dejaré que la malcríes, papá—soltó con los brazos cruzados—. No permitiré que se convierta en una chiquilla que crea que todo el mundo está a sus pies, eso ni pensarlo, papá. Te lo prohíbo, Gohan y yo estamos criando a Pan de una manera, en la cual, creemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto con ella, para su bienestar.

—Pero Videl…

—¿Por qué están peleando? —pregunté interrumpiendo la pelea.

—Ah, Pan—me miró mi abuelo—. Es porque tu madre dice que no te malcríe, cree que haberte regalado el yate es una tontería.

—Sí, sí lo es, y te diré por qué lo es, papá. Pan es apenas una niña, solo mírala, tiene apenas nueve años, y no le puedes regalar un yate.

—Vamos, Videl. No exageres la situación.

—No, papá. El que está exagerando aquí la situación, eres tú. Y no, no permitiré que Pan acepté ese regalo, lo siento, papá. Pero tendré que entregarte las llaves.

Sin más que decir, mi madre salió a paso veloz de mi habitación.

—Abuelo…—me acerqué a él—. Creo que mamá tiene razón—le dije y su expresión era de incredulidad—. Creo que esta vez sí exageraste, abuelo.

—No, ningún exagerar—dijo—. Lo hago porque eres mi linda nietecita, además, eres un orgullo para mí, mi niña.

—Abuelo…

—Lo eres, Pan—me tomó por los hombros—. ¿Quién más puede decir que su nieta puede volar por los cielos, que tiene fuerza abismal, que podría llegar a ser una guerrera dorada? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? Además, me enseñas nuevas técnicas que yo puedo usar con mis alumnos ¿Qué otra persona en el mundo puede decir eso? ¿Eh?

—Abuelo Satán…—Nunca me había dicho palabras como esas.

—Además, tus calificaciones escolares son excelentes, Pan. Así que por todo eso, te di ese yate.

—Pero ¿Acaso no escuchaste a mamá? Dice que no lo quiere—le dije.

—Bueno, eso dice, pero…—se me acercó de manera cómplice—. Quizá te lo entregue cuando cumplas unos años más.

—¿No estarás pensando en…

—Sí—dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—. Se lo ocultaremos a Videl.

—¿Estás loco?—solté—. Mi mamá se enfadará contigo, y quizá me castigaría a mí.

—No, porque no lo tendrás tú, al menos no por ahora, porque lo guardaré para ti.

Sonriéndole, abracé a mi abuelo.

—Te quiero abuelo, y sí, será nuestro secreto.

—Sí, mi dulce niña. Será nuestro secreto, porque…—se arrodilló para quedar de frente a mí—. Videl y tú son la luz de mis ojos, pero tú, Pan. Tú eres mi universo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Abuelo, tú también fuiste mi universo.

Me despedí depositando un beso en su frente.

 _"Tienes que regresar a Japón, Pan. No creas que no me gusta vivir contigo, pero creo que sería bueno que saludes a tus conocidos, y veas que ha sido de sus vidas en estos seis años que has pasado fuera"_

Sin él, quizá Trunks y yo no nos hubiésemos casado. Quizá ahora estaría en Estados Unidos, y no aquí, quizá nunca hubiese tenido un esposo como Trunks.

Todo se lo debía agradecer a mi abuelo.

Él me persuadió de regresar a Japón, él dijo que tenía que volver, y aunque al inicio, un tanto reacia de regresar, lo acepté.

Quién diría que seis años fuera, harían que todo tu mundo cambiara. Y con ello las perspectivas con las cuales ves a las personas, así fue con Trunks.

Nunca antes, ni siquiera en el espacio, lo vi de esa manera, nunca lo vi más allá de ese amigo que él era, había un muro infranqueable en el cual él era un buen amigo, y nada más que eso.

Pero cuando lo vi de nuevo, y él se acercó de esa manera, inevitablemente terminé amándolo, y ahora, aunque mi abuelo no pudiera haberlo visto, nosotros planeábamos tener una familia, queríamos un bebé. Lástima que mi abuelo no podría conocerlo.

—Ah. Señores. Disculpen pero tenemos que llevarnos el cadáver para la cremación—dijo el hombre del servicio conmemorativo, y a mí se me escaparon las lágrimas. Era la hora, solo nos quedarían sus cenizas como muestra que Míster Satán alguna vez existió.

Me senté junto a mi madre, y ella me sonrió débilmente, colocó un mechón detrás de mí oreja y me picó la mejilla como cuando niña.

—Lamento no haberme despedido de él, mamá—confesé.

—No seas tonta—me consoló ella.

—No pude decirle adiós, no le dije cuanto significaba para mí, mamá.

—No había necesidad, Pan. Él lo sabía, porque hasta el último momento de su vida, dijo que le diste la mayor de las dichas, Pan. El verte como una mujer, hecha y derecha—empezó—… Que es capaz de salir adelante por sí sola, sin necesidad de la ayuda de tu apellido, sin la ayuda de él, sin la de Trunks incluso, sino por ti misma, eso lo enorgullecía en extremo. Siempre lo hiciste feliz, hija.

Cuando nos entregaron el cofre con sus cenizas, las esparcimos en el mar, como a él le hubiese gustado, y cómo él había hecho con mi abuela Kate, de quién mi mamá tenía pocos recuerdos. Ya que había muerto cuando ella era apenas una niña.

Han pasado ya dos meses, y la sensación de soledad no se alejaba de nosotros, pero nos tranquilizábamos al saber que él estaría en el paraíso, era un buen hombre, y quizá, estaría con mi abuela Kate.

Sí, de seguro ellos estarían allí. Gozando de la eternidad.

—Nena, llegaremos tarde—me dijo Trunks.

—Sí, voy en un momento.

Tomé mi abrigo y salimos a aquella cena formal.

—Sra. Briefs. Reciba mis más sinceras condolencias por el fallecimiento de su abuelo Satán—me dijo un hombre, de seguro algún empresario.

—Muchas gracias.

—Fue un orgullo para la humanidad, y de seguro está en el paraíso.

—Con permiso—interrumpió mi esposo, colocándose a mi lado mientras me entregaba una copa de vino—. Buenas noches, Sr. Ki. Me disculpo pero tendré que llevarme a mi esposa.

—Oh, Sr. Briefs. Buenas noches. Adelante, solo le estaba dando mi sentido pésame.

—Muy agradecido, Sr. Ki—reverenció Trunks, y el hombre pidió mi mano para depositar un beso en ella. Un vez que él se fue y nos dejó solos, pudimos disfrutar de nuestra velada.

—¿Me permite un baile, Sra. Briefs?

—Por supuesto que sí, Sr. Briefs.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Levantándonos de la mesa, caminamos al centro de la pista, en donde comenzamos a danzar.

—Extrañaba esto.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó ella con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—El que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

Dándole una sonrisa, deposité un beso en su cabeza.

—Igual yo, Trunks.

—Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos, solo los dos ¿Te parece si después bebemos algo en casa?

—Claro. Cerveza, vino, lo que quieras, Trunks.

—Eso me recuerda la vez que te volví a ver.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Vamos, Trunks. Vinimos aquí para que te diviertas un poco, no para que continúes tan serio.

—Déjame en paz, Bra—le solté aun dándole la espalda, y terminando el contenido de mi vaso con whisky.

—Vamos, Trunks. No hemos visto a Pan en años, y no sería justo que de todos, tú seas el que arruine la fiesta con esa cara tan seria que te cargas.

—Si no te gusta, Bra. No debiste haberme invitado.

—Agh—bramó—. En serio que estos días estás inaguantable, Trunks. Te invité porque, por si no lo recuerdas, Pan y tú fueron juntos al espacio con el señor Goku. Es la primera vez que nos vamos a reunir, y si no quieres, Trunks, entonces mejor vete, y no bebas más.

—Acaso yo fui el de la idea de citarla a un bar ¿No verdad? —le dije sin retornarla a ver, pero por el tono de voz, estaba cabreada conmigo.

—Sí, fui yo la de la idea, pero desde que todo terminó con Mai, estás insoportable Trunks ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni te aparezcas, no quiero que arruines nuestro encuentro, llamaré a Goten para irnos. Adiós Trunks.

—Que les vaya bien—me despedí de ella, y casi puedo jurar que tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Agh, eres insufrible, Trunks, solo espero que no des de qué hablar luego con…

—¿Qué? ¿Con la prensa? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—Sh. Pan viene hacia acá—me calló.

—¿Y eso qué?—le di una media mirada.

—Que no quiero que nos vea peleando—dijo con una sonrisa para disimular su enojo.

—¿Qué mierda podría pensar ella si nos conoce de toda la vi...—no pude completar mi frase cuando la vi.

—Chicos, mi sobrina llegó—anunció Goten guiándola hacia nosotros.

—Hola—dijo encogiéndose ligeramente sus hombros—. Es bueno volver a verlos de nuevo.

—¡Ah, Pan!—prácticamente Bra se había lanzado a abrazarla.

—Hola, Bra. A mí también me da gusto volver a verte—sonrió ella correspondiendo al abrazo de anaconda de mi hermana.

—Pero vaya—comentó mi hermana—. Como has cambiado. Que linda estás.

Sí que tenía razón, Pan había cambiado demasiado. Nadie podía negar que era una belleza. Su largo cabello negro con un flequillo sobre su frente, una blusa blanca, pantalón negro y botas de tacón alto, Pan era alguien diferente a quién alguna vez conocí.

Había crecido demasiado, se podría decir que era irreconocible, e innegable decir que el tiempo no le sentó bien.

—Debo decir lo mismo de ti, Bra—desvió la vista de mi hermana, y caminó hacia mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla—. Hola, Trunks. También es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Pan.

—Pero… ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ven, Pan. Vamos al salón, tenemos mucho que conversar.

—Claro, Bra—caminaron delante de nosotros.

—¿Y? ¿Vienes con nosotros? —Preguntó Goten a mi lado—. Sé no estás de humor para algo como esto ahora. Si no quieres, lo entenderé, ya sabré qué decirle a las chicas, no te preocupes.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Goten?

—Claro, hermano. Pero solo promete que no vas a seguir bebiendo en tu casa.

—¿Sabes qué? —caminé delante de él—. Mejor vamos con las chicas.

—A ver, ahora voy yo—Bra hizo girar la botella de cerveza vacía encima del centro de mesa, y el pico de la botella dio en Pan, quien era la única que parecía salvarse hasta ese momento—. Pan. Es tu turno ¿Verdad o reto?

—Ah—mordió sus labios para pensarlo—. Verdad.

—Oh, pero que niñata—bramó Bra divertida.

—Sabes que no, Bra—le respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Pero es que cuando se trata de tus retos… no, prefiero no aceptarlos, en especial por lo de última vez.

—Ah, vamos, Pan. No fue tan serio, pero bueno, eso es el pasado, ahora como dijiste verdad, te preguntaré: ¿Algún amor en América?

Ella se rio de la pregunta de Bra, y todos nos miramos extrañados mientras ella seguía riéndose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, solo es que—pausó para contestar—. Lo dejé de intentar.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?—inquirió Bra.

—Bueno—nos miró antes de hablar como pidiendo que lo que ella dijera no saliera de esas cuatro paredes ya que estábamos solos—. Ah, muchos de ellos salen huyendo cuando me ven entrenar y practicar artes marciales. Así que, he decidido enfocarme en mis estudios.

Tocaron la puerta y Goten se apresuró a abrir.

—Hola, Goten. Siento llegar tarde. Hola a todos—saludó Ubb—, Pan—sonrió cuando la vio, y pasando de nosotros la abrazó—. Enana, es bueno verte.

—A mí también me alegra, Ubb. Y ya no soy tan enana. Eh, quiero dejarte bien claro que puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera, no me desafíes, Ubb—soltó mientras Ubb seguía con su abrazo asfixiante—. También en bueno verte.

—Cof, Cof—se aclaró Bra la garganta—. Bien, parejita—ambos se separaron en ese instante—. Lamentamos interrumpirlos pero queremos seguir jugando.

Después de unos cuantos giros a la botella, el pico de esta señaló a Ubb, y Pan tuvo que preguntarle.

—¿Verdad o Reto, Ubb?

—Creo que… verdad— contestó el discípulo del señor Goku.

—Bien, ¿Qué cosa le agradeces a la vida o al destino que te haya pasado?

—Ah…bien, honestamente agradezco haber conocido a sensei Goku, todo lo demás, incluso a ustedes, los conocí por añadidura, así que creo que haber conocido al señor Goku, fue lo mejor.

—Buena respuesta—se dio por complacida Pan—. Bien, giraré la botella una vez más—dijo y el pico terminó apuntando en mi dirección—Trunks.

—Ah, verdad—dije.

—Dime ¿Qué pensaste en verdad cuando te obligamos a vestirte de mujer, aquella vez, en aquel planeta?

—Te diré la verdad—me acomodé en mi sitio—. Quise largarme de allí, porque estaba molesto con ustedes, en especial contigo por haberme maquillado de esa manera—le dije, y ella al igual que los otros soltaron a reírse desaforadamente.

—Por Kamisama, sabía que me odiabas por eso—dijo en medio de su risa.

—No, ahora solo es un recuerdo que prefiero olvidar.

—Bueno, Trunks. Tu turno—me entregó la botella, y la hice girar.

Sonreí internamente cuando el pico apuntó a la persona que yo quería. Apuntó a Ubb.

—Bien, Ubb.

—Dime, Trunks—sonrió sin ser consciente de lo que mi maquiavélica mente estaba tramando.

El hombre en cuestión sonrió inocente, cómo si no supiera que Pan le gustaba en demasía. Se notaba a leguas.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad, Trunks—respondió confiadamente.

—¿Cuál es la inicial del nombre de la chica que te gusta?—lancé mi impertinente pregunta y me hizo gracia el ver al hombre casi ahogándose con la cerveza que consumía.

—Ah…

—¿Quién es la afortunada, Ubb?—preguntó Bra con todo el interés que la caracterizaba.

—El tiempo se acaba—murmuré, sabiendo el reto que lo obligaría a hacer si eso llegaba a pasar.

—Es N—soltó.

—¿N?—preguntaron Bra y Pan.

—¿Acaso la conocemos?—preguntó Bra, tratando de hacer memoria, pero yo sabía que era un anagrama.

P-A-N.

En sentido contrario.

N-A-P.

Así que lo había confirmado, Ubb estaba interesado en Pan.

—Me alegra, Ubb—soltó ella—. Me alegro mucho por ti—le codeó—. Ya era hora.

Touch.

Al parecer para Pan, Ubb no pasaba de ser un buen amigo, lástima que Ubb no pensara lo mismo hacia ella.

Después de terminar nuestro juego, todos salimos con rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas, y vi como ese par se alejaba en compañía de Goten.

Aunque, Ubb no tendría oportunidad con Pan de todos modos.

Teniendo en cuenta quién era Pan, es decir el carácter que tenía, y sumándole que era indescifrable, hasta yo sabía que Ubb no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad. En fin, lo que uno aprende cuando se analiza a la gente en el mundo de los negocios.

—¿Y? ¿Esa sonrisa?—preguntó Bra en mi frente— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—No es nada. Creo que fue bueno haber venido.

—Te dije que te divertirías, Trunks.

—Sí, fue bueno venir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Inmoral**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Luces hermosa.

—Gracias, Trunks.

—Estaba pensando en…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a casa.

Y así lo hicimos, ahora en la intimidad de nuestra habitación a oscuras, iluminada con la escasa luz natural del exterior, nos estábamos comportando como un par de adolescentes pubertos.

—Bien, ahora yo—giré la botella como en antaño, y al ver que no apuntó a ninguno, ambos solo pudimos reír, en fin, estábamos ya un poco ebrios.

—Por Kamisama, Trunks. Deberíamos irnos a dormir, todo está tornándose un tanto borroso—dijo Pan divertida, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra a manera de triángulo, con su largo vestido rojo carmín cubriéndolas.

—No, aún no.

—¿No? —Me dijo ella sonriendo para mí—. Trunks. Son las tres de la mañana, y mira, el vino se acabó hace rato—soltó la botella vacía sobre el cobertor de la cama en donde estaba sentada—Mejor vayamos a dormir.

—No te preocupes, iré por otro—le ofrecí.

Bajé a la cocina, y tomando otra botella de vino, subí a la habitación en donde mi esposa jugaba con la botella, la hacía girar una y otra vez, estaba tan concentrada que me notó cuando yo ya estaba en frente de ella.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije—me sonrió—. Estoy empezando a ponerme ebria. Casi ni te sentí entrar. Mejor paremos la fiesta aquí, Trunks.

—No, Sra. Briefs. Aún no, aún nos queda mucho por jugar.

—Oh, está bien. Solo agradezco que mañana sea domingo, y podré dormir.

—Por esa misma razón, sigamos jugando—dije y ella solo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Es tu turno. Otra vez—solté entregándole la botella.

—Bien, Trunks ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad—respondí.

—Bien—dijo y yo no pude parar de reírme al verla con la nariz y las mejillas un tanto rojas—. Trunks Briefs—soltó mordiéndose los labios—. ¿Eres feliz?—preguntó.

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿De dónde vino eso?_

—¿Qué dices, Pan?

—Contesta—dijo con una voz que notaba un cierto grado de ebriedad leve—. ¿Eres feliz, Trunks?

—Sí—respondí—. Soy muy feliz.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad?—dijo con una ceja inquisidora, y eso me extrañó en demasía.

—Sí—le sentencié—. Soy feliz contigo, nena ¿Por qué preguntar eso?

—Por nada—dijo con la cabeza gacha—. Es tu turno de girar la botella. Así que…

Tomándola de la mano la obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú eres feliz conmigo, Pan?

Con una sonrisa en los labios ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mucho, Trunks. Soy muy feliz contigo.

—No es de extrañarse, teniendo en cuenta quién soy—le solté un tanto presumido y ella solo me rodó los ojos y bufó divertida.

—Ya, ya. Señor presumido. Es tu turno de nuevo—me dijo.

—Bien—como era de esperarse, el pico apuntó a ella—.Pan Briefs ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Ah…

—Los comodines para verdad se te han agotado—le sentencié.

—Ah, está bien. Reto—contestó.

—Bien. Te reto a bailar.

—Eso es fácil—bajó de la cama y se colocó de frente a mí, con el largo vestido cubriendo sus descalzos pies—. ¿Colocas tú la canción o la coloco yo?

—Déjame a mí—. Tomando mi celular lo conecté al sistema de audio de la habitación. Y la canción de Mongo Bongo empezó a sonar, ante la mirada sorprendida de Pan.

—Baila para mí, nena.

Con una reverencia solo para la realeza y una sonrisa en los labios, sus caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente, al compás con la música. El volado de su vestido se movía delicadamente, haciéndole justicia a su cuerpo.

Con solo la luz proveniente del exterior que atravesaba el ventanal de la habitación, Pan se veía como una visión entre los tonos negros y platas.

Continuó moviéndose para mí, con su largo cabello negro ahora envuelto en un moño alto. Sus brazos elevados y enmarcando su cabeza, me invitaban a acompañarla.

—¿Ya?—preguntó para ver si su reto había terminado, pero me levanté de la cama y me coloqué detrás de ella—.Trunks…

Crucé sus brazos sobre su cintura, y coloqué mis manos sobre ellos.

Con mi nariz pegada a su cabeza, absorbí el dulce aroma de su cabello, y me le uní a bailar.

La habitación solo se llenó de la melodía, y nos dejamos llevar por las notas.

Pan se movía de la sexy manera que solo ella podía hacerlo. No esperé para depositar besos en su blanquecino cuello y en sus hombros apenas cubiertos por una fina tira de aquel vestido.

Con la conspiración del deseo en el ambiente, le di a entender a esta mujer lo mucho que me hacía falta el tenerla de esta manera, y ella, con lo recíproca que es, hizo lo mismo. Se dejó llevar por mi tacto y mi compás, para tan solo apoyar su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Paseé una de mis manos por una de sus piernas cubiertas por el vestido, y ese simple acto la hizo estremecerse en demasía.

No esperé más para tomar posesión de sus labios, y colocar la mano restante en su vientre.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el que ambos hubiésemos terminado de esta manera.

No era lo que yo habría imaginado. Pero ahora, solo me importaba ella.

Esta era mi esposa, y así debió haber sido desde el inicio, así debí haber sido con esta bella criatura que era la mujer a quien amaba aun con todas las mierdas que cargaba encima, y con la ambivalencia de mi alma, aun con la incoherencia de mis actos, Pan era mi esposa, y la mujer que cargaría a mi hijo en su vientre, uno que ahora yo quería.

Su perfume invadió mis fosas nasales mientras no dejé de besarla, sus dulces labios siempre dispuestos para mi tacto, y toda ella, siendo como era, de la única manera en la que la dulzura y la terquedad pudieran compenetrarse y ser homogéneas, fueron demasiado para dejar pasar.

Aún recuerdo nuestras primeras salidas, no fueron citas, nunca lo fueron.

Solo éramos un par de amigos que salían a entrenar, a comer después del arduo entrenamiento y nada más, pero luego todo cambió un día en el cuál le propuse salir una noche.

Ella un tanto extrañada aceptó. Jamás olvidaré lo que me dijo aquel día.

 _"_ _No te confundas Trunks Briefs, me invitaste a salir, pero yo nunca dije que también me quedaría a dormir en tu departamento. Haré como si nunca propusiste eso. Nos vemos otro día para entrenar"_

Creo que era la primera en decirme algo como eso, creo que aquel día poco sí le faltó para estampar su mano en mi cara, solo una palabra más de mi parte, y hubiese tenido una mano dibujada en mi mejilla.

Quien diría que poco después sería yo el que la buscara.

—Te amo, Pan. Gracias por estos años conmigo.

—Trunks…

Callé su boca con mis besos. La música dejó de sonar, estaba llegando al final. Con mis labios aún sobre los suyos le agradecería estos casi ocho años que hemos pasado juntos.

La giré, y tomando su cabeza con mis manos, profundicé mi beso, para acto seguido acostarla en la cama, aparté con una mano la pequeña superficie de madera y la botella con las que estábamos jugando minutos previos.

—Trunks…

—Sh. Déjame—. Gateando sobre ella, la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y el colchón.

Comencé a desvestirla, disfrutando de lo acelerada de su respiración, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que ella respiraba, a medida que ella me mostraba que estaba viva, que su corazón latía, y que estaba ansiosa por lo que iba a ocurrir, que estaba lista para mí, y no había mayor gratificación más placentera en el mundo que esa.

Mis manos rápidamente se deslizaron debajo del telar que la cubría y se encaminaron rumbo al norte de su anatomía, en donde unas bragas de seda, suaves al tacto, me dieron la bienvenida, y me invitaban a tomar entera posesión de mi esposa.

Pan solo se dejó hacer, y eso era tan excitante como el infierno, y como toda la pasión que esta mujer despertaba en mí.

Tomé el volado del vestido y lo elevé por sobre sus brazos para dejarla completamente disponible para mí. Cuando la desvestí, su plano abdomen, sus exquisitos senos cubiertos por el corpiño, y sus largas piernas me dijeron: Toma a tu esposa.

Esparcí besos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su abdomen, masajeé sus senos, aun cubiertos por el corpiño, y dejé el rastro de mi boca sobre ellos. Mordí su clavícula y besé su cuello mientras Pan no dejaba de retorcerse debajo de mí.

Besé sus labios, y sus brazos enroscaron mi cuello. Con los pulgares, hice descender sus bragas mientras yo aún tenían el esmoquin.

—Solo un momento—susurré en sus labios, acto seguido me levanté y empecé a desvestirme.

Una vez que quedé completamente desnudo, aferré su cuerpo al mío y me dejé llevar por la pasión que sentía por esta mujer.

Acaricié sus piernas, y me permití disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Toda ella comenzó a temblar por mi agarre, al parecer notó la excitación que causaba en mí.

La tomé por las manos, y volteé su cuerpo para esparcir besos por toda la superficie de su espalda, me coloqué sobre ella y tomé sus turgentes senos en mis manos, los acaricié y la oí suspirar pesadamente y susurrar mi nombre.

—Tienes un cuerpo exquisito, mujer.

Continué con mis caricias a su piel, y solo faltaron poco minutos para sentirla convulsionar debajo de mí mientras apretaba las sábanas.

Sabiendo que aun podía darle más placer del que ella causaba en mí, la tomé de las manos y la obligué a sentarse sobre mi regazo, sus mejillas al igual que sus labios estaban rojos, con la boca entreabierta ella se lanzó a por mis labios, con sus manos jaló mi cabello, y se pegó a mi pecho.

Mi piel se erizó cuando sentí su turgentes senos pegarse a mí, su respiración era acelerada y casi podía sentir su corazón latir a todo galope.

Antes de penetrarla, me froté con su entrada mientras su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante para tan solo perderse en mi cuello y sisear mi nombre en mi oído.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandar todo mi autocontrol a la mierda y tan solo fornicarla hasta morirme, en parte me estaba dando satisfacción el verla totalmente perdida en su propio placer.

Sería egoísta con su cuerpo, también disfrutaría de ella, al parecer ya no podía más porque dio un respingo, eso solo me decía que ni yo resistiría, así que posé mis manos en sus glúteos y los masajeé, sus caderas empezaron un vaivén sobre mi entrepierna y casi me vine con aquello.

Yo mismo me sorprendía de mi propia paciencia para no hacerle esto, yo mismo estaba asombrado de cuánto tiempo solía pasar sin tomarla, sin tener su cuerpo entero, solo disponible para mí, los días en los cuáles solía pasar lejos de casa para tan solo no verla, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que en parte es por mi consciencia.

Sabía que le hacía daño, y en aquella época poco me importaba, pero ahora sé que quizá si Pan se llega a enterar, no sería capaz de perdonarme, ni yo mismo lo haría. Pero si he de pagar lo que tenga que pagar para que eso no salga a la luz, lo haré, lo haré porque Pan vale cada minuto que me ha dado desde que nos casamos, vale cada noche que esperó por mí, vale los años que esta mujer esperó por un: Quiero tener un hijo, o algo parecido a eso que saliera de mi boca.

Pero por mi conciencia, no podía hacerle más daño a Pan del que ya le había hecho.

Mis dedos se perdieron en su entrepierna, acto que la hizo retorcerse de placer, y allí sí que ya no pude más y terminé por follarla desesperadamente, apreté su, en apariencia delicado, pero en esencia fuerte ser. El que le daría placer sería yo, tomaría las horas que me negué a mí mismo por idiota.

La tomaría en la única manera que era la mía.

Recuperaría el tiempo que no pude disfrutar de esto. Disfrutar del sexo con ella.

Mis manos descendieron por su espalda baja, causándole estremecimiento.

—Por Kami, Trunks…—siseó pegada a mi cuello.

—Sh. Solo déjame hacerte el amor.

Le haría a esta mujer, lo inimaginable porque toda ella me pertenecía, la haría desquiciarse de placer por mí, la tomaría de maneras inimaginables. Fui un imbécil de no haber gozado de ella como ahora, pero todo estaba en su cauce al fin, después de años en ir y venir, por fin mis mierdas estaban finalizando, y así me lo había notificado del Dr. Yan.

Mai estaba mejorando, y pronto todo esa mierda en mi pasado por fin tendría un desenlace, uno que yo aprovecharía para disfruta de Pan.

—Trunks… ya no resist…

—Sh. Solo disfruta.

 **POV DE MAI.**

—Creo que esa podría ser la razón Dr. —le dije.

—Sí, debe ser eso.

—Es que no lograba entender cómo es que me había quedado tan sola, mis padres habían muerto y yo estaba en un orfanato, nunca pude acoplarme a ese lugar ni tampoco al sistema de adopción, en fin, tenía catorce años, así que un día simplemente escapé de aquel sitio. Luego me uní a la pandilla de Pilaf y aprendí a…—No supe si decirle o no—. No va a juzgarme ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no, Mai. Solo tratamos de hallar la razón de la inestabilidad en tus emociones, y las pesadillas que te acosan, para canalizar tu energía y que puedas gozar de la vida sin tener tantas, por así decirlo, telarañas del pasado en tu cabeza.

—Ah, está bien—me volví a acomodar en aquel sillón—. ¿En dónde me quedé?

—Que te uniste la pandilla de Pilaf.

—Ah, sí. Era eso, bueno, aprendí a sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta y terminé siendo la mejor artillera que él haya tenido, tanto así que me sirvió para ser su mano derecha y estar enteramente a su disposición, hasta me nombró jefa del regimiento de artillería.

—Ya veo ¿Cómo era el tal Pilaf? ¿Te trataba mal?

—No, de hecho, es la única familia que desde entonces he tenido, bueno…—pausé.

—¿Qué pasa, Mai?

—No es la única.

 _"_ _Nosotros somos tu familia, Mai"_

Es lo que me había dicho Pan, la última vez que la vi. Aunque no fue la primera vez que lo decía, hace tiempo me lo había dicho.

—Por supuesto que no, ahora tienes un hijo, y según lo que me comentaste solías vivir con la familia Briefs. Así que no es la única familia que tienes.

—Sí, la familia Briefs, también me acogió. Así que sé que no son las únicas personas a las que les importo, pero Pilaf es quién ha estado conmigo desde que era una adolescente, él y Shu.

—¿Shu? ¿Quién es Shu? Nunca me habías hablado de él.

—Era también otra mano derecha, por así decirlo, de Pilaf. Él confiaba en nosotros para todo, absolutamente para todo. Yo era la segunda al mando, y Shu el tercero.

—Ah, ya veo, pero entonces dime ¿Qué pasó con Shu?

—Él murió hace casi catorce años.

—¿De qué murió, Mai?

—La vejez, aunque en años perrunos él vivió demasiado.

—Ya veo.

—Solíamos conversar todo el tiempo, y aunque casi siempre yo le gritaba, Shu siempre soportaba mis regaños y mis constantes gritos, y casi siempre decía: Todo saldrá bien, Mai. Era un humanoide perro que a veces sí que me sacaba de quicio.

—Pero lo extrañas, Mai.

—Como no hacerlo si con él pasé toda la vida, hasta que murió, y entonces…—pausé para rememorar los hechos.

—¿Entonces qué pasó, Mai?

—Apareció ella.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Son Pan—contesté.

—Nunca me habías contado sobre ella, es la primera vez que la mencionas ¿Quién es, Son Pan?

—Es un ángel—comenté recordando a la inocente niña que se me acercó en aquella ocasión.

—¿Un ángel dices? ¿Por qué considerarla un ángel, Mai?

—Porque lo es, aquella vez, después de que todos salieran del cementerio, ella se había quedado hasta el final.

—Supongo que cuando Shu murió.

—Sí. Para ese entonces yo tenía 21 años, y ella trece. No nos habíamos acercado antes de eso, pero ella se nos acercó aquel día, tanto a Pilaf como a mí, y nos dio palabras de aliento. Aún para tener la edad que tenía era muy madura, nos acompañó en nuestro dolor, y luego de eso, nos llevó a un restaurant en donde nos dio de comer y nos hizo olvidar un poco nuestro dolor con sus ocurrencias, y…—solo sonreí recordando a la chica del lazo rojo en la cola de caballo que traía para ese entonces.

—¿De qué más habló, Mai?

—De todo lo que había vivido cuando viajó por el espacio. Era una chica muy ocurrida.

—Ah, así que Son Pan. Supongo que ahora debe tener unos veintiséis o veintisiete años.

—Tiene veintisiete—le afirmé.

—Hace un momento dijiste que es un ángel ¿Por qué dices eso, Mai?

—Porque está llena de energía, entusiasmo, alguien que te alegra el día cuando conversas con ella. Es ese tipo de personas que logran cautivar incluso al ser más oscuro—me reí después de lo que le dije—. Creerá que es una exageración, pero es que así es ella, es muy optimista.

— Vaya, interesante esa mujer.

—Sí, es una buena persona, me dio su amistad, y solía escribirme, nos hicimos buenas amigas, y luego ella vino con su abuelo a vivir aquí, a América. Y perdimos todo contacto.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

—Sí, de hecho, lo hice hace unos meses, cuando viajé a Japón.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando la viste de nuevo?

—Me sentí…—una mierda de persona.

—¿Mai?

—Una mierda—confesé.

—¿Por qué, Mai?

—Porque ella es tan… ¿Perfecta?

—No, Mai. Nadie es perfecto—Me dijo el hombre—. Todos cometemos errores en esta vida, y ella no es perfecta, ni yo lo soy.

—Sé eso, doctor. Sé que ella puede tener errores, pero lo dije porque considero que es una excelente persona. Aquel día fui con mi hijo, y ella lo recibió como si Tarlien fuera su sobrino, como si realmente fuéramos familia.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Sí, incluso me reclamó el hecho de haber desaparecido sin haberle dicho nada.

—Ya veo ¿Qué más podrías decir de Son Pan?

—Hubo un tiempo en el cuál la llegué a envidiar, por ser así decirlo, por comportarse de esa manera tan afable conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—Bueno, ella era como una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en un día de invierno.

—Dime más—dijo el médico cuando comprendió la analogía.

—Ella retornó a Japón cuando ella, creo que tenía diecinueve, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero… nos volvimos a ver y ella se comportó conmigo como siempre, muy amable e incluso me regaló una esfera de nieve que contenía los símbolos iconos de siete países del mundo, y además tenía muchas melodías, me la entregó con una nota que decía: Nunca dejes de soñar, Mai. Tienes un mundo para conquistar, y recuerda que siempre tendrás una familia aquí en Japón.

—Vaya, Son Pan es alguien…

—Muy bueno—completé.

—Sí. Se podría decir que lo es.

—Aunque muy ingenua—solté y el médico se sorprendió—. Bueno, aunque creo que eso lo heredó de su abuelo. Sí, ahora que lo pienso debió haber sido eso.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mai?

—Porque…—había llegado la hora de decirle—. Su esposo le fue infiel conmigo.

—Así que era eso—dijo el médico sin inmutarse en lo absoluto—. Entonces, por eso crees que no puedes volver a verla la cara a Son Pan.

—Sí, esa es la razón.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso, Mai?

—Serán ya seis años.

—Ya veo. Dijiste que la envidiabas ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella parecía ser la perfección en persona, todo el mundo la amaba, hasta…

—¿Quién, Mai?

—Hasta Vegeta-San.

—¿Quién es él?

—Es el padre de Trunks, el esposo de Pan—aclaré.

—Ah. Mai ¿Tú te metiste con Trunks por envidia hacia Pan?

—No—contesté muy segura—. Yo lo amaba, pero sí me enfadaba que su familia no me aceptara.

—Un momento, dijiste que Pan te recibió a ti y a tu hijo afablemente, pero que la familia Briefs no te aceptó, eso quiere decir que…

—Sí—contesté cuando supe lo que el médico estaba pensando—. Ella nunca lo supo, la familia Briefs y los Son, lo ocultaron muy bien, así que ella nunca se enteró de la relación que yo mantenía con su esposo.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

—Incluso ellos ocultaron el hecho de que Trunks se iba a divorciar de ella para quedarse conmigo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Él iba a dejar a Pan por ti?—preguntó el galeno.

—Sí, él tenía todo listo para irnos.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso, Mai?

—Hace un poco más de seis años.

—¿Él te propuso eso, Mai? ¿Dijo que dejaría a su esposa para irse contigo?

—Sí, eso dijo, pero… agh… Doctor. Hay muchas cosas más que usted no sabe.

—Entonces solo dilas. Claro, si estás de acuerdo y te sientes preparada.

—No, hoy no será, doctor.

—Bueno, lo respeto, en especial porque hoy te has abierto un poco más, y estamos avanzando, ya me has hablado de tu infancia, de los primeros años con Pilaf, de las cosas que hiciste cuando eras una adolescente. A diferencia de las otras sesiones en la cuales solo me hablabas de tus padres y de tu hijo, ahora veo que hemos hecho un gran avance, muy positivo.

—Sí, doctor, me siento un poco mejor.

—Pero Mai, debes dejar de sentirte mal contigo misma, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, según tú has dicho, y no deberías denigrarte de esa manera, ya hemos dicho que nadie es perfecto y todos en este mundo cometen y cometemos errores todos los días, la cuestión es saber aceptar esos errores y ver la manera de arreglarlos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así, ahora me duele aquel hecho porque no fue la única vez que me ayudó, Doctor. Fueron varias las ocasiones e incluso en…

—¿Incluso en qué, Mai?

—Quizá lo diga otro día, doctor. No me siento preparada para decirlo.

—Bien, Mai. Entonces, nos veremos el próximo martes.

—Sí, me retiro doctor.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Trunks?

—Porque creí que exageré un poco—acaricié su brazo desnudo.

—No lo hiciste—me sonrió y solo deposité un beso en su frente, ella continué sonriéndome y en un acto imprevisto me abrazó.

—Eso fue muy bueno—comenté.

—Más que bueno.

—Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido, Pan.

—¿Eh?—me miró divertida—. ¿Crees que podré caminar después de hoy? Apenas si puedo moverme.

—Siento si te causé algún mal, nena—dije tomando su mechón en mi mano.

—No, para nada, pero lo del súper saiyajin, sí que me sorprendió.

—Nunca lo hicimos de ese modo, quizá fue demasiado. Creo que exageramos—me reí y ella se me unió.

—Sí, por eso te digo que eres un sexópata creído sin remedio.

—Sí, lo soy, pero si queremos tener un hijo, creo que deberíamos seguir practicando—dije juguetón.

—¿Ahora?—dijo entornando los ojos—. Trunks, falta poco para amanecer.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿De qué otro modo podemos tener un hijo, eh? Debemos practicar un poco más. Solo un poco más.

—Oh, no, oh no—se rio totalmente divertida para acto seguido intentar cubrirse con la escasa sábana que nos cubría.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Pan. He visto tu cuerpo desnudo, y créeme no hay nada más excitante.

—¡Trunks Briefs!—chilló para luego darme un golpe en el pecho—Deja esa boca tan sucia.

—No, no lo haré, porque solo la uso contigo. Es todo un placer follarte, nena.

—¡Trunks Briefs! Agh, eres insufrible—bufó acariciando mi rostro y mi nuca con su mano, se me acercó brevemente y me besó. A lo cual yo respondí colocando mi mano en su trasero desnudo, la volví a acariciar y un gemido proveniente de su garganta fue mi premio, pero con lo recíproca que es, no tardó en morder mi labio inferior.

—¿Me estás provocando? —siseé en sus labios—. Parece que sí.

—No, solo te estoy dando una pequeña lección—dijo.

—Ah ¿Una lección? Bueno…—la acorralé de nuevo en el colchón, con mis brazos soportando mi peso a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Solo te advierto que lo que estoy pensando para ti, es mucho más terrible, y depravado.

—Oh no, oh no—se volvió a reír y colocó las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, como si de alguna barrera se tratara, como si eso me fuera a detener de lo que mi mente estaba tramado—. La gente normal está durmiendo a esta hora, Trunks.

—Claro—solté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—, pero le recuerdo que nosotros tenemos que recuperar muchos, muchos días de abstinencia.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Trunks Briefs?—preguntó divertida mirándome fijamente.

—Soy yo amor, este soy yo, y ahora, prepárese Sra. Briefs, porque esto acaba de iniciar—volví a besar su cuello mientras ella solo reía divertida. Y aún más lo hizo cuando le hice cosquillas, si algo no cabía lugar a dudas era que eso la mataba de risa, se rio desaforadamente antes de tomar mi cara en sus manos, me miró desde arriba con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios juntos.

—¿Algo qué decir, Pan?

—Solo que te amo, Trunks. Gracias por regresar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Trunks, Trunks—lo llamé mientras él seguí durmiendo—. Despierta cinderella man.

—¿Eh?—dijo con los ojos cerrados y con la cara pegada a la almohada.

—Despierta, ya es muy entrada la mañana.

—No, es domingo.

—Vamos, Trunks. Levántate, el desayuno está listo.

—Solo lo haré por eso—Primero abrió un ojo y me sonrió—. Hola nena, bonito despertar—comentó con los ojos en la abertura de su camisa, que yo me había colocado.

—Ah, ni lo pienses. Ahora, a levantarse.

—Lo que digas—salió de la cama con la sábana apenas sí cubriendo su cadera.

—Trunks, vístete, sé que Cori no está en la casa, pero ni creas que te permitiré que andes paseándote por allí desnudo. Eso ni pensarlo, Trunks Briefs.

—Ah, lo haría pero alguien está usando mi camisa, y debo decir que te queda muy bien.

—Sí, eso lo sé—le dije presumida—. En parte es por tu estatura, esto podría pasar tranquilamente por un vestido. Ahora, ven a desayunar, que las torticas frías no saben para nada bien.

—Enseguida. Vamos.

—Ah, yo bajo enseguida, solo me enfundaré en un jean.

—No, quédate así, de todas maneras, luego…—se me acercó peligrosamente—. Regresaremos aquí, no tengo intención de dejarte salir de la habitación.

—Trunks…—tenía la intención de regañarlo, pero él me frenó en seco.

—Date prisa. Tengo hambre, así que me adelanto.

—Sí, ve Trunks. Yo bajo enseguida.

Viéndolo salir por la puerta con el pantalón de chándal sobre las caderas, yo tomé mi celular para mirar las notificaciones del correo, pensé que habría algo, pero al mirar mi bandeja de entrada supe que el día estaba libre, así que le tomaría la palabra a Trunks.

Sonriendo, me coloqué las zapatillas bajas en los pies. Todo esto parecía inverosímil, esto era mucho mejor que mi segunda luna de miel. El hombre del cual me había enamorado estaba de regreso, y mi matrimonio no podía estar mejor encaminado que ahora.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras abotonando los primeros botones de la camisa, sin levantar la vista de mi busto me adentré en el comedor.

—Listo, ahora sí a…—lo que vi, me dejó estupefacta.

—Oh, por Kamisama, sentimos mucho haber venido. Oh, fuimos demasiado impertinentes—se disculpó Bulma—. No creímos que…

—No te preocupes, mamá—dijo Trunks apoyado sobre el mesón de la cocina—. Solo que no los esperábamos.

—Sí, solo vinimos a decirles que no estaríamos por dos semanas, y bueno…

Solo me quedé en mi sitio, el momento era demasiado incómodo para tornarse siquiera aceptable, no muy lejos de Bulma, sentando en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina estaba Vegeta.

Solo atiné a agachar la cabeza, y sentí su penetrante mirada por unos momentos.

—Que incomodo, mejor nos vamos—por fin dijo Bulma—. Lo lamento, hijos. Ah—se acercó a mí y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla—. Discúlpame, Pan. No lo sabía.

—No se preocupe, madre.

—Nos vamos. Trunks, como nos iremos fuera del planeta, si tienes alguna emergencia con algún enemigo, te dejo esto—le entregó un artefacto diminuto—. Podrán contactarnos en donde sea que estemos.

—Sí, mamá—contestó mi esposo.

—Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas, Trunks, Pan. Discúlpennos por haber llegado así de improvisto. Los dejamos.

—Sí, mamá.

Me despedí de ellos con una reverencia, y los vi partir, claro, Vegeta voló tomando a Bulma.

—Kami—dijo Trunks dándome la espalda, sus omóplatos aparecieron, producto de haber apoyado su peso en el lavabo de la cocina—. Eso fue incómodo.

—Sí, lo fue—apenas susurré.

Maldita sea, meses sin haber visto a Vegeta, para que él me hubiese visto de esta manera.

Kamisama, tú tienes la maldita culpa, Son Pan. Esto no habría sucedido de no haberte comportado como una perra con tu suegro. Ahora nunca más podrás verlo de la misma manera sin que deje de ser incómodo.

Si bien es cierto, ningún sentimiento nos unía, el hecho y los recuerdos de haber dormido juntos, aunque hayan sido contadas las ocasiones en las que los hicimos, no podían dejarme en paz.

Toda la vida me odiaría por haberlo hecho, un momento de lujuria casi destruyó todo lo que era importante para nosotros.

Porque sé que Vegeta era un mercenario, y el ser quién era ahora, se lo debía a Bulma, así que sé que también por eso, él también ha estado evitando todo encuentro conmigo, pero maldita sea mi suerte el que me haya visto de esta manera.

—¿Nena?

—¿Eh?—levanté por primera vez mi cabeza del suelo.

—Ven a comer—dijo sirviéndome un plato—. Ya nos vieron así—soltó restándole importancia al asunto—. Además es normal en una pareja. No te lo tomes tan en serio.

—Sí—le sonreí para tranquilizarlo —. Mejor olvidémoslo, y ahora solo comamos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Eleva tu energía! —le grité.

—¡Garlic-Gun!—dijo Pan soltando la ráfaga de Ki que en sus manos se formó.

—¡Mantenla ahí! —le ordené, antes de lanzarme a atacarla—. Tienes que aprender a mantener tu concentración en una batalla.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo—replicó ella.

—Sí, pero aún te falta para que puedas concentrar tu poder y aun así estar al pendiente de los peligros de tu alrededor. Ahora va el ataque de los fantasmas—le dije.

—Sí, estoy preparada.

Lancé una línea de aquellos fantasmas que estallarían en su cuerpo, ella tendría que aprender a defenderse sin siquiera sentir las energías de ellos, había mejorado mucho, y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

—Cierra tus ojos. Los atacarás mientras no los puedas ver. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¡Ahora, ataquen fantasmas!

La lucha era campal, pero en unos cuantos minutos Pan terminó por destruirlos a todos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—me preguntó transformándose en súper saiyajin, y con una sonrisa ladina en la cara—. ¿En verdad?

—No, esto es lo que tengo—solté atacándola con todo el potencial, ella se defendió muy bien, y nuestro antebrazos chocaron entre sí, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.

Me dio una media sonrisa, y una patada que no vi ni de dónde vino, me lanzó lejos del campo de batalla.

—¿Sigues vivo, mi amor?—preguntó con la sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

Levantándome del suelo, sentí como una fina línea se deslizaba por la comisura de mis labios, había logrado romperme el labio.

—Sí.

Después del entrenamiento, nos sentamos a orillas de un río.

—Kami. Me diste una paliza—le dije.

—¿en serio?

—Sí, me duele todo— comenté tomando mi barbilla—. La patada aquí—le señalé mi mentón—. No me la vi venir.

—Para que veas que yo si he estado entrenando.

—Vaya que sí. Pero por ahora deberíamos regresar a casa, Pan.

—Sí, vamos.

—Hola, habla para Briefs—contesté el teléfono mientras Trunks se colocaba el traje de ejecutivo para ir a trabajar. Era lunes y el reloj marcaba las siete con treinta de la mañana.

—Pan, habla Vegeta—eso me heló la sangre.

—Vegeta-San—apenas murmuré.

¿Qué demonios hace llamando a esta hora?

—No te preocupes, no es lo que piensas—soltó al otro lado de la línea—. Quiero que le digas a Trunks que Bulma está en el hospital, he tratado de dar con él pero no contesta el puto celular.

—¿Qué pasó con Bulma?—pregunté.

—¿Con mi mamá qué? —dijo Trunks a mis espaldas.

Cubriendo la bocina del teléfono con mi mano le contesté.

—Vegeta-San dice que está en el hospital.

—¿Qué?—sin más que decir, me arrebató el teléfono y contestó—. Hola papá, dime ¿Qué pasó con mamá?

—Por un carajo, Trunks. Contesta el maldito teléfono, estoy que llamó desde la siete de la mañana—le regañó.

—Sí, ahora lo puedo ver—contestó con el celular en su mano—. Lo siento, estaba en vibrador, pero dime ¿Qué pasó con mamá?

Kamisama, que Bulma esté bien por favor, que nada malo le haya pasado.

—Vino al hospital con apendicitis aguda.

—Vamos enseguida para allá—colgó Trunks, y ahora estábamos rumbo al hospital en donde ella estaba.

Cuando llegamos, Bra ya se encontraba allí, junto con Vegeta.

—Entonces ese fue el cuadro con el cuál la paciente llegó.

—Buenos días, doctor—saludó Trunks—. Soy el hijo de Bulma Briefs, dígame ¿Cómo está ella?

—Señor, ella está muy bien. La cirugía fue un éxito.

Horas después nos encontrábamos en la habitación privada de Bulma.

—Íbamos a despegar pero entonces dijo que se sentía un poco adolorida, así que la traje al hospital, y allí le dijeron eso.

—Creí que se irían ayer, papá.

—No lo hicimos, fuimos a casa de Kakaroto y entrenamos. Esta mañana íbamos a partir, pero ya ves.

—Sí, me asusté mucho—confesó mi esposo sentado al lado de la cama en donde Bulma yacía inconsciente.

—Yo también, Bulma ha sido siempre muy fuerte, y verla así…

De pronto, Bulma comenzó a moverse un tanto inquieta y sus ojos azules nos enfocaron. Con una débil sonrisa en sus labios pálidos, ella nos dijo hola.

—Lamento haberlos asustado—murmuró débilmente, y todos nos lanzamos a su lado.

—Con cuidado, Vegeta-San—. Le dije cuando él la cargó para colocarla en la cama abierta.

—Oh, muchas gracias—dijo Bulma cuando la acomodamos y la cubrimos con las mantas—. Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa.

—Sí, mujer. Ahora descansa, Bulma—le dijo Vegeta, mientras yo sobraba en aquella habitación.

Salí de allí, dejándolos solos, y llamé a Trunks.

Después de dos días en aquel hospital le habían dado de alta, Trunks y Bra se habían quedado allí, sin despegarse de su madre, y ahora por asuntos de negocios, obligatoriamente Trunks y Bra tuvieron que ir a la oficina, ese era el motivo por el cual ahora Vegeta y yo estábamos al cuidado de Bulma.

—Hola, nena ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó al otro lado de línea.

—Nada, solo quería decirte que Bulma-San ya está en casa.

—Oh, es un alivio. No quería decirlo, pero el ambiente hospitalario y yo no compaginamos muy bien.

—Lo sé, Sr. Briefs. Ahora ¿Vas a venir?

—No, aún no, Pan. Dime ¿Cuántos días de post-operatorio tiene que cumplir?—preguntó.

—Ah, el médico dijo 21 días de reposo, así que junto con Bra cuidaremos de ella.

—Sí, además solo serán unos pocos días.

—Sí, Trunks.

De eso hace ya una semana, y he de decir que me divertía mucho en compañía de Bra que se había dado una breve licencia y de Bulma quién salía con unas ocurrencias, y no paraba de pedirnos su computador para seguir trabajando.

Qué se le iba a hacer, era una mujer muy trabajadora.

—Ah, tengo que contestar una llamada—dijo Bra para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

—Y así conocí a tu abuelo, Goku—me dijo y yo solo sonreí por la forma en la cual se había conocido.

Después de dejarla descansar en su habitación, bajé a la cocina para dejar el plato hondo que antes contenía sopa de textura ligera. Pero para mí mala suerte, bueno ¿Qué diablos esperaba yo de todos modos? Vegeta estaba allí, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente, y yo fui la primera en apartarla.

Después de lavar la loza la dejé en el lavaplatos.

—¿Las cosas con Trunks están mejorando?—preguntó a mis espaldas, y me sorprendí del hecho que me hablara, él dijo que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

—Sí—contesté firmemente—. Veo que lo tuyo con Bulma también— le dije aun ´dándole la espalda.

—Sí—contestó, para acto seguido salir del sitio, una vez que sentí que había salido, me permití dar un profundo suspiro.

El hecho de que alguien se pudiera enterar de lo que él y yo tuvimos era demasiado aterrador para dejarlo pasar, prefería morir a dejar que eso pasara. Todo estaba en su cauce ahora, y ambos fuimos unos imbéciles por siquiera haberlo llevado a cabo.

Para Vegeta no podía existir mejor persona que Bulma en este mundo, ellos eran tal para cual, y yo no permitiría, y creo que él tampoco, dejaría que alguien nunca se enterara de esto. Vi la preocupación en sus ojos el día en el cual Bulma estaba mal en el hospital.

La amaba, no era de extrañarse, ella era una mujer hermosa, y de una mente privilegiada. No podía haber otra mujer para Vegeta, ella era la indicada, y yo me sentía asquerosa en su presencia.

También me preocupé por Bulma, por eso la estaba cuidando ahora en su periodo de reposo, pero creo que lo que más me incentivaba a hacerlo, muy aparte del hecho de que ella se tratara de mi suegra, era mi moral y mi conciencia que me decía que tratara de reparar el daño que había hecho, aún sin que ella lo supiera.

Pensando en eso caminé por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Bulma, pero en el camino, las cajas apiladas en el pasillo, me detuvieron, y una joven mujer vestida con un impecable traje de servidumbre estaba sufriendo tratando de empujar un ropero pequeño que estaba sacando de una habitación.

—Déjame ayudarte—le dije colocándome a su lado.

—Oh, Sra. Briefs. No tiene por qué—sonrió ella en mi dirección.

—No, déjame ayudarte. Insisto.

—Oh, Gracias. Lo que sucede es que los home-robots están averiados y pues, Bulma-San solía codificarlos.

—No te preocupes—empujé aquel armario y juntas logramos sacarlo al pasillo.

—Ah ¿Lo dejarás aquí?—le pregunté—. ¿O quieres que lo saque al jardín?

—No, Sra.—dijo ella un tanto aterrada ya que fui demasiado impertinente y ni siquiera noté que ella no había movido ni un solo músculo, pensé que sí, pero al final, terminé sacando sola aquel pesado armario para ella, pero liviano para mí.

—Ah—quise excusarme pero ella se me adelantó.

—Entiendo—dijo—. Me dijeron las antiguas sirvientas, que aquí yo no debo ver ni preguntar nada, así vea cosas extrañas.

—¿Eso te dijeron?—Les pregunté.

—Sí, y ahora entiendo por qué. No se preocupe Sra. No pasa nada.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, tomé el armario y lo coloqué al otro extremo del pasillo.

—Entonces no haya nada que tenga que ocultar —le dije y ella solo medio sonrío—pero este trabajo es muy pesado para ti sola ¿Nadie vendrá a ayudarte?

—Sí, pero justo ahora, Sania ha ido por Josh para que traiga el montacargas.

—Ah, ya decía que no podían dejarte todo el trabajo, pero, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Soy Eva—contestó la muchacha.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Eva.

—El gusto es mío, Sra. Briefs.

Adentrándome en ese lugar, mi vista vagó por cada rincón de aquella habitación, tan igual a la que yo solía tener cuando Trunks y yo vivíamos aquí.

—¿Por qué están desalojando esta habitación? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar por el espacio cuarto, ahora simplemente con cajas en el piso.

—Órdenes del señor Briefs—contestó ella con las manos sobre la falda.

—¿Vegeta ordenó esto?

—No, lo hizo el señor Trunks.

—Ah ¿Así que esta solía ser la habitación de Trunks?—comenté dando un paseo por aquel sitio.

—Sí, señora Briefs.

—Por favor, no me digas Sra. Briefs. Solo Pan.

—De acuerdo, seño… es decir, Pan.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte—como sus amigos aun no venían, yo terminé ayudándola a sacar todas las cosas que antes habían ocupado la habitación de Trunks.

—Solo falta ese armario—dijo Eva señalando uno casi empotrado en la pared.

—¿También tenemos que sacarlo?

—Sí, el señor Briefs especificó que todo tenía que salir—dijo—. Incluso aquel armario. Se lo pregunté, y él confirmó.

—Ah, ya veo—no fue una tarea para nada difícil y terminé sacando aquel armario y lo dejé en el pasillo.

Según Eva dijo que todo estaba hecho, y su amiga Sania había regresado conduciendo aquel montacargas, ella se excusó al decirnos que no había logrado dar con el hombre en cuestión a quién había ido a buscar.

Y ahora solo tenían que transportar todo aquello hacia el camión que ya esperaba por ellas fuera.

—Ah, veré si no hay nada dentro—les dije, me adentré en el dormitorio y cuando vi una pequeña caja de terciopelo color vino en el suelo-en donde antes estaba aquel armario- inevitablemente me agaché a recogerla.

En la caja tenía la marca de la empresa de joyería:

 _Cartier._

Al abrirla encontré una sortija de color plata, con tres pequeños diamantes, pero no era el único, la caja se me cayó de las manos y una cadena salió de aquella caja.

Tomándola en mis manos, miré lo que decía el revés del dije:

 **೯ ௩ ௪ ௫, ௲ ભ**

Nunca antes vi esas letras tan extrañas, analizando un poco más el anillo, noté que tenía el mismo gravado en el interior del aro.

—¿Pero qué rayos es esto?

—Cof, Cof—se aclaró Bra la garganta a mis espaldas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó divertida al verme arrodillada en el piso—. ¿Buscas algún insecto? Te juro que en esta casa eso no existe.

—Ah, no era nada de eso—solté con la caja en mis manos—. Solo recogía esto, estuvimos quitando el armario y al parecer esto estaba detrás de él—le dije y sus ojos enfocaron las joyas.

—Son muy bonitas y costosas, así que por eso las recogí.

—Sí, lo son—le restó importancia al asunto y miró en otra dirección—. ¿Dónde dices que las encontraste?

—Ah, detrás de aquel armario. Al parecer se cayeron hace tiempo, la caja tenía un poco de polvo en su superficie.

—Sí, quizá.

—Pero… Bra, tienen este gravado, no logro entender qué idioma es, así que llegué a la conclusión de que es…

—Es idioma saiyajin—completó Bra—. Trunks y yo lo hablamos y lo escribimos perfectamente, mi padre nos lo enseñó cuando niños.

—Ah, eso explica todo. Me parece demasiado interesante—comenté con los ojos sobre las joyas—. Así que tú si entiendes ¿Qué dice, Bra?

—No tiene importancia—al parecer se negaba a decírmelo.

—Pero es que quiero saber que dice, Bra.

—A veces es mejor no indagar mucho en el asunto—dijo con una seriedad que solo la había visto usar en asuntos de negocios—. Ah—cerró los ojos por un momento y al instante se tranquilizó para darme una sonrisa amable, la que siempre tenía para mí—. No quise sonar grosera, Pan. Pero en verdad, no tiene importancia. Así que mejor dame eso. Lo guardaré en la caja fuerte, sabes que Cartier no es para nada despreciable—bromeó con una risa pero la sentí un tanto sobre esforzada.

Entregándole la caja en las manos, junto con el anillo y el collar, salí del sitio. Las chicas que minutos antes habían sido mis compañeras en la tarea de desalojar el cuarto de Trunks, se despidieron de mí con una reverencia.

Me adelanté en el camino, ya que Bra no salía de aquel sitio.

Lenguaje Saiyajin, no creí que Trunks supiera como escribirlo, pero llamó mi atención por completo, definitivamente le pediré a Trunks que me enseñe.

¿Qué rayos decía en ese idioma?

Solo sé que hay tres personas que lo saben, Trunks, Bra, y Vegeta.

Dejando ese asunto de lado, me dirigí a la habitación de Bulma, de seguro ella ya estaría despierta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **POV DE BRA.**

Maldita sea, creí que se había desecho de todo esto.

Saliendo al pasillo confronté a las muchachas de la servidumbre.

—¿Qué cosa les preguntó, Pan?—lancé y ambas solo se quedaron viéndose las caras, sabía que el hecho de preguntarles porqué la dejaron ayudarlas estaría de más, conociendo a Pan, de seguro ella insistió.

—Srta. Briefs. La señora preguntó a quién pertenecía esta habitación.

—¿Y le dijeron?

—Sí—contestaron a coro.

Maldita sea, ni cómo mentirle y decirle que esa habitación era mía.

—¿Hicimos algo mal. Srta. Briefs?

—No, Eva. Sigan trabajando y les pido que se deshagan de todo esto cuanto antes.

—Ah. Srta. Briefs ¿También de este marco? Tiene fotografías en la tarjeta SD.

—Ah, dame eso. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer con lo demás.

—Sí. Srta. Briefs.

Alejándome de ellas caminé hacia la habitación de mi madre, de seguro Pan ya estaría allí. Apreté mi mano y destruí aquella tarjeta memoria, menos mal Pan no lo vio, sino, otra hubiese sido la cuestión a tratar.

Tiré los restos de aquella tarjeta en una maceta que estaba en el corredor, y guardé aquella cadena y anillo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Cuando una llamada tomó toda mi atención.

—Bra Briefs—contesté usando mi apellido de soltera, en unos meses tendré que cambiarlo por el apellido Son, y hablando del apellido, miré en la pantalla y era Goten.

—Hola, nena ¿Dónde estás?

—En casa con mi mamá.

—Ah, ya veo. Dime ¿Cómo está ella?

—Está muy bien.

Hablé un momento con Goten y caminé rumbo a la habitación de mi madre.

—Buen provecho, señores.

—Gracias—dijimos todos al unísono, como era la hora de la cena, todos nos enfocamos en comer en absoluto silencio.

—Ah, Trunks—lo llamé—. Antes de que te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

—Claro—me miró con una ceja inquisidora y el tenedor elevado sobre el plato.

—Trunks. Hoy Bra me dijo que ustedes saben hablar el idioma saiyajin—inquirió Pan y Trunks levantó su vista hacia mí cómo preguntando: ¿Y eso?

—Ah, sí—confesó—. Papá nos enseñó.

—Sí, eso lo sé, Trunks, Bra también me lo dijo.

—¿Y qué con eso?—soltó mi papá, quién hasta ese entonces estaba callado y solo se enfocaba en comer.

—Que quería saber si podrías enseñarme.

—Claro que sí. Aprenderás rápido.

—Ahora sí ¿De qué querías hablar, Bra?

—De esto—coloqué la caja con el anillo y el collar dentro, la facie de Trunks se tensó en ese momento y tomó los objetos de la mesa—. ¿Algo que decir, Trunks?

—¿Dónde hallaste esto?—preguntó con total confianza ya que estábamos en el estudio.

—No lo encontré yo, fue Pan quien lo hizo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó sorprendido, casi gritando.

—Escucha, creí que te había deshecho de eso hace ya tiempo, veo que no.

—Yo también lo creí así—dijo.

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré mirando en otra dirección.

—Así que por esto era que Pan quería aprender el idioma saiyajin.

—Sí. Le interesó el idioma, si ella fuera un poco más curiosa en cuanto a joyas, ella se hubiese dado cuenta que era uno de compromiso.

—Lo sé, Bra.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Trunks. Pan no es tonta, y ya empezó a preguntar, el día de hoy lo hizo, quiso saber acerca del gravado.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no era nada importante. Quiso indagar más, pero la frené. Pero por lo visto, ella no piensa dejar sin atar ese cabo.

—Lo sé, lo colocaré aquí en la caja fuerte—dijo abriendo la compuerta y depositando allí eso.

—Creí que te desharías de eso.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora. No puedo llevarlo a casa conmigo, vendré mañana y en mi tiempo libro, me desharé de aquello. Lo prometo.

—Más te vale que ahora sí cumplas tus promesas, Trunks.

Dejándolo solo en el despacho, salí del sitio.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Vaya, esto sí que es interesante.

 **ร, ø, ж ,° , ■,ஹ, ஸ, ఋ, ఊ, ௌ, ொ, இ ౖ ௲ ூ ஃ.**

—Shio, zo, ki, a, chia, kiang, zoang, chae, zokarani, kuonzashi, zaekechi, pensorahatachiriachi.

—Sí, vas mejorando—me dijo Bra quien estaba siendo la profesora más estricta del mundo—. Nada mal para un día.

—¿En serio?

—Cheie—Sí dijo en el idioma saiyajin.

—Te lo agradezco, Bra.

—De nada, pero antes de que te emociones, ahora se viene la segunda línea—Me dijo antes de entregarme otra hoja de papel bond, con otras letras allí escritas—. Esto es un pequeño resumen de los dos mil caracteres saiyajins, quiero que los aprendas. Es casi como el chino, así que si bien es cierto, es complicado, no es imposible. A Trunks y a mí nos tomó siete años el aprenderlo, y vaya que con mi padre sí que prefieres estar muerto. Nos hablaba en saiyajin día, tarde, y noche, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Tanto que muchas veces mi mamá, no entendía qué cosa decíamos.

—Vaya ¿Siete años?

—Bueno, creo que exageré. Seis y medio—lanzó divertida.

—¿Seis años?

—Sí, Pan. Seis años, pero lo vale, aunque ahora nadie lo hable aparte de nosotros, es grato saber que soy una de las pocas que pueden hacerlo, y no es para menos, la familia real de Vegetasei debe aprenderlo, y como tú eres de la familia, debes aprenderlo, Pan.

—Sí, tienes razón Bra. Bueno, voy a empezar—le dije escribiendo la pronunciación de cada símbolo allí escrito.

—Shiong, sangkha, este último se pronuncia desde la epiglotis—explicó.

—Sí. Desde la epiglotis—escribí al lado del símbolo.

—Por aquí por favor. Sr. ¿Señoras? El joven quiere verlas—dijo una mujer a mis espaldas, y supe que era Ubb.

—¡Ubb! ¡Pero qué alegría verte!—solté levantándome a saludarlo. Habían pasado un par de años antes de verlo de nuevo, él había ido a entrenar en su tribu.

—Hola, Pan. A mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

—Hola, Ubb—también se acercó Bra a saludar.

—Hola, Bra ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, muy bien, pero siéntate, adelante—le invitó a nuestra mesa y el dejó su pequeña maleta en el suelo—. Veo que acabas de llegar de viaje—dijo Bra.

—Sí, así es. Pero realmente vine porque escuché el rumor que Bulma-San estaba en un mal estado de salud. Bueno, eso es lo que al menos decían los presentadores de farándula.

—Eso tipos, solo sacan dinero acosta de la vida ajena—soltó Bra ácidamente dando un sorbo a su vaso de limonada.

—Por eso vine, tenía que visitarla y confirmar con mis propios ojos el que ella estuviera bien.

—Muchas gracias, por tu preocupación—le dije—. Pero Bulma está muy bien de salud, fue un caso de peritonitis.

—Ah, pero ella está bien ¿Cierto? —preguntó—Ah, muchas gracias—dijo cuándo le serví un vaso con limonada.

—Sí, de hecho, si quieres verla. Adelante bien puedes, Ubb. Sube al tercer piso, la última habitación de la derecha.

—Sí, iré en un momento, puedo sentir que Vegeta-San está allí, y no quiero ser inoportuno.

—Bueno, entonces solo quédate y cuéntanos qué ha sido de tu vida—le dije y la plática empezó.

—Así que todos quedaron muy agradecido con los regalos que Bulma-San envió la última vez. Así que, cuando ellos escucharon que Bulma estaba enferma, todos me enviaron unos cuantos que otros regalos para ella, la estiman mucho allí en la selva.

—Mi madre, va dejando esencia en cualquier sitio—comentó Bra divertida y orgullosa.

—Sí, por eso, todos estaban muy preocupados por su salud. Ah, pero…—dijo mirando mis hojas para estudiar—. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—¿Esto?—le mostré—. Estos son mis caracteres saiyajins, quiero aprender a hablar el idioma.

—¿En serio? Wow. Esto se ve difícil de aprender—dijo mirando las hojas.

—Ah, más o menos.

—Disculpen señores, pero Sra. Briefs. El Señor Trunks la necesita al teléfono.

—Ah, enseguida. Vuelvo en un momento—les dije caminando rumbo a la sala.

 **POV DE UBB.**

Viéndola perderse por el camino, mis ojos se enfocaron de nueva cuenta en mi vaso con limonada, mismo que minutos antes había sido servido por Pan.

Ella era alguien increíble, no había cambiado para nada, siempre con esa actitud tan positiva y afable.

—¿Nunca se lo has dicho? ¿Cierto?

—¿eh?—levantando mi vista hacia Bra no entendí la pregunta.

—No puedes negarlo, Ubb. Pan te gusta ¿No es así?

—Ah, pero…—las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, y tuve que darme una bofetada mental, me había delatado a mí mismo—. No digas tonterías, Bra—intenté solucionar mi error, pero con la mirada tan decidida de Bra Briefs y con la media sonrisa en su cara, supe que no había poder en este mundo que pudiera persuadirla para dejar esa idea, y ella sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía toda la razón.

—No puedes ocultarlo. Tus mejillas no mienten—soltó, y me hizo poner más nervioso de lo que estaba. Era oficial, Bra Briefs sabía cómo tratar a la gente para intimidarlos, y conmigo lo logró. En un solo movimiento, ella rompió la armadura que yo tenía para mis sentimientos escondidos hacia aquella pelinegra de ojos azabaches, ahora la esposa de Trunks.

Pan Briefs.

—Sí—apenas confesé.

—¿Aún la amas?

—Bra, no debemos hablar de estas cosas, Trunks podría oírnos y quizá esto podría causarle problemas a Pan.

—No te preocupes, él no está, y Pan tardará. Así que podemos hablar con toda libertad.

—Bra…

—Dime ¿Serás el eterno enamorado no correspondido? —preguntó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y con actitud de sabelotodo.

—Al parecer sí.

—Ubb, te diré la verdad. Todos lo sabíamos, incluso Trunks—soltó y eso me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bra?

—Que Trunks también lo sabe, es más, lo decía cada vez que te acercabas a Pan. Él no es tonto, Ubb. Además, tengo que informarte que lo tuyo no es ningún secreto, más de uno lo sabemos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, así es. Es un secreto a voces—confesó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Bueno, todos a excepción de Pan, pero ella tiene disculpa, suele ser un tanto despistada con respecto a esto de las relaciones.

Solo me permití suspirar. Todo estaba siendo una revelación.

—No lo sé, pero ya se lo he dicho más de una vez.

—¿Qué cosa, Bra?

—Que a veces, ella parece tener un síndrome de inferioridad, no cree que a más de uno le pueda gustar, lo cierto es que no cree que pueda causar bajas pasiones como lo ha hecho contigo, y mira que lo ha hecho sin quererlo.

—Sí. Ella es alguien especial.

—Pero ya ha pasado tiempo, Ubb. Quizá deberías dejarla ir.

—Sí, lo hice el día en el que se casó—confesé—. Me prometí jamás decirle de mis sentimientos por esa misma razón. Ella iba a forma una familia, y ella parecía tan…

—¿Feliz? —soltó Bra con la sonrisa heredada de Vegeta en su cara.

—Sí, así que solo deseé su felicidad, y si la tenía con Trunks, bien por ella. Porque Pan lo merece.

—Vaya, qué romántico—sonrió Bra—. Pero ¿Aun la amas?

—Sí—confesé—. No te he de negar que me dolió y casi no asistí a su boda, no quise ir, pero al final, por respeto a Goku-San e incluso a Bulma-San, fui y estuve presente, y sí—le elevé el vaso—. Le deseé lo mejor, aún si no fuera conmigo. Le deseé que fuera feliz.

—Sí, eso hiciste, es increíble que lo hubieras hecho, pero aún me resulta increíble pensar que a pesar del tiempo, tú sigas interesado en Pan.

—Es que ella no es alguien a quién uno deje pasar así por desapercibida.

—Lo sé, pero ella ni se inmuta, ni cuenta se dio que tú estabas interesado en ella. Mi pregunta es: ¿Desde cuándo, Ubb?

—Bueno…—rememorando el día en el que la conocí, mi mente divagó hacia ese día en particular.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Ten, yo te entrego esta cápsula.

—Ah, pero… pequeña Srta. Son—no podía creer que aquella niña con su dogi anaranjado me estuviera entregando una cápsula violeta.

—Es mi regalo para los niños y niñas de tu aldea—. Dijo aquella nena de seis años.

—Pero…

—Son mis juguetes, y algunos dulces que he comprado con la mesada que abuelo Satan me había dado. Te los entrego porque abuelo Goku dijo que te irías por un tiempo a tu aldea, Ubb.

—Pequeña Srta. Son…

—Tiene muchos hello panda, chupa chups, every burguer, crunkys, twinkies, oreos, Kit Kats, ricolinos, y chocolates choco break…—enumeró muchas marcas de dulces más, pero mi memoria solo captó esos—…. Y helados también.

—Ah…—No supe que decirle, aquella niña solo era tres años menor que yo, y apenas sí me conocía y ahora me estaba regalando todo lo que le había alcanzado con el dinero que su abuelo le había regalado, me sorprendí aún más cuando empezó a enumerar los cientos de juguetes que había comprado, que no pude evitar preguntarme.

¿Cuánto dinero le daba Mr. Satán?

—¿Ubb? ¿Estás escuchándome?—preguntó con el cejo fruncido, a pesar de que era una enana, su fuerza de carácter y de voluntad, era impresionante, al igual que la bondad que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo un tanto regordete.

Apenas sí tenía el cabello corto, y actuaba más como un niño que como la niña que se suponía que era.

—Sí, sí lo hago, y…—sin hacer nada más reverencié ante aquella niña de cabello negro—. Muchas gracias.

Colocando la cápsula en mi maleta, ya llena de cápsulas que habían sido regalos de las buenas personas integrantes de las familias Son y Briefs, me llené de entusiasmo y regocijo, y agradecí el haberlos conocido a todos ellos.

—No tienes de qué agradecer—dijo ella—. Tú eres un niño que tiene que preocuparse por sus hermanos y por su aldea, yo no tengo hermanos, así que no tengo a quien regalarle los juguetes que ya no uso, por eso, espero que tus hermanos y los otros niños jueguen con ellos.

—Sí. Srta. Son. Ellos se alegrarán mucho.

—Pero no me digas, Srta. Son—dijo con el cejo fruncido y sacándome la lengua. Me reí por ese acto tan infantil de su parte—. Dime Pan, yo soy solo una niña.

—Sí, Pan. Nos veremos en un futuro—le dije reverenciando ante aquella niña de ojos vivaces.

Fui a mi aldea y todo lo que ella había dicho que aquella cápsula contenía, estaba allí.

Era una dotación enorme de dulces, que los jefes de la aldea tuvieron que almacenarlos en una bodega y darles una pequeña dotación a cada uno de ellos. Increíblemente aquellos dulces nos duraron medio año, y de los juguetes que había enviado, conservé uno, el mismo que me acompañaría toda la vida.

Año tras año, ella hacia lo mismo, cuando le decía que dejara de hacerlo, ella decía que no le afectaba, que ella reunía el dinero y lo hacía con el mayor de los gustos.

Vi crecer a Pan hasta que era una niña de diez años, tiempo después me enfoqué en mis entrenamientos, y en ser más fuerte cada día para proteger la tierra de todo peligro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Sí, Pan siempre ha sido así, es inevitable para ella dejar de hacer por los demás.

—Sí.

—Ya regresé—dijo Pan detrás de mí, y me aterré al creer que ella hubiera escuchado todo lo que dije. Le di una mirada de reclamo a Bra, por no decirme, pero ella ni se inmutó y solo me sonrió.

—Sí ¿Qué dijo Trunks?—preguntó Bra.

—Nada, solo que no vendría a almorzar, que lo esperáramos a la cena.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Y? ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó Pan sentándose lateralmente a mí con la sonrisa que siempre traía en la cara.

—De nada—le respondí—. Solo recordábamos buenos tiempos ¿No es así, Bra?—le pedí ayuda y ella asintió levemente.

—Sí, así es Pan—me apoyó Bra—. Ubb me contaba de los años en los cuales se conocieron.

—Ah, sí, al principio este chico se refería a mí como Srta. Son—dijo bromista—. Menos mal ya no lo hace.

—Sí, justo eso me estaba contando Ubb, Pan.

—Ah, creo que será mejor que vaya a visitar a Bulma-San. Quédense en su charla—solté levantándome de la mesa.

—Ah, Ubb—me llamó Pan—. Quédate al almuerzo, se servirá en media hora. Te esperamos en la cocina.

—Muchas gracias, Pan. Nos veremos en un rato.

Acto seguido caminé hacia la dirección que Bra me había dado. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no pude evitar pensar cuán diferente hubiese sido mi vida, y la de todos si yo me hubiese atrevido a decirle a Pan lo mucho que ella me gustaba, y lo mucho que aún ahora, a pesar del tiempo, la sigo queriendo de una manera demasiado alejada a la amistad.

Recuerdo que tiempo después de los dragones malvados, ella se marchó a otro país, con su abuelo Satán, porque él estaba demasiado viejo, y quería vivir sus años de vejez con ella.

No la vi en mucho tiempo, pero tenía un recuerdo que ella me había regalado hace ya tiempo. Una pequeña muñeca Kokeshi Japonesa hecha de madera, tenía el cabello negro como el de ella, usaba un kimono tradicional en color rojo, y tenía un lazo sobre su cabeza e inevitablemente me recordó a la última vez que la vi en Japón.

Solo que aquella vez usaba un traje de batalla rojo sin mangas y con una especie de telar largo, unos guantes que cubrían sus brazos pero que dejaban ver sus dedos, y una mallas negras, así la vi la última vez, en aquel aeropuerto.

Me alegré en demasía cuando Goten me llamó y me dijo: Pan regresa hoy. ¿Querrías venir, Bra ha preparado una bienvenida en ShiBar.

Por supuesto que no dudé ni un solo segundo en ir, pero lamentablemente unos asuntos de urgencia me hicieron tardar, y llegué atrasado a la cita.

Cuando la vi, sin dudar me acerqué a ella. Seguía siendo la chica de cabello negro y vivaces ojos negros. Me saludó con su impecable sonrisa en la cara, y yo sonreí como un tonto, embobado por la belleza de la chica que me gustaba, y de la cual por años estuve prendado.

Pero nunca podría haber imaginado que en tan poco tiempo, Trunks y Pan se casaran.

En especial porque Trunks había terminado su relación con Mai, creo que se llamaba aquella chica, no estoy seguro de qué eran ese par, pero sí que los vi una vez en el jardín de esta casa. Parecían que sí eran una pareja, pero en fin, cosas de esos dos.

Quizá si ellos no se hubiesen casado, quizás ahora Pan fuese mi esposa, y quizás ahora hubiésemos tenido hijos, en fin, cosas que nunca sucedieron, y que Pan nunca se llegó a enterar de mis sentimientos, que al parecer todo el mundo sabía.

Llegué a la habitación de Bulma y presioné el panel de acceso, esperé la aceptación de que pudiese entrar, y esta no tardó mucho.

—Adelante—dijo Bulma a través del panel en la puerta de entrada—. Está abierto.

Con paso seguro ingresé a su habitación y la encontré allí, acostada en la cama.

—Oh, pero esto es una sorpresa—dijo con débil sonrisa—. Muchacho.

—Buenos días, Bulma-San—reverencié respetuosamente.

—Hola, Ubb. Vaya, no esperé que vinieras a verme. Qué alegría verte, muchacho.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto, y ya ve que sí, Bulma-San. Además, muchos de los habitantes de mi aldea me enviaron con muchos saludos y buenos deseos para su salud, Bulma-San.

—Gracias muchacho. En verdad te lo agradezco, pero ven, toma esa silla y siéntate a mi lado, te juro que no tengo nada contagioso—bromeó.

—Sí, Bulma-San—hice lo que me pidió y me quedé conversando con ella.

—Ahora este, lo hizo Nayar—le dije indicándole una artesanía que había hecho una niña de mi aldea—. Ella dijo que se lo enviaba para que la protegiera de las pesadillas.

—Oh, no creí que fuera tan amada y apreciada en otro sitio—soltó Bulma mientras miraba los regalos que le había traído.

—Sé no son nada costosos, pero mi pueblo está sumamente agradecido con la ayuda que usted y su empresa nos han brindado, en especial por el agua.

—No es nada, si es posible, C.C lo hace, y si es imposible, también lo hace.

—Sí, Bulma-San. Ahora solo resta esperar que usted se recupere favorablemente.

—Ni me lo digas—dijo ella—. Ya quiero levantarme de esta cama. Me siento una inútil, pero bueno, como dicen Pan y Bra, debo aprovechar y dejarme consentir.

—Sí, Bulma-San. Solo relájese y disfrute.

—Cof, cof—se aclaró Pan la garganta—. Siento interrumpirlos, pero vine a dejarle el almuerzo—dijo pasando de mí para dejar la bandeja que contenía sopa y un poco de arroz. Después de ayudar a Bulma a inclinarse un poco en aquella cama, colocó la bandeja y Bulma comenzó a comer.

—Gracias muchachos, pero ustedes también vayan a comer. Te lo agradezco, Pan. Estaba delicioso.

—No es nada, Madre—dijo Pan recogiendo la bandeja—. Ah, Ubb. Se ha colocado un lugar en la mesa para ti, vamos a comer.

—Sí, Pan. Muchas gracias.

—Sí, ve muchacho, esta sopa llena de verduras solo es para mí, el banquete está abajo, recuerda que en esta casa viven saiyajins—bromeó Bulma—. Ve a comer, muchacho. El viaje debió haber sido largo.

—Sí, muchas gracias Bulma-San.

—Vamos Ubb—propuso Pan guiándome en el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, pude ver que solo había tres lugares.

—¿Y Vegeta-San? ¿Él no está?—pregunté al no verlo allí.

—Mi papá no está en casa, acaba de salir—me contestó Bra.

La comida empezó a servirse, y todos tomamos nuestros cubiertos para empezar a comer.

—Bueno, buen provecho a todos—sentenció Pan, y la faena empezó.


	19. Chapter 19

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Buenas noches.

—Hola, Trunks—me saludó Pan con una bandeja de ensalada en sus manos—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Hola, nena ¿Y Bra?

—Ah, está con Bulma-San. Bajará en un momento.

—Ah… entonces saludaré a mi madre, y luego…

—Hola, Trunks. Un gusto volver a verte—me dijo Ubb saliendo de la cocina con una jarra de té helado.

—Hola, Ubb—una sensación de quemazón en mi estómago no tardó en hacerse notar—. Pero qué sorpresa—apenas sí comenté.

—Sí, llegó esta mañana, y Bulma-San lo invitó a ocupar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes—me comentó Pan mientras acomodaba los lugares para cada uno de nosotros en la mesa.

—Ah—Eso no me hizo ni gracia—. Qué bien, entonces bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias, espero no ser impertinente, Trunks, y Pan.

—No para nada, eres amigo de la familia, Ubb—comentó mi esposa.

Sí, nada impertinente el hombrecito en mi frente.

—Bueno, todo está listo. Trunks, siéntate para cenar.

—Sí, enseguida.

—Ah. Te falta esto, Pan—le comentó Ubb con las servilletas de tela en las manos.

—Oh, es verdad, muchas gracias Ubb. Ahora sí, todo está listo.

—Ah, Pan. Regreso en un momento. Iré con mi mamá—Le dije para salir del incómodo momento que se había formado por la presencia de Ubb.

—Bien, entonces, ve Trunks.

—¿No puedo creerlo? ¿En verdad aquella explosión de ki era tuya, Ubb?—preguntó Bra.

—Sí. Es una nueva técnica que desarrollé. Me la enseñó sensei Goku, pero la mejoré.

—Eso me parece genial, Ubb—soltó Bra más que divertida por la charla del invitado—. Es más, yo también he perfeccionado las técnicas que mi padre me enseñó. Así que bien podríamos tener un pequeño combate.

—Sí, claro. Pero tendrá que ser mañana, Bra—aceptó encantado

—Por supuesto que sí, Ubb. Ah. ¿Vienes Pan? —le preguntó Bra.

—Pero por supuesto que sí ¿Vienes Trunks?

—Creo que no podré.

La cena trascurrió lo más normal posible si se lo pudiera catalogar así, y ahora me encontraba en casa mientras Pan estaba sentada delante de la peinadora, quitándose el anillo de matrimonio que siempre cargaba en el dedo anular.

Acercándome a ella, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello, y miré nuestros reflejos en el espejo.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Yo que hice?—preguntó divertida.

—Es…—comenté sacando la cadena del bolsillo de mi abrigo—. Un simple incentivo para que aprendas el idioma— tomando la cadena que había mandado hacer para ella, lo coloqué alrededor de su cuello.

—Pero… Trunks…—dijo mirando el revés del dije—. Aun no entiendo lo que dice, me falta mucho por aprender.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso, mientras tanto, yo seré tu traductor.

—Bien, señor Briefs. Haga su trabajo y dígame, qué está escrito aquí.

—Dice: Te amo, Pan Briefs.

—Trunks…

—Eso dice, nena. Porque…—pegué mi mejilla a la de ella y en compensación recibí una flamante sonrisa—. Te amo, mujer.

 **POV DE UBB.**

Kamisama ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

Me movía de un lado al otro, pero nada que podía conciliar el sueño, mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados debajo de mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba siendo un intruso en la casa de los Briefs.

En especial para Trunks.

Pero por supuesto que me di cuenta de la mirada tan intensa y del fastidio generalizado de Trunks.

Kamisama, parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a sacar a patadas de su casa.

Quizá nunca debí haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de la señora Bulma. Pero la única ventaja, según a mi parecer, era que ellos solían pasar aquí en el día, y se iban en la noche. De no ser así, de seguro Trunks hace rato que hubiese mandado su tolerancia y su control por la ventana, y se hubiese lanzado a una lucha campal conmigo.

Lo sé, ya que al parecer el secreto de que amaba a Pan en silencio, era todo menos eso. Pensando en ella, una sonrisa curvó mis labios. Era el efecto que ella tenía, al menos así lo creía yo, porque Pan era un mundo diferente, ella era más alegre que Trunks. O al menos así la vi, y la sentí cuando estábamos preparando la comida en la cocina.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿y? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Pan?

—Ah, ya sabes, Ubb. Lo mismo de siempre—comentó cortando los vegetales con suma destreza—. No hay nada interesante en mi vida.

—Sí, cómo no—bufé—. Supe de tu éxito como escritora Best-Seller. Felicidades, te lo mereces.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Ubb.

—De hecho, he leído tu trabajo, y debo decirte que es lo tuyo, pero… según veo no ejerces tu título en economía.

—Sí, de hecho. Solo lo usé cuando trabajé una temporada para Trunks. De aquel entonces, no hasta ahora. Me dediqué de lleno a ser escritora.

—Ah, sí lo recuerdo. Fue poco después de tu boda.

—Sí, que locura. Me casé a los veinte—sonrió mientras preparaba pollo al curry—. Kami, fui demasiado joven—comentó—. Aunque en otras partes del mundo, algunas mujeres se casan aun siendo unas niñas.

—Vaya que sí.

—Ubb, por favor, el curry—Dándole aquel frasco solo me concentré en admirarla cocinar.

—Eres buena en esto.

—Tengo que serlo—dijo—. Tengo que darle honor al nombre de mi abuela Milk. Ella sí que es buena en esto, podría guisar cualquier animal y no importaría qué le pusiera, el asunto es que quedará delicioso.

—Sí, más de una vez tuve la oportunidad de probar la sazón de Milk-San.

—Sí, mi abuela es un genio en esto.

—Pan…

—¿Qué pasa, Ubb? ¿Algo que preguntar?—inquirió sin dejar de sofreír vegetales en aquel sartén.

—No, sino que… Debo decirte que nadie se lo vio venir.

—¿Qué cosa, Ubb?

—El que te casaras con Trunks. Creo que todos nos sorprendimos.

—Sí, así es, Ubb. Déjame decirte que a mí también me sorprendió, ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiese creído.

—Y ahora ya tienes siete años de casada—completé por ella.

—Eh… casi ocho—aclaró feliz antes de volver a colocarse el anillo en el dedo—. No quiero perderlo. Trunks sería capaz de matarme—bromeó antes de invitarme a la mesa de la cocina para beber una taza de té verde.

—Ah, veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien.

—Sí—titubeó un poco—. Sí, él y yo nos llevamos más que bien—dijo muy segura después de que la sintiera dudar un poco.

—Me alegra. Pero por lo que veo, ustedes no piensan tener familia pronto.

—Bueno, aún no, pero quizá en el futuro—dijo jugando con su anillo—. ¿Y tú, Ubb? ¿Ya quieres atarte la soga al cuello con alguien?

—No, aún no. Quizá en el futuro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Quizá si encontrara a alguien especial, quizá me casaría sin dudarlo.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Bueno Bulma-San, ya falta poco—le dije—. El médico dijo veintiún días y ya vamos quince.

—Ah, Pan. No te imaginas cuanto quiero salir de esta cama. Ya me fastidio de estar aquí.

—Lo imagino Bulma-San, pero debe descansar, solo le restan unos pocos días más, y entonces sí que podrá seguir con sus inventos.

—Sí, gracias por haberme ayudado con la comida, creo que me consentiste demasiado.

—De nada, madre. No se preocupe por nada.

—¿Sabes, Pan?

—¿Qué cosa, madre?

—Eres una bendición en la vida de todos nosotros—Touch. Eso fue directo a mi corazón. Me arrodillé ante ella y deposité un beso de arrepentimiento en su mano.

Si supiera que le vi la cara en antaño. Kami, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y haberle fallado a esta mujer.

—No diga eso, madre—Ojalá nunca lo hubiese dicho, eso solo hizo que la conciencia me atormentara.

—Es cierto, sabes que no tienes por qué hacer esto, ni tomarte tantas molestias por mí, pero aun así estás aquí. Te lo agradezco.

—Madre…—un par de lágrimas se aglutinaron en mis ojos, y me sentí el peor ser humano que haya visto el mundo.

—Cof, cof—se aclaró Vegeta la garganta e inevitablemente me levanté del suelo.

—Ah, Vegeta ¿Viniste a ver a tu linda esposa?—dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios y el tono de diversión en su voz.

—Sí, mujer ¿Por qué otra razón vendría? Preguntas tonterías.

—Ah, yo los dejo solos—reverencié antes de salir despavorida del sitio.

Al salir, me encontré con Dende en el pasillo, me extrañé de su presencia allí, pero seguí caminando hacia la cocina con la bandeja con platos en mis manos, pero poco tiempo después de haber llegado a la cocina, Vegeta me llamó, casi me caí de espaldas cuando lo hizo, y peor aun cuando me dijo: Te espero en el balcón que da al jardín.

Debía estar loca para ir allí, pero si Vegeta tenía algo para decir lo diría, aunque, él me hubiese dicho que yo estaba muerta, al parecer lo que tenía para decir era importante.

—¿Qué quería decir, Vegeta-San?

—Acercarte—dijo mientras estaba dándome la espalda y continuaba apoyado en el balcón.

Con paso desconfiado caminé hacia el hombre que meses antes yo me había atrevido a llamar mi amante

—¿Sabes por qué te llamé?

—No tengo ni la menor idea—Mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar por la sensación de que a alguien esto se le hiciera sospechoso.

—Me iré con Bulma, un tiempo—soltó sin retornar a verme—. Por eso ayer fui en busca de Dende, quiero que Bulma esté bien.

Sin decir nada ante su declaración, enrosqué mis dedos.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo nuestro nunca se sabrá. Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene—soltó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y por primera vez retornó su medio rostro en mi dirección.

—Vegeta-San…

—Viajaré por el espacio con Bulma. Partiré el día de hoy.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Fuimos unos imbéciles—soltó, y eso me sorprendió.

—Sí, lo fuimos—confirmé con la cabeza gacha.

—Levanta la cabeza, una guerrera saiyajin jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás baja la cabeza.

Al oír esas palabras no puede evitar levantar mi cabeza y fruncir el cejo.

—Vegeta-San…

—Amo a Bulma—soltó de repente y mi interior se alegró en demasía ante su confesión. Nunca antes me había dicho algo como eso, aunque a decir verdad, nos absteníamos de hablar de nuestras respectivas parejas, nunca lo hicimos—. Es la mujer que quiero, y todo esto fue...

—Un error—completé.

—Sí.

—Si eso es todo, Vegeta-San. Yo me reti…

—Pero…—se dio la vuelta por completo y con la mirada que siempre cargaba continuó con su declaración—. Esto no quiere decir que tú valgas menos para mí.

—Vegeta-San ¿Qué quiere decir? Después de todo esto, nosotros nunca más podremos vernos de la misma manera en la cuál años atrás lo hacíamos. Y eso nunca va a…

—Vales mucho más ahora que en ese entonces—dijo—. Porque sé quién eres, y sigo creyendo que Trunks no pudo haber elegido mejor compañera que tú.

No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Vegeta. Pero poco tiempo después de examinarlo, supe que todo su facie lucía cargada de arrepentimiento, y yo tampoco podía estar en otras condiciones que no fueran esas.

Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente, y mordí mis labios para evitar llorar.

Ambos lamentábamos nuestro maldito error, y la culpa se había encargado de hacer mella en nosotros para demostrarnos lo idiotas que fuimos al haberlo intentado siquiera.

—Vegeta-San…

—De todas maneras, esto no fue tan grave, en Vegetasei sucedía todo el tiempo, solo que… los humanos tienden a exagerar demasiado las cosas, sobretodo en cuanto a sentimientos se trata—explicó con su pose de sabelotodo.

Sin decir nada más el hombre caminó pasando de mí.

—Sea feliz con Bulma-San—le dije sin regresar a verlo.

Después de un silencio, él contestó.

—Lo he sido, y lo seré—. Dicho eso se adentró en la casa.

Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, recargué mi peso en el barandal, y me alivié internamente, esa declaración ofrecía un poco de consuelo a mi alma.

Después de tantas mierdas, todo eso había llegado a su fin, y ahora ambos podíamos ser felices con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Él con Bulma porque no podría haber mejor mujer en este mundo para él, y yo con Trunks, porque era el hombre a quién amaba con el alma, misma que dolía al recordar que yo le fui infiel. Pero prometo que haré lo que sea por vivir con él, para toda una vida, porque es el hombre a quién amo, y será para toda la eternidad.

—Vaya, fue una sorpresa. No creí que mi papá haría eso—comentó Trunks acostado en la cama de nuestra habitación—. No me lo creí cuando se despidió de mí y se adentró en la nave, si te soy sincero, creí que estaba jugando.

—Creo que todos lo creíamos, Trunks.

—Ya deben estar a millones de años luz. Me pregunto a dónde irán. No dijeron nada.

—Sí—me acosté en la cama al lado de mi esposo y lo abracé. Él correspondió, y sus brazos me envolvieron—, Quién sabe.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Pan. No lo sé, viajar por el espacio, quizá visitar a los amigos que adquirimos cuando viajamos con Goku-San.

—Sí, deberíamos Trunks. Aunque para esta fecha, quizá ni nos recuerden.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero deberíamos intentarlo. Pero ahora, viajaremos sin nave.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde quieres ir? Solo dime y nos tele transportaremos.

—Es un ventaja que puedas hacerlo, Pan. Le agradezco a Goku-San por eso.

—Sí, así que dime—coloqué dos dedos en mi frente—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Yo no decía salir. Yo me refería…—rodó sobre mi cuerpo—. Aquí en la habitación.

—¿Ahora?—pregunté divertida.

—Sí, cuando te dije acerca de recuperar el tiempo perdido, hablaba en serio.

Dándole un beso, me permití disfrutar de los labios de mi esposo.

"Amo a Bulma, es la mujer que quiero"

Recuerdo que dijo Vegeta antes de irse, y me sentía más tranquila con eso. Bulma y él serían felices, y yo lo sería con Trunks. A pesar de todas mis mierdas, todo llegó a su fin, y nadie, a excepción de nosotros dos lo supo, por lo cual, solo nosotros tendríamos que cargar con este peso en nuestras conciencias, pero nadie más sufriría por este error.

Se feliz, Vegeta. Se muy feliz.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Sí que me sorprendiste, Vegeta. Nunca en la vida creí que tú propondrías algo como esto. Vaya, una escapada hacia ningún lado, pero qué sorpresa—dijo mi esposa feliz.

—Para que veas que soy una caja de sorpresa, Bulma.

—Sí, lo eres, Vegeta. Pero bueno, ya he colocado el sistema automático de navegación espacial, así que ven, vamos a dormir—Dijo ella tomándome de la mano y bajamos al dormitorio que tenía la nave.

—¿Qué planeta visitaremos primero, Vegeta?—preguntó con su cabeza en mi pecho, y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Kiat 3.

—¿Y qué tiene de bueno?—preguntó refiriéndose a los lugares para conocer—. Como antes viajaste mucho por la galaxia, supongo que debes conocer cada rincón, así que serán mi guía en estas vacaciones.

—Sí, en mi época de mercenario. Freezer solía enviarnos a distintas misiones de purgas, y…

—Lo sé—comentó acariciando mi barbilla—. Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero Vegeta. Eso fue el pasado, ahora eres una mejor persona, o al menos no has intentado conquistar ni ser el emperador del universo—dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz.

—Agh, mujer—bramé. Estaba siendo sincero con ella, y Bulma siempre encontraba la manera de que la situación tuviera algo de diversión y no la seriedad que se supone debiera tener.

—Ya, ya. No te enojes. Solo fue una pequeña broma. Retornando al anterior asunto ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos visitar en Kiat 3.

—Sus selvas. Aunque ahora no sé en qué condiciones estará, desde que el imperio de Freezer decayó, poco sé de aquello planetas, pero recuerdo que solía ser un planeta lleno de vegetación, aunque no debes asustarte por los animales salvajes, ya que todos son de tamaño colosal.

—No lo haré si estás conmigo, Vegeta.

—Sí, mujer. Pero ahora, descansa, antes haremos una parada en el planeta Hio, y según mis cálculos llegaremos en una semana. Así que activaré el gas somnífero.

—Ya estoy ansiosa por llegar.

—Sí, igual yo.

 _"_ _Se feliz, Vegeta"_

Sí, lo sería, porque los años que viví con Bulma, lo fui. Siempre lo fui.

Aquella mujer vulgar, como antes solía decirle, logró cambiar mi camino y mi destino. Si no la hubiese conocido, no sé qué habría sido de mi vida.

Sé que casi nunca le he dicho a esta mujer lo que mucho que la amo, y lo mucho que le agradezco el hecho de que haya estado allí conmigo, en las buenas, y en las malas, y también que haya decido quedarse a mi lado, y apoyarme como lo ha hecho, a pesar de conocer el peor lado de mi personalidad. Aunque muchas veces no se lo he dicho, eso no significa que la ame como un loco, esta mujer de cabello azulado, de carácter terco y en demasía parecido al de las mujeres de nuestra raza, logró lo que nadie nunca creyó que podrían lograr conmigo. Me cambió.

 _"_ _Y tu nombre, pequeño ¿Es Vegeta, verdad?"_

Ahora me causa gracia, pero en aquel entonces sí que quería matarla por insolente, recuerdo que me preguntaba:

¿Acaso es estúpida, no sabe que podría matarla?

Pero luego descubrí que era una mujer demasiado arriesgada, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte por mi propia mano, pero sé que hubiese sido el peor error de toda mi vida, me hubiese perdido de mucho.

Me hubiese perdido de toda una vida de tranquilidad, y paz.

Luz que ella me ha dado.

Esta mujer es la chica de mi vida, es la mujer que amaré hasta el día que me muera, porque ella es mi fortaleza, y un desliz casi acaba con la felicidad que Bulma me ha dado.

Me ha dado su luz, y ella ha sido mi mundo, fue la única persona que a pesar de considerarme un demonio cuando nos conocimos, aun así ella, me dio su confianza.

Ella me ha hecho mejor, me ha hecho diferente, y me mostró una manera diferente de vivir.

Le debo tantas cosas, y el mismo hecho que mi especie perdure en el tiempo, me ha dado dos hijos que son mi orgullo aunque casi nunca se los diga.

No he sido nada romántico con ella, pero si alguien intenta hacerle daño, prometo matar a ese alguien, quién diría que yo sería las dos personas a la vez.

Le debo demasiado, pero no es por gratitud los años los cuales he pasado con ella, no es por eso, es porque la amo.

 _"_ _Vegeta, nosotros los reyes, y los príncipes podemos tener muchas concubinas, pero eso sí, Vegeta. Solo una reina"_

Era lo que último que mi padre me había dicho antes de morir, y ahora lo comprendía. Ella curó al guerrero que estaba cansado de tantas derrotas, la única que me trató bien desde el comienzo, y la única que ha estado allí conmigo, y por la cual dejaría todo en esta vida, así tuviese que irme al infierno por eso.

Aunque nunca se lo he dicho, es gracias a ella que pude convertirme en súper saiyajin. Quizá si ella no fuera la genio que es, quizá nunca hubiese tenido la posibilidad de salir del planeta y probarme a mí mismo que el ser un súper saiyajin no era cuestión de tener un corazón bueno y puro, como me lo había hecho creer, sino que se trataba de fortaleza y determinación, tanto física como mental.

—¿Vegeta?—preguntó elevando su cabeza en mi dirección—. ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy pensativo.

—En nada importante.

—¿Algo que me estés ocultando?

—Nada, mujer—le dije depositando un beso en su frente.

—Te conozco, Vegeta. Sé que me ocultas algo, y quiero saberlo.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré.

—Escucho, Vegeta.

—Eres mi reina, Bulma.

 **POV DE PAN.**

El día de hoy vine a C.C, en parte fue porque Bra insistió, dijo que estaba sola un fin de semana, los muchachos salieron temprano en la mañana a entrenar, y regresarían entrada la noche del domingo.

Así que con mi traje de baño en el bolso, y mis gafas de sol en la cabeza, hacía presencia en la piscina, en donde Bra ya me esperaba acostada en una de las sillas al lado de la piscina.

—Creí que no vendrías—dijo quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Nunca te fallaría, además, no quería quedarme en casa en un fin de semana soleado como este.

—Por esa misma razón te invité, como eres un ratón de biblioteca que pasa metida en sus libros—bromeó.

—Nunca cambiarás, Bra—meneé mi cabeza divertida.

—Pero ve mujer. Ve a cambiarte. Este sol te dará un tono dorado celestial—comentó colocándose las gafas negras de nueva cuenta.

—Sí, regreso enseguida.

Caminé hacia el baño de la primera planta y me envolví en la bata delgada del terno de baño. Envolviendo mi cabello en un moño, salí a la piscina, pero no encontré a Bra. Solo estaba Eva limpiando la sala de recepción.

—Ah, hola, Pan—saludó deteniéndose de su trabajo.

—Hola, Eva. Ah ¿Has visto a Bra? No la encuentro en la piscina—traté de localizarla por su ki, pero ella lo había desaparecido.

—No, Pan. No la he visto.

—Ah, entonces la iré a esperar en la…—De pronto sentí un Ki que hacía tiempo no había sentido y me alegré en demasía, en definitiva, quizá este fin de semana sería entretenido.

Ahora seríamos tres.

Minoré mi Ki para sorprenderlas. Sería un fin de semana de chicas.

—¿Te puedo ayudar con otra cosa, Pan?

—No, gracias, Eva.

Caminé con dirección al sitio en donde de seguro también Bra estaría. Porque podía sentir su leve ki. Al parecer lo estaba ocultando. Pero desde hace momentos, sentí que el mismo fluctuaba.

Me extrañó en demasía cuando llegué a la antigua bodega -lejos de la casa principal- en la cual Bulma tenía los viejos artefactos. Era un deshuesadero enorme en realidad, con cables colgando de piso a techo, y muchos que otros artefactos mecánicos, robots, monitores, y ensambladores viejos en el piso. En fin, aquella habitación tenía un aspecto metalizado, y según Bulma era un peligro, por esa misma razón estaban lejos de la casa principal.

—Lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia y te arrastre a la salida—escuché decir a Bra. Por su tono de voz sabía que estaba molesta. Mucho a decir verdad. O quizá era mi imaginación, por el eco del lugar.

—Bra…

—No quiero que regreses nunca más a mi casa.

Era oficial, Bra estaba muy molesta, me quedé parada detrás un aparato enorme, ni sabía lo que era. Tuve la intención de salir de allí, no era mi asunto, pero en el estado en el que estaba Bra no sería conveniente, y no quería que las cosas se complicaran.

Cruzándome de brazos me paré en mi sitio a esperar lo que pasaría, si tuviera que pelearme con Bra por defender a Mai, lo haría. No permitiría que Bra le hiciese daño. Sobre todo por la diferencia de poderes, en su estado de furia, un mal golpe de parte de Bra podría causar una tragedia. Una que podría perjudicar a Mai.

—Bra, yo no vine por ti, vine a ver a Bulma. Supe que ella estaba en un mal estado de salud, y como no puedo contactarme con ninguno de ustedes, no sabía que sería de ella.

—Quiero que entiendas que no eres bienvenida. Mi madre no está, ahora largo.

—Bra, porque alguna vez fuimos amigas, por favor. Dime ¿Cómo está Bulma?

—Ella está bien. Ahora lárgate, Mai, y eso sí. No regreses, no eres bienvenida. Sal por la puerta trasera.

Bra empezó a caminar con dirección a mí, y allí sí que supe que tendría que salir cuanto antes, sin que ella notara que estuve allí.

—Espera, Bra—dijo Mai, y los tacones de Bra dejaron de sonar—. Por favor.

—He dicho que te largues de mi casa.

—No—sentenció Mai ya cansada de la constante agresión por parte de Bra—. Es que no entiendo—dijo—. ¿Por qué odiarme tanto? ¿Eh? No fue solo mi culpa.

—¿A no?

—No, Bra. No soy la única responsable.

—No quieras excusarte, Mai. Casi destruyes el matrimonio de Trunks.

—Pero de eso ya han pasado años—soltó, y yo traté de asimilar lo que habían dicho.

 _"_ _Casi destruyes el matrimonio de Trunks"_

¿Qué es lo que dijo, Bra?

Y sobre todo. Mai lo había confirmado.

¿Qué rayos estab…?

 _"_ _Yo mismo tramité los papeles del divorcio"_

Así que… Trunks…

 _"…_ _de eso hace ya cinco años, Sra. Briefs"_

Trunks.

¿Él tuvo algo que ver con Mai hace años?

No, eso no podía haber sido cierto ¿O sí? Quizá era un malentendido o mi mente me jugó una mala pasada.

—Bra.

—Largo de aquí.

—¡Por Kamisama, Bra!—le elevó el tono de voz—. ¡No entiendo por qué culparme solo a mí! ¡Si tú y yo sabemos que si Trunks se casó con Pan fue por puro despecho!

Soltó sacada de quicio, y todo mi mundo se detuvo.

¿Qué cosa dijo?

 _"_ _Tú y yo sabemos que si Trunks se casó con Pan fue por puro despecho"_

—Pudo haber sido así, pero ahora ellos dos…

—Ah, Pan…—murmuró Mai cuando me vio aparecer.

Mis ojos se clavaron en aquellas dos mujeres allí, y mi mente trataba de asimilar lo dicho por ambas.

—¿Qué Trunks hizo qué?—apenas sí pregunté.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Inmoral**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Ah… Pan, no es lo que parece, esto es solo un gran malenten…

—Sé muy bien lo que escuché, Bra. No me tomes por tonta.

Me callé cruzándome de brazos, en momentos así quería haber matado a Mai, pero el daño estaba hecho e inevitablemente Pan preguntaría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nadie dirá nada?

—Pan, yo…—apenas sí dijo Mai.

—¿Bra? ¿Algo que decir?—preguntó en una posición tranquila y serena, actitud que me está asustando. Está muy calmada a decir verdad.

—No.

—Bien—dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del sitio sin decir nada. Ni un solo reclamo, nada.

—Ah, Pan, espera ya…

—Ahora sí Mai, largo.

Dejando a aquella mujer sola allí corrí detrás de Pan.

Su actitud no era la que esperé, creí que estallaría y nos gritaría allí mismo.

Para cuando pude visualizarla, ella estaba recostada en una de las sillas que había allí, con las gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

—Pan, yo quiero hablar acerca de lo que sucedió en la bodega. Y quiero decirte que…

—¿Es un perfecto día de verano, no crees, Bra?—dijo.

Kami, esto está mal. Ella no demuestra ningún sentimiento, nada. Es como si hubiese quedado en un estado de shock nervioso, en el cual aún no asimila lo dicho por Mai.

—Pan…

—Solo quiero broncearme, Bra. Solo eso.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Aunque duela no puedo permitirme reclamarle a Trunks ese hecho. De todas maneras ¿Con qué cara le reclamaría? Si de los dos, yo cometí un pecado aun peor.

No, lo mejor en esta situación, sería guardarme todo sentimiento de ira e indignidad por lo que había escuchado y aceptar esta situación tal y cual era.

Decepcionante.

 _"_ _Tú y yo sabemos que si Trunks se casó con Pan fue por puro despecho"_

Lo que Mai había dicho se repetía en mi mente miles de veces, pero nada podía hacer.

No tenía la moral suficiente para pedirles explicaciones a ambos. No tenía derecho.

Así que por el bienestar de todos, así el alma me quemara por dentro, tenía que agachar la cabeza y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Al igual que lo hice con aquella noticia del divorcio, no le diría nada. Me callaría y me mordería la lengua hasta que muriera. No tenía dignidad para reclamarle, yo cometí una mierda peor que todo aquello.

—Pan…

—Disfrutemos del fin de semana, Bra.

Apenas si le dije con las gafas de sol sobre mis ojos. Las mismas ahora estaban siendo una importante fuente de apoyo, tengo ganas de largarme a llorar por la confesión de Mai, pero no puedo. No tengo derecho.

No debes llorar Son Pan. Solo cállate, oculta esa verdad en lo profundo de un abismo, y trata de fingir que nunca lo supiste. Lo que hizo Trunks no fue tan grave como lo que hiciste tú. Lo tuyo si no tiene perdón de Kamisama.

Soltó mi subconsciente apretando las manos y mirando en otra dirección.

Sentí mis lágrimas aglutinarse en mis ojos, pero dando un profundo suspiro me obligué a tranquilizarme, calmar mis emociones y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Pan, yo lamento que hayas oído eso, pero lo que dijo Mai no es cierto, Trunks no…

—Bra—la llamé mirándola a través de las gafas oscuras—. Ya no importa.

—Claro que importa porque no por este motivo, tú deberías tener problemas con Trunks.

—Lo sé. Así que despreocúpate. Según lo que ella dijo fue hace tiempo, y…

—Pan, si quiere desahogarte puedes hacerlo, pero no pretendas que…

—¡¿Y qué puedo hacer?!¡¿Eh?! Nada, Bra—aclaré—. Nada puedo hacer. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera disfrutar de este fin de semana.

—Pero Bra…

—Todo está bien, Bra.

—¡No, Pan! ¡No está bien! Porque resulta que Mai está mal de la cabeza y no puedes creerle nada.

—No quiero saberlo de todos modos.

—¡Pan! No quiero que le tomes atención a lo que dijo esa loca.

—A ella no, porque es una loca—le solté—. Pero ¿Y a ti? ¿Lo que tú dijiste cómo debería tomarlo?

—Ah…—como casi pocas veces en la vida, logré que Bra Briefs perdiera una pelea de argumentos.

—Además, yo vi a Mai en un completo estado de lucidez como para afirmar que ha perdido la cordura y esté inventando tantas cosas.

—Mai está loca—soltó sentándose en la silla lateral a mí—. Es más, está asistiendo a consulta con un psiquiatra.

—Eso no significa que esté loca, Bra. Ahora, solo podrías callarte, y dejarme disfrutar de este sol.

Me serví una taza de café recién hecho, y traté de despertarme. No había dormido en toda la noche desde que llegué de C.C, y mi expresión al igual que mis hinchados ojos, lo demostraban.

 _"_ _Tú y yo sabemos que si Trunks se casó con Pan fue por puro despecho"_

Esa idea retornaba a mí, una y otra, y otra vez, tanto que me había hecho llorar toda la noche, y ahora apenas sí tenía ánimo para prepararme café y regresar a mi habitación a enfundarme en las sábanas.

En la noche Trunks llegaría, y al menos quería desahogarme un poco ahora, ya que tendría que aprender a vivir con eso el resto de la vida. Solo necesitaba un día, solo un día para llorar, gritar, maldecir o hacer lo que fuera para tratar de aliviar la ira que mi interior irradiaba.

Quemaba y dolía en extremo, pero debía ser valiente. Una vez me había dicho que sabía que mis errores con Vegeta los pagaría demasiado caro, y sí, el tiempo me dio la razón y lo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba aceptando mi castigo, aceptando mi dolor, y tratar de enfrentarlo como mejor sabía hacerlo.

Después de todo, nadie estaba en casa. Cori nunca trabajaba los fines de semana, sin Trunks, y sin la presencia de nadie más, podría largarme a llorar. El tiempo se me estaba acabando, teniendo en cuenta que ya era medio día.

No me quedaba mucho para enterrar ese recuerdo y así me doliera, no tener que recordarlo, y jamás mencionarlo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas de nuevo, cuando de pronto el sistema de seguridad de la casa me notificó que alguien estaba pidiendo acceso a la casa.

—Maldita sea—. Juro que si se trata de Bra, la mandaré al carajo.

Ella lo sabía desde el inicio, sabía todo eso, lo confirmó cuando habló con Mai, pero ¿Qué esperaba yo? Ella es la hermana de Trunks, sabe a quién tiene que serle fiel.

Con paso desganado me dirigí al panel de la cocina para ver a través de la cámara de quién se trataba.

Cuando vi el monitor de seguridad, todo mi ser detuvo.

—¿Acceso concedido o denegado? —preguntó el sistema, y verdaderamente no quise abrir. Me senté en el suelo de la cocina, y esperé a que se fuera. Quizá pensaría que no había nadie en casa y se iría. No quería verla nunca más en la vida.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me senté en el suelo con ahora la taza helada de café a mi lado, pero sentí que ella no se había ido. Seguía esperando afuera, miré la pantalla del panel de acceso, y ella estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Regresando a mi sitio, recargué mi cabeza contra la puerta de la refrigeradora.

Pasaron un par de minutos más así, hasta que ella –al parecer.- Se impacientó y empezó a golpear la puerta principal.

Dejé que lo siguiera haciendo, y el toc, toc en la puerta no paraba.

Bebí mi taza de café helado, y en un momento de rabia terminé lanzando la misma al suelo. Tenerla a las afueras de mi casa me dio rabia, sentí que era un acto de burla, algún acto sarcástico. Se estaba burlando de mí.

¿Qué pretendía al venir aquí? Nunca debió haber venido, o...

¿Tiene algo más que quiera decirme?

¿De qué más tengo que enterarme?

—A no ser que…

La imagen del hijo de Mai cruzó mi mente en ese momento.

"Soy Pan Briefs ¿Quién eres tú?"

"´Su nombre es Tarlien, es mi hijo"

"De eso hace ya cinco años, Srta. Son" "Yo mismo preparé el papeleo para su divorcio"

"Es la primera vez que saldrá de América"

"¿Quieres ver cómo hago la media luna, Pan?"

"¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes dos, eh?"

"Nos conocimos en el parque… me pasó una pelota, así nos conocimos"

—No. No creo que Trunks haya podido ser capaz de…

¿De tener un hijo con Mai?

Dijo mi yo interna con el aspecto demacrado.

Por Kamisama, niña. Si fue capaz de casarse contigo por despecho. Ni dudes que exista un porcentaje de probabilidad que ese niño sea su hijo.

—Trunks no pudo haber hecho algo como eso.

Solo recuerda, Son Pan. Cabello negro, ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de…

—¡Son Pan! ¡Sé qué estás dentro! ¡Por favor, tenemos que hablar!—me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sin contestarle caminé escaleras arriba, me senté en una a esperar que se fuera. No quería saber nada más, no creí soportar más verdades.

—¡Son Pan! —golpeó nuevamente la puerta en un intento para persuadirme para que la abriera.

"…Nos vemos otro día, Tarlien, y si no, será algún día en el futuro"

"¿Trunks, te pasa algo?"

"No"

"Estás muy serio"

"No es nada"

—Son Pan—me llamó Mai golpeando la ventana de la sala. Ni siquiera me sorprendió en lo más mínimo verla allí levitando.

De seguro Trunks le enseñó.

—Lárgate.

—Pan…—con paso apresurado me encaminé hacia ella y abrí la puerta corrediza para plantarle cara,

—¿Qué más tengo que saber, eh? ¿Es por eso que viniste, no es así? Pues entérate ¡Me importa una mierda!

—Pan.

—No quiero volver a verte, Mai.

—Pan por favor. Yo tengo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Confesarte? No soy un maldito sacerdote, Mai. Y no quiero escucharte. Vete.

—¡No lo haré porque antes tengo que pedirte perdón!

—No lo quiero, ahora vete, y no regreses más.

—No puedo irme sin pedirle perdón a la única persona que nunca me juzgó.

—¡Te dije que te largaras! No quiero verte—siseé. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no abofetearla en ese instante.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido venir aquí?

—Es necesario—dijo—. Porque tú eres de las pocas que conoce mi secreto y aun así me dio su amistad.

Sin notarlo siquiera las lágrimas retornaron a mí, y me sentí de nuevo una mierda.

Con qué derecho podía yo atreverme siquiera a abofetear a Mai, si yo había hecho lo mismo, y me dolía en el alma al pensar que Bulma pudiera estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo justo en este momento, y yo fuera la que estuviera suplicando perdón ante ella, como Mai lo estaba haciendo justo ahora conmigo.

—No tienes mucho tiempo—solté cerrando los ojos para permitirle el acceso a la sala.

Cuando la sentí pasar de mí, abrí los ojos y suspiré pesadamente para poder confrontarla.

¿Qué haría Bulma si estuviera en mi posición, y yo en la de Mai?

Las lágrimas regresaron de nueva cuenta, y muy tarde llegó mi arrepentimiento, Kamisama, esto era insoportable.

Bulma no merecía pasar por lo que yo ahora.

Pensando en eso, me senté en el sillón en frente de la mujer que antes creí conocer.

—Son Pan…

—Tienes diez minutos. Después de ello, morí para ti, Mai. Nunca existí.

—Pan…—murmuró con un quiebre en su voz.

—Nueve minutos—le sentencié cerrándolos ojos, no quería verla, dolía demasiado el tenerla siquiera cerca.

—Yo lo siento mucho, Pan. Por eso ahora… te estoy pidiendo que me perdones.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo?—Porque quizá Bulma lo haría contigo, dijo mi subconsciente ya con el cabello despeinado y su toga desgarrada por la mitad.

—Porque nunca olvidaré lo mucho que has hecho por mí, Pan—murmuró con la cabeza gacha—. Y por… la forma en la cual siempre me has tratado, en especial, por cómo trataste a mi hijo, tú lo trataste como si…

—Te quedan seis minutos.

—Solo pido que me perdones, Pan. Sé que lo que hice no tuvo justificación, y ahora no podré nunca más acceder a tu amistad.

La ira quemaba mi corazón, y continué con los ojos cerrados para calmarla pero nada funcionó.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde mucho antes de que te casaras.

"Es un idioma que no entiendo, así que creo que es…"

"Es idioma saiyajin, Trunks y yo lo hablamos perfectamente"

—¿Estuvieron comprometidos? —pregunté sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el anillo que había encontrado era uno de compromiso, la pregunta del millón era: ¿Lo estaban?

—Sí—contestó en un leve susurro de voz—. Fue mucho antes de que regresaras de América.

Así que esas letras eran…

—¿Siguen juntos?

—No. Lo dejamos hace años.

—¿Cuántos?

—Pan, no creo que debas martirizarte con eso.

—¿Cuántos?

—Hace seis—confesó. El tiempo se le había agotado y levantándome del sillón, quise ir a mi habitación.

—Son Pan…

Seis años, y Tarlien tiene…

—¿Tarlien es hijo de Trunks?—le di la espalda, la sola idea de que la respuesta fuera: Sí, hizo estremecer mi corazón.

—No, no lo es. Él apenas tiene cuatro y medio.

Un alivio grande se instaló en mi corazón, pero un recuerdo punzante golpeó mi mente en ese instante.

Y de nuevo la sensación de frío se apoderó de mí, casi no sentía mis músculos, y la respiración se me hizo dificultosa mientras mi cabeza trataba de encajar todas las piezas, y asimilar los últimos acontecimientos, y las fechas de los mismos.

—Pan… solo espero que…—sorbió un poco su nariz antes de hablar—… sepas que lamento haberte perdido como amiga. Me voy.

—Solo una cosa más, Mai—la detuve. Aunque no sabía si soltarlo o no, una vez lo haga, y ella responda, sé que no habrá marcha atrás. Nunca mi vida volverá a ser la misma.

—Dime—comentó con la nariz y los ojos rojos.

—Aquella vez, en el hospital…—pausé y dudé mil veces antes de preguntar, pero no podía pasar la vida entera sin saberlo, algo dentro de mí me dijo: La respuesta ya la tienes—. El bebé que perdiste… ese bebé… ¿Era de Trunks?

—Sí, sí lo era.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Maldita sea ¿Por qué no contesta el puto celular?

—Oh, pero si es las hijas de Vegetas—dijo Mr. Popo recibiéndome en el templo sagrado—. ¿Qué se te ofreces niñas?

—Hola. Mr. Popo. Ah ¿Mi hermano Trunks está aquí?

—Lo sientos, Mr. Popos no estaba aquí, acabo de llegar—dijo el sonriente hombre—. Pero puedes preguntarles a Kamisamas. Ven está por aquí.

—Sí, él está aquí. Junto con Goten, pero me pidieron que por nada del mundo interrumpiera su entrenamiento, a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

—Créame Kamisama, que esto es una emergencia.

—¿Alguien ataca la tierra?

—No, es otro asunto, Dende.

—Ah, pero si es tan urgente, puedo ir ahora y…

—¿Dónde están?

—Están en la habitación del alma y el tiempo, sellé la puerta por un periodo de treinta y seis horas. Así me lo pidieron. Así que… temo que tendremos que esperar.

—Sí, tendremos—le dije sentándome en una de las bancas del exterior.

—No te preocupes, solo restan dos horas.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _Sí, sí lo era"_

Con ambas manos sujetando mi cabeza, que parecía que iba a estallar me quedé en el suelo de la sala.

Después de que Mai se fuera por fin, todo mi mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Todo lo que creí conocer de Trunks se había ido al caño.

 _"_ _El bebé que perdiste… ese bebé… ¿Era de Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Sí, sí lo era_ "

Kamisama, Trunks sí iba a tener un hijo con Mai, uno que a Trunks sí le hubiese alegrado.

Kamisama, pagué demasiado caros mis errores, y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho por adelantado. Mucho antes de que toda la mierda con Vegeta empezara.

Así que aquel día, por casualidades del destino, fui a visitar a la amante de mi esposo, y me encargué de darle sepultura al niño que era producto de su relación.

Kami.

Sin más que hacer solo sonreí con tristeza, y mi cuerpo entero soltó a llanto.

Junté mis piernas dobladas a mi pecho y recargué mi cara en mis rodillas mientras la rabia me consumía por entera.

¿Qué puta ironía?

Yo anhelaba tener un hijo con mi esposo, porque quería iniciar una familia, y él, él ya la había iniciado. Con razón él pidió la postergación indefinida de tener hijos.

—¡No!… ¡murió!…

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Solo necesito su firma aquí, por favor.

—Por supuesto—dije tomando el bolígrafo que la enfermera me había extendido, y procedí a firmar las facturas del hospital en donde mi abuelo Satan estaba internado.

—Buenas tardes—saludó una enfermera que llegaba a la estación de enfermería de aquel hospital—. Hola, Clare. Ah ¿Podrías cubrirme? —le preguntó a la otra enfermera detrás del mostrador—. Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente y bueno… tengo que ir con la paciente Yamada.

¿Yamada?

—Ah, pero claro que sí, solo termino esto, e iré con ella.

—Oh, eres un sol, muchas gracias. Con permiso—se despidió para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Bien, eso es todo Sra. Briefs. Su factura—me dijo entregando el papel—. Que le vaya bien.

—Ah, ¿Srta?

—Sí, dígame.

—Hace un momento escuché a su amiga decir la paciente Yamada ¿Por casualidad es Mai Yamada?

—Ah ¿Es algún familiar?

—Sí—le contesté muy segura, de no ser así dudo mucho que me hubiesen dado esa información.

—Ah, déjeme ver los registros—tecleando en el computador, ella asintió—. Sí, efectivamente. El nombre de la paciente es Mai Yamada.

—¿Será posible que pueda pasar a verla, enfermera?

—Claro, la hora de visitas empieza en quince minutos, si gusta esperar.

—Oh, pero por supuesto que sí.

—En ese caso, sígame por favor, y espera en la sala de espera.

—Sí. Muchas gracias. Ah, disculpe ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Oh, eso no se lo puedo decir, esa es información que podrá darle el médico, no yo.

Tal y como dijo aquella enfermera, el horario de visita empezó y yo me adentré en aquella habitación que tenía otras pacientes. Pasé de ellas, y justo al lado de una ventana, estaba Mai.

Con los ojos cerrados, una facie pálida, y el brazalete de identificación en una de sus muñequeras, Mai lucía muy indefensa.

—Coloqué mi bolsa en la silla justo al lado de su cama, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba dormida.

Dándole un ligero al vistazo al lugar, leí un cuadro sobre la cabecera de la camilla de Mai.

RIESGO DE CAÍDA.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Mai para haber terminado aquí?

Ella se empezó a mover un poco y retiré unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo de su frente. Sonreí cuando lo hice, si hasta parecíamos gemelas, al instante sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y se enfocaron en mí.

—Hola—saludé con una media sonrisa—. ¿Te han dicho que deberías dejar esta manía de desaparecer sin decir nada?

Con una media sonrisa en la cara, y la mirada apagada ella apenas sí asintió.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No creí que debía hacerlo—murmuró, y supe que estaba débil.

—¿Cómo no? Te he dicho que para lo que necesites. No seas tonta para la próxima vez y llama, sabes que vendré.

—Pan…

—Buenas tardes—saludó el médico mientras pasó de nosotras y revisó el monitor justo al lado de su cama. Anotó en sus registros y su vista se enfocó en Mai—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Mai?

—Débil, doctor.

—Es normal, Mai. Ahora descansa. Ya pasó el peligro.

¿Peligro?

¿Qué peligro? ¿Mai estaba tan mal?

—Bueno, voy a dejar instrucciones muy precisas para que te recuperes pronto. Las dejo. Con permiso. Mai, descansa—dijo el médico para salir del sitio, pero tenía que saber en qué estado estaba Mai, así que salí detrás del médico y lo alcancé en el pasillo.

—Ah, doctor. Soy familiar de Mai, acabo de llegar, dígame por favor ¿Cómo está?

—Bueno, señorita. La paciente Yamada sufrió un aborto incompleto.

Oh, por Kamisama, inconscientemente mis manos cubrieron mi boca. Sentí en el alma lo que le había pasado a Mai, en especial porque no me imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser esa situación, y me afectó en demasía ya que yo también buscaba tener un hijo, y me aterraba que algo como eso pudiera pasarme.

—¿Y qué es eso, doctor?

—Es cuando se expulsa una parte del huevo, y el resto permanece en la cavidad uterina.

—No lo sabía, doctor. Pero ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se recuperará?

—Sí—dijo el médico—. Necesita unos días de hospitalización, pero estará bien.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias, doctor.

—A usted.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunté extrañada.

—Nadie ha venido a visitarla.

—¿Desde cuándo ella está aquí? —pregunté preocupada.

—Hace cuatro días.

Maldición.

¿Por qué carajos no fue capaz de llamarme?

Debería decírselo a Bulma, pero ella está de viaje en un crucero, sabrá Kami en qué parte del mundo, y Trunks junto con Pilaf fueron a Dinamarca, sabrá Kami también cuándo regresarán.

—Ah, debería verificar las facturas del hospital. Digo, quizá la paciente está en deuda con el hospital.

—Oh, pero por supuesto, iré enseguida. Muchas gracias, Doctor.

—Un gusto, me retiro.

Caminé a la estación de enfermería y me informé acerca de la deuda de Mai con el hospital, y sí, efectivamente, Mai aún no cubría los gastos.

—Firme aquí por favor.

—Sí. Tenga—le entregué los papeles de vuelta.

—Bien, eso es todo.

Regresando a la sala en donde Mai estaba, no pude dejar de sentirme mal por la situación tan mala por la cual ella estaba pasando. Nadie debía pasar por algo así, ella hubiese sido una excelente madre para ese inocente angelito.

Viendo mi vientre plano no pude dejar de sentirme nostálgica, no quisiera pasar nunca por lo que ella pasó. Y aún más, porque estaba sola. Nadie había venido a visitarla.

Retorné a la silla en la cual antes me había sentado y cruzándome de brazos le di una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Por qué no llamarme? —le solté—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Mai. Lo sabes, así que para lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí cuidándote.

—Pan…—comenzó a llorar, sin esperar más tiempo, me levanté de mi sitio y la envolví en mis brazos para que pudiera llorar en paz.

—Lo sé, lo sé—comenté acariciando su cabello negro—. Sé lo que sucedió con tu bebé, y lo siento mucho Mai.

—Murió… Pan… no pude hacer nada… solo… lo perdí—dijo en medio de su llanto, y yo no atinaba qué hacer para consolarla. No tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía, pero sí que me dolía el verla tan desamparada.

—Lo siento tanto, Mai. Pero ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo me quedaré contigo.

—Pan, gracias por haber venido.

—No tienes qué agradecer, Mai. Eres como de mi familia.

—Gracias… ahora… solo me preocupa un poco las facturas del hospital.

—No te preocupes, tú solo enfócate en recuperarte.

—Pan… ¿Pagaste las facturas?

—Claro.

—Prometo pagarte, Pan.

—¿Qué? No lo aceptaré, Mai, y me molestaré mucho si tratas de pagarme.

—Pero Pan…

—Solo concentra tus energías en recuperarte, Mai.

—Sí, Pan.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

—Pero… ¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿Qué tienes?

Trunks intentó levantarme del suelo, pero me levanté enseguida para plantarle cara.

—Pan ¿Qué tienes?—intentó acercarse—. ¿Por qué lloras, nena?—intentó abrazarme.

Con el labio temblante y las lágrimas en abundancia, me solté de su agarre.

—Pero… Pan…

Sin decirle nada comencé mi ascenso por las gradas hacia el segundo piso. Había sido demasiado para un día, y no creía poder soportar nada más.

—Pan…—llamó a mis espaldas, pero sin siquiera retornarlo a ver continué mi ascenso—. ¡Pan Briefs! ¡Te estoy hablando!—me alzó el tono de voz, y ascendiendo de dos en dos las gradas se colocó en frente—. Por Kami, mujer. Dime qué te pasa.

Con el labio aun temblante le mantuve la mirada.

—Vengo y te veo en un mar de lágrimas ¿Qué cosa te está pasando, Pan Briefs?

—Trunks—solté en un susurro—. Vino Mai.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, y me examinaron. Le mantuve la mirada mientras lo hacía, y su boca se abrió varias veces para decir algo, pero no pudo emitir ninguna palabra.

—Lo sé todo, Trunks. Ahora… si me permites, quiero descansar en mi habitación—Le dije antes de pasar de él con rumbo fijo a la recámara, Trunks no movió ni un solo músculo, y solo atinó a quedarse allí parado.

—Pan… yo…—dijo a mis espaldas. Me permití darle una media mirada, y ver al hombre que días antes era mi dios griego de carne y hueso.

—Será mañana, Trunks. Hoy estoy cansada.

—Pan.

—Mañana, Trunks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Inmoral**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Kami.

—Esto se fue a la mierda—apenas sí pude decir.

Pan continuó su camino hacia nuestra habitación, y yo corrí hacia ella, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, ella cerró la puerta en mi cara, le pedí que me dejara pasar pero ella me pidió tiempo.

Viéndola entrar, me quedé allí tomando la manija de la puerta en mis manos, y no pude evitar sentirme una mierda.

Al otro lado de la puerta mi esposa lloraba en silencio, y sin fuerzas siquiera para poder mantener mi propio peso, me deslicé en el piso y apoyé mi espalda a la puerta.

Fueron minutos insufribles en los cuales escuché a mi esposa hacer un intento de callar su llanto, pero fue en vano porque podía escucharla perfectamente.

Pasó alrededor de una hora en la cual me quedé en aquella posición, quieto en mi sitio, esperaba que Pan me cediera la entrada para poder hablar con ella.

Podría tirar la puerta abajo pero para cómo estaban de tensas las cosas, eso podría complicarlo todo, y lo que yo necesitaba era que Pan estuviese tranquila para que pudiéramos conversar.

Para que pudiera pedirle perdón.

Mai había soltado la sopa. Sabrá el infierno por qué lo hizo, pero la hora llegó y asumiría mis culpas como debía, como debí haberlo hecho hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

—Se solicita el acceso ¿Concedido o denegado?—habló el sistema de la casa.

¿Ahora quién podría ser?

Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia el panel de acceso empotrado en un muro en el segundo piso, y ellos no pudieron haber venido en un peor momento.

—Trunks. Supimos lo que pasó, déjanos entrar—soltó Videl hablando por el micrófono, y dudé en hacerlo.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Pan detrás de mí, ni siquiera sentí cuando había salido.

—Son tus padres—le dije.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Trunks Briefs. Sabemos que están aquí—habló Videl.

—Iré a abrirles—dijo Pan acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, con paso apresurado descendió por las gradas conmigo pisándole los talones.

—Pan, espera—apenas sí había alcanzado a tomarla del brazo—. Iré yo, tú estás…

—¿No presentable?—soltó sin ánimos—. Son mis padres, Trunks Briefs. Me han visto en peores condiciones, así que no hay problema.

Zafándose de mi agarre, ella pasó sus manos por su rostro y dando un profundo suspiro abrió la puerta.

—Pan—apenas sí susurró su madre al verla, y pude sentir la asesina mirada de Gohan en mí.

Aparté la vista de ellos, y esperaría lo que Gohan hiciera conmigo, de todas maneras, hacía tiempo que había querido golpearme.

—Mamá, Papá.

—Pan, nosotros vinimos porque…

—No quiero ser grosera con ustedes, pero este es un asunto de pareja, solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, así que les pido que no se entrometan.

—Ah, pero Pan…—apenas sí dijo Videl mirando con incredulidad a su hija.

—Si algo llega a suceder, se los haré saber, pero por ahora, por favor, déjennos solos.

—Pero hija…

—Con todo esto tengo que entender que ustedes también lo sabían ¿No es así? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?—lanzó, y pude ver que ambos abrieron la boca varias veces.

—Pan, todo esto tiene una explicación, y es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí para…

—Somos lo suficientemente adultos como para solucionar nuestros problemas, así que mamá, papá, hablaremos otro día.

—Pero Pan…—no pude escuchar qué cosa tendría para decir Gohan. Pan había cerrado la puerta en sus caras antes de siquiera escucharlos. Dando así por terminada la conversación.

—Me disculparé con ellos otro día—dijo antes de pasar de mí para dirigirse a la cocina y beber un vaso con agua.

—Pan…

—¿Quién más lo sabía? —preguntó mientras jugaba con aquel vaso de cristal en sus manos.

—¿Mai te lo dijo, y solo estás tratando de confirmarlo?

—No—contestó—. Pero es fácil de relacionarlo, lo acabo de hacer con mis padres, y funcionó, pero te estoy pidiendo que me digas, que salga de tu propia boca y confieses ¿Quién más lo sabía?—preguntó muy tranquila. Tanto que me sorprendió en extremo, y eso no era nada alentador. Era como la calma que precede a una tormenta.

—Mis padres también lo sabían.

Con la mirada perdida en la isla de la cocina e iluminada apenas por una de las lámparas que colgaban sobre su cabeza, Pan medio sonrió de lado, como si le pareciera graciosa la situación o estuviera recordando algo agradable.

—Era de suponerse—dijo—. Creo que mi pregunta estaba mal formulada, lo que debí haber preguntado era ¿Quién no lo sabía?

—Pan...

—Respóndeme Trunks—inquirió con desgano en su voz, y con aquel vaso ahora ya vació en sus dedos.

—De tu familia, solo tus padres lo sabían. Nadie más que ellos dos.

—Vaya, menos mal.

—Pan me estás asustando, no lo sé, si quieres gritarme, grítame, mujer. O quizá si quieres golpearme hazlo, pero tu actitud no es normal.

—No estoy enloqueciendo, Trunks—levantó la vista para contestarme—. Créeme que no, es solo que—pausó antes de dar un profundo suspiro—. Es solo que estoy tan cansada de todo que no quiero reclamarte, no quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir, y pensar cómo será el mañana, aunque… el mañana me asusta, porque no sé qué más me falta por descubrir—con el vaso elevado me dio a entender una especie de brindis—. Así que salud por eso, Trunks.

—Pan…

—Me largo a dormir—dijo pasando de mí, pero no lo permitiría esta vez. En un movimiento la envolví en mis brazos fuertemente pero ella no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta en su sitio, inmóvil y sin un atisbo de la energía que solía tener.

—Trunks. Esto no cambia nada. Al menos no por ahora.

—Pan…yo lo siento tanto, nena—La voz apenas se me quebró al sentirla tan lejana, y sin vida. Esta no era mi Pan, nunca vi a esta mujer. Esta no era ella—. Nena, yo…

—Dame tiempo, Trunks—pidió y con una mano en mi pecho y sin mirarme me alejó de ella, acto seguido subió las escaleras y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar e inevitablemente tuve que contestar.

—Briefs—contesté.

—Trunks ¿Cómo está Pan?—Me habló Bra al otro lado de la línea.

—Está tranquila, y eso me está aterrando.

—Sí, así estuvo ayer aquí, pero no digas tonterías hombre, ella no sería capaz de cometer una locura.

—Nunca la había visto así, Bra. Realmente me está asustando.

—¿Y qué esperabas, eh? Va tu amante, y le dice todo lo que por años ocultamos. Es normal que esté así.

—No lo sé, Bra. Se ha encerrado en la recámara, y no puedo entrar.

—De seguro necesita su espacio. Agh, maldita sea la hora que se apareció esa mujer, todo estaba yendo bien entre ustedes.

—Sí, Bra. Ahora tengo que tratar, no sé, ver la manera de solucionar todo esto.

—No quiero decirlo, pero debo. Te lo advertí, te lo advertí, y te lo advertí. Pero no quisiste hacerme caso.

—Sí, ya no tienes que repetírmelo. Pero Bra…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pan lo sabe todo, incluso acaba de echar a sus padres.

—¿Qué dices?

—Esto se fue al carajo, Bra—ya ni sabía cuántas veces pasé mis manos por mi cabeza.

—Maldita, Mai. Juro que tengo ganas de desaparecer a esa mujer del mapa ¿Por qué demonios fue con Pan? Ella no tenía que haber ido hacia allá—bramó Bra.

—No lo sé, pero el daño está hecho.

—Soluciónalo, Trunks.

—Lo haré, y Bra…

—Dime.

—No quiero que te entrometas más, no quiero que tengas problemas con Goten por esto. Mañana no iré a la oficina. Por favor, hazte cargo de todo.

—Claro, entiendo. Suerte Trunks, y por favor, mantén la calma, hombre.

Terminé la llamada con Bra y me dirigí a la habitación, giré el picaporte y como en antaño, este estaba con seguro.

—Pan. Tenemos que hablar ¿Podrías abrir?

No me contestó, mirando el reloj los minutos pasaron, y Pan no daba señales de querer entablar conversación conmigo. Apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, respiré profundamente, era las once de la noche, y desde que había ingresado, ningún sonido se escuchaba.

Quizá Bra tenía razón y debería dejarla descansar por hoy, o quizá Pan ya estaría dormida para este entonces. Pasando una mano por mi cara tuve la intención de levantarme del suelo alfombrado, pero la sentí apoyarse también al otro lado de la puerta.

Era oficial, era un tarado.

Ella estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de mí, apenas sí separados por un pedazo de madera.

—Pan…

—¿Qué daño te hice yo, Trunks?

Soltó de repente y esa simple pregunta me heló la sangre.

¿Daño?

—Pan…

—¿Por qué casarte conmigo si no era lo que querías?

—Pan. Si Mai te dijo alguna estupidez, no le creas, ella está…

—¿Loca? —dijo—. Es lo mismo que dijo Bra ¿Es lo mismo que dirás tú, Trunks? Por favor, busca otra excusa.

—Pan… Mai está…

—¿Lo negarás ahora?

—No. Acepto mis errores, y no lo negaré. Es verdad.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Simplemente sentada en el suelo y con las luces apagadas, me recargué en la puerta. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, muchas cosas que mi cabeza quería comprender, que quería entender, y muchas otras para las cuales yo ahora tenía la respuesta.

Y me preguntaba: ¿Cómo puede haber sido tan ciega?

"Eres despistada en el amor, Son Pan"

Recuerdo que hacía ya tiempo me había dicho Bra, y hoy no podía darle más la razón, y odié que hubiese sido verdad.

Ahora estaba uniendo las piezas de este puzzle que estaba resultando ser mi vida de casada. Porque nada tenía sentido y a la vez todo encajaba.

Cada parte de aquella pieza estaba claramente diferenciada de colores, todo era claro ahora.

Ahora sé la razón por la cual Trunks parecía tan distante y reacio al principio, y ahora lo acababa de confirmar.

"Acepto mis errores, y no lo negaré. Es verdad."

Eso fue un puñal directo al corazón, pero al menos habría de reconocerle que estaba siendo sincero. Al fin, después de ocho años de matrimonio, al fin estaba siendo honesto conmigo.

—Pan, quiero que sepas que…

—¿Por qué, Trunks? ¿Por qué hacerme eso a mí? ¿Tan poco te importaba?

—No es eso, Pan.

—¿Entonces por qué haber salido conmigo durante casi un año, eh? Trunks, me conoces muy bien, o al menos eso parece, pero sabes que yo no lanzo juicios de valor, no sin antes conocer las dos versiones, así que estoy esperando la tuya. Dijiste que sí te casaste conmigo por despecho. Por despecho con Mai ¿No es verdad?

Después de oírlo dar un profundo suspiro por fin contestó.

—Sí.

—Así que aquel anillo de compromiso que encontré en tu habitación era para Mai.

—Sí.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron de mis ojos al recordar el gravado que tenían, de seguro algo como lo que me regaló. Recordando aquello, tomé la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y me la saqué.

La hice dar vueltas en mi frente, y solo di una media sonrisa.

Analizando mi anillo de matrimonio, no puede dejar de pensar lo falso que fue mi matrimonio desde el inicio.

Sin que lo pudiera evitar bufé. Recordé las cientos de veces en las cuales yo pude haberme dado cuenta, pero no, estaba demasiado enamorada de él como para darme cuenta.

Y ahora, por mi estupidez, me había convertido en la peor persona del mundo. Quizá si lo hubiese notado antes, quizá ahora no me sentiría como una basura de persona.

Por Kamisama, Bulma. Yo lo siento tanto.

—Pan…

—¿Me amaste cuando nos casamos? ¿Al menos signifiqué algo?

—Pan…

—Responde, Trunks.

Otro largo momento de silencio se formó, él no contestó pero no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Desperté sola en la cama, apenas sí con la sábana cubriendo mi espalda baja y mis piernas. Con la cara aun pegada a la almohada, traté de localizar a mi flamante esposo, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

—Trunks—le llamé arropándome con la sábana—. Ah ¿Trunks?—. Pensé que estaría en el baño pero no, una brisa de frío atravesó la habitación y me hizo estremecer, al instante mi vista se dirigió a la puerta corrediza de la habitación con paso al balcón del hotel, y efectivamente, lo vi parado fuera.

Envolviéndome en la sábana, me levanté de la cama e intenté caminar hacia él, pero el dolor en mi entrepierna me detuvo un momento.

Al regresar mi vista a la sábana tendida sobre aquella cama, no pude evitar sonrojarme en extremo, una mancha de sangre allí, me hizo tomar aquella sábana y dejar el colchón al rojo vivo.

Dejando esa escena tan bochornosa me encaminé hacia Trunks.

Con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal, y dándome la espalda, Trunks lucía como un magnífico espécimen masculino, y era perfecto aunque solo estuviera enfundado en un pantalón de chándal.

Increíble pensar que ahora éramos esposos, y ni estando ahora en nuestra luna de miel podía creerlo.

Hace apenas un año, yo ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado una posibilidad, pero ahora planeaba todas mis expectativas para el futuro con él.

Era la esposa de Trunks Briefs. Que locura, casarme a los veinte, pero sé que lo amo, estoy segura de la decisión que tomé.

Silenciosamente me acerqué a su espalda descubierta, y lo abracé por la espalda, pegué mi mejilla a su espalda desnuda, y me permití sentir su piel con la mía.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Nada.

—Regresemos dentro. Pronto nevará.

—Pan… solo necesito un minuto. Adelántate.

—No—solté divertida—. Porque resulta que ahora somos marido y mujer, y tengo que cuidarte—le dije en medio de mi risa—. Ni que fueras un niño—continué riéndome, y él solo bufó.

Con la cabeza gacha, pude notar que sus manos apretaron el borde del barandal.

—¿En qué piensa, Sr. Briefs?—de pronto sentí sus manos tomar las mías, y me separó de él—. Ah… ¿Qué sucede?—pregunté divertida.

—Pan…—dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules me barrieron de cabeza a pies.

—¿Qué?

Fueron breves momentos en los cuales no dijo nada y solo atinó a mirarme.

—Dime.

Sin decir nada agachó la cabeza, pero minutos después se lanzó a por mis labios. Ante lo cual yo solo pude responder.

—Entra. Podrías resfriarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?—continué con mis bromas—. Soy Son Pan, puedo destruir este planeta si quiero ¿Crees que me matará un simple resfriado?

Sin decir nada, nuevamente me besó con gula, y poco tiempo después me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Solo era el inicio de una vida juntos, y el futuro era prometedor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

No. No me amaba.

Aquel día estaba arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota para no darme cuenta?

Maldición, todo estaba tan claro ¿Por qué ser tan ciega?

Porque lo amabas.

Dijo mi subconsciente sentada en la otra esquina de la habitación, con toda la expresión de aire a quién le han dicho que sus días están contados.

Si en aquel entonces me hubiera dado cuenta, nada de lo que he hecho hubiese sucedido.

Yo nunca me hubiese metido con Vegeta, y Bulma nunca hubiese tenido que pasar por esto. Yo nunca le hubiese visto la cara.

Ahora, por el resto de lo que me quede de vida, jamás podré estar en frente de ella sin sentirme escoria.

—Pan…

—Responde.

—No, no te amaba.

Respiré profundamente, y mi mente divagó a diferentes memorias de mi vida de casada, las cientos de ocasiones en las cuales pude haberme dado cuenta, pero no, estaba enfocada en mi éxito como escritora, y en mi vida de casada, que no pude ver las señales de advertencia colocadas en frente de mi ojos en carteles gigantes.

Muchas de las veces en las cuales lo sentí aburrido, y un tanto fastidiado, fueron por mí. Ahora puedo decir a ciencia cierta que lo era.

Kamisama.

Siempre lo asumí a su responsabilidad y cargo con la empresa, siempre traté de justificar su estrés por causa de C.C, pero ahora sabía que nada de eso tenía sentido, solo que…

Yo lo fastidiaba. Mi presencia quizá le molestaba, y por eso prefería pasar lejos de casa por días.

Pero qué idiota fui. Pero que despistada.

Fueron muchas las veces, y aunque teníamos peleas de vez en cuando por esa razón, yo no lo vi.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks ¿Y esa cara?—le pregunté con los codos en la mesa, y mi diversión en la voz.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Algo te molesta? Estás muy serio, y eso… bueno, casi siempre estás así, pero ahora…

—He dicho que no me pasa nada, Pan. Solo estoy muy cansado, es todo.

Me extrañó de sobremanera su actitud, su porte me decía que estaba molesto, pero él no quería admitirlo, con la mirada fija en su plato de comida, Trunks solo consumió los alimentos en completo silencio.

—Ah…—pausé tragando mi pedazo de bistec—. Te tengo una grandiosa noticia.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra él solo movió su cabeza para pedir que continuara.

—Bueno, mi nuevo libro ha sido un éxito nuevamente—aplaudí emocionada, pero al parecer mi buena nueva ni siquiera lo contagió un poco—. Ah. Cof, cof—retomé la compostura—. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. La editorial me llamó para felicitarme, y decirme que la venta de los libros está arrasando en el mercado ¿No es genial? Por Kamisama, no me lo podía creer.

—¿Y qué más?—soltó mientras seguía masticando el pedazo de carne.

—Bueno, me estoy dando a conocer en otros lugares, y según Ann, mi fama está creciendo.

—Ah—dijo sin el menor de los ánimos.

—En serio, Trunks. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, Pan.

—¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara? —le bramé, su actitud ya rebasó los límites de mi paciencia.

—No, Pan. Si a mí no me has hecho nada, entonces a mí no me pasa nada—soltó antes de tomarse todo el contenido de su copa de vino—. Me iré a dormir.

Sin decir nada más se levantó de la silla, y pretendía dejarme sola en la mesa.

—Trunks Briefs ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunté. Ahora sí que estaba molesto, pero no había creído haber dicho nada malo para que él reaccionara de esa manera.

Sin hacerme caso, salió del comedor.

—Agh ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este hombre?

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

No pude evitar reírme de mi propia ingenuidad.

—Pan ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, Trunks Briefs. Solo que—pausé antes de continuar. Dolía el alma demasiado para considerarlo siquiera aceptable. El nudo en mi garganta se manifestó de nuevo, y ahora las lágrimas hacían aparición nuevamente—. Debí haberte fastidiado demasiado.

—No, no es así Pan. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que has pasado conmigo.

"No se divorció de ti porque para entonces tú estabas muy mal con lo de tu abuelo Satán"

Me había dicho Mai.

Y ahora supe que era verdad. Entablando fechas en mi cabeza, supe que Trunks se había sacrificado por mí. Por Kamisama, se quedó conmigo por las circunstancias.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Corrí por los pasillos del hospital. Apenas sí había aterrizado en el patio posterior del hospital, y ahora el corazón latía desaforado.

"Pan, tu abuelo acaba de entrar a cirugía"

Me había llamado Trunks para informarme. Dejé tirados todos mis asuntos en Osaka, y volé a toda velocidad a ciudad del oeste. Llegué al sitio en donde todos ya se encontraban reunidos, y no pude evitar leer: CIRUGÍA EN PROCESO.

—Por Kami ¿Cómo está el abuelo, mamá?

—No han dicho nada, solo que la cirugía demorará siete horas.

—Por Kami—sin poder tolerarlo más, me descargué estrepitosamente en el sillón de la sala de espera.

Era más grave de lo que esperé.

—Dicen—pausó mi mamá antes de continuar—. No nos dan garantías, Pan.

—Por Kami—susurré con las lágrimas en mis ojos—. El abuelo Satán no puede morir.

—Todos tenemos fe de que todo estará bien, Pan—dijo Trunks sentándose a mi lado, y tomando mi mano me dio su apoyo.

Apretando la suya le di a entender lo mucho que le agradecía el que estuviera aquí, conmigo, acompañándome.

—Bueno, abuelo. Ahora yo te cuidaré.

—Pan, no quiero que tengas problemas con Trunks porque vienes a cuidarme.

—Pero si no los tendré, abuelito. Trunks lo sabe, es más, me ha dicho que me tome el tiempo que quiera.

—Pero aun así. Pienso que ya deberías irte a casa, Pan. Has pasado aquí dos semanas. Quizá Trunks me culpe por ello ahora.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay problema, abuelo. Trunks se ha ido de viaje, hoy me llamó y dijo que tardaría más del esperado. Así que, puedo quedarme aquí y cuidarte.

—Hace años no te hubiese visto así, Pan.

—¿Cómo así, abuelito?

—Cuidándome. Cof. Cof. Eras una niña malcriado, quizá Videl si tenía razón después de todo. Creo que ese viaje por el espacio sí que fue beneficioso.

—Por supuesto que sí, y es porque pude ver la realidad y lo grave de la situación por las cuales pasan muchas personas en sus distintos planetas. Así que puedo considerarme muy afortunada de tener todo lo que tengo.

—Mi niña.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estuve en un planeta, ya no recuerdo el nombre, pero allí, una familia nos acogió en su humilde casa, a pesar de que eran solo cuatro paredes, no pude dejar de sentir que en esa familia el amor no tenía límites. Sonará cursi, abuelito, pero vi como esa pareja compartía su preocupación por su porvenir, y se preocupaban por sus pequeños hijos. Nunca olvidaré que compartieron lo poco que tenían con nosotros, a pesar de no ser de su misma especie, ellos simplemente nos supieron abrir las puertas de su hogar y ofrecernos un refugio para la implacable lluvia que hacía.

—Vaya, para ese entonces creí que no veías más allá de tu mundo, mi niña.

—¡Abuelo!—regañé—. Te estoy contando la experiencia que hizo cambiar mi mundo, y tú no lo tomas en serio.

—Pero si lo estoy haciendo, te estoy escuchando. Continúa.

—Bueno, recuerdo que me dieron ganas de golpear a los tipos que se llevaron su casa aquella noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se llevaron su casa?—preguntó extrañado.

—Bueno, en aquel planeta las casas solo eran planchas unidas, por las cuales se pagaba un impuesto, como aquella familia era tan pobre, no pudo pagarla, así que vinieron, y los dejaron a la intemperie.

—Oh, eso es desastroso. Que personas más crueles.

—Sí, abuelo. Es por eso que cambié demasiado, es algo que me marcó, y lo hará para toda la vida. Soy muy afortunada, abuelito.

—Sí mi niña.

—Así que por eso, hasta que Trunks regrese, yo cuidaré de ti. Y no acepto un no.

—Pero Pan…

—Me quedaré aquí ¿De acuerdo?

—Como mi querida nietecita quiera. Yo me dejaré consentir.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Muchas de las veces que él decía que tenía negocios fuera de la ciudad o fuera del planeta, eran solo excusas para no pasarlas conmigo.

Kami, que idiota fui.

Bulma...

Yo lo siento tanto. No quiero que sientas lo que yo, no lo mereces.

Lo peor de todo el asunto es que lo amé demasiado para siquiera haber notado su frialdad para con nuestra relación.

Después del viaje, lo vi en contadas ocasiones, pero no era el mismo, se había vuelto más formal y menos niñato de lo que había sido en el espacio. De cierta manera, el cambio de actitud no fue solo para mí.

Pero ¿Por qué hacerme eso a mí?

Si no me quería solo tenía que decirlo, y yo nunca hubiese tenido que pasar por lo de ahora.

¿Por qué ser tan egoísta?

Aquella vez, él tenía todos los papeles del divorcio listos, y solo se había quedado porque mi abuelo estaba mal, y tuvo ¿Compasión de mí?

¿Lástima?

Sí, esa era la razón.

Me vio en un pésimo estado, y un divorcio hubiese terminado conmigo.

Kami.

¿Tan débil y sumisa me veía?

Nunca en mi puta vida lo fui, nunca quise denotarle eso, pero al parecer para Trunks nunca pasé de ser la niñata que conoció en el espacio.

Yo nunca dejé de ser la niña consentida, a la cual cualquier cosa la destruiría.

Se quedó conmigo por lástima. Renunció a su felicidad por quedarse conmigo por lástima, y nada más que eso.

Si lo hubiese hecho, ya hubiesen sido seis años de habernos divorciado, y yo nunca hubiese apuñalado a Bulma por la espalda.

—Pan, háblame por favor.

Traté de controlarme lo mejor que pude, junté mis rodillas a mi pecho, y escondí mi cara.

Me siento tan sucia, tan asquerosa, aún después de todo lo que ahora sé, nada se compara con lo que yo hice.

Con razón casi nunca la pasaba conmigo, y cuando peleábamos-ahora sí puedo verlo- parecía que le hablaba a una pared de concreto. Siempre le hablé a algo sin vida.

Y yo tratando de sobrellevar una relación que era todo menos eso.

FLASHBACK.

—¿Y esto? ¿Estás deshaciéndote de las cosas que ya no usas?—comenté divertida—. Si es el caso, yo tengo algunos vestidos que nunca me gustaron.

—No es eso. Tengo que salir de viaje.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, de nuevo, Pan—me respondió un tanto fastidiado.

—Ah. Pero solo es una pregunta casual, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero—le bramé—. No dije nada de malo, ni siquiera fue un reclamo, pero dime ¿A dónde irás, Trunks?

—Iré a Suecia. Hay que resolver algunos asuntos—dijo empacando sus camisas en la maleta con ruedas, y una idea brillante se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Podría acompañarte? Solo dame unos minutos para empacar mis cosas, y podremos…

—No, Pan. No es un viaje de placer, es de negocios.

—Por eso lo digo—me crucé de brazos—. Por si no lo recuerdas, trabajo en contabilidad y auditoría, claro, no de tiempo completo pero sé que puedo ir y…

—Entiende que no es posible, Pan. Y ya te he dicho la razón. Además el vuelo parte en media hora.

—¿Y eso qué?—me encogí de brazos restándole importancia—. ¿Se te olvida que puedo volar, eh? Solo será un momento, es más, mi maleta está hecha desde la última convención así que puedes adelantarte, y yo te esperaré en el hotel.

—No, Pan. Quizá en otra ocasión. Además tu abuelo aún está en reposo, y tienes una entrevista el lunes ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Pero Trunks, puedo regresar el domingo en la noche.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme.

—¿Al menos te despedirás? ¿No es verdad?—solté divertida para abrazarlo por la espalda—. Me harás mucha falta, Trunks.

—Regresaré el martes.

—Ajá—acepté dándome por vencida ya que no quería llevarme con él—. Ve y demuéstrales quién es el jefe.

—Sí, nos vemos, Pan—se despidió con un beso en mi frente. Con paso seguro y la maleta de ruedas a su espalda estaba saliendo de nuestro dormitorio en C.C.

—Ah ¿Trunks?

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó con la mitad de su cuerpo en mi dirección.

—Te amo—le sonreí—. Ahora, a dirigir su imperio. Espero que te vaya más que bien.

—Sí, igual tú con la entrevista.

—Sabes que sí, soy un haz para esas cosas, Trunks.

—Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos el martes. Adiós.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kamisama, fueron años de indiferencia de su parte, fueron muchas las ocasiones que yo pasé por alto. Duele saber que según parece solo fui su compañera de habitación, de cama, pero nada más que eso.

Nunca pasé de ser un cuerpo tibio que vivía con él, dormía con él, comía con él, sonreía para él, bailaba, cantaba, cocinaba, y toleraba su actitud tan fría, creyendo ciegamente que así era siempre, que esa era su forma de comportarse, así lo conocí, siempre tan serio y profesional, y así me había enamorado perdidamente.

Sabía que no era un hombre de flores y corazones, pero tampoco nunca pude haber imaginado que sería tan cruel, y tan ¿Compasivo? A la vez para haberme tolerado por años.

¿Por qué no solo divorciarse de mí, y punto?

Se habría quitado de encima una gran carga de los hombros, carga que tenía tristemente mi nombre.

Pues sí, le había fastidiado los años que bien pudo haber sido feliz con Mai. Yo había sido el motivo de su molestia, de su agotamiento, de su cansancio. Quizá con solo verme en casa era motivo suficiente para dar media vuelta por sobre sus talones, y no querer regresar más.

Entonces ¿Por qué no decirme antes?

Si tan solo quería su libertad y dejar se sentirse fastidiado ¿Por qué no solo pedirme el divorcio?

Fueron años que vivió tolerándome. Ahora ocho.

Años aguantando nuestras peleas, que yo muchas veces las dejé pasar porque consideré que eran tontas e infantiles, porque al menos, en aquellas, casi siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír, porque su sonrisa me encantaba, porque consideraba que era solo para mí, y porque mi corazón latía cuando me demostraba su perfecta sonrisa blanquecina.

Al final resultaba que todo se fue a la mierda, pero no era lo peor de todo, sino que traicioné a Bulma, y me denigré como mujer, mi orgullo y todo de mí se perdió por haber cometido semejante estupidez de dormir con Vegeta.

Les vi la cara a todos, lo hicimos en frente de todos, y poco nos importó nuestra familia. Traicioné mis valores, mis principios, y mi orgullo pisoteado por el piso luchaba por sobrevivir, pero no había nada. Ya no me quedaba nada.

Como mujer no valía nada, mi pecado fue peor.

Traicioné a Bulma, a Bra, a Trunks.

A todos ellos.

¿Cómo podía haber creído yo que esto terminaría bien?

Siempre supe que pagaría muy caro mis errores, pero ¿Cuánto más debía pagar?

Me asusté cuando supe que nada en este mundo podría nunca cubrir aquella deuda eterna.

No habría perdón para mí. Y ahora iría con mucho gusto ante la santa inquisición con tal de dejar de pensar, de darle vueltas al asunto, y tratar de olvidar todo.

Mi pecado con Vegeta me seguiría hasta la tumba, y me sentía sucia, humillada, denigrada, y él nunca me obligó, yo lo hice porque quise, y lo mío fue reciente. Hace casi dos años que todo con él terminó.

Ahora no soy nada, y esa sensación no desaparece, y estoy aterrada. Temo no encontrar la salida a este laberinto, pero ¿Qué salida hay de todas maneras? El daño está hecho, y Bulma, Bra, y Trunks pagarían nuestros errores.

Todo por mi culpa, porque yo accedí, él pudo proponer, pero yo accedí, y me odiaba por eso. Siempre me congratulé al considerarme muy analista y metódica, pero no supe usar esas fortalezas para hacerle frente al deseo impuro que despertó cuando Vegeta me besó.

Fue un momento de arrebato, quizá lo hice como una medida desesperada ante tantos años de lejanía.

Indiferencia que yo asumí producto del trabajo de CEO.

Un gran vació se apodera de mí, es como un gran agujero negro, y me aterra a dónde irá a parar. Nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de ese agujero. La oscuridad nunca me había parecido tan aterradora, nunca me dio miedo las adversidades, ni las sorpresas ni pruebas que la vida me pusiera, pero ahora tengo miedo de mis actos, siento que cualquier cosa que haga saldrá mal.

Todo lo que emprenda resultará defectuoso, y dañará a más gente.

—¿Sabes, Trunks?

—Dime—respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

—Cuando yo te vi—pausé—. No me esperaba nada. Ni siquiera una amistad. No hablamos por años.

—Pan…

—Pero aun así—pausé y mi voz se quebró—. Nos fuimos… sin pensar, sin hablar… muy bien las cosas, y…

"¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"

—Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Su corazón siempre estuvo en otra parte, y maldita sea la hora que dije sí a esa propuesta.

—Siento haberte hecho infeliz.

—Eso de ninguna manera, Pan. Tú me has dado horas de alegría. Hiciste… más dulce mi vida.

Ya no resistí más y me largué a llorar.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, aunque hubiesen sido solo un par de años antes, esto no estaría pasando.

Si tan solo hubiese notado que su corazón, su mente y todo su ser nunca estuvieron conmigo, no lo habría llegado a amar tanto como lo hice.

—Por Kami, Trunks… yo te lo pregunté, nunca te obligué a nada—dije en medio de mi llanto. Era demasiado para seguir guardando, y ahora que podía, para su bien o para su mal, ya que ahora me vale mierda su bienestar, se lo diría.

—Pan…

—Una y otra vez, Trunks. Una y otra vez, yo te pregunté si estabas seguro acerca de casarte conmigo. Nunca… yo nunca te amenacé de muerte, Trunks ¿Por qué si ensañarte conmigo de esta manera? No entiendo… no logro entender… ¿No creí que me odiaras tanto?

—¡No te odio, Pan! ¡Nunca lo hice! Significas todo para mí, Pan. Eres la mujer que amo.

¿Cómo creerle? ¿Ahora por qué se quedará? ¿Por recompensarme los años que pasé con él? No necesitaba su caridad, si era eso, bien podía quedársela. No la necesitaba.

—Pan, escucha, sé de mis errores, y sé que son imperdonables…

—Lo siento, Trunks.

—¿Pan?

—Yo nunca te entendí. O tal vez yo no te quise entender.

—Pan—lo sentí levantarse del suelo e intentar abrir la puerta—. Déjame entrar, por favor. Por favor déjame entra, Pan.

Esto no tiene solución.

Nada está bien.

Cada vez que me besaba sin parar, las veces que dormía conmigo ¿Pensaba en cómo hubiese sido su vida con Mai?

Sí, eso era.

"Si hasta parecemos gemelas, Mai"

"Sí, lo parecemos, Pan"

Y supuestamente yo me sentí feliz, porque mi vida con Trunks era feliz, me sentía dichosa, y sentí que no hubiera haber podido escoger marido mejor en el mundo.

—Varias veces intenté que habláramos de esto, Trunks, pero… yo fui la que no quiso entender que nunca estuviste conmigo realmente.

—Pan, déjame entrar. Por favor.

—Nunca me quisiste responder, o tal vez yo no te quise entender.

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, Trunks… yo te habría dado tu libertad. No te hubiese amado nunca.

Solo un par de años antes, si solo no lo hubiese acariciado tanto, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Ojalá nunca lo hubiese amado como si este mundo fuera a terminarse.

—Pan, sé que lo que hice fue grave, pero déjame arreglarlo.

Con la mirada perdida en mis tenis de deporte me acomodé el cabello.

—Yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, tomé el matrimonio como un juego, y aun peor, sé que tú no lo merecías.

"Se mi esposa ¿Cásate conmigo?"

Él fue el que lo propuso, y tuvo muchas oportunidades para decirme que no seguiría adelante con aquello, incluso yo misma le pregunté varias veces, un día antes de la boda incluso.

¿La razón del por qué preguntarle tanto?

Fácil. Él había sido un casanova, así que debía asegurarme de que su decisión fuera segura. Que estaba seguro de querer casarse conmigo.

"¿Promete amar a Trunks Briefs en la salud, y en la enfermedad?"

Ojalá mi respuesta hubiese sido un rotundo: No. Pero aquí estaba, con mi matrimonio destruido.

¿De todas maneras qué más esperaba yo?

Si desde el inicio comenzó mal.

Siento rabia por haber sido tan idiota, siento rabia por no haberme dado cuenta, y ahora siento rabia con Trunks, porque de no ser por él, yo y Vegeta. Lo nuestro nunca hubiese sucedido.

Siento rabia por este matrimonio. Siento rabia por haberme casado, y siento rabia porque ahora no sé qué hacer conmigo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Siento tanto frío por todo que Trunks ha dejado en mí.

Esta situación es decepcionante.

De saber que esto pasaría, hubiera corrido para escaparme, hubiera preferido nunca haber regresado, nunca haberme atrevido a colocar un pie en casa de Bulma por lo que me quedara de vida.

Y ella.

La traicioné. Iré al infierno, aunque no sé si eso sería peor que todo esto.

Traicioné al mundo entero.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, Trunks.

—Pan ¿Qué harás?

—No fue mi intención fastidiarte.

—Pan, no digas esas cosas por favor.

—Trunks… No fue mi intención amarte.

—Pan, por Kamisama, no cometas una locura.

Fuiste muy tonta Son Pan.

Dijo mi yo interna dándome la espalda. Con una media sonrisa en la cara, empezó su faena ante mi extrañada mirada.

Es lo mejor. Y lo sabes.

Dijo sin detenerse.

—Son Pan, háblame—pidió Trunks.

Nunca podré verlo a la cara de nuevo. Nunca podré dejar de sentirme asqueada de mí misma.

Ya no me queda nada por lo cual salir adelante. Tontamente perdí todo lo que tenía sentido, y ahora ¿Qué haré?

¿Cómo continuar ahora?

¿Cómo podré vivir con este peso en mí conciencia?

Me aterra no poder, la oscuridad me envuelve y me siento tan sola, no hay justificación en este mundo para lo que hice.

Destruí una unión.

Me destruí a mí misma, y ahora que puedo verlo con claridad, jamás tuve nada, ningún motivo por el cual continuar siquiera luchar. Él realmente jamás me mostró quién era en verdad, y ahora acabo de perderlo todo.

Incluso a este desconocido.

Mis errores me pesan. Mi orgullo ya no existe, y el sentirme denigrada ha hecho mella tan profundamente que incluso el respirar me duele.

Los engaños, y mentiras pesan. Y no creo poder continuar.

La cabeza va a estallar, y ya no creo ni ser capaz de poder llorar más. La aflicción ha mella en mí.

—Estoy bien, Trunks.

No puedo seguir viviendo con esto en mi cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme un poco, pero de nada sirvió.

No puedo ni siquiera verlo, ya no. Podría si yo estuviera libre de pecado, pero no, no lo tolero más. Esto acabará conmigo.

Es lo mejor para todos. Bulma, Bra, Trunks, e incluso Vegeta estarán mejor, vivirán vidas en paz, tranquilas y confortables. Desaparece. Sabes que en parte también es por tu salud. Sabes que esto es lo correcto, mujer. También es lo mejor para ti.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a mí yo interna, me levanté del suelo, caminé hacia las persianas de la ventana y pude ver que estaba amaneciendo, el sol empezaba a aparecer, y segura con mi decisión, caminé rumbo al armario.

Solo hay una oportunidad. Solo hay algo que puedo hacer, y será lo mejor.

Nadie más sufrirá.

—Son Pan. Voy a tirar la puerta abajo. Háblame.

—Trunks… me iré.

—Pan ¿Qué dices?

—Esto…

—¿Por qué, Pan? ¿No puedes perdonarme? —escuché su voz quebrase e inevitablemente de nuevo lloré. Ese aspecto de mi personalidad lo estaba odiando en demasía.

El daño estaba hecho, y yo ya sabía cuál debía ser la solución, por la felicidad de todos. Era lo mejor.

—Pan, Por favor… perdóname…yo lo siento… pero por favor, perdóname.

—No puedo, Trunks.

—Por favor… hablemos de esto, pero no digas que esto se acabó, nena… solo perdóname.

—Yo no puedo…— Cómo hacerlo si mi error era aún peor. Si supiera mi pecado, él mismo me arrastraría fuera, solo me estoy adelantando a lo que hará.

—Pan, yo sé que cometí una mierda de errores. ¿Pero por qué no puedes perdonarme?

—Porque… el hombre del que me enamoré nunca existió—confesé—. Y a ti… a ti no te conozco. No sé quién eres.

—Pan…

—Me enamoré de una ilusión. Te desconozco realmente Trunks Briefs, así que si al menos te importé algo en estos años, déjame en paz, al menos por unos minutos.

Haciendo caso a mi pedido, lo sentí alejarse de la puerta.

Ahora, sabemos nuestro camino, Son Pan. Se fuerte. Es lo mejor.

Habló mi yo interna de nuevo, ahora solo la tenía a ella, y sí, tenía toda la razón.

Tenía un camino por andar, y tenía que seguir adelante, aunque sea doloroso y me entristezca el alma.

No debes temer, seguro que todo va a estar bien.

Me auto consolaba. Tenía que dejarlo.

Tomé la maleta de ruedas, metí algunas pertenencias, guardé mis documentos personales, y me enfundé en un abrigo.

Aunque era difícil de aceptar, sabía qué jamás habría un nosotros. Nunca lo hubo de todos modos. Y peor aún después de todo esto.

Tomé las llaves del auto, y dando un último suspiro, me agaché al lugar que fue mi apoyo en estas horas, tomé los objetos, y con maleta en mano bajé las escaleras.

La claridad del día iluminaba la sala, y no muy lejos de la ventana estaba Trunks.

—Pero Pan…—dijo sin ninguna expresión en su voz con la vista en la maleta.

—Me voy, Trunks.

Sin decir nada dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y ni siquiera retornó a verme.

Con los objetos en mano, me acerqué a la mesa de centro, y dejé la cadena y el anillo que marcaban mi matrimonio.

"Para toda la vida, Trunks Briefs. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Yo prometo amarte"

Me partió el alma finiquitar mi matrimonio, pero me daría fuerzas para no desistir. De todas maneras, la balanza siempre se inclinó a mi lado.

"¿Crees que te pueda ser infiel?"

Hasta eso me parecía pasable, tolerable, pero ¿Cómo aceptar que jamás me amó? ¿Cómo tolerar que no fui más que una obra de caridad, a la cual tuvo que soportar por lástima?

El orgullo que creí muerto, aun con su último aliento se manifestó con el cejo fruncido.

Lo suyo llegó al final. Es por su bien. Él tendrá la vida que siempre quiso.

No podía estar más de acuerdo, no interferiré más. Nunca más.

Vamos, nena. Todos estarán mucho mejor sin nuestra presencia.

Era la única solución que había. Nos habíamos lastimados tanto, tantas mentiras, tantos engaños, mi infidelidad con su propio padre, la traición a Bulma, el haberle visto la cara a todos. Era un enorme pecado, y aunque Vegeta juró jamás decirlo, eso no reparaba el daño. Nadie me perdonaría de llegar a enterarse, y era triste admitirlo pero el famoso refrán siempre tuvo la razón.

El que mal comienza, mal acaba.

Eso era lo único que ahora resumía mi vida, y con fuerza lo acepté. Sí, tuve un error, y sí, aceptaría mi justo castigo. Pero Bulma no sufriría por mí, porque para el alivio de mi alma, Vegeta había reconocido su error, y estaba recompensándoselo a Bulma. Como debería ser. Como yo lo intenté con Trunks, pero ¿Cómo se puede reconstruir lo que nunca hubo?

Quien sobra en esta historia soy yo, y sé lo que debo hacer.

Por la felicidad de todos, por su tranquilidad. Debía desaparecer. Debía hacer algo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y no se me ocurre otra cosa que no sea esta.

—Adiós, Trunks Briefs. Esto se acabó—me despedí, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, empuñé el mango de la maleta, y salí de mi casa.

Corrección, la casa de Trunks.

Adentrándome en el auto, me uní al tráfico que ya estaba en auge.

Aunque te duela, Son Pan. Hay que seguir.

Con un par de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, le dije adiós a mi matrimonio, y a Trunks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Identifíquese por favor.

—Pan…—antes de contestarle, suspiré. Tendría que acostumbrarme—. Son Pan.

—¿Pan?—preguntó Ann por el altavoz del videoportero—. Pero…

—Hola, Ann ¿Podría pasar?

—Pero claro que puedes—en ese instante la LED se tornó de color verde, y la puerta se abrió. Me adentré en el departamento, y pude ver a Ann aun envuelta en su bata blanca.

—Mujer pero… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Ah…—con la mirada en el piso, traté de encontrar las palabras—. Yo…

—¿Pan?

—No sabía a dónde ir, así que…—la voz me falló en las últimas palabras.

—Por Kamisama, niña—con paso apresurado me envolvió en sus brazos, y sus manos sobaron mi espalda—. Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado, Pan?

No le contesté, y escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, solo me permití cerrar los ojos, y dejar que un par de lágrimas salieran libres.

—Pan…

—Por favor no preguntes, Ann.

Comprendiendo el momento, ella continuó con su abrazo reconfortante, y con su silencio. Y eso siempre se lo agradecería.

—Pan, al menos déjame servirte una taza de café.

Mientras ella se había ido a la cocina, yo me senté en el sillón blanquecino de su sala.

—Ten—me ofreció la taza humeante de exquisito olor a café.

Aceptándola, me quedé con ella en manos, para darle unos cuantos sorbos.

—Pan…

—Vine a pedirte un favor, Ann.

—Sabes qué haría lo que sea por ti, Pan, pero…

Sin poder mantenerle más tiempo la mirada, mordí mis labios, e intenté calmar mis emociones. Con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos sobre la taza, busqué conectar mis ideas.

—Pan—levantándose de su sitio, se sentó junto a mí, tomó la taza de mis manos, y dejándola sobre la mesa de centro, tomó mi cabeza en sus manos, y de nuevo me abrazó—. Si no quieres hablar de lo que pasó, lo entenderé. Pero al menos trata de calmarte un poco. Solo… recuéstate en mi regazo.

Sin objetar hice lo que pidió, y con las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón, y la mano de Ann junto con su suave respirar acariciando mi cabello, me permití descansar un poco.

Ella sabía que no debía preguntar, y lo aceptó. A parte de Bra, ella era mi mejor amiga, y ahora agradecía tenerla.

No hubiese tenido a dónde más acudir.

Los minutos pasaron, y en completo silencio, solo dejé que mis ojos se cerraran un poco.

—Descansa un poco, Pan.

Haciéndole caso, me quedé dormida brevemente.

—Pan. Despierta.

—Ah…—aun somnolienta enfoqué mi vista en la mujer que tenía en mi frente. Ella ya estaba vestida elegantemente, y pronto tendría que irse a trabajar.

—Ve a dormir en la habitación de arriba, Pan. Necesitas descansar.

—Ah ¿Qué hora es, Ann?

—Son las ocho y media. Tengo una junta a las nueve. Así que debo dejarte, pero sabes que estás en tu casa.

—Ann, no te preocupes—me incorporé del sillón—. Yo no me quedaré.

—¿Qué?—me miró con preocupación—. Sabes que por mí no hay problema. Eres bienvenida, además como nadie más vive aquí no te sentirás incómoda.

—Es que…

—¿Qué, Pan?

—Ann, partiré de viaje ahora—le dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es por eso que vine. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

—Ya te dije que lo que necesites, pero dime—tomó asiento para acceder a mi pedido—. ¿De qué se trata?

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Esto es asombroso, Vegeta. Nunca antes vi algo como esto, si pudiéramos tan solo analizar la corteza de…

Era oficial, mi esposa parecía niña en dulcería.

Con la curiosidad innata, Bulma estaba recorriendo cada uno de los lugares de aquella cueva abandonada.

—Hace tiempo los minerales se acabaron, así que quedó desierta, dime ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Qué no he encontrado, Vegeta—declaró feliz y con toda la emoción en su voz.

La noche no tardó en aparecer, y ahora recostado a las afueras de nuestro camper, con Bulma durmiendo en un sleeping justo a mi lado, no pude evitar recordar los últimos acontecimientos que hice antes de venir aquí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks. Necesito hablar contigo—le llamé cuando él estaba con los codos apoyados en el balcón, parecía pensativo.

—Dime, papá.

¿Cómo iniciar?

Debía ser tan cara dura para siquiera hacer lo que haría, pero en fin. Era necesario hacerle saber a esta cabeza hueca un par de cosas.

—¿Las cosas con Pan están mejorando?

Con una sonrisa en la cara, mi hijo asintió enérgicamente.

—Mucho, papá. Ahora, sí somos una pareja de casados.

—Menos mal—apenas sí comenté. El aire frío de la noche, me dio la fuerza que necesité para mirar a mi hijo a los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, a pesar de todo lo que hice, yo amaba a mi hijo, y ahora su confesión acerca de que todo marchaba viento en popa con Pan me alegró en demasía.

Quería su felicidad, la de ambos. Ya era tiempo de dejarnos de tantas tonterías.

—Papá, siento que no podría estar en mejor momento. En verdad, amo a esa mujer.

Sin decirle nada, enfoqué mi vista en el jardín de la que es mi casa.

—Me alegro, Trunks. Al fin.

—Sí, después de tantos años, sé que no hay mujer que quiera más que ella.

"Lárgate. Apestas a Trunks"

"Genio, es mi esposo, duermo con él"

Aquel día, el sentimiento de culpa me invadió por completo. Ella era la mujer de mi hijo, y yo nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice. En parte, yo la persuadí a hacerlo.

"Estás muerta para mí"

Recuerdo que le había dicho, pero es que ¿Cómo ignorar el hecho de que traicionaba a mi propio hijo?

El olor que ella desprendía era propiamente de Trunks, de mi hijo, y siempre debió haber sido así. En aquel momento, miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente.

El embarazo de Bulma, Trunks de bebé, sus primeros pasos, Trunks de niño, sus ocurrencias, sus travesuras, Trunks de adolescente, sus niñerías, sus rabietas, sus flojeras para el entrenamiento. Trunks de adulto, sus constantes escándalos, sus aventuras de una noche. Todo de él, todo de mi hijo, pero en especial su aroma.

El mismo que ella aquella noche traía encima.

Me enfadé por notar que cometimos un puto error, quizá él mismo la orilló a eso, la indiferencia que le daba era demasiada. Pero tenía explicación.

Él no la amaba.

Nunca entendí por qué seguir con ella si no era lo que él quería, pero tarde descubrí la razón.

Pero ahora me alegraba demasiado que mi hijo por fin pudiera sentar cabeza, y ver que tenía a la mujer que debía tener, justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Sí. Por cierto, debo entrar a ver a mamá.

—Aguarda, Trunks.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

—Dende vendrá a casa mañana.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué?

—Quiero viajar con tu madre.

—¿Eh?—casi lo vi caerse de espaldas.

—Y, no estaremos en mucho tiempo.

—Ah, pero… ¿A dónde irán?—preguntó.

—Al espacio.

—Vaya, eso me parece muy bien, papá.

—Por eso… Trunks…—pausé antes de continuar.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Trata de recompensar a Pan. Fueron años que te ha esperado.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo haré. Ella… siempre valió cada minuto que me ha dado, y yo… la quiero conmigo.

—Por eso, Trunks. Porque quizá… ella podría haber escogido a otro, hace mucho, Trunks.

Y cómo no.

Habría que ser ciego para no notarla, y ver que evidentemente cualquiera podría interesarse en ella.

—Sabes muy bien a quién me refiero, Trunks,

—Sí, eso también lo sé. A Ubb. Gracias por el consejo, papá—dándome una palmada en la espalda, mi hijo comenzó a adentrarse en la casa.

—Trunks.

—¿Sí?

—Ya no cometas más errores.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Vegeta?—me llamó Bulma, y solo entonces supe que sus ojos me miraban divertidos—. ¿En qué piensas? Deja de pensar tanto, hombre.

—En nada, Bulma, solo que…

—¿Qué cosa, Vegeta?

—Que de todas las cosas que hice, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—Por Kamisama ¿Estás enfermo, Vegeta? ¿Es eso no?

Sin esperar más, me acosté a su lado, y la envolví en mi abrazo.

—Vegeta…

—Te amo, Bulma.

—¿En serio te sientes bien?

—Sí mujer vulgar. Me siento bien.

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Si no tienes un lugar a dónde ir, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa, Pan"

Me dijo Ann antes de salir de allí, sacando una muda de ropa del maletero, me adentré en el auto y me cambié.

Cualquiera que me hubiese visto, no hubiese dudado en tildarme como una universitaria. Guardé mi anterior ropa, y me senté en el asiento del conductor. Con mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, me di una sonrisa melancólica.

Ya no habría marcha atrás, además, si tenía la posibilidad de arreglarlo, iría a los confines del universo para hacerlo.

Encendí el auto, y emprendí marcha hasta C.C.

La casa estaría desierta, y solo los empleados estaban allí, escabulléndome de todos ellos, me adentré en el laboratorio de Bulma, y tomé el objeto que estaba empolvado al fondo del cajón de aquel escritorio.

"Como las esferas aún siguen siendo piedras, no hay necesidad de seguir priorizando el radar. Se quedará aquí hasta que podamos usar de nuevo las esferas"

Con el objeto en mano, salí del lugar. Metí el radar en mi bolsa, y conduje hacia el centro. Tendría que conseguir provisiones para mi viaje, así que arreglándome un poco con la ayuda del espejo retrovisor, caminé hacia la ventanilla del banco.

La mujer allí me miró de pies a cabeza como diciendo: ¿No sabe vestirse? Pero me importaba una mierda lo que ella pudiera pensar.

—Buenos días, vengo a hacer un retiro.

—Nombre.

—Son Pan.

Con las cápsulas que contenían lo necesario dentro, me concentré en seguir con mi plan. Pero sí que la vida daba sorpresas.

"Son Pan ¿Acaso no saludarás?"

Preguntó Ubb cuando me vio en el centro comercial.

"Acompáñame a comer un helado"

Así que ahora aquí estaba yo, con mi copa de helado a la mitad, y con Ubb hablando alegremente en mi frente.

—Y ahora mi madre debe estar… ¿Pan? ¿Te pasa algo? Tu copa todavía tiene contenido, y eso en los saiyajins es extraño—dijo burlón, y al menos eso logró que una sonrisa curvara mis labios, y apartara de mi mente todo, al menos por unos minutos.

Escuchándolo alivié un poco el punzante dolor de cabeza. De todos modos, quizá no le vería en mucho tiempo, ya que Ubb era así, siempre iba y venía. Su vida se dividía entre su aldea y nosotros.

Aunque ya era considerado de la familia, siempre le ha tenido profundo respeto a mi abuelo. Terminamos nuestras copas de helado, y le comenté que tenía que irme, preguntó que cómo había estado yo, y colocando una sorprendente sonrisa en mi cara, le contesté que bien.

También preguntó por cómo estaba Trunks, y mi respuesta fue: Bien, él siempre está bien.

Y aún más lo estaría después de lo que iba a hacer.

No estaba segura de sí encontrar o no el dichoso planeta, pero Dende tendría que saber en dónde se localizaban ahora, eran la única esperanza. Según sé, muchas veces lo hicieron, muchas veces pidieron el mismo deseo.

¿Qué más daba una última vez?

—Bien, Pan. Tengo que irme, pero ya sabes, estás invitada al entrenamiento con tu abuelo Goku el próximo sábado—comentó con una sonrisa en la cara—. También dile a Trunks, sería bueno ver cuánto ha superado sus poderes.

Lo último me dejó sin aliento, y obligatoriamente tuve volver a fingir.

—Sí, yo se lo diré.

—Pero tú también tienes que ir, supe por Vegeta-San que superaste tus poderes, mucho a decir verdad. Sí que debes ser buena para que el señor Vegeta haya dicho eso. Sabes que no es fácil de complacer, y casi nada lo sorprende.

¿Qué dijo, Ubb?

—¿Eh? ¿Vegeta dijo eso?

—Sí, lo dijo mientras estuve de huésped en su casa, en la noche que entrenamos y vaya que me dio una buena paliza.

¿Vegeta?

—Bueno, no lo dijo explícitamente, pero me dijo, Pan pelea mucho mejor que tú y Trunks juntos. Así que por eso quiero que vayas, quiero tener una pelea contigo, quiero ver qué tanto has crecido, enana.

Kamisama, aun sin estar en el planeta ese hombre me da sorpresas ¿Quién diría que siquiera me mencionara?

—No te detengo más, Pan. Nos veremos el sábado.

—Sí—mentí. Para entonces, ya estaría muy lejos de aquí.

—Si no asistes, serás una cobarde para toda la vida. Bien, adiós Pan—con su paso acostumbrado empezó a alejarse un tanto de mí, pero a medio camino lo llamé, y me acerqué a él para tan solo abrazarlo.

Ni yo misma sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría, aunque pidiera el deseo, no quería regresar tan pronto, me tomaría un tiempo- años- de ser necesario, y por ahora solo pensaba, no será pronto, y no volvería a ver a muchos de mi amigos, y eso incluía a Ubb.

No podía decirle: Hey, me iré lejos, no sé cuándo regresaré.

No. Conociendo a Ubb antes ponía el grito en el cielo, y luego se enfadaría conmigo por ser tan cobarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esto? ¿Qué hice de bueno, enana?

—Solo promete que entrenarás mucho ¿De acuerdo?—le dije con mis manos sobre su espalda.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué va esto, Pan? Estás muy rara.

—Es tu imaginación, Ubb. Así que—me separé por completo y le amenacé. Si iba a irme, al menos le dejaría un recuerdo de mí—. Prometo patearte el trasero el sábado en la tarde.

—Lo veremos, enana. Lo veremos. Ahora, se me hizo tarde, así que tengo que correr—Dijo para emprender carrera, y poco después perderse al doblar una esquina.

—Adiós, Ubb.

Ahora que tenía todo preparado, encapsulé las bolsas de compras, y las coloqué en el maletero e hice lo mismo con el auto, sin nada más que hacer, partí con rumbo a la morada de Dende.

—Oh, pero si es las nietas de Son Gokus—me recibió aquel buen hombre.

—Hola, Mr. Popo ¿Dónde está Kamisama?

—Él estas dentros. Ven siguemes.

Con un tanto de cohibición ingresé al sitio. De todas maneras, la lealtad de Dende aplicaba con mi padre, no conmigo.

—Aquis estas, kamisamas—me confirmó—. ¿Quieres comer algos?

—No. Mr. Popo. Muchas gracias—dando una reverencia ingresé.

—¿Pan? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendido Dende al verme—. No malinterpretes, solo que es una sorpresa.

—Sí, lo es, Kamisama.

—Pero adelante, pasa. Dime ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

—Tengo una pregunta, y quiero que me ayudes, Dende.

—Claro, si puedo sí, pero recuerda que no puedo interferir con el libre albedrío.

—No, no se trata sobre eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿De que se trata, Pan?

—Me iré de viaje.

—Vaya eso es genial ¿A dónde irás?

—Te seré honesta, Dende—pausando por un momento, le contesté—. Iré a Namek. Quiero encontrar las esferas del dragón.

—Pan…

—¿Hay algo de malo, Dende?

—No, sino que simplemente me sorprendiste con eso. Pero, ah… yo no sé realmente dónde están.

—¿Los tienes? ¿Sentiste algo, Dende?

—Los estoy buscando—soltó el buen amigo de mi padre con los ojos cerrados.

Esperé por minutos, y poco tiempo después él abrió sus ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres ir, Pan? —me preguntó con la mirada fija.

—Son cosas personales, Dende. Lo siento, Kamisama.

—¿No quieres algos para el caminos?—ofertó Mr. Popo.

—Se lo agradezco enormemente, Mr. Popo.

—¿Por qué no pudiste haberlos sentido antes, Dende?

—Es que ellos están muy dispersos por el universo, y se llevaron las esferas consigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hago ahora? Dende, yo solo quiero encontrar las esferas.

—Bueno, hay alguien en este momento en el planeta, se trata de mi hermana.

—¡¿Hermana?! Discúlpame por esto, Dende. Pero nunca supe que su raza tuviera el sexo femenino. Como el señor Piccolo siempre estuvo solo, yo creí que en su raza no tenían mujeres.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero las relaciones afectivas en nuestra raza son diferentes a las que son en el planeta Tierra.

—Pero yo nunca imaginé que en verdad hubiera mujeres en tu planeta, como los machos son los que…

—El amor se manifiesta de ciertas maneras, al igual que la reproducción.

—Sí, tienes razón, Dende.

—Es el Ki que he encontrado. Ahora, Pan ¿Estás segura de querer ir?

—Sí.

—Bueno, en una nave espacial calculo que llegarás dentro de un año.

—¿Un año?

—Si es lo que quieres, porque siento que tu corazón no está en paz.

—¿O te teletransporto hacia allá?

—Lo segundo por favor.

Ahora que me había alejado un poco, podía respirar calma.

Tele transportarnos tomó alrededor de media hora.

Y ahora estábamos aterrizando en una casa de color blanco hueso.

—Pero si es…—con solo ver a Dende, esa mujer se abalanzó sobre él—. Hermano, que gusto verte.

Tiempo después de un almuerzo, ellos dos se alejaron para conversar, tiempo después me dijeron que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera, y agradecí que así haya sido.

—Pan, ella es mi hermana Xeclan—. Me presentó Dende a su familia.

—Encantada, Xeclan.

—Un gusto también, Pan.

—Bueno, las dejo. Tengo que regresar a la tierra.

—Espera, Dende.

—¿Qué sucede, Pan?

Con la cabeza gacha, le pediría un favor.

—Que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

—¿Pan?

—Si alguien pregunta, tú dirás que no sabes. Y por favor ¿Le dirías lo mismo a Mr. Popo.

—Pero, Pan…

—Por favor, Dende. Es por el bien de todos.

—De acuerdo, Pan. Ahora, cuídate mucho.

Con una leve reverencia hacia su persona, el amigo de mi padre desapareció.

—Bueno—comentó la hermana de Dende mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. Vivirás un tiempo conmigo, así que….

—Sí, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Pan.

—Un gusto, Pan, y bienvenida a Satri-3. Tengo que decirte que tengo un hijo pequeño, pero por él no te preocupes, no suele ser travieso.

—Ah ¿Y tu esposo? ¿No se enojará si me ve? Si es así, yo prefiero no causarte problemas.

—No pasa nada, de hecho. Mi esposo murió hace tiempo, pero Pan, por ahora descansa en la habitación de Ziank, y yo prepararé un lugar para ti.

Después de terminar de acomodar la que sería mi habitación, me acosté en la cama, y ahora sí, estoy demasiado cansada para si quiera intentar encajar más piezas.

Me enfundé entre las sábanas, y por fin podría dormir.

Todo esto pronto acabará, y no será ni un solo recuerdo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¿Trunks? ¿Pan?—pregunté con mis llaves en mano.

—Ah, señorita Briefs. Buenos tardes—saludo Cori.

—Hola ¿Trunks está?

—Sí, el señor Briefs está en su habitación.

—Ah, ya veo ¿Y Pan? ¿También está arriba?

—No he visto a la señora desde que llegué—confesó y eso me extrañó.

Subiendo las escaleras, me adentré en la habitación que era de esos dos.

Golpee la puerta varias veces, pero al ver que no había respuesta, la abrí.

Dándome la espalda, y sentado en el filo lateral de la cama, Trunks tenía la cabeza gacha. Solo el silencio generalizado llenaba el ambiente.

—¿Trunks?

—Bra—apenas sí dijo sin dejar su previa posición. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, caminé hacia él. Trunks ni siquiera se inmutó al sentirme parada delante de él.

—Levanta la cabeza, Trunks—con una media mirada lo hizo solo para segundos después bajarla de nuevo—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Trunks? Te he estado llamando desde la mañana, y no contestas.

—No oí.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde está Pan?

Enlazando sus manos, Trunks se negaba a darme cara, y contestar mi pregunta.

—Trunks, espero una respuesta.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dejaste que eso pasara?

—Sí—contestó sin el menor de los ánimos.

—Pero… ¿Es que has perdido la puta razón? ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? Trunks…

—Bra… se fue. Es todo lo que hay que saber.

—Trunks…

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Hola—me desperté, y lo primero que vi fue una linda carita sonriente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el inocente niño namekusei parado al lado de mi cama.

—Son Pan. Encanto—le devolví la sonrisa. Me incorporé en la cama, y pude apreciar mejor al niño vestido con una túnica blanca y chaleco de color rojo—. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Ziank.

—Mucho gusto, Ziank.

—Mami dijo que ibas a vivir con nosotros una temporada.

—Sí, así es.

—¡Ziank!—llamó su madre, y el niño salió corriendo emocionado rumbo a su madre.

Abrí las cortinas, y en seguida procedí a cambiarme, no quería pasar todo el día en la cama.

Con paso apresurado bajé a la primera planta e ingresé en la cocina, en donde Xeclan tenía preparado un desayuno bastante simple.

—Buenos días—saludé un tanto avergonzada. Kamisama, era la invitada y recién me estaba levantando ¿Qué pensaría de mí esta mujer?—. Siento mucho no haber preparado el desayuno. Por favor, discúlpame. No volverá a suceder.

—¿Pero qué dices?—se rio a todo pulmón—. Mujer, no estás aquí para ser mi sirvienta. Deja eso, y ven, siéntate.

Con un poco de vergüenza me senté en frente de ella, con Ziank a mi lado.

—¿Descansaste? Espero que sí.

—Sí, muchas gracias—reverencié—. Te agradezco el alojamiento.

—No es nada, si eres amiga de Dende, también lo eres para nosotros. Y por lo que vi, él te aprecia demasiado.

Sin contestar nada solo me encogí de hombros en mi asiento, en aquella pequeña mesa. Y miré la comida de extraña apariencia.

—Lo siento, no sé si sea de tu agrado. Pero es lo único que se come en Kepler-22b, y bueno, es algo que hemos adquirido—explicó refiriéndose a la taza con contenido gelatinoso de color púrpura sospechosamente en movimiento, y a algo que parecía ser un pedazo de Pan, solo que al tomarlo, este comenzó a desplazarse por la mesa. Casi como un gusano.

—No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbras. De hecho…mi abuela suele guisar los más extraños animales que existan, y saben delicioso, así que… muchas gracias—comencé a ingerir, y no me equivoqué. En apariencia, nada agradable comida, resultó ser una exquisitez para mi paladar, vi como Ziank también comía más que complacido su comida.

—Esto está delicioso.

—Me alegra que te guste, Pan.

—Ah, Xeclan ¿Cuántos años tiene Ziank?

—Tiene novecientos cinco días.

Creo que vio en mi cara que no comprendí nada, y entonces me comenzó a explicar.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que en el planeta Namek, el año tiene ciento treinta días, así que…—pausó, creo que estaba haciendo cuentas en su cabeza—. Bueno, se acerca a los siete años.

—Ah—solté comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hijos?

—No.

—Ah. Dende me dijo que venías a buscar las esferas del dragón.

—Sí, a eso vine.

—Bueno, estuve averiguando, y resulta que no están en este planeta—dijo muy segura—. No sé si Dende te lo dijo, pero las esferas rotan de planeta, según lo decidan los ancianos, y luego ellos las dispersan por todo el planeta, lo hacen cada trece años, y esta vez, las esferas han ido a Kepler. Lo que para nosotros es una suerte.

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—A casi dos semana de viaje. De hecho, nosotros partiremos esta misma tarde. Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no viven aquí?

—No, nosotros vivimos en Kepler-22—me contestó Ziank.

—Ah, como Dende dijo que había localizado tu ki, aquí. Yo pensé que ustedes vivían aquí.

—No. Solía vivir aquí, pero desde... —al parecer hablar de eso le dolía porque dejó de hacerlo, y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

—Desde que papá murió—soltó el pequeño—. Es la primera vez que vine a verlo.

Comprendiendo que estaba enterrado aquí, solo me callé y dejé de preguntar.

—Nosotros vivimos en Kepler desde entonces—comenzó Xeclan a hablar de nuevo—, y regresé porque era hora de que Ziank conociera el lugar en donde había yacido su papá. Ya es un poco más maduro, y ahora comprende la situación.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Así que si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros—ofertó con una amable sonrisa—. Claro, si no tienes otros planes.

—Pero claro que sí quiero, iré con ustedes.

 **POV DE UBB.**

Esperé, y esperé en el lugar citado, pero nadie llegaba.

—¿Qué les habrá sucedido?—sacando el celular de mi bolsillo, llamé a Pan, pero la operadora siempre decía: Fuera de servicio.

Contesta, Pan. Contesta.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, volé a casa de Pan. Al ver que nadie me abrió, me dirigí al jardín posterior, y apenas sí logré esquivar el cuerpo de Trunks.

—¡Te lo advertí!

—¡Gohan, por favor!¡Cálmate!

Suplicó Videl colocándose delante de su esposo. No sabía de qué iba esto, pero sí supe ver que Trunks, tirado en el piso, solo miraba en otra dirección, y al parecer no tenía ni la menor intención de replicar nada.

—Ubb. No creo que sea buena idea el haber venido—me dijo Goku-San con una mano en mi hombro.

—Pero… Goku-San ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sin contestarme nada, solo apartó la cara, y me dejó seguir en la escena.

Retornando mi vista hacia Trunks, vi que Bra se le acercó, y tomándolo por los brazos, levantó a su hermano del suelo.

¿Qué cosa pasó para que estuvieran peleando?

Según sé, ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero ahora, con un par de moretones en su cara, y el labio partido, supe que Gohan-San estaba furioso.

Era un hombre tranquilo, y muy tolerante, pero esta vez parecía que su paciencia se había acabado. Tanto así que la condición de Trunks lo demostraba.

El pobre hombre estaba molido de pies a cabeza, con la ropa sucia, y rasgada. Y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Gohan. Todos estamos nerviosos, pero por favor—intentó Goten calmar los ánimos de su hermano.

—Se lo advertí, Goten. Se lo dije, incluso hubiese preferido que se hubiera ido con esa mujer. Y quizá ahora sabría en dónde está mi niña.

¿Qué cosa dijo el señor Gohan?

—Lo sé, Gohan. Yo también estoy preocupado—le dijo Goten.

—Pero no solucionaremos nada de esta manera—intentó también Videl-San.

—Le advertí muchas veces ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Pan se enojó con nosotros también por la culpa de él. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Pan? ¿A dónde fue?

—Goku-San…—se me escapó de la boca—. ¿Qué pasó con Pan?

Después de un profundo suspiro, su mano dejó mi hombro, y sus brazos se enroscaron sobre su pecho.

—Pan se ha ido. Y nadie sabe a dónde.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué Pan hizo qué?

—Nos dijo que iría a una convención en Londres por una semana, pero…—pausó retornando su vista a la escena ante nuestros ojos—, no podemos localizar.

—¿Qué? No entiendo, señor Goku ¿Por qué Pan haría algo como eso?

"Promete que entrenarás mucho"

—Pero… hablé con ella en el centro comercial el lunes por la mañana.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Goku sorprendido.

—Sí, incluso tomamos una copa de helado, y ella prometió que estaría en el entrenamiento.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

"Te patearé el trasero el sábado"

—Sí, la encontré en el centro comercial, y hablamos por unos minutos.

—Ya veo—soltó Goku con la mirada en el suelo—. ¿Cómo la viste?

—¿Eh? —no entendí a qué se referiría—. No entiendo, Goku-San.

—¿Cómo viste a Pan?

—Normal, como siempre—le comenté—. Bueno, un tanto pálida, pero nada más, ya sabe cómo es, muy amable y servicial.

—Ah…

—No quiero ser entrometido, Goku-San, pero si de algo puedo servir para ayudar a localizar a Pan, yo lo haré, señor.

Con una media sonrisa en la cara, él palmeó mi espalda.

—No eres ningún entrometido, Ubb. Eres de la familia, pero no creo que logres dar con ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque…

—¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué no respondes?! ¡¿Acaso tendré que preguntárselo a Mai?!—soltó furioso el señor Gohan mientras Goten y Videl le servían de barrera a Trunks.

Con las manos fuertemente encerradas a manera de puño, el señor Gohan lucía atemorizante.

¿Mai?

¿Dijo Mai?

—Ya estarás feliz. Por fin eres libre. Has de tu vida lo que se te pegue la puta gana, y vete a vivir con Mai si quieres—dijo Gohan para minutos después volar del sitio, y tanto Goten como Videl lo siguieron.

Entendiendo la situación, me recriminé enormemente el haber sido tan tonto.

"¿De qué va esto, Pan? Estás muy rara"

"Es tu imaginación, Ubb"

Pero qué idiota fui ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que esa era una despedida?

"¿Te pasa algo? Tu copa todavía tiene contenido, y eso en los saiyajins es extraño"

Maldita sea, las señales estaban allí. Pan se estaba despidiendo de mí.

"Solo estoy un poco cansada, anoche no pude dormir, por eso ahora parezco un fantasma."

Ahora sé el motivo de su sonrisa desganada, y agotada.

"Has de tu vida lo que se te pegue la puta gana, y vete a vivir con Mai si quieres"

Apretando mis manos en puño, no pude dejar de sentirme furioso. Estoy enfadado conmigo por haber sido tan tonto, y no haber notado que Pan estaba mal. Siento rabia con ella por no haberme dicho, yo la habría ayudado, pero sobretodo, estaba furioso con el estúpido de Trunks que había engañado a Pan.

El señor Gohan lo había confirmado, y nadie lo negó.

"A veces, es mejor no ser tan curioso, Ubb"

—Muchacho—llamó Goku mi atención, pero mi vista solo estaba enfocada en aquel hombre peli lila.

—Dígame que no es verdad lo que deduje, Goku-San.

—No te lo negaré. Es verdad.

—Maldito, Trunks—apenas sí logré sisear entre dientes.

—pero… eso es solo asunto de Trunks y Pan—intentó calmar mis ánimos enfurecidos con aquel desgraciado, pero no funcionó.

—¿No saben a dónde pudo haber ido?

—No, estuvimos tranquilos porque ella nos había llamado para decirnos eso, pero… cuando Gohan quiso contactarla para citarla, y hablar personalmente, Pan no respondía ningún llamado. Así que buscamos su ki, pero no la encontramos.

—Lo está ocultado—le dije sin retornarlo a ver.

"Lamento no estar presentable hoy. Soy un desastre"

Atribuí su facie cansada, y un tanto marchita a lo que me había dicho. De todas maneras, qué me iba a imaginar que el responsable de todo eso fuera Trunks.

—Yo los ayudaré, Pan debe…

—Ubb, ni siquiera yo puedo dar con ella. Así que concluimos que salió del planeta, pero no sabemos a dónde.

"Tenía compras por hacer"

Sí, se estaba preparando para un viaje, y qué idiota. Ni aun así lo vi.

Pan. Ella debió haber estado muy mal.

Pero este idiota habría de pagar.

Sin que el señor Goku pudiera detenerme, me lancé hacia Trunks, y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, exigiría una explicación.

—¿Qué cosa le hiciste a Pan?

—No es de tu incumbencia—soltó con cinismo.

—Dime ¿Dónde está?

—Te he dicho... —se zafó de mi agarre bruscamente—. Que no te metas en lo que no te concierne. Recuerda que es mi esposa a quién preguntas.

Solo bufé ante lo que dijo, y eso fue suficiente para que Trunks se lanzara contra mí. Y yo no me iba a dejar intimidar.

—¡Ya!—nos elevó el tono de voz, Bra, quien junto con el señor Goku, logró separarnos mientras ambos nos dábamos miradas de: A ver quién cae primero, niño bonito.

—Ubb…—colocando su mano en mi hombro, Bra con una expresión seria lo negó—. No tenemos ni la menor idea. No sabemos si realmente viajó o no a Londres, no hay movimientos de las tarjetas de crédito, excepto que hizo un retiro de su cuenta de banco. Y de allí no hay nada más.

—Pero rastrea su celular, Bra—le dije un poco más calmado.

—También lo hice, pero ni siquiera existe, por eso, sabemos que ella no está en el planeta.

"El napolitano borra cualquier tristeza. Nada como esto en un día de lluvia"

Estaba metaforizando su propio dolor, y yo de idiota no lo vi venir.

—Esto es toda tu jodida culpa. Eres un estúpido—le solté, y Bra tuvo que tomarlo de los brazos, porque nada le faltaba para lanzarse de nuevo a mí.

—No te metas, Ubb. No es tu puto problema.

—Sí, lo es. Sí lo es.

—Lo dices porque Pan te gusta ¿No es así? —soltó con acidez.

—Sí—confesé—. Por eso, porque eras mi amigo la dejé ir hace tiempo, pero ahora… ya no lo toleraré más.

 **POV DE XECLAN.**

—¿Y luego qué pasó, Pan? —preguntó mi pequeño hijo demasiado entusiasmado por la historia de Pan.

—Ah, la mujer anciana llegó a casa. Cuando su hijo le preguntó por qué venía tan sonriente, ella solo pudo decirle: Vi el rostro de Dios.

—¿En serio? Vaya ¿Tienes otra historia?

—Ah…

—De ninguna manera, jovencito—le dije encendiendo el piloto automático de la nave, y caminando hacia él para tomarlo en brazos—. Es hora de dormir.

—Pero mamá, ya podré hacerlo luego.

—No, de ninguna manera lo harás, ahora ve, lávate los dientes y a la cama.

—Pero, mamá…—intentó replicar.

—No, ahora, ve y descansa.

—Sí, mamá.

Despidiéndose de Pan con un beso en la mejilla, mi hijo descendió al subsuelo de la nave propiedad de Pan.

—Tu nave es grandiosa, Pan.

—Sí, lo es.

—C.C debe ser líder en tu planeta ¿No es así?

—Sí—dijo con un deje melancólico en su voz—. Lo es. Es la líder, pionera en investigación, y desarrollo tecnológico de vanguardia.

—Vaya. Sí, debe serlo, porque esta nave es enorme, y a la velocidad que vamos, llegaremos en siete días, bueno, al menos en mis cálculos—le dije a modo de broma, pero la sonrisa apenas si curvó sus labios—. Lo extrañas ¿cierto?

—Sí—confesó con la mirada en la ventana que daba lugar al espacio infinito. A pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, esta mujer había compartido conmigo su pesar, y no lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque aquella vez, al no encontrarla en su cama, subí al centro de mando.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Pan? ¿Estás en el baño?—golpeé la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

De pronto escuché un leve lloriqueo provenir desde el piso superior de la nave, y me encaminé hacia allí.

Con las piernas recogidas sobre la silla de capitán, y con la cara hundida en sus rodillas, Pan lloraba a mares silenciosamente.

Aun dudando si acercarme o no, me quedé parada al inicio de las escaleras.

Quizá necesitaría su tiempo, su espacio personal.

Consideré regresar a la cama con mi hijo- quien rodaba de lado a lado- pero me partía el alma ver a esa niña llorar de esa manera tan lamentable. Parecía que su alma no encontraba el consuelo. Pasaron minutos más, y la situación no cambió.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí, Dende?"

"Porque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el mejor remedio para un corazón roto, más que uno mismo"

Y al oírla llorar de esa manera, tan solo hipeando por el llanto, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no pude evitar regresar a la que horas antes había sido su cama, tomar la manta, y subir para cubrirla con ella.

Al sentirme, levantó su cara con lágrimas en sus ojos, y un rastro de ellas en sus mejillas, para tan solo disculparse por haberme importunado.

—No te preocupes.

Reteniendo vanamente sus lágrimas, ella se envolvió en la manta que le había traído, y mordiendo sus labios enfocó su vista en el tablero de la nave.

—Con esta velocidad, llegaremos en pocos días, antes de lo esperado creo yo, porque según el mapa interestelar que le programaste, ahora estamos pasando de…

—Pan—la interrumpí, y retornó a verme—. Si uno quiere llorar, lo hace. Si se quiere reír, lo hace. Pero… no es bueno guardarse la tristeza o el dolor, es saludable para el alma desahogarse, nos permite ver las cosas con otras perspectivas, e incluso, nos permite encontrar soluciones a eso que nos aqueja.

—Xeclan…—Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—Por mí no hay problema, si quieres llorar, llora. Nunca nadie lo sabrá—sin que lo pudiera evitar más, aquella niña se lanzó a mis brazos, y lloró a mares. Me abrazó fuertemente, y supe que ella no era ninguna humana común y corriente, era más fuerte de lo que yo había creído.

—Ya no puedo más, Xeclan…. Duele demasiado, y…

—No tienes que decirme nada, Pan.

—Pero necesito hablar con alguien de esto, porque…. Me está enloqueciendo, Xeclan. Aunque… luego no querrás volverme a ver nunca más en tu vida.

—Entonces escucharé, y no te juzgaré, lo prometo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Estás segura con lo que pedirás, Pan.

—Sí, lo estoy. Es lo mejor.

—Si eso consideras, entonces, yo te apoyaré, Pan—le infundí valor.

—Sí, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido todo esto acabará.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!—saltaba el pequeño Ziank, ansioso por descender de la rampa de la nave.

—Tranquilo hijo, ya sabemos, pero tranquilo—se rio Xeclan al verlo.

Es increíble la forma en la cual algunas personas se ganan tu confianza con un simple acto, y es aún más increíble cuando saben las mierdas que has cometido, y aun así continúan ayudándote como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Date prisa, Pan. Debemos buscar las esferas—me dijo, y saqué el radar de mi bolsa. Y efectivamente la señal de las esferas se manifestó.

—¿Iremos con Pan, mami? Yo nunca he visto las esferas del dragón.

—Sí, la ayudaremos a encontrar las esferas, porque ella las necesita, y como son enormes, nosotros iremos a buscarlas mientras tú cuidas las que vayamos encontrando ¿De acuerdo, jovencito?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo ayudaré a Pan! Pero ¿Mami? ¿Cómo sabrán dónde están? Genyi dijo que ellos se tardaban años en encontrarlas ¿Tardaremos años, mami?—preguntó asustado de que la respuesta fuera un sí.

—De ninguna manera, Ziank—declaré con una gorra de visera en mi cabeza—, porque nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienes, y es este maravilloso artefacto.

Inclinando la cabeza, Ziank miró aparato un tanto incrédulo.

—¿Eso?—preguntó subestimando el invento de Bulma.

—Sí, esto.

—Pero es muy pequeño ¿Lo harás volar por todo el planeta para buscar las esferas?

—No, hijo. Eso no funciona así.

—Así es, Ziank. Este aparato es como un GPS de las esferas, así que mira—le indiqué la pantalla—. Nos dice el sitio exacto en donde se encuentra cada esfera. Así solo tardaremos minutos.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con los ojitos resplandecientes.

—Sí, entonces empecemos.

—Y listo, esta fue la última—comentó Xeclan dejando la esfera en el suelo. Pronunció las palabras en su idioma y Porunga, como ella lo denominó apareció.

Con un aspecto un tanto intimidante, y los ojos rojos, él nos dijo que teníamos que pedir solamente tres deseos.

—Bien, adelante, Pan. Pide tus deseos. Yo seré tu traductora—me acerqué a Xeclan, y colocando mi mano en su hombro le dije mi primer deseo.

—Deseo que mi esposo, Yajar reviva, y su cuerpo sea trasladado aquí—al instante me retornó a ver sorprendida, pero no fue la única, Ziank hizo lo mismo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Lo amabas?

—Sí, lo amé mucho, aun lo sigo amando, y aunque ahora ya no esté aquí conmigo, me dejó un regalo—comentó mirando a su hijo dormir—. Ziank es el vivo retrato de su padre.

—Ya veo. Pero ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Ah, se llamaba Yajar. Fue un gran guerrero.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Pero… Pan…

—Tradúcelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Pan?—preguntó Ziank con los ojos vidriosos.

—Sí, ahora, díselo Xeclan.

Diciendo el conjuro, la figura de un hombre se materializó en frente de nuestros ojos.

—Pero… ¿Qué?... —dijo el hombre mirando su cuerpo.

—Yajar.

—Xeclan—dijo el hombre con sus ojos sobre ellos dos—. ¿Ziank?

—¡Papá!—soltó el niño, y sin esperar más, ellos se abrazaron mutuamente. Con las lágrimas en los ojos, Xeclan se acercó a mí.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, Pan. Muchas, muchas gracias. Yo jamás habría podido encontrar las esferas.

—No podría haber hecho otra cosa por ti más que esa, Xeclan.

—Sí, pero bien—dijo hablando entusiasmada, y secándose las lágrimas—. Ahora pide tu deseo.

—Sí—le dije más entusiasmada, al ver que Ziank ahora sonreía en los brazos de su padre—. Quiero que… todo lo que Vegeta y yo tuvimos en cuanto a nuestra relación, sea borrado de nuestras memorias para siempre, y de todas aquellas personas que pudieron haberlo sabido.

De esa manera, Bulma no sufriría, y junto a Vegeta, ella podría ser feliz todos los días de su vida.

Era una mujer que merecía las mayores de las dichas en este mundo, y si yo podía, habría de dársela.

No importaba el costo, yo habría de enmendar mi error para que ella fuera feliz.

Cerré mis ojos, y esperé que Xeclan pronunciara el pedido.

Bulma…

Yo lamento todo lo que te hice, lamento haberte traicionado. Perdóname por haberte fallado.

Bulma…

Serás feliz, muy feliz, Bulma.

—Patreit (concedido)

—Pan. Pan. Reacciona—me habló Xeclan mirándome a los ojos, que apenas sí se estaban acostumbrando a aquella luz destellante que minutos antes me había deslumbrado—. Pan. Pide el tercer deseo.

—¿Eh?

—Que pidas el tercer deseo.

"¿Estás segura de pedir eso?"

"Lo estoy, Xeclan"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

—Lo es—le contesté.

—¿Y tú? ¿Nada para ti?

—Yo… me haré a un lado, Trunks y Mai fueron novios desde antes de haberme vuelto a ver, ellos… estuvieron prometidos. De no amarla, Trunks no habría querido divorciase de mí hace tiempo.

—Sí, quizá no.

—La que sobra allí soy yo, Xeclan. Así que si me quito del medio, ellos podrán volver a estar juntos, y ser… Y podrán volver a ser una pareja. Como debió haber sido. Trunks podrá tener la vida que siempre quiso, y ese par de nuevo podrá empezar.

—¿Pero y tú?

—Pediré que me borren también la memoria—medio sonreí en su dirección, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pan…

—Aunque lo ame, si él no lo hace—un nudo en mi garganta me imposibilitó continuar—. No tendrá caso que borre los malos recuerdos, eso solo lo atará a mí por mi deseo, y tarde o temprano, él hará lo mismo otra vez. Mejor, terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Vaya que debes amarlo demasiado para pensar así, para pedir primero su felicidad.

—Sé que dentro de él hay, aun muchas cosas que oculta, y… mejor decirle adiós. Dolerá demasiado si yo no lo borró de mi memoria.

Medio sonriéndole, miré mi dedo anular, ahora sin anillo, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

—El anillo que unió este amor cuando empezó, ahora tampoco existe, así que… no le veo el caso el pensar en otro tipo de deseo.

—Quizá tengas razón pero ¿Estarás bien?

—Tendré que estar bien. Confío…—las lágrimas se me escaparon nuevamente, pero sabía que tenía que ser valiente—. Mañana ya no dolerá, eso es mi único consuelo.

—¿Y si no?

—Sé que estaré bien, Xeclan. Sé, y tengo fe que así será.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Estoy esperando, Pan.

—Sí. Mi deseo es…—Adiós Trunks. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes, y que seas muy feliz. Esta decisión es por los dos.

—¿Pan?

Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, Trunks. Pero ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte, y no puedo hacer otra cosa más por ti, y tampoco se me ocurre otra que no sea esta misma. Te regalo tu libertad.

—Niña, quizá deberíamos…

—Deseo que se borre todo registro físico, de que Trunks y yo fuimos alguna vez pareja. Que se borre de la mente de todos, incluyéndonos a Trunks, y a mí.

Xeclan empezó a decir el conjuro y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Pronto todo estará bien. Dejé derramar mis últimas lágrimas, y solo pido que esta decisión sea la correcta.

—…Saet as Trunksnia, ias naren—terminó de decir mi pedido.

Te amo, Trunks.

Adiós.

—Naga naterir yubter.

—Pan, hay un problema.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Porunga dice que no puede concederte ese deseo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

—Le preguntaré. Porunkia ¿Iso to naga nateria narter? (¿Por qué no puedes conceder el deseo?)

—Naga naneit pusatire nayer, tra ui huat gnahy okiu—Explicó el dragón.

—¿Qué dijo Porunga? —Le pregunté a Xeclan que tan solo me dio la espalda—. ¿Xeclan?

—Dijo…—pausó antes de continuar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Dice que no puede hacerlo porque sería negarle el motivo de su propia existencia al bebé que crece en tu vientre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 24.**

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Es en serio Trunks Briefs. Levántate, ahora—le ordené viéndolo tirado en el suelo de la ducha, con el traje empapado. Y el grifo de la ducha sin cerrar—. Trunks.

—Déjame, Bra—apenas sí dijo.

—Déjame, Bra—me mofé repitiéndole lo último—. Es lo que siempre dices. Ven, tienes que mudarte de ropa, y acostarte.

Quise tomarlo del brazo, pero él se negó. Sin poder hacer nada más que eso, solté mi bolso en el mueble del baño, y me apoyé en la pared de cristal de la ducha.

—No puedes seguir así—le comenté viéndolo en su estado de ebriedad—, ya han pasado dos meses, si tanto la extrañas…

Cubriendo su rostro con su brazo doblado, se negó a mirarme.

—No quiero hacerle daño. La hice muy infeliz.

—Trunks…

—Tú no la viste, Bra. No era ella. Era alguien… sin vida, sin nada. Y todo… fue por mi culpa—confesó aun con la cara tapada—. Estará mejor sin mí.

Suspirando me arrodillé para quedar de frente a él. Quien me parecía sin vida era él. Desde que Pan se fue, parecía que la rutina de Trunks se había tornado en trabajar hasta el cansancio, y luego beber hasta perder la lucidez. Realmente no me gustaba para nada ver a mi hermano en esas condiciones tan deplorables, el magnate Trunks Briefs, había tocado fondo.

Lo estuve llamando cientos de veces el día de hoy después del trabajo para ver si iríamos a celebrar mi compromiso. Pero no, el señor jamás contestó.

Vine al departamento, y lo encontré completamente tendido en el suelo de la ducha, con todo y zapatos casuales con los cuales lo había visto esta mañana.

—Trunks. Eres patético ¿Lo sabías?—intenté darle ánimo a mi manera—. Una vez te dije que Pan lo superaría ¿Lo recuerdas?—con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, él me dio a entender que sí—. Bueno, sé que lo que te diré no es nada alentador, pero en fin, tómalo como quieras. En donde sea que esté Pan, de seguro estará bien. Y sí, es una mujer fuerte, y saldrá adelante sin tu ayuda, y sin la de nadie. Será feliz aún si tú no estás allí.

—Vaya, todos creerían que eres mi hermana—bufó sarcástico.

—Sí. Lo soy, pero es por esa razón, que yo te digo la cruda verdad, y me conoces muy bien para saber que yo no digo cosas que quieras escuchar. Yo soy franca, y espero que te levantes, te cambies, y vayas a dormir. Son las once de la noche, y tienes que descansar.

—Bra…

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks?

—La extraño mucho—mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo decir esas palabras tan lastimeras—. Me hace mucha falta, y…

—Trunks…

—Pero debe odiarme por todo esto. Sin importar cuanto quiera aferrarme a ella, sé que Pan debe aborrecerme, y por eso no quiere regresar.

—Trunks…

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

¿Cómo continuar siendo tan egoísta con la única mujer que demostró amarme?

Intenté dar con ella, pero me arrepentí. La había lastimado demasiado para siquiera tener la decencia de pararme en frente de ella, y suplicar perdón.

"Trunks, bienvenido a casa ¿Cómo te fue? Espero que bien"

Solía decirme cada vez que llegaba de viaje. Y ahora solo eran recuerdos, no supe apreciar esos pequeños detalles de ella para mí, los hacía de menos, y poca importancia les daba, pero ahora, eso es lo que más extrañaba de Pan.

Quizá ella estaría mejor sin mí, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, me esforzaría por ser el esposo que ella se merecía. Porque sé, propuestas le van a llover, Ubb ya lanzó su apuesta, y el muy descarado en mi cara.

Me hace mucha falta, quiero que regrese, y me deje estar a su lado. Sé que fui prepotente, jugué con sus sentimientos, y dolía en el alma el saberme causante de la decepción en sus ojos.

Pan siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, aún y cuando estuviésemos peleados, ella lograba sonreírme. Aun cuando peleábamos, ella siempre colocaba un lugar en la mesa para mí, para al menos hacer las paces en la cena.

Maldigo mi estupidez porque muchas de las veces, la dejé allí, con mi plato de comida servido, y el asiento vació. Fui un imbécil, cualquier otra mujer, no lo hubiese vuelto a hacer, pero ella, terca como es, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

"Nadie debe cenar solo. Si no tienes hambre, al menos siéntate, y acompáñame"

Y ahora lo único que atinaba a hacer sin ella, era beber y tratar de comprender cómo pude haber sido un bastardo para tratarla así.

Si bien es cierto, ella discutía conmigo al respecto, yo muchas de las veces ni le tomé importancia.

"¡¿No vendrás a dormir?! ¡Prometiste que lo harías, Trunks!"

Solía regañarme porque prefería pasar más tiempo en la oficina que en mi propia casa con ella. Porque verla me hacía sentir asqueroso, me dolía el alma el estarle viendo la cara. Ella siempre sonriente, y yo con el humor de perros. Mi conciencia me decía, y me señalaba con el dedo, una y otra vez, que era un maldito. Porque no solo me casé sin quererla, sin haber un sentimiento siquiera parecido al de una pareja, nada, solo la amistad.

Me remordía la conciencia el haberla desvirgado. Kami, pensé que tantos años viviendo en el extranjero, ella ya no habría de ser virgen. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en la noche de bodas, ella se aferró a mí con fuerza, y pude sentir que su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Poco tiempo después ella se quedó dormida, y entonces pude ver la magnitud de la maldad e injusticia que había cometido con ella.

Yo la dañaría. Lo sabía desde el inicio, pero aun así fui tan egoísta para no dejarla ir, para atarla a mí, y dejarla seguir creyendo que la amaba, porque no quería quedarme solo. Mai se había ido, y yo tenía a Pan, así que decidí seguir con ella, y aunque suene cruel y despiadado, continuar a su lado, aunque no lo amaba.

De seguro iría al infierno por haber jugado con los sentimientos verdaderos de una persona, con sus sueños, incluso. Ella quería tener un hijo hace cuatro años, pero yo le dije que no, que tendríamos que esperar. Fue mi deseo egoísta o tal vez no, si se lo ve desde otra perspectiva, el que no lo tengamos.

¿Cómo iba yo a mirar a mi hijo, sin quererlo?

Sería una crueldad, tengo que admitir que muchas veces desee que Pan se fijara en otra persona, y me dijera que quería el divorcio, para ese entonces era lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, pero ahora, Kami, me muero si ella me llega a pedir eso.

"Tienes que entrenar, Vegeta-San dijo que hace tiempo que no lo haces"

Maldigo ahora mis propias tonterías, Pan se alejó, y ahora ya no quiere regresar.

No se ha contactado con nadie, no dice en dónde está. No llama, no quiere saber nada de nadie.

Debe pensar-y no la culpo- de que soy la peor persona de este mundo. Pero, para entonces yo estaba tan despechado de las relaciones que me volví un idiota, que no supe ver a la mujer que por suerte había adquirido, y saber apreciar todas las atenciones de ella para conmigo.

Sus fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa, el cómo acariciaba mi cabello cuando me recostaba en su regazo, los regalos que traía de sus viajes, sus inesperados abrazos, la forma en la cual sonreía.

"Debí haberte fastidiado"

Nunca olvidaré las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, la forma tan fría que me miró. No era ella. Pan era una buena esposa, exitosa, gentil, amable, generosa, e increíblemente sensual que haya tenido. Todo en una sola persona.

Pero no lo supe ver antes.

Y ahora, yo mismo acabé con mis ocho años de matrimonio, Pan debió haber pensado que poco o nada me importó, pero es que al verla tan decida, solo pude analizar que quizá, ella estaría mejor sin mí, ese día rogué internamente al cielo, ser fuerte y no desistir de mi decisión.

Ahora extraño su bello sonreír, siempre al despertar. La forma en la cual siempre se emocionaba por sus éxitos, por los míos incluso, reía, lloraba de felicidad. Esas son cosas que ahora extraño, pero aunque duela, tengo que superarlo, porque ella no piensa volver.

Esas cosas a las cuales nunca tomé importancia, son las que siempre recordaré, aunque duela hay que seguir, ella estará mejor sin mí. Si tan solo ella pudiera olvidar, lo malo perdonar, la abrazaría sin dudar, y nunca la dejaría ir.

—Trunks…

"Eres increíble, mi amor. Sr. Briefs. Usted es un genio"

—Ella podrá ser feliz con alguien más—decírselo a Bra me dolió en el alma, el pensar en verla con alguien más me provocaba una ira que ardía como el mismo infierno. Pero por primera vez haría algo por ella, dejarla ir.

—Por favor, no seas idiota—gruñó Bra—. Deja esas tonterías, y reconsidera lo que estás diciendo por el amor de Kamisama. No digas estupideces, yo acepto que uno se dé por vencido cuando ha intentado todo lo humanamente posible, y aun así no se dio, pero esto, esto Trunks. Mírame—tomándome por la barbilla me obligó a ver sus zafiros, regalos de mi madre—, y escúchame muy bien, Trunks Briefs. Si no haces algo por enmendar este error, y solo te quedas aquí a dejarte morir, desde hoy te digo que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

—Bra…

—Así que mejor, búscala, y trata de arreglar las cosas. Porque ya te lo dije, Pan podrá perfectamente vivir bien el resto de su vida sin ti, pero ¿Y tú? Para cómo van las cosas, terminarás siendo un ebrio sin aspiraciones—sonrió ante lo último como si hubiera dicho una broma.

Mirándola tan decidida, ella solo frunció el cejo aún más, para enfatizar lo dicho.

—Trunks. Desde hace unos días he pensado que Pan pudo haberle dicho a Ann a donde iba, intenté llamarla, pero ella no contesta. Dijeron en recepción que salió de viaje a Norteamérica, y que unos días antes la vieron salir con una chica de cabello negro ¿Y adivina qué?—me sonrió de manera cómplice—. Hay un video de la cámara de seguridad, y era Pan—me sonrió ante lo último.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Acaso no oíste que hay un video? Sí, era ella, yo lo vi, y no hay duda. Aquel día se fue con un abrigo azul ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, el hombre de recepción dijo que la última vez que vio a Ann fue cuando ella salió con Pan ¿Te das cuenta? Pan pudo haberse ido con Ann, quizá si vas al departamento de Ann, quizá encuentres a Pan.

—Ah…—¿Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí en ciudad del oeste? Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué no logré dar con ella cuando rastreé su celular?

—Esa información me costó tiempo—dijo haciendo un puchero—. Mi informante, me lo acaba de decir.

—¿Contrataste a alguien?

—Pero claro—me dijo—. Y no me niegues que tú hiciste lo mismo—señalo—, porque aunque digas que la dejarás ir, lo cierto es que eres un pobre egoísta, Trunks. Todo tu diálogo de telenovela no te lo creíste ni tú mismo—se burló—. Ah, Trunks Briefs. Somos un par de obsesos del control, y… ya sea por herencia, o por nuestra crianza, tendemos a ser muy egoístas, muy prepotentes, mucho a decir verdad, y es por eso que… personas como Pan, y personas como Goten, hacen que nuestras vidas, valgan la pena vivirlas. De eso se trata todo, te he dado un resumen del principio de atracción. Así que cabeza hueca, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—sin decir nada más, me lancé a abrazar a mi hermana, replicó un poco cuando sintió que la estaba empapando también con mi ropa mojada.

—Gracias, Bra. Muchas gracias, enana malévola y controladora.

—Agh, esto es tan triste—dijo fingiendo fastidio—. Es increíble que siendo la menor, tenga que aconsejarte. Kami ¿A dónde irá a parar este mundo?

Apretando mi agarre, ella me correspondió solamente con pasar sus manos por mi espalda.

—Una última cosa, Trunks. Recuerda que, pudiste haber cometido una mierda de errores, pero eso no te define, recuerda que tú decides qué persona quisieras ser.

—Sí, Bra. Lo sé.

—Sí, pero—pausó para darme su ceja levantada—, nadie lo creería si te viera así. Trunks, eres el presidente de C.C. Cierras contratos de millones en segundos, pero ¿No puedes buscar a Pan? ¿De qué va esto? —se burló.

—Bra, te agradezco.

—No tienes de qué, eres mi hermano mayor, y aunque hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré para ti, por eso ahora me tocó darte consejos, como cuando tú lo hacías conmigo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué pasó?

—Jade. Se acaba de ir.

—Ah ¿Terminaron?—le pregunté.

—Sí—pretendió restarle importancia al asunto—. Tengo sueño, me iré a…

—¿Qué te dijo, Bra?

—Nada importante, Trunks.

Pretendió pasar de mí, pero la detuve.

—Mírame, Bra—ella no quiso hacerlo, y apartó su vista de mí—. Bra.

—Dijo cosas… estúpidas ¿De acuerdo?—soltó en un hilo de voz, y supe que terminaron en malos términos, era el primer novio de Bra, el que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre aceptó. En fin, Bra tenía dieciocho años, y ella logró su cometido. Dejar que papá la dejara tener novio.

—¿Qué cosas, Bra?

—Tonterías… no tienen importancia.

—¿Y por esas tonterías estás llorando?

—Hirió mi orgullo ¿De acuerdo, Trunks? Fue eso.

—¿Qué te dijo?—mordiendo sus labios se negó a confesarse, pero después de soltar un suspiro me miró, y pude ver las lágrimas aglutinadas en sus ojos.

—Que… lo hice sentir como si no valiera nada, que soy una persona intimidante, ruin, y despiadada, es por eso que todos me temen, y… que nadie nunca lo hizo sentir así, tan basura, que con solo… tan solo con abrir la boca, puedo humillar a la gente que me rodea, y hacerles sentirse una mierda. Trunks, nunca creí que fuera tan terrible. Yo solo… solo quiero que hagan bien las cosas… que rindan al máximo de su potencial… que no sean unos mediocres ¿Es tan malo eso, Trunks? ¿En verdad soy una terrible persona que nadie soporta?

—Bra—tomé a mi niñata hermana por los hombros, y la abracé. Jade jamás debió haber dicho eso.

—Deben odiarme, Trunks.

—No digas eso, Bra. Porque no eres todo lo que él dijo, al contrario, eres brillante, inteligente, y cierras contratos con suma habilidad—tomando sus manos, besé sus nudillos—. Y eres la chica más hermosa que haya conocido, Jade es un imbécil, no le prestes atención, recuerda que serás vicepresidenta, y tu carácter debe formarse desde ya, siempre te lo he dicho, si no rinden, se van. Es competencia laboral. No es nuestra culpa exigir lo mejor, y tampoco es nuestra culpa el querer superar cada día nuestras limitaciones, y ser mejores, al contrario de Jade, él seguirá siendo un mediocre, un insecto, como dice papá—eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

—Trunks…

—Recuerda, Bra. Eres una princesa saiyajin, y mereces algo mejor. Alguien que esté a tu altura.

—Eso lo sé, Trunks. Pero lo que dijo—con la cabeza gacha, comenzó nuevamente a lloriquear—. Creo que tiene razón.

—Bra. Damos lo mejor, exigimos lo mejor. Es así—me encogí de hombros.

—Gracias, Trunks. Gracias por tus palabras.

—De nada, Bra. Siempre serás nuestra terca princesa, así que mejor no se lo digas a papá, sería capaz de hacer una locura, y no tenemos las esferas para enmendarlo.

—Lo sé—se rio—. Papá sería capaz de matar a Jade por ser tan insolente.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Ahora, Trunks. Ve a descansar, mañana tendrás que empezar a buscar a Pan.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a enamorar de ella, cuando me empezó a hacer falta, pero sé que quiero recuperarla, porque como dijo Bra. Soy muy egoísta, y quiero que Pan siga siendo mi esposa.

 **POV DE ANN.**

"No sé cuándo regresaré, pero por favor, hazte cargo de la editorial"

Vaya, de eso hace ya dos meses, me pregunto: ¿Dónde estará esa niñata?

—Una persona aguarda. Acceso ¿Concedido o denegado?—habló el sistema, y realmente no sé de quién se trate. Quizá sea… ¿Pan?

Por Kami ¿Ella regresó? Yo sabía que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

"Cuando regrese, vendré aquí. Te tomaré la palabra. Serás la primera persona a la cual veré"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Sí, pero ¿Me dejarás tu computador?

—Sí, es que… tengo algunas anotaciones y sugerencias que quería discutir contigo allí, así que, por eso te la dejo.

—Bueno—aceptándola tomé el artefacto en mis manos.

—Son todos los archivos que están en el escritorio.

—Claro, no te preocupes, sabes que me haré cargo de todo. Sé cómo piensas, llevamos años trabajando juntas.

—Sí.

—Pero Pan… Dime ¿Por qué tomar esa decisión? —le pregunté.

—Porque es necesario.

—¿A dónde irás, Pan?

—Aun lo estoy pensando—dijo sin poder levantar la vista.

—Si quieres, puedo prestarte la casa de campo que solía ser de mis padres. Está abandonada hace tiempo, y nadie a parte de Ross la está empleando.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no.

—¿Entonces dónde irás?

—Solo… quiero desaparecer por un tiempo, Ann.

—La Son Pan que yo conozco jamás huiría de los problemas. Lo que estás haciendo es algo que harían los cobardes, y tú no eres una.

—No, no lo hacía. Pero créeme que es ahora es necesario.

—Pan… ¿Tan grave fue?

—Sí, lo fue. Por eso, esto es lo mejor.

—Ya veo, la que está sufriendo eres tú, así que debe ser lo mejor. Kami, si tan solo se pudiera desear olvidar, y ya. Todo sería más fácil.

—¿Desear?—preguntó con un extraño tono de voz—. ¿Desear?

—Sí, mujer, si tan solo se pudiera hacer eso. Todo sería más fácil.

—Sí, eso es. Tienes razón—comentó con una cara esperanzadora.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Nada, solo que… me acabas de dar una pauta.

—Bueno, me alegro. Ahora, vamos. Te acompañaré a la salida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Colocándome las zapatillas, corrí para abrirle la puerta, pero no era ella.

—Hola, Ann—saludó desde el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Trunks.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó y solo le cedí el paso.

—Dime, Trunks ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ann…

—Si vienes a buscar a Pan, ella no está aquí—le dije sabiendo el motivo de su presencia en mi departamento.

—Sí, lo sé—confesó un tanto desilusionado.

—¿Entonces?

—Vine a preguntarte si sabes a dónde fue.

—No, no lo sé—le contesté, y él me miró como si le estuviese ocultando algo—. Y te digo la verdad, ella vino, durmió un poco, y luego se fue. No me dijo a donde.

—¿Ni un número?

—No, nada. Solo me dejó su computador, nada más.

—¿Su computador?—Para nadie era un secreto que ese artefacto era su vida.

—Sí, allí estaba un nuevo manuscrito.

—¿El libro lo terminó?—preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, lo dejó gravado en la computadora, me lo entregó y se fue.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias, me tengo que ir—con paso adelantado pretendió salir.

—Nunca la vi así antes. Tan… destruida—le dije y pude sentir que frenó en seco—. Y cómo eres tú el que viene a buscarla, sé que todo eso debe tener tu nombre y apellido por donde sea que se lo mire.

—Ann…

—Te conozco, Trunks. Sé a quién se lo estoy diciendo. No olvides que fuimos novios en la universidad. Pero tranquilo, lo que sea que haya pasado, ella nunca lo mencionó.

Con la mirada en el piso, él dio una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, y caminó hacia la salida, conmigo pisándole los talones.

—Gracias, Ann.

—Una cosa antes de que te vayas, Trunks.

—¿Qué?—giró un tanto fastidiado.

—¿En verdad que estás desesperado no?—le dije al verlo en ropa casual, con el cabello un tanto largo, y barba crecida—. Ay, Trunks. Trunks. Nunca creí verte así.

—¿Algo más que decir?—preguntó sarcástico.

—No estabas listo para alguien como ella—le dije—. Nada listo, Trunks.

—Adiós, Ann.

—Trunks.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Hay algo más.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Una orden más, por favor.

—¡Sí!

—Señor, son trescientas yarks.

—Sí, gracias—dijo un hombre de aspecto delicado y brillante piel púrpura.

El día se pasó volando, y pronto llegó la hora de cerrar.

—Ah, es todo por hoy—comenté bajando el lanfor del local de comida, propiedad de Xeclan.

—Pan, no deberías hacerlo. Ya te dije que lo haría yo.

—Pero claro que no Xeclan. Esto no me afectará en nada. Listo, ahora, vamos—después de volar unos cuantos minutos llegamos a casa de Xeclan.

Yajar había salido para adquirir provisiones para el restaurante que tenían, así que estábamos solo las dos en casa. Hasta Ziank había ido de viaje con su padre.

—Vaya, aun no puedo creer que Yajar esté vivo nuevamente.

—Créelo, mujer—le comenté descansando mis pies en el borde la ventana en donde estaba sentada—. Ah, fue un día muy agotador. Solo beberé este vaso de té e iré a dormir.

—Sí, debes hacerlo. Te agradezco demasiado tu ayuda, sin ti quizá, no lo hubiese hecho.

—Bah—le resté importancia—. Lo habrías podido haber hecho con o sin mi ayuda.

—No lo creo, tú fuiste mesera, y cajera el día de hoy. Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas regresar, Pan? Tus amigos, y familiares deben estar preocupados. Ni siquiera los has llamado.

—Lo haré un mes antes de dar a luz.

—Me entristece que sea pronto—dijo ella—. Nos harás falta aquí, Pan. En especial a Ziank, tus historias le encantan.

—Sí, a pesar de que no me hace gracia volver aun, tengo que hacerlo.

—Sí, según dijiste, ya llevas dos meses aquí. Ya me imagino la sorpresa que se llevarán tu familia al verte así—dijo señalando mi vientre ya crecido —. Vaya, el periodo de un saiyajin es relativamente rápido, creció mucho. Hace meses ni tenías vientre.

Riéndome de su broma, acaricié mi pancita por sobre la tela de la camisa.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué?—pregunté sin poder creerlo.

—Porunga dice que, podría borrarles la memoria con tu consentimiento, pero que luego tú tendrás que ser responsable de la información que le darás al bebé con respecto a su origen. Y pregunta si quieres o no el deseo.

—Yo…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Solo faltan unos meses más para tenerlo conmigo.

—O tenerla—aclaró Xeclan—. Oh, Pan. Ahora es cuando lamento pertenecer a la familia guerrera y no a la familia del dragón. Lo siento tanto, sino ya te habría dicho que sexo tendrá tu bebé.

—No te preocupes. Solo esperaré, pero no te mentiré al decirte que las ansias me están matando.

—Sí, al igual que los ziaks en el local—me dijo riendo a todo pulmón, se estaba refieriendo a una especie de fruta con centro gelatinoso.

—No es mi culpa, son deliciosos. Y al parecer al bebé le encantan.

—Ah, Pan. Eres un ser especial en verdad—dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, pudiste haber aceptado el deseo, y ahora tener una vida más tranquila.

—No podía hacer eso, no tenía el derecho—le confesé—. No puedo negarle a mi hijo el saber quién es su padre, y tampoco puedo negarle a Trunks el hecho de saber que tendremos un hijo. Él también tiene derechos, y haberlo aceptado sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Mi hijo, y Trunks, deben conocerse.

—Por eso te lo digo, aun piensas en él.

—No te mentiré, Xeclan. No sé si sean las hormonas, pero tengo tanta rabia contenida dentro de mí, que quisiera masacrarlo, golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente o medio muerto.

—Vaya, sí que son poderosas esas hormonas ¿No es así?

—Vaya que lo son. Además, como dijo Yajar, este bebé nacerá dentro de tres meses más. Así que al menos para mí alivio, no tendré que esperar mucho, pero…

—Te preocupa la reacción de Trunks ¿No es así?

—Sí, mucho. Antes no quiso tener un hijo, y aunque haya dicho que lo quería, la verdad no sé si creerle, y me preocupa mucho su reacción.

—Pan. En un caso hipotético. Si él no lo reconoce ¿Entonces qué harás?

—Bueno, en ese caso, yo habré cumplido con mi parte, no se lo ocultaría, y si él no lo quiere, no importará—abrazando mi vientre solo pude sonreír—. Yo lo amaré, así que aun si Trunks no lo quiere, no hará gran diferencia. Entonces solo seremos los dos, y… mi bebé no tendrá que preocuparse por nada, tengo ahorros de toda mi vida—sonreí al imaginar cómo sería mi vida con mi bebé—. Así que por el dinero no debo preocuparme. A esta criaturita no le faltará nada.

—¿Escuchaste a tu mami, bebé? Todo va a estar bien—le habló acariciando mi pancita, y ambas sonreímos cuando el bebé se movió—. Así que no debes temer. Solo nace sano, y fuerte.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Es un agi muy bueno.

—Claro, porque te tiene como mamá. Cuando nos conocimos—pausó—, me confesaste que estabas muy herida, y no sabías como continuar… A mí parecer, este bebé te ha dado nuevas esperanzas, Pan.

—Xeclan…

—En realidad eres un ser humano excepcional, y sé, serás un buen ejemplo para tu hijo o para tu hija, y él o ella crecerá para convertirse en una persona amable, y fuerte como tú, que puede hacer a otros, sentirse queridos, e incentivarlos a luchar, aun a pesar de los errores, y de los problemas.

—Muchas gracias, Xeclan—le dije en un hilo de voz—. Kami, estúpidas hormonas. Me hacen estar sentimental todo el tiempo, eso es lo único malo de todo esto.

Xeclan soltó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—Y dime ¿Qué pasará contigo, Pan?

—Ah, Kami, eh pensado tanto en eso. Pero tendré que ir a la tierra, y… quizá—tomé su mano en la mía—. No volveré a verte en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, niña. Lo sé. El bebé es tu prioridad.

—Ah—suspiré—, tendré que empezar… toda mi vida desde cero, pero ahora—sonreí—No tengo miedo, seré fuerte, y... aprenderé a sobrellevar todo lo que ha pasado, debo hacerlo. Ahora no tendré que tomar decisiones solo para mí, sino también para el bebé.

—Sí, debes hacer eso. Pero al menos podrás vivir con nosotros unos cuantos meses más, antes del parto.

—Sí, pronto tendremos que regresar a la tierra, nae agi (mi bebé) — le dije, y aunque aún no estaba lista para volver a ver a Trunks, lo haría por mi bebé. Porque él lo merecía. Después de todo, yo era su mamá, y Trunks era su padre, y esa verdad era innegable, y yo nunca podría negarles a ninguno de los dos, el conocerse.

Aunque su padre, y yo estuviésemos separados, él – si Trunks así lo quería- siempre nos tendría a nosotros dos.

Mi hijo tiene un padre, y ese padre, tiene que saber que su hijo está en camino. Kami ¿Cómo se lo tomará, Trunks?


	25. Chapter 25

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 25.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Por favor, solo será un momento. Tenemos un retraso en la cocina. Pido disculpas.

—Pero tenemos hambre—replicó de una manera graciosa un cliente.

—Lo sé, y me disculpo con todos ustedes, por favor. Solo esperen un poco más. Prometo recompensarlos.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero solo porque lo pide una bella joven como usted—intentó hacerse el coqueto, y yo tuve que reprimir el deseo que girar los ojos exageradamente.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Siong—reverencié con la bandeja en mis manos, aquel tierno anciano siempre hacía ese tipo de bromas—. Prometo servirles en cuanto los platos salgan—. Hey—le llamé la atención a un hombre que pasó empujándome—. Oiga. Usted aun no paga—le señalé, ya que minutos antes se había negado a irse del sitio sin comer.

—¿Pagar?—preguntó con un palillo en sus dientes, y el mayor de los cinismos—. Niña, yo soy Guan to Yang, y soy el jefe de la mafia—dijo, y todos los comensales solo agacharon sus cabezas para seguir consumiendo sus platillos.

—¿Y eso qué?—le lancé cruzándome de brazos—. Tienes que pagar por todo lo que comiste ¿Crees que esto es gratis? De ninguna manera, paga, y luego sales.

—Hm. Eres una niña muy audaz, solo agradece que mi madre me dijo que no debía golpear mujeres, y menos si estaban embarazadas—pretendió salir del restaurante sin pagar.

—¡Oye!—chillé al sentirme ignorada—. ¡Tienes que pagar o te las verás conmigo!

—¿A sí? ¿Qué podrás hacerme tú? Solo eres una niña malcriada y gritona.

—Lo diré una última vez, paga, y nadie saldrá herido—amenacé con las manos en la cadera.

—¿Qué?¿Estás de broma? Mis muchachos podrían destruir tú pequeño e insignificante negocio, si yo así lo quiero—. Muchachos—los llamó y ese para de alcornoques, amigos de él, se pusieron en posición de batalla.

—Ni se atrevan—amenacé.

—Mujer, mejor preocúpate por tu hijo—sonrió—. No querrás que le pase nada malo ¿O sí?

—Paguen, y no vuelvan nunca más.

—Ah… señorita—me llamó el señor que siempre me coqueteaba. Era un bromista de primera—. Niña, no creo que deberías… piensa en tu bebé, niña. No seas tonta.

—Sí, niñata. Piensa en tu hijo, claro, si quieres que siga ahí dentro.

—Hm —Me bufé, y eso solo lo hizo enfadarse.

—¡Ahora sí que las pagarás, insolente!

—No quiero verlos de nuevo por aquí. Entendieron—les dije sacudiéndome las manos—Hm ¿Y así se hacen llamar mafia?

—Ah… —Apenas sí dijeron desde el suelo.

—¡Pregunté si entendieron!—les grité.

—Sí—algo tambaleantes se levantaron del suelo— ¿Y tú? ¿Entendiste? ¿Jefe de la mafia?

—Ah…

—¡Hice una pregunta, y exijo una respuesta!—bramé.

—Sí, señora.

—¡Quiero oírlo más fuerte!

—¡Sí, señora! —repitieron los tres tipos.

—Ahora largo, si vuelvo a verlos, los mataré ¿Quedó claro?—amenacé.

—Ah…

—¡Que se larguen!—les grité y los hombres salieron corriendo.

Detrás de mí, los comensales antes reunidos dentro, me aplaudieron por mi victoria.

—Por todos los dioses, señorita. No lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. Aun siendo una muchacha delicada, usted tiene mucha fuerza.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Ahora, todos entren. De seguro la comida ya estará lista. Les serviré.

El día estaba siendo demasiado ajetreado, las órdenes de comida llegaban, la comida salía, yo las servía y cobraba por ellas, y de nuevo a empezar.

No en vano, Xeclan me había dicho que iba a ser la semana más ajetreada del mes, y no era para menos, las naves arribaban de los distintos planetas y desembarcaban, había muchos tripulantes ansiosos de poder comer algo.

—La orden está lista—dijo Xeclan tocando la campanilla en el marco de la puerta.

Kami, si yo estaba agotada. No me quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Xeclan.

—Su orden, señores. Lamentamos haber tardado tanto.

—No se preocupe, de no haber sido así, quizá no habríamos visto su pelea con los grandulones esos, vaya que les dio una lección señorita. Que fuerza esconde en ese pequeño cuerpo. Felicitaciones.

—Muchas gracias, señores. Disfruten su comida—sin detenerme más con ellos me dirigí a la mesa que estaba por ser desocupada, los señores me pagaron, y hasta propina me dieron.

—Es usted muy atenta, y muy habilidosa para el negocio.

—Sí—me dijo la esposa del señor—. Al inicio cuando la vimos haciendo propaganda de su negocio en el puerto, ni siquiera pensamos en venir, pero ahora, vale la pena.

—Muchas gracias, señores.

—Sí, vendré en otra ocasión, la comida es muy buena. En especial esa cosa blanca que ustedes llaman…

—Arroz—completé por él.

—Sí, eso ¿De dónde lo obtienen?

—Es un producto que viene de la tierra.

—¿La tierra?

—Sí.

—Imagino que debes ser de ahí ¿O me equivoco, niña?—me preguntó la señora de aspecto delicado y extraño color verde fluorescente de su cabeza.

—Sí lo soy, nací en la tierra.

—Bueno, entonces volveremos otro día.

—Sí—reverencié con mi cabeza—. Que les vaya bien, y vuelvan pronto.

Guardando mi propina en el bolsillo de mi delantal, volví a mi faena.

Recogí los platos de aquella mesa, me lavé las manos, y fui por la orden que Xeclan ya tendría para mí.

—Kami, Xeclan. Esto está a reventar.

—Sí, y en parte es por la propaganda que estuviste haciendo el centro de desembarque. Muchas personas vinieron ¿Qué cosas les dijiste?

—Bueno—me encogí de hombros divertida recordando mi campaña publicitaria.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Señores, señoras!—alcé la voz para que siquiera me notaran— ¡Visiten nuestro restaurant. Servimos toda clase de platillos. A muy buen precio!

Traté de llamar la atención, pero pocas personas tomaban mis hojas volantes.

Mordiendo mis labios pensé en cómo atraer su atención.

Xeclan dijo que sería una semana ajetreada, que muchas de las naves con provisiones arribarían, y luego con nuevo cargamento se irían. Así que tenía que hallar la forma de aprovechar ese número masivo de personas, y conseguir que fueran a comer en nuestro restaurante.

—Ah… lo tengo.

Respiré profundamente, y cerrando mis ojos, me di confianza.

Fuerza, Pan. Tú puedes.

—¡Señoras, señores!—intenté nuevamente—. ¡Vengan a nuestro restaurant, serviremos arroz con curry!

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué rayos es arroz, eh? —me pregunto la misma señora que antes me había dejado propina.

—Señora. Venga al restaurant, y lo sabrá. Es una delicia, ningún otro restaurante lo sirve. Le aseguro que le encantará.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Ah, tengo mis trucos, Xeclan. —sonreí recordándolo.

"La cuestión es llamar la atención del cliente, si logras ser convincente, ellos te comprarán incluso si les vendes un alfiler"

—Sí, eso ya lo vi, Pan. Si te soy sincera, no creí que vendrían tantos.

"¿Cómo haré eso, Trunks?

Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté.

—Y ahora, el arroz será imprescindible aquí. Los onigiris se acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Fácil, explota un producto que nadie tenga, y cómete el mercado"

Había dicho, y quién mejor en el mundo de los negocios, que Trunks.

—Ahora sí que tendré que decirle a Yajar que viaje con frecuencia a la tierra por ese maravilloso producto.

—Sí, y si lo hacen, no dudes que serán bien recibidos en mi casa, así que…

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien que atienda?

—Rayos—expresé—. Creí que tendría un poco de descanso—me reí de mi propia broma. Tomando los nuevos onigiris con relleno de un pez extraño del cual ni el nombre me acordé, y los extraños animales que aún se movían un poco en sus respectivos platos, salí con las órdenes en el carrito de entrega mientras el timbre no paraba de sonar.

Al salir noté la larga fila que se había formado, y no pude evitar que una gota de sudor se deslizara por mi frente.

—Señorita, por favor. Una orden de aquello que llaman onigiris.

—Sí, enseguida—regresé a la cocina con los nuevos pedidos en el carrito, cuando iba a salir a entregarlos, uno de aquellos insectos se movió. Intenté de todo para que no resbalara del plato y cayera al suelo, pero inevitablemente eso sucedió.

—Demonios.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Pan. Ese platillo es fácil, y rápido de preparar—me dijo Xeclan cuando vio el desastre que causé—. Lo tendré listo en un minuto.

—¡Señorita, una orden!

Kami, pero qué intensidad.

—Hola, sean bienvenidos—reverencié—. Dígame ¿Qué desea para co…

Con la mirada un tanto seria, y las manos en los bolsillos, él solo atinaba a mirarme, y mi cuerpo entero se congeló por completo.

—Una orden de arroz con… ¿Me está escuchando, señorita?—preguntó el cliente al sentirse ignorado.

—Ah… sí, sí señor. Enseguida su orden, serán treinta y cinco taits—le dije, sin dejar de sentirme observada, y no era para menos. Nunca me había visto así, y mucho menos, embarazada—. Traeré su orden, por favor, busquen una mesa, y yo les serviré.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, nuestras miradas se encontraron por breves momentos mientras los clientes no dejaban de ordenar, así que tuve que darme una bofetada mental muy fuerte, para volver a concentrarme en atenderlos.

Seguí recibiendo las órdenes de los clientes, pero de vez en cuando, lo vi con mi mirada periférica.

Estaba sentado en una mesa, con las dos manos cubriendo su boca y su nariz, no dejaba de mirarme.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo dio conmigo?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Es aquí? ¿Estás seguro, Dende?

—Sí, Trunks. Es aquí.

Viendo el sitio en pleno centro de la ciudad, no me creía que Pan pudiera estar dentro.

—¿Seguro?

—Es… el ki de mi hermana, la dejé con ella.

Aun sin poder creerlo, le agradecí a Dende el haberme traído. Me sentí un poco mal por él, con engaños logré sacarle la verdad. Y esa era la razón de su cara de pesar, y que no pudiera siquiera mirarme.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué, Ann?

—Sé que Pan no es una humana común—soltó encogiéndose de hombros, Pan nunca me había dicho que Ann sabría sobre nosotros—. Pero no hagas esa cara, hombre. Ella es reservada con su vida privada, pero… nunca olvidaré el día en el que la vi salir volando desde la azotea del hotel.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes, Ann?

—Cuando la llamaste para decirle que su abuelo estaba en el hospital. Yo estaba con ella cuando pasó, y luego la seguí para entregarle su celular. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi salir volando a toda velocidad. Nunca se lo he dicho, estoy esperando que ella quiera decirme, respeto su espacio, y acepto que se guarde su vida personal.

—Ah. Así que era eso.

—Sí, por eso… no sé si esto sirva de mucho, pero… me llama bastante la atención que ella se haya emocionado tanto por una simple palabra.

—¿Qué palabra?

—Ah… creo que era desear.

—¿Desear?—le pregunté.

—Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

¿Desear?

¿No será que la razón por la cual no logro dar con ella, es porque fue a Namek?

—Tierra llamando a Trunks.

De ser así, solo había una única persona que pudo haberla ayudado.

—Ann, tengo que irme, adiós.

—Pero…

—Y gracias por la información.

—Oh, hola Trunks ¿Qué se te ofrece aquí?

—Hola, Dende. Vine porque quiero ir a donde está Pan.

—Ah… pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Trunks?—dijo sin darse cuenta de que había caído en mi juego.

—Sé que ella vino aquí—le dije para hacerlo caer en su propia imprudencia. Ya había abierto la boca, ahora tendría que hablar —. Llévame con ella, Dende.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y ahora, solo atiné a sentarme para no desplomarme de la impresión.

Pan está embarazada.

Me decía mi yo interno con una cara de asombrado, y sin poder creérselo.

Kami.

Uniendo fechas en mi cabeza, solo llegué a una en especial.

"Déjame hacerte el amor, mujer"

Sí, no había dudas de eso.

"El embarazo saiyajin es más acelerado que el humano, si ustedes llegaran a engendrar un hijo, ten por seguro que solo le tomará meses en formarse"

Me había dicho mi madre, y vaya que tenía razón.

—¡Pan! ¡El pedido!—dijo una mujer namekiana detrás del mostrador. Ante lo cual, casi me caí de espaldas.

¿Qué día era este?

¿El día de sorprender a Trunks Briefs?

—Sí, enseguida Xeclan—dijo Pan, con un delantal en su frente, y el cabello recogido en un moño. Pero mis ojos no podían quitarse de su vientre.

Un hijo. Tendrás un hijo, Trunks Briefs.

—¡Señorita, mi pedido!—bramó un hombre a dos mesas de distancia de la mía—. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

—Sí, enseguida.

—¡Señorita, otra porción de arroz!—¿Arroz? ¿Eso existe siquiera aquí?

—Sí, se lo llevaré en un momento—comentó con la sonrisa que siempre cargaba, casi pude ver a la antigua Pan allí, nada en comparación con la que vi partir.

"Adiós, Trunks"

—Señorita ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Son veinte taits. Muchas gracias.

—¡Pan! La orden.

—Sí, enseguida—contestó, y realmente me estaba sorprendiendo la capacidad de esa mujer para mantenerse al tanto de todo, en ese medio de presión. La vi perderse unos cuantos minutos detrás del mostrador, y volver con un carrito lleno de comida.

—Señorita ¿Cuánto es?

—Sí, un momento—dijo atareada, y con un esfero clavado en su cabello envuelto en un moño, que minutos antes había usado para tomar las órdenes—A ver son treinta y cinco más treinta y ocho, son setenta y tres, más veinticinco serían: Noventa y ocho, más quince del pez, serían: ciento trece—calculó en su cabeza.

—Sí, muchas gracias—le dijo el hombre sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

—Señorita, mi cuenta por favor—dijo una mujer mientras las demás personas hablaban sobre lo delicioso que era el arroz, muchos de ellos la llamaban incesantemente, y me asombraba que ella siguiera tan tranquila, y pudiera hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Nunca hubiese creído verla así, pero sonreí al verla sonreír, creí que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

—¡Pan! ¡La orden!—dijo la mujer namekiana con nuevas órdenes en los platos. Sin que lo pudiera evitar un sudor frío bajó por mi espalda.

Pero si Pan, aún ni entregaba el anterior pedido.

—¡Sí, solo un momento! A ver la suma de su cuenta es…

—Yo iré—le dije para pasar de largo de ella, y adentrarme para tomar las órdenes.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Sin que lo pudiera creer, Trunks se arremangó las mangas de su buso negro, y pasó de largo para tomar el otro carrito que esperaba ser servido.

—Yo serviré—comentó empujando el carrito y dejando las órdenes en cada mesa—¡Orden 23!

—¡Por aquí!—dijo un hombre al fondo del pasillo, y solo pude ver estupefacta mientras Trunks hacía de mesero.

Por Kamisama, apenas sí me creía que estuviese aquí, y ahora, lo estaba viendo trabajar sirviendo órdenes de comida.

—¿Señorita? ¿Me cobrará o será gratis?—me sacó de mi letargo una joven que me miró un tanto divertida.

—Ah, sí ¿Qué va a ordenar?

—Aquello que llaman onigiris.

—Kami estoy muerta—dijo Xeclan descargándose pesadamente en una de las sillas—. Pero no nos podemos quejar, nos fue muy bien.

—Sí, así es—le dije haciendo lo mismo.

—Pan—me habló en voz baja—. Ofrécele algo para comer, también trabajó el día de hoy—dijo refiriéndose a Trunks, que había ido al baño—. Aún queda algo de arroz en la olla, así que ve, mujer, y tú también come un poco.

Apenas sí lo dijo, Trunks salió del baño, y sin decir nada se acercó a nosotras.

—Ah, los dejaré solos—cediéndole el espacio, Xeclan se perdió en la cocina, y nos dejó solos en el salón, ahora ya vacío, hace poco acabamos de cerrar. Ya era más de las diez de la noche en mi reloj, y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mí, y ahora no podría ir a descansar. Trunks querría explicaciones.

Me levanté sin decirle nada, poco después regresé con un plato de comida servido por Xeclan. Uno para mí, y otro para él.

—Gracias—apenas sí dijo.

—De nada, ayudaste hoy, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Ustedes sí que trabajaron mucho—comentó con la mirada sobre mí, y ya no lo resistí.

—Luego, Trunks. Sé que tienes muchas cosas por preguntar, pero al menos déjame comer, tengo hambre, y entenderás que tengo que comer.

Con solo un asentimiento de cabeza, él me dejó al menos disfrutar de mi comida.

—Ah, lamento no tener más camas. A decir verdad, no creí que Yajar retornaría aún, y bueno… solo les puedo ofrecer estas mantas.

—Muchas gracias, Xeclan. Ah—con media mirada en Trunks agradecí las mantas que me dio—. Veré que puedo hacer, no te preocupes. Agradezco que lo hayas aceptado.

—De nada, Pan. Bueno, los dejo. Tengo que arropar a Ziank.

—Sí, no te preocupes—le dije con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y bajó por las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de la pequeña habitación que en estos últimos meses había sido mi lugar de descanso, y ahora tendría que dormir en el mismo lugar, con Trunks—. Yo dormiré en la cama, tú en el suelo—le dije entregándole las mantas—. ¿Alguna objeción al respecto?

—Ah…

—Veo que no—pasé de él para enfundarme en las sábanas mientras él tendía las mantas en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos, y también se acostó.

—Ten una almohada—le lancé una, nunca le gustaba dormir sin una debajo de su cabeza.

—Gracias.

Pasaron minutos, no sé cuántos en completo silencio. Y la situación era incómoda, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, ahora tenía que dormir en la misma habitación, después de todo lo que pasó, era incómodo.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar producto del cansancio.

—Pan.

—Hm ¿Aún estás despierto? —le dije tratando de conciliar el sueño.

—Sí, quería hablar contigo.

—Trunks, fue un día muy pesado, así que solo quiero dormir. Por favor, hablemos mañana.

—Pan…

—¿Qué?

No daría su brazo a torcer. Pero qué terquedad de hombre.

—Quiero agradecerte por dejarme quedar aquí.

—A donde más irías—le dije—. Además, no es a mí a quién debes agradecer, sino a Xeclan.

—Pan…

—¿Qué quieres, Trunks? Cállate de una buena vez, y déjame dormir. Tengo mucho sueño.

Sin esperármelo siquiera tomó mi mano por debajo de la manta, y apretándola me dio a entender que no dejaría que esta conversación se alargara—. Dilo—sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer.

—No sabía del embarazo ¿Acaso no querías qué…

—No, de ninguna manera. Yo iba a ir a la tierra antes de dar a luz, nunca te habría negado el derecho, Trunks.

—Pan…

—También tenías que conocerlo. Tenías que saber que tendrías un hijo—le dije con el cejo fruncido.

—Y te lo agradezco, Pan. Esto me ha hecho muy feliz. En verdad, estoy feliz por el embarazo.

—Si eso era todo, ahora, por favor, quiero dormir.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero él no lo permitió.

—Trunks…

—Eh pensado mucho, y… no puedo dejar de pensar que nos hemos convertido en extraños.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué cosa decirle—. Una vez me dijiste que te debiste haberme fastidiado, pero… te digo que… —sentí su voz quebrarse, y solo le miré con el cejo fruncido—, te diré que han sido, los ocho años más felices… de mi vida, en esos años hubo… muchas cosas que nunca te dije, y… tú también toleraste muchas cosas que te hice, Pan.

Dando un suspiro, me permití escuchar su declaración. El nudo en mi garganta se formó, y eso sí que era lo único que me fastidiaba de estar embarazada.

—La decepción que tuve, dejé que cegara mis sentimientos, tanto para ni siquiera poder amarte, ahora… me declaro culpable, y siento haberte herido en esa forma.

—Trunks…

—Y si me dieras… Pan, si me dieras una oportunidad, prometo que… te daré el resto de mi vida, para compensarte a ti, y a mí bebé.

—¿Ahora me extrañas? —pregunté.

—Pan… Solo quiero esos días de vuelta, Pan… quiero… escucharte decir que me amas, tus felicitaciones por mis logros, tus quejas por mi indiferencia, dormir contigo, Pan. Solo quiero que… me perdones, por favor.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y ahora corrían libres por mis mejillas, para tan solo perderse en la almohada.

—Quiero que regreses conmigo, Pan. Quiero que vengas conmigo a la tierra, y me dejes ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

Secándome las lágrimas, solo me permití sonreír. Apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo doblado, solo extendí mis manos hacia su rostro para secar unas cuantas lágrimas que surcaban.

—Trunks… Ya no puedo regresar a ser la misma de antes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"Ya no puedo volver a ser la misma de antes"

Oírla decir eso me rompió el alma, ella era perfecta tal y como era, y escucharla decir que ya no podía regresar a ser mi dulce esposa, me aterró, porque con aquello quizá venía la posibilidad de que ella no me dejara estar a su lado.

Moviéndose un poco en la cama, se acostó de lado en mi dirección. Mi vista desde el suelo no era la mejor del mundo, pero me conformaba con haberla encontrado, y al menos haber conocido que iba a tener un hijo mío.

Kami. Qué imbécil fui.

Si no hubiese venido, solo me habría enterado de su existencia unos cuantos meses antes del parto.

Suspirando, ella dormía plácidamente. No mentía cuando me dijo que estaba cansada. Poco tiempo después de haberme dicho esas palabras, ella se había dado la vuelta en otra dirección, se zafó de mi agarre, y ya nada pude hacer para volver a tomarla de la mano.

No sé ni qué hora será. En completo silencio, solo cerré los ojos, y traté de conciliar el sueño.

Pan no había respondido nada cuando le dije que quería que regresar a la tierra, pero quiero que lo haga, quiero que esté conmigo, y me deje hacerme cargo de ella, y de mi hijo. Como siempre debió haber sido.

Aun ahora me hierve la sangre el recordar lo que Mai puso como excusa cuando yo la confronté, y le reclamé el por qué haberle dicho todo a Pan.

Le hubiese dado el dinero que hubiese pedido con tal de que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero no, la mujer en terapia psicológica, soltó la sopa, y ahora yo me encontraba aquí. Durmiendo en el duro suelo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Por qué hacerlo, Mai?

—Porque ella me obligó.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ella me miró de manera intimidante, y me ordenó hablar. No quise hacerlo, pero me acorraló, me tomó por los hombros, y me obligó a que hablara.

—¡¿Y para qué demonios fuiste en primer lugar?!

—¡Porque ella es la única persona que siempre se ha preocupado por mí—me gritó mientras seguía llorando—… sin que yo la considere realmente mi amiga! ¡Por eso, y ya no podía seguir sin haberme disculpado!

—¿Qué?

—Trunks…—me dijo en medio del llanto—. Cuando perdí al niño que tú creíste no existía…. Pan… ella me cuidó.

Eso me cayó como un balde agua helada.

—¿Qué Pan hizo qué?

—Sí, ella pagó las facturas del hospital, y jamás pidió que le pagara ese favor.

—¿En verdad estuviste embarazada?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo estaba! Pero no me quisiste creer por lo que había pasado con Patrick.

Esa confesión me dejó helado, sin saber qué más hacer, solo pasé mis manos para tomar mi cabeza.

Kami. Iba a tener un hijo con Mai.

—Pan… ¿Sabe eso?

—Sí, lo dedujo.

—¡Maldita sea, Mai! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida, de nuevo!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para que Pan regrese conmigo. La amo demasiado para siquiera dejarla ir, y peor aún, me niego rotundamente a esa idea, el solo pensar que ella pudiera dejarme y conseguir a otro, y que ese otro críe a mi hijo, es imperdonable de mi parte.

Y juro que me mato si dejo que ese otro sea el "Pelos parados" de Ubb.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Me desperté, y sentándome en la cama, me permití estirarme un poco. Aún estaba oscuro, pero nuestro horario de trabajo empezaba ya.

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo, y pude ver que Trunks seguía durmiendo. El largo de los mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre su frente, y mis ojos divagaron por su barba crecida.

Dándome una bofetada mental, me traje a la realidad. Me levanté de la cama, y sin meditarlo dos veces, le lancé con fuerza mi almohada para despertarlo.

—Ah… pero… qué… cómo…—dijo medio dormido aún— Ah…

—A levantarse, Trunks.

—¿Qué?—dijo apenas sí abriendo sus ojos para mirar en su reloj qué horas eran—. Pan. Son las cuatro de la mañana—soltó extrañado aun adormilado.

—Aquí el horario de trabajo empieza desde las cuatro. Así que levántate, debes ayudar a Yajar con el cargamento que trajo. Tienes que ayudar para pagar su hospitalidad.

—Ah…—con la mirada sorprendida y soportando su peso en sus brazos sobre el suelo, Trunks solo me veía sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—le dije cruzándome de brazos—. Levántese, hombre, y busque oficio—sin decirle nada más, tomé mi muda de ropa limpia, y salí con dirección al baño para cambiarme.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Kami, la espalda me dolía. Nunca me había dolido tanto, pero se lo atribuyo a la simple manta tendida. Ahora siento todo el cuerpo entumecido, y sí que me había asustado cuando Pan me lanzó la almohada con fuerza. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan cansado.

Diciéndome que buscara oficio, salió dejándome solo.

Sobando mi cuello, me permití despertarme totalmente, me coloqué los zapatos, y abroché mi pantalón. Pan no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar, y me dijo que doblara las mantas y las colocara sobre su ya casi tendida cama, de todas maneras, ella nunca se movía mucho, y solo tenía que jalar un poco las mantas para considerarla tendida.

—Yajar, estará en el garaje, así que por favor, ayúdalo a cargar todo a la camioneta, y luego iremos al restaurant—me dijo para poco después subir al segundo piso, y bajar con una bolsa.

—Hola—saludé al hombre nameku a sus espaldas—. Vine a ayudarte.

—Oh, no. Eres el esposo de Pan, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Eres nuestro invitado.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. No hay problema.

—¿También eres saiyajin?

—Sí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Revisa el arroz, Pan.

—Sí, Xeclan. Un poco más, y estará listo—comenté.

—Con permiso—dijo Trunks dejando cuatro quintales de arroz en la mesa que la cocina tenía en el fondo.

Dejándola, salió para ir por más del cargamento que Yajar había traído.

—¿Aun no se hablan?

—Ah—suspiré—. Solo un poco, Xeclan.

—Ahora por el bebé, deben hacerlo, Pan.

—Sí, eso lo sé, por eso…

—¿Qué, Pan?

—Regresaré a la Tierra.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Si van a la Tierra, por favor, vayan a mi casa, serán bienvenidos—se despidió Pan de ellos.

—Sí, tenlo por seguro, Pan.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, ella se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Ziank.

—¿No vendrás otra vez, Pan? —preguntó con un tono triste.

—Ziank—empezó ella, acomodando el kimono del pequeño nameku—. Por ahora no lo sé, pero sí sé que puedo dejarte un recuerdo—le dijo sacando un libro de su bolso—. Son cuentos infantiles, leyendas, y algunas fábulas. Por algo estuvimos estudiando el idioma terrestre—le dijo, y Ziank solo la abrazó, feliz por su regalo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Pan! ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada, lindura. Xeclan, Yajar. Gracias por todo.

—A ti niña, ten un buen viaje, y cuida de ti, y tu bebé.

—Sí, espero que vengas a la tierra para que puedas conocerlo.

—Sí, lo haremos, Pan.

—Bien, nos veremos—les dijo.

Colocándome a su lado, también me despedí.

—Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de ella—reverencié—, se los agradezco mucho. A los dos.

—No es nada, señor Briefs. Yo vivía sola, y… fue bueno haberla conocido. Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Se los agradezco. Por favor, siempre tendrán un lugar en nuestra casa.

Dando un último adiós con su mano, Pan colocó dos dedos en su frente, y nos teletransportó.

Después de una semana muy ajetreada en aquel restaurant, por fin había regresado a la Tierra.

Por fin mi espalda agradecería reposar en un cómodo colchón.

No creí que fuera tan agotador, y según Yajar, Pan había trabajado así durante dos largos meses. Kami, sí que esta mujer era terca en verdad.

—Bien, ahora vamos a ca…

—Yo no regresaré a la casa—dijo entendiendo mi premisa.

—Pero Pan… ¿Qué dices?

—Yo acepté venir a la Tierra, porque tú tenías el derecho de verlo crecer. Y estar presente en el momento del parto, pero yo nunca dije que regresaría a vivir contigo, Trunks.

Touch.

Doble Touch.

Eso me clavó como un puñal. Era verdad, nunca me lo dijo.

—Pero… Pan.

—Iré a la casa de campo que tengo, y luego iré a visitar a mi familia.

—Pan. No puedo permitir que hagas eso.

 **POV DE UBB**

"Entrena mucho"

Dando una patada más, acabé mi entrenamiento.

—Pero qué idiota—me dije—. ¿Cómo no pudiste haberlo visto venir?

Ahora me pregunto, dónde está Pan, y qué es lo que está haciendo, pero sobretodo ¿cuándo regresará?

Ahora debe odiarlo de seguro, y quizá yo podría tener una posibilidad con ella. Después de todo, ella fue mi primer amor.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Ubb—me dijo en medio de su abrazo—. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero ahora muchas personas dependerán de ti.

—Pan…

—Tienes que… seguir el legado de tu padre—me confortó—. Lamento tu pérdida.

—Pan—me aferré a ella como si no hubiese mañana. Ya sin poder más, colapsé en llanto.

Mi padre había muerto, y ahora me había dejado la responsabilidad de mi aldea, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ella me comentó que se iría a otro país.

Que no la vería en mucho tiempo, porque pensaba en cuidar de su abuelo.

—Pan… gracias por haber venido. En verdad te lo agradezco.

—No tienes de qué, eres familia, y debemos apoyarte en este momento de dolor.

—Sí, Pan. Eres mi familia.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Me preocupa esa niñata ¿En dónde estará?

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Oh, pero…—sin poder decir nada, Cori solo me vio de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, Cori—sonreí en su dirección.

—Buenas tardes, señora Briefs—reverenció sin poder quitar los ojos de mi vientre—. Ah. Felicidades—reverenció refiriéndose a mi estado.

—Cori.

—¿Sí, Sr. Briefs?

—Prepara el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Sí, enseguida señor—le dijo la mujer de mediana edad, subiendo las escaleras, y perdiéndose en el segundo piso.

—Pan…

—Quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago por nuestro hijo—le dije—. Pero solo será hasta que nazca.

—Lo sé, Pan. Y te agradezco que hayas aceptado vivir conmigo mientras el bebé nace.

Con un asentimiento de mi cabeza, me dirigí al segundo piso, con rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes.

—Aun creo que es mala idea que te quedes aquí, deberías ir a la habitación principal, es más espaciosa.

—Estaré bien aquí—le contesté sujetando mi cabello en una cola de caballo—. No tengo ningún problema con quedarme aquí.

—Ah. ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Lamento interrumpirlos señores, pero… el señor Son está abajo en la sala.

—¿Mi papá?—le pregunté y ella solo asintió. Dejando mi bolso en la cama, salí a toda prisa para verlo, y efectivamente, él en compañía de mi madre, estaban allí.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, y no sabían qué decir.

—Mamá, papá—sin esperar más me lancé a sus brazos, y los abracé a ambos.

—Mi niña.

—Pan. Nos tenías preocupados—soltó mi padre pasando una mano por mi cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, papa, y mamá. Pero entenderán que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó.

Un tanto avergonzados, ellos bajaron la cabeza.

—Como verán… entiendo por qué lo hicieron.

—Pan, nosotros solo pensamos en lo que era mejor para ti.

—Sí, papá. Lo sé, pero yo ya era una adulta, y tenía que resolver mis propios problemas.

—Sí, mi niña—comentó mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara, y un par de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas—. Ah ¿De cuánto estás, Pan?

—Tengo tres meses de embarazo, pero según Yajar me dijo, me quedan tres más para que nazca.

—Oh, esto sí que fue una verdadera sorpresa—comentó pidiendo permiso para poder tocar mi panza.

—Sí. Vaya que lo fue— Menudo momento había escogido mi bebé para existir.

—Pan. No queremos molestar, pero ¿Volviste con Trunks?

—No.

—Quizá deberías venir a vivir con nosotros—ofertó mi madre, pero con una sonrisa en mi cara, solo denegué.

—Mamá, no puedo. Viviré aquí hasta que el bebé nazca, Trunks también debe conocerlo, y ayudarme.

—¿Estás segura, Pan? ¿Realmente quieres quedarte aquí? Es decir…

—Sí lo estoy mamá. Este bebé también es su hijo, y el prometió hacerse cargo, y hacerse cargo no solo implica que me deposite un cheque en el banco, él también tiene que atenderlo, y tiene que saber lo que es tener un hijo, con sus contras, y sus ventajas.

Al escucharme, mi madre solo me dio una sonrisa, y un asentimiento de cabeza, cosa que yo agradecí infinitamente, porque significaba que respetaba mi decisión.

—¿Y luego, Pan? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó mi padre acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me iré a vivir a mi casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? ¿Creí que allí sí que te irías a vivir con nosotros?—dijo mi mamá.

—Mamá. Toda mi vida fui independiente, y ahora tendré un hijo, y quiero vivir con él, en mi casa.

—Lo entendemos, Pan. Y apoyaremos tus decisiones.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Kami. Estoy fastidiado.

Llevo horas sin poder dormir.

A solo una habitación de distancia estaba mi esposa, y ahora aunque volvió, ni siquiera podía dormir con ella.

Así lo había aceptado, y ahora tenía que conformarme con al menos tener la tranquilidad de que estábamos bajo el mismo techo.

"Solo hasta que el bebé nazca"

Me había dicho, y yo aceptaría lo que ella quisiera darme. No me importaba con tal de tenerlos conmigo, pero Kami, ahora tenerla tan cerca, y ni siquiera poder abrazarla, era demasiado.

Sí que me haría pagar caro, pero lo aceptaría, por ella y por mi hijo.

Solo espero que no tarde mucho.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Haber vuelto. Antes de lo esperado.

¿Será que hice bien?

Lo hiciste por tu hijo.

Dijo mi yo interna mientras tejía unos escarpines.

Todo por tu bebé. Así que ahora, duérmete, mujer. Deja de pensar tanto.

Kami, tres meses ¿Cómo serán?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Oh. No estarás pensando en comprarlo ¿O sí?—Se cruzó de brazos, y con la ceja enarcada me miró.

—¿Por qué no?—repliqué.

—Trunks—me miró con el cejo fruncido—. Apenas sí va a nacer ¿Cómo va a usar un auto a batería?

—No, aún no, pero sería bueno llevárnoslo.

—Estás loco—comentó riéndose de mis ocurrencias.

—No lo estoy, pero sería bueno tenerlo desde ya.

—Estás demente—me sentenció girando los ojos.

—Entonces, dime ¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

—Primero una cuna, un coche, algunas prendas, biberones, y pañales. Eso, Trunks. Eso sí necesita un bebé, no un…—señaló mi Audi en versión juguete para niños—. Un auto a batería. Pero qué tontería. Kami ¿Cómo se te pude ocu….—se alejó refunfuñando.

—Espérame, Pan—le dije alcanzándola en el trayecto, rumbo al área de ropa para bebé.

Aun ahora me rio de todo eso, a decir verdad, creo que exageré un poco, pero en fin. Al menos teníamos todo preparado, aunque faltara un mes y medio, eso no quería decir que ambos, o al menos ella, fuéramos tan irresponsables de dejar todo para última hora.

Y ahora, todo estaba acomodado en el cuarto de Pan. Kami, por ahora tendré que conformarme con al menos tenerlos en nuestra casa.

Viendo mi reloj supe que Pan ya estaría esperando por mí para cenar, ya que ella no había perdido esa costumbre, y yo no habría de desperdiciar ningún momento para tenerla cerca.

—Sr. Briefs. Sea bienvenido—saludó Cori cuando me vio ingresar.

—Hola, Cori. Dime ¿Dónde está Pan?

—Ah, la señora aun no llega.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? —me extrañó, ella casi siempre estaba aquí.

—Llamó, y dijo que tardaría un poco en casa de sus padres.

—Ah.

—¿Sirvo su cena, señor?

—No, voy a esperar a Pan.

Mientras la esperaba, me puse a trabajar en algunos balances, pero los minutos pasaron, y ella aun no regresaba.

—Cof. Cof. Señor ¿Va a comer?

—No, la esperaré.

Otros minutos más pasaron, y ahora mi estómago se estaba manifestando.

—Kami ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ah, tengo hambre.

"Nadie nunca debe comer solo"

—Kami, a este paso, quizá se quedó a dormir en la casa de Gohan.

Escuché un griterío a la afueras de la casa, pero no le tomé importancia y me concentré de nuevo en mi trabajo, coloqué música en mi computador, me coloqué los audífonos, y seguí trabajando.

—¡Sr!—dijo Cori bajando a paso apresurado del segundo piso—. La prensa ha rodeado el auto de la señora en la entrada, y la están atosigando con preguntas, y no la deja pasar.

Apenas lo dijo, salí de la casa, y efectivamente así era. Pan no podía avanzar porque delante del auto, los periodistas estaban acoplados.

—¡Señora Briefs. Díganos! ¡¿Cuál es el sexo del bebé?! —gritaban, y pude ver que Pan solo los saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sra…! ¡Oh, allí está el Sr. Briefs!—gritaron al verme detrás del portón, y todas las luces de las cámaras se enfocaron en mí—. ¡Unas palabras para el diario Today!

—¡¿Cómo tomó la noticia del bebé?!

Reprimí mi impulso de girar los ojos exageradamente, porque de seguro mañana sería noticia nacional.

—¡¿Esa es la razón por la cual su esposa desapareció unos cuantos meses?!

—¡¿Estaban ocultando la noticia?!

—¡¿Cuál será el nombre del bebé?!

Abrí la puerta de acceso, y pasando de ellos, golpee la ventana de mi esposa. Ella me miró negando mi pedido.

Sabía lo que yo le diría, y volvió a negar. Le golpee la ventana con dos dedos, y ella aun aferrada al volante, se negó a salir, pero después de unos segundos de considerarlo, salió del auto.

No esperé su confirmación, y tomando su mano, la arrastré conmigo con dirección a la casa.

—¡Señores Briefs!

—¡Solo una declaración!

Sin prestar atención a más tonterías que tendrían para decir, caminé a paso apresurado con Pan a mi lado.

—Y así querías irte a vivir sola, mujer—le dije sacado de quicio con esas personas.

—No fue mi culpa—se excusó Pan a mis espaldas—, no creí que sucedería esto.

—Pues ya ves que sí, Pan.

Llegando a la puerta de acceso a la casa, Cori ya esperaba por nosotros.

—Cori, encárgate del auto.

—Sí, señor. Enseguida.

Me adentré a la casa, y me aseguré que todo estuviera bien con ella.

—¿No te hicieron daño?

—No—contestó muy segura—, estoy bien, es solo que no me lo esperé.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan terca, Pan?! ¡Te dije que si necesitabas cualquier cosa, tan solo tenías que decirlo! ¿Por qué no llamarme?

Cerrando levemente mis ojos traté de calmar mi ira.

—Ah…

—Señores, ya guardé el auto, pero los periodistas siguen esperando fuera—interrumpió Cori.

—Gracias Cori, por favor, sirve la cena.

—Sí, señor. Como ordene.

Desapareciendo con rumbo a la cocina, nos dejó solos.

—Exijo una explicación razonable, Pan.

Sus cejas se juntaron, y pensé que iba a gritarme, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando solo hipeo.

—Bueno… pero no te enfades conmigo—dijo en un hilo de voz—. Nada pude hacer… apenas sí estaba llegado, y…—pronto las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas—, ellos se colocaron delante del auto ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué les pasara el auto por encima? —soltó su argumento con el cejo fruncido, y el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Solo ahí pude ver que me había sobrepasado con ella.

"Estará muy sensible en el embarazo, así que acostúmbrate a los lloriqueos, y cambios de humor constantes. Son las hormonas"

Me había aconsejado Videl, y vaya que ella tenía razón.

—Solo… no me grites… por favor—suplicó—… sé que estás molesto, pero…

—No estoy enojado contigo, mujer. Estoy enojado con ellos por ser tan entrometidos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué gritarme a mí?—soltó en el mismo tono lastimero, y derramando un par de lágrimas.

Ya ni la reconocía, ella nunca se había comportado así, si hasta parecía una niña mimada.

Y cualquier persona en este mundo podría haber pensado que yo había sido un pobre maldito si viera las lágrimas en su cara.

—Trunks… yo lo siento mucho… fue mi culpa.

—Ah, mujer. No seas tonta—la abracé, al menos podía sacar algo de provecho de toda esta situación—. Solo que debiste haberme llamado—, Yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 27.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Y en otras noticias del mundo del espectáculo, hemos confirmado que efectivamente, Corporación Capsule espera bebé.

—Sí, así es. La best seller, y esposa del magnate Son Pan, está esperando a su primer hijo. Y aunque no quiso dar declaraciones oficiales, su pronunciada pancita da mucho que decir.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo de lo que se habla, sino de la acción tan romántica que su esposo tomó con ella.

—Así es, pero los dejamos con el siguiente video.

Kami. Sabía que sería noticia nacional, pero no creí que tanto.

—Sí que son entrometidos—bramé.

—Vaya que lo son—comentó Trunks apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sí. Ah, Trunks…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lamento haber llorado de esa manera, estúpidas hormonas. Realmente no sé qué me pasó—le dije bufando—, y gracias por—pausé antes de decirlo. No era ninguna damisela en peligro, pero al parecer para la prensa así había sido—, por haber ido por mí.

—De nada, Pan.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Kami, era un maldito calculador, pero me alegra serlo.

Sabía que al menos ese gesto bajaría la constante guardia que ella tenía conmigo, y me congratulé en extremo al haber dado justo en el clavo.

Después de la cena, cada uno subió a su habitación, ella a la de a lado, y yo en la que años antes era la nuestra.

"No quiero decirlo, pero debo. Esa habitación me trae malos recuerdos, y tú sabes por qué, Trunks"

Evidentemente lo sabía, pero ahora solo podía pensar que una de las tantas barreras que Pan tenía para evitar que me acercara a ella, había caído.

Trunks: 1, barrera: 0

No puedo negar que me hace falta en extremo, si pudiera, me iría a su habitación y dormiría con ella, pero no puedo. Ella me mataría por hacerlo, y de ninguna manera pienso dejarle el camino fácil al niñato de Ubb. Y retroceder en el campo que ya he avanzado.

Kami, como detesto a ese tipo. Como me hierve la sangre con solo pensarlo. Y apuesto mi vida a que él debe pensar lo mismo con respecto a mí.

—Pero al menos ahora sabe que Pan está embarazada—sonreí malévolamente—, ojalá así se le quiten las ganas de entrometerse, y buscar lo que no se le ha perdido.

 **POV DE UBB.**

—Muchas gracias a nuestra audiencia por la sintonización. Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora. Descansen.

Apagando la televisión, descargué pesadamente mi cuerpo en el sillón.

Kami.

¿Qué Pan estaba qué?

Embarazada. Yo mismo me respondí.

Yo mismo la vi en el video, no había duda de eso. Así que ella ya está de regreso.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a visitarla.

Quiero ver cómo está, y aunque esté esperando un hijo de Trunks, eso no me hará desistir.

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes"

Sí, hay que reconocérselo, se comportó de una manera notable.

—¿No es así, bebé?

Acariciando mi pancita le dije eso, y mi bebé comenzó a moverse.

—Tu papá es un hombre extraño en verdad. Quién creyera que se comportaría así. Hace tiempo… —di un profundo suspiro—, ni siquiera le hubiésemos importado.

"Pide lo que necesites"

—Ah, Solo un par de meses para que estés con nosotros, agi. Ah… bebé ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Trunks parece dispuesto a todo por enmendar sus errores, pero aún ahora después de todo lo que de su boca ha salido, aun no puedo creer al ciento por ciento el que velará por nosotros porque así lo quiere, no porque sea su mera responsabilidad.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, y realmente no quise contestarle a nadie. Grandioso lo que había hecho la prensa. No quería que nadie a parte de mi familia supiera que estaba de vuelta, y también quería proteger a mi bebé de los medios, pero no, ahora todo el mundo sabía, y todo el mundo estaría pendiente de qué pasaría conmigo y mi bebé.

Eso era lo que yo no quería, nunca lo aceptaría, porque no quería que mi bebé estuviera en medio de un estrés constante, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué más podía hacer yo si no todos los días dicen que C.C tendrá un bebé?

Ahora solo me quedaba aceptar lo que la prensa dijera, lo que especulara, y aceptarlo así sin más.

Además tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz con Trunks, y eso era sencillamente fácil hasta ahora, a no ser que pierda los estribos como hoy.

Kami. Ese hombre pierde la paciencia, y manda a todo mundo al carajo.

¿Volverás con él?

Preguntó mi yo interno ahora más repuesta y con un nuevo peinado en su cabello.

Pero ¿Estás lista?

No, aún no lo estaba, aún tengo miedo por todo esto. Si bien es cierto, acepté regresar a la Tierra, y acepté vivir bajo el mismo techo que Trunks, eso no significaba que todo entre nosotros estaba perdonado, pero no podía odiarlo, de todas maneras un mal esposo-al menos antes de enterarme que se casó por despecho- no era.

Aunque casi nunca lo veía, para mí era el mejor de todos, pero ahora… las dudas en mi corazón no me dejan permitirle acercarse lo suficiente.

Siempre es lo mismo, y me congratulo al lograr que Trunks Briefs acepté lo que yo quiera darle, sin reclamo ni exigencia. De todas maneras, no puede.

¿Darle otra oportunidad?

—Y si… ¿es el comienzo de otro error? Kami, malditas hormonas—maldije cuando de nuevo me puse a llorar.

¿Confiar en Trunks?

Creo que…

Mejor estaré sola, me daré un tiempo para curar las heridas, y luego veremos qué sucede. Realmente no me reconozco ahora, me he vuelto muy frágil, y eso me enfada. Aunque lo ame…

¿Cómo vivir con la sombra de todo lo que pasó oculta en un rincón?

Él está haciendo esto porque nos quiere, según dice, pero ¿Eso es verdad?

¿Y si mejor estamos bien cada uno separado?

Esa pregunta siempre ronda mi cabeza como para recordarme que toda será mejor si me quedo sola, y que creo podré vivir en la rutina, y fingir que todo estará muy bien, y que ya no siento nada por el tonto de Trunks Briefs.

Maldito idiota. Si hubiese sido honesto desde el inicio, yo no estaría en esta situación: dolida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi agi.

"¿Qué tiene de malo comprarlo?"

—Hm. Pero qué tontería. Comprar un auto a batería ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir algo así?

Es un tonto sin remedio en verdad.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—me dijo con el cejo fruncido, y las manos apoyadas en el mesón de la cocina.

—Ah… no fue mi culpa. Además ¿Dónde querías que consiguiera hamburguesas a las dos de la mañana?—me defendí riéndome de la situación.

—Hm. No es tan difícil ¿No te la pasas diciendo que no hay nada en este mundo que Trunks Briefs no pueda hacer? ¿Dónde quedó eso?

—Ah…

—Es increíble—bufó divertida—, además recuerda que es para tu hijo. Ahora sí ¿Trajiste todo?—me preguntó, y casi pude verla salivar por la comida que traje.

—Sí. Tengo todo lo que pediste—le dije sacando las hamburguesas, las papas fritas, y el helado de vainilla.

Ella se sentó en frente de la mesa, y vio todo con cara de alegría.

—Buen provecho, Pan—le dije sentándome en frente de ella.

—Gracias, Trunks—y por fin soltó la risa que estaba aguantando—. Kami, este bebé sí que salió exigente—continuó con su risa.

Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Cuando la vi en mi cama, no lo pude creer. Realmente me sorprendí cuando la vi arrodillada sobre el colchón.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Ah, pero…—incorporándome en la cama, no podía creer que ella estuviera delante de mí. Inevitablemente mis ojos se dirigieron a la abertura en su vestido de seda que denotaba su estado.

Y tuve que abofetearme para saber que no estaba soñando.

Muchos de esos conjuntos de seda, yo conocía más que bien. Sin pretenderlo siquiera, mi mente se trasladó a muchas de las noches en las que había arrancado ese pedazo de tela de su cuerpo.

—Trunks—chasqueó sus dedos, trayéndome a la realidad—. Mi cara está acá arriba.

—Ah…—me había descubierto— ¿Qué haces aquí Pan?

—Tengo una urgencia—dijo mordiendo sus labios.

Mi mente depravada comenzó a maquinar teorías.

"Aumento del deseo sexual durante el embarazo… las mujeres también pueden atravesar situaciones muy diversas"

Según decía aquel libro, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquello. Y es que Pan se veía diferente, con los pechos más voluminosos, y su vientre crecido, y no me mentiría a mí mismo al decir que no la deseaba en demasía, y es que verla con nuevas curvas que me incentivaban a lanzar mi autocontrol por la ventana, y suplicar perdón porque me perdonara y volviera a ser mía, pero habría de esperar.

Kami. Ojalá no dure demasiado la abstinencia.

¿Qué será lo que quiere a esta hora?

Deseaba que fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero tenía que esperar para confirmarlo.

—Ah…—deja tus pensamientos impuros, Trunks— ¿Con el bebé?—quise eliminar las ideas de mi mente—, ¿Qué pasa, Pan?

—Bueno—pausó mirándome tímidamente—, dijiste que si quería lo que sea solo tenía que pedirlo. No mentías ¿Cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Por favor, que me diga lo que quiero oír.

—Tengo un antojo, Trunks.

Diablos. No fue así.

—Ah… ¿Sí?

—Sí, y como tú eres el padre, tú tienes que buscarlo, a no ser que ¿Estabas mintiendo con respecto a tu oferta?—me dijo me manera inquisidora.

—No, claro que no.

—Podría haber ido yo, pero decidí tomarte la palabra, Trunks.

—Claro, nena dime que…

Con la mirada que me dio, mejor recalqué.

—Claro, Pan. Dime ¿Qué se te antoja?—Kami, en verdad que mi hijo era demasiado impaciente.

—Bueno…—me lanzó un sinfín de cosas, que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de la cantidad de comida. Y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un saiyajin.

Después de decirlo, dijo que esperaría mi retorno, y yo iría, claro que sí, pero antes habría de darme una ducha fría bastante rápida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó con la hamburguesa a medio acabar en sus manos—, Acaso… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—dijo señalando sus mejillas— ¿Es eso?

—No—denegué divertido—, es solo que… nunca te había visto comer así, tan… desesperadamente.

—No es mi culpa—se excusó antes de darle otro mordisco a la hamburguesa—, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente. Kami, es una ansiedad increíble que no se calma hasta que consigas lo que quieres.

—Ah…—eso se escuchaba terrible. Mucho a decir verdad.

—Pero ve a dormir—me dijo—. Esto tardará un rato más.

—No. Recuerda que me enseñaste que nadie debe comer solo.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Lo recuerdas?—le pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

—Sí. Es una de las cosas que me enseñaste.

—Ah…—tragando el pedazo de la hamburguesa, no supe que más decir—, pero no me mires así—le dije cuando sentí que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí.

—Es que te ves graciosa.

—¡Trunks!—chillé—, de por sí la situación ya es incómoda. ¿Podrías no mirarme así? Me intimidas.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

¿La intimido?

"¿Por qué me miras así, Trunks?"

"Porque eres un enigma"

Recuerdo que le había dicho en la primera cita que tuvimos, e inevitablemente esta situación se asemejaba mucho a esa ocasión.

Solo que en aquella ocasión, poco sabía que ella y yo terminaríamos así, y peor aún siquiera imaginar que ahora ella cargaría a mi hijo en su vientre.

Mirándola comer tan desesperadamente, me sentí muy feliz de tenerla aquí conmigo de nuevo. A pesar de que no me perdonaba aun, las ganas no me faltan para lanzarme de lleno hacia ella, y besarla como lo hacía antes, y asegurarle a esta mujer que la amo demasiado, aun ahora aunque no me deja ni siquiera tocarla, y me tenga en abstinencia de sus labios, y de toda ella, no puedo perder la esperanza de que estas reuniones de madrugada me ayuden a recuperarla.

Pan solo se enfoca en seguir comiendo su preciado alimento para el sustento de nuestro testarudo hijo que cada día crece en su vientre.

Kami, solo falta dos meses para tenerlo con nosotros, y realmente me está matando eso, Pan dijo que se iría de aquí después del parto. Y no sé si realmente lo hará, y es por esa razón que cada día que pase con ella es indispensable para evitar que me deje.

"¿Por qué me besaste, Trunks?"

"Porque me provoco hacerlo, y lo haría otra vez"

Ahora la situación era completamente diferente de aquella vez, ahora con suerte podría darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para estar cerca de ella.

Y a veces mi hijo colabora con la causa perdida que resulta ser su padre, porque suele moverse, y esos son pocos de los momentos en los cuales ella me deja colocar mis manos sobre su vientre, para poder sentir a mi hijo, y a ella. Al ser tan independiente como es, no necesita de mí para casi nada, excepto en estas situaciones: Los antojos, y porque ella así lo decidió.

Pero no me quejaba, ella trataba de no interferir en mi trabajo, nunca pedía nada mientras estaba trabajando en la oficina, así que era justo que al menos la ayudara un poco con sus "Urgentes necesidades" como ella solía decirlo, y las cuales me hicieron emocionarme en vano.

Maldita mente morbosa.

Aun no entiendo cómo fui tan ciego, y cerrarme tanto que no pude darme cuenta antes del potencial que tiene esta mujer para seducirme, para lograr que sonría con tan solo verla hacerlo.

Era oficial, me había seducido otra vez, y quería besarla, tomarla, y declararla mía, como siempre debió haber sido.

Son Pan. Pones mi mundo de cabeza.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Enana, regresaste—me dijo Ubb abrazándome—, Ah, y veo que… no sola—comentó viendo mi vientre abultado.

—Sí, pronto tendré una personita a quién cuidar.

—Ah.

—Pero ven, siéntate—le ofrecí sentándome también en el sillón.

—Claro. Dime ¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó—Te despediste, y yo no lo noté.

—Tenía que estar sola, Ubb. Y estaba donde una amiga—le dije recordando a Xeclan.

—Ah, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Pan.

—Sí, eso me supieron decir, pero ya ves, estoy bien.

—Me alegra mucho, pero—pausó como si estuviera considerando dos veces las palabras que diría—, volviste con Trunks según veo.

—No—le dije.

—Pero… vives aquí con él.

—Él tiene derecho como padre del bebé, a verlo, y estar con él. Yo estoy cumpliendo mis obligaciones.

—Entonces… ¿No regresaste con él?

—No.

—Ah… Pan—me sonrió de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ubb? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

—Pan—dijo acercándose a mí, ante lo cual, yo solo retrocedí instintivamente en el sillón.

—Ubb, ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

—Pan quiero decirte que…

—Cof, cof. Señora Briefs—interrumpió Cori, y yo agradecí que así haya sido—, El señor la está esperando en el teléfono.

—Ah, sí. En seguida—le dije parándome en ese instante, y casi corriendo a la cocina, con Cori detrás de mí.

—Gracias—le dije sonriéndole—, ¿Hola? ¿Trunks?

—Pan, pasaré por ti en quince minutos. Iré contigo al médico.

—Sí, estaré lista para entonces.

—Bien, te llamo luego.

—Sí, Trunks.

Saliendo de nuevo a la sala, vi que Ubb tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Ah, Ubb, lamento pedirte que te vayas, pero… tengo una cita con el médico, y tengo que irme.

—Ah, claro. No te preocupes, si quieres te acompaño.

—No, muchas gracias, Ubb. Pero para eso está Trunks.

—¿Él va a venir aquí?

—Sí, está en camino.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Toqué el claxon pero nadie salió, volví a tocarlo, y esta vez Pan apareció, pero no era la única, el niñato de pelos parados venía con ella.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese tipo en mi casa?

"Porque eras mi amigo la dejé ir, pero ya no lo voy a tolerar"

Pero que puto cinismo de venir a mi casa después de haberme dicho eso. Realmente este tipo ya había vivido demasiado para venir aquí y casi suplicar una muerte segura. Por mi mano.

Bajando del auto, me dirigí hacia ellos.

Trunks, respira, respira.

—Ah, Hola Trunks. Ubb vino de visita—me informó Pan.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Sí, a eso vine—me recalcó el muy cínico de forma descarada, y casi pude ver una sonrisa socarrona en su cara—, a visitar a Pan. Para saber si estaba bien.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación—reverenció ella.

¿Por qué Pan tenía que ser tan despistada?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que el tipo la comía con la mirada?

Respira, Trunks. No estalles, no estalles.

Uno, dos, tres… cuatro…Bah, a la mierda. La meditación nunca sería lo mío.

¿Quería ser cínico? De acuerdo, dos podíamos jugar ese juego.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunté a Pan ignorando al tipo.

—Ajá. Vamos. Ubb, hablaremos otro día. Eres bienvenido en casa.

Sí, como no. Sobre mi cadáver él sería bienvenido.

—Sí, gracias, Pan.

—Ah, olvidé el ECO anterior. Regreso en un minuto—dijo Pan adentrándose nuevamente a la casa.

—No eres bienvenido en mi casa, Ubb. No te atrevas a volver.

—También esta es la casa de Pan, y ella dijo que sí.

Acercándome le miré de manera intimidante. Ahora sí que mi paciencia se fue por el caño.

—Te largas, y no vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa.

—Ah, pues no creo que Pan acate esa idea.

—Aquí están—salió Pan con papeles en mano—, menos mal los guardé en la sala. Ah. Trunks, vámonos. Se nos hará tarde—comentó pasando de nosotros, y dirigiéndose al auto.

—Sí, voy en un momento, Pan—como dije, dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego y no había nadie mejor que yo para ganarlo—, porque resulta que tenemos que ver cómo está… mi hijo—le aclaré, y esa sonrisa antes en su cara se borró para pasar a una de enojo.

Ahora sería mi turno de sonreír sarcásticamente, me adentré en el auto mientras lo vi salir volando.

—¿Para qué vino, Ubb?

—Ya te lo dije, vino a visitar, y también a dejar un presente—se explicó Pan sin darle la menor importancia.

¿Por qué ese hombrecito no entendía que a ella le valía una mierda?

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Trunks? —me preguntó sin dejar de verme.

"…tenemos que ver cómo está… mi hijo"

—No es nada. Solo recordé una pequeña victoria.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Ya falta poco, agi.

¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo pase tan deprisa?

No lo sabía, pero me alegra que en breve tendré a mi bebé. Según el médico, ya la próxima semana.

Solo un par de días para tenerlo. Sonreí tontamente cuando retorné mi vista a mi habitación y allí ya se encontraba la cuna armada.

—Kami.

La ilusión no se hizo esperar e hizo erizar mi piel. Todo en mi vida cambiaría, y no temía a nada en particular. Solamente me preguntaba qué vendría. Pero ni la menor posibilidad de saber qué sería.

El tibio aire de la noche se desplazó por el balcón, y solo me permití cerrar los ojos.

¿Podré ser una buena madre?

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Trunks saliendo de su habitación, y sentándose en una de las sillas que tenía su balcón—. Casi será media noche—Dijo al otro lado de la división de concreto que separaba su balcón del mío.

—Nada, solo… no podía dormir.

—¿Algo pasa con el bebé?

—No, solamente no pude, y eso es todo.

—Regreso enseguida—dijo desapareciendo en su habitación para luego volver con una frazada—, aunque sea verano, no puede desabrigarte.

Aceptándola, cubrí mis piernas y mis pies mientras el silencio entre nosotros se entabló.

—¿Y tú que haces despierto a estas horas?

—Estaba trabajando, tenía que revisar unos documentos.

—Ya veo ¿Terminaste?

—Sí, lo hice.

Apenas si dijimos eso, y de nuevo al silencio. Hace años ni siquiera pudiese haber creído que estaríamos así: Esperando a nuestro hijo, pero ambos separados.

Menudo momento había escogido mi bebé para aparecer.

—Ya casi llegamos a la recta final—soltó de repente.

—Sí. Así es—le respondí.

—El médico dijo una semana, Pan. Pero también dijo que puede adelantarse.

—Lo sé.

—No hemos discutido el nombre del bebé ¿Has pensado en alguno?

—Sí, tengo un par de ideas, pero nada más.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó—. Por ejemplo yo he pensado en John, Andricie, y….

Una serie de punzadas en mi vientre me hizo detenerme de decirle.

Con las manos en mi vientre, me asusté realmente.

¿Por qué demonios Trunks debía tener lengua de brujo?

Apenas sí había preguntado si me sentía mal, y empezaron las contracciones. Respiré profundamente, y al menos las alivié un poco.

No podía estar entrando en trabajo de parto. ¿Verdad?

"Podría sentir como si su bebé descendiera, se le conoce como encajamiento"

Un visto, sí había sentido eso la anterior semana.

"Contracciones"

Otro visto, habían empezado hace un par de semanas pero no eran tan dolorosas como ahora. Según el médico dijo que eso era algo normal, y era llamado como falso parto, y aquella vez, sí que me asusté, pero ahora, Kami, parece que ahora sí quiere nacer.

Me dolía la espalda, y sentí mucho dolor en mi abdomen. Era el momento, todo de mí dolía a niveles abismales

Por Kami, no era médico, pero no podía equivocarme.

—… por último Lan, Xion, Zan, Tay, o no sé ¿Qué opinas tú?

Las contracciones se intensificaron, y ahora eran fuertes y regulares, Kami. Me están apuñalando desde adentro sin compasión.

—¿Pan?

—Ouch—me agaché para abrazar mi vientre, y tratar de calmar un poco el dolor.

—¿Qué pasa, Pan?—lo sentí saltar el muro, para luego arrodillarse—, Pan.

—Ya viene, Trunks—sisee—, Ouch, por Kami.

—¿Ya? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy. El bebé nacerá.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Apenas sí podía hablar entre dientes, y me confesó que mi hijo nacería ya. Como pude la tomé en mis brazos, y rumbo al hospital.

"Trunks, quiero tenerlo por medio natural"

"Sería más fácil por cesárea"

"Natural, Trunks"

Todo fue tan rápido que solo sentí que me arrastraban por los pasillos, luego me llevaron a quirófano.

—Colóquese el gorro, luego la mascarilla, las botas, la bata de esta manera—me dijo la enfermera—, el quirófano es un área estéril, y por último debe colocarse los guantes.

—Sí, sí enfermera—debo admitir que con algo de torpeza logré colocármelos, luego ella me guío al quirófano, pero realmente me asusté, jamás me gustaron los hospitales.

—Pan…—traté de llamarla, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en traer a nuestro hijo al mundo que ni me prestó atención. Por eso me paré a un lado de ella, y tomando su mano, le compartí mi energía.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por breves momentos, y luego de eso, ella volvió a pujar.

—Una vez más—ordenó el doctor—, puje más fuerte, ya está coronando—dijo el médico y Pan solo lo obedeció.

Después de verla apretar los dientes, y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, escuché un llanto, y poco tiempo después un bebé apareció frente a mis ojos.

Los médicos lo tomaron, y después de limpiarlo, nos dejaron verlo.

—Su hijo, señores. Es un niño—todo fue tan rápido que ahora nuestro hijo estaba en los brazos de mi agotada y pálida esposa.

—Felicidades, señora. Su hijo es muy saludable.

Dándole un beso en su cabecita, Pan no dejaba de sonreír débilmente.

—Trunks… por fin nació—comentó con sus ojos sobre él—. Mi agi.

—Sí—Kami, no podía creerlo, por fin había nacido, y ahora yo estaba nervioso, no solo era el ambiente hospitalario que me aterraba en extremo, sino también él haber visto a Pan prácticamente sufrir como nunca antes la había visto.

Ahora estaba frente a mi esposa, y mi hijo, y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

—¿Trunks?

—Ah…

—¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Ah…—¿Cómo lo hago? Todo lo que había leído, se había ido por el caño, justo ahora.

—Relájate, Trunks—me dijo—, ahora, solo extiende los brazos, y toma al bebé.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, y mis ojos se enfocaron en mi dulce bebé de cabello negro. Quien solo atinaba a llorar en mis brazos. No era médico pero lloraba como un niño sano.

—Oh, pero… Pan… mira, se mueve—le dije sin dejar de verlo—, Ah, qué lindo es mi hijo.

—Felicidades, el bebé está muy bien, pero la llevaremos a usted al área de descanso—nos notificó una enfermera.

—Sí—contestó Pan débilmente mientras sentí sus ojos clavarse en mí.

—Pan…

—¿Qué?—me preguntó débilmente.

—Gracias, Pan. Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho—le agradecí el haber traído a mi hijo al mundo. Me sentía feliz. Mi hijo, y Pan estaban sanos. No podía haber situación mejor que esa.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—le pregunté cuándo sin siquiera pretenderlo, elevé mi ki, y eso pareció calmarlo. Como no sabía qué más hacer, solo atiné hacer eso—, Hijo—sus ojos se abrieron, y me dejaron ver el mismo color de los míos—, Espero que recuerdes mi rostro ¿Eh?

Lo que dije le causó gracia tanto a Pan como a las enfermeras que aún estaban allí.

—¿Cómo te llamarás, pequeño? —le pregunté a mi hijo que comenzaba a moverse un tanto inquieto.

—Trunks—me llamó mi esposa—, se llamará Naím.


	28. Chapter 28

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 28.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Han pasado ya tres semanas, y Pan está recuperada totalmente. Desde mi sitio de espectador solo me enfoqué en mi esposa, y en mi hijo. Y además, me hace gracia verla reír con Naím en sus brazos.

—¿Quién es el bebé de mami? ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú, Naím!—jugaba con el bebé, y no había cosa más bella en este mundo que esa.

Después de darle de lactar, Naím se quedó profundamente dormido en su cuna, y lo acurruqué.

—Listo, de seguro dormirá unas horas más antes de comer.

—Sí, si necesitas ayuda. Solo dilo, Pan.

—Ajá, ahora… necesito descansar, así que…

—Oh, claro—le dije sabiendo que obligatoriamente tenía salirme de la habitación que ella y Naím ocupaban.

Pan cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y me dirigí a mi estudio a seguir trabajando. Las horas pasaron, y yo seguí tecleando en mi computador, cuando ella se asomó detrás de la puerta.

Instantáneamente me quité los audífonos, y le dije que pasara.

—¿Aun no terminas?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No, aun no.

Cubriéndose un poco más con la bata, preguntó si podía sentarse. Pero qué pregunta más tonta. Por supuesto que podía, esta era su casa.

—Si quieres—pausó—, yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí—dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza—, ayer… te fuiste a acostar a las tres de la mañana— dijo y aquello me sorprendió.

—Naím quería comer—dijo casi leyendo mi pensamiento—, debes estar cansado.

—Solo un poco.

Me pidió los documentos para ayudarme a terminar mi trabajo, y empezó.

Verla sentada allí era como una ilusión. Recordé las veces en las cuáles ella solía hacer lo mismo, intentar ayudarme, pero para ese entonces su presencia solo me hacía sentir mal. Y no creí volverla a ver de esa manera.

Tecleando en su computador, y con los audífonos colocados en sus oídos, ella no prestaba atención a ninguna dirección, excepto cuando su reloj vibró en el escritorio, para poco después salir a paso apresurado.

Dejándome ver esas exquisitas piernas enfundadas en aquel pantaloncillo y cubiertas por la bata.

Tiempo después regresó, y continuó su trabajo, de vez en cuando diciéndome si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

—Listo, terminé—dijo entregándome una memoria flash—, es la única carpeta que hay.

—Gracias.

—Ahora sí. Me iré a descansar.

—Espera Pan.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy me ayudaste mucho ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? Es decir, aquí en casa ¿Como antes?—ofrecí, y ella se cruzó de brazos, y pude ver que lo estaba considerando.

—Claro, te pagaré por ello.

—No hay necesidad.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Aquí están los balances, el informe, y los archivos en la otra carpeta.

—Bien hecho. Gracias, Pan.

Salí de la oficina de quién ahora era mi jefe, por así decirlo.

Miré mi reloj, y eran las diez de la noche. La hora en la cual Naím se levantaba para comer, y casi corrí apresurada al segundo piso, ese niño era como un reloj suizo. Siempre puntual. De seguro ya me estaría esperando.

Y como lo deduje, él ya estaba despierto.

—Oh, cosita de mami. Ya llegué, ya llegué.

Tomando a mi bebé en brazos, lo acerqué a mi pezón, y él comenzó a lactar. Me moví un poco en la silla mecedora, y traté de hacerlo dormir de nueva cuenta.

Mi bebé cada día se ponía más lindo, y cosas como esas son las que él aprovechaba para manipular a todo el mundo, incluido al testarudo de su padre.

Y sí, en más de una ocasión, el mismo Trunks lo dijo.

"Kami, me sacará canas verdes"

Desde el nacimiento de Naím habían pasado un año, y yo no podía estar más feliz con eso, y aunque dije que me iría apenas naciera mi hijo, la verdad es que no pude hacerlo, y en parte era por Trunks, y por Naím.

El bebé muchas veces se calmaba solo cuando su padre estaba cerca, y yo así lo acepté.

Nunca dejaré de decir que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, apenas sí parecía que ayer estaba embarazada y ahora pensaba en quizá celebrarle su primer cumpleaños.

Me hacía ilusión al igual que a los demás.

Mi madre, mi abuela y todos estaban más que felices de quedarse con mi bebé en el día, ya que Trunks me había ofertado un trabajo como asistente, y prometió pagarme bien. No era por el dinero, más bien era por lo que Xeclan me había dicho antes de regresar.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Pero ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué, Xeclan?

—¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?

—Ganas de asesinarlo—comenté removiendo la mezcla en un recipiente.

—No, es en serio, Pan. ¿Qué sentiste al verlo aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Lo sigues amando?

—Ah… ¿Te soy sincera?

—Sí—dijo emocionada y a la expectativa.

—Sí, lo sigo amando.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y ahora tenía un pequeño hombrecito en brazos que era la viva imagen de su padre, en todo sentido. Sus mismos ojos, su mismo carácter, y su testarudez. Entre esos dos, lograrían sacarme de mis casillas, eso sí de seguro.

La razón: ese para era cómplices, de esos ni dudarlo.

—¿No es así, Naím? Serás tan terco como tu padre, por el amor de Kamisama.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos meses, pero creo que lo que más me sorprendió fue la confesión de Ubb.

No me esperé algo así de su parte. Para mí era como un hermano, y nada más que eso, pero para él. Yo signifiqué otra cosa. Nunca le di- o al menos no a mí parecer- motivos para que se interesara en mí. Pero así me lo dijo.

Pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para mí hijo, y para mi trabajo con Trunks. Trabajo que apenas sí -siendo casi las once- estaba terminando.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Se durmió?

—Sí, solo quiso lactar, y de nuevo a dormir.

—Ya veo—le dije apoyándome en el barandal de la cuna—, ¿Quién se lo llevará mañana?

—Mi madre. Ella lo llevará a casa con mi abuelita Milk.

—Ah.

—Así que ahora, por favor—me indicó la puerta, y tuve que salir.

Me acosté en la cama, y cerré los ojos, fue un día muy agotador.

Mirando al techo me moví incómodo en la cama, y hundí mi cara en la almohada.

—Kami ¿Por qué no me perdona? Agh.

Extrañaba tenerla aquí conmigo. Iba a ser más de un año desde que me conformo con tenerla a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, y no puedo darle ni siquiera un beso.

Hoy no me atreví porque el niño pelos parados apareció.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Vamos, corazón. Solo un poquito más. Solo un pasito más—le dijo a Naím arrodillada en el piso.

—Vamos, Naím. Ven con papá—le incentivé, y él se estaba acercando poco a poco, se apoyó en la mesa de centro y con paso lento se estaba acercando a mí.

Aun me sorprendía lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, mi bebé ya caminaba y buscaba su propia independencia e imitaba casi todo lo que hacía, en una que otra ocasión lo llevé a la oficina, y allí sí que me mataba de la risa. En especial porque solía tomar el control remoto en sus regordetes dedos para emitir sonidos inentendibles para cualquier idioma, y lenguaje. Sí, era el jefe, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Tenía derretidos de amor a toda mujer que se le acercaba, mi secretaria siempre preguntaba por el día en el lo que llevaría de vuelta a la oficina.

Bra estaba en las mismas condiciones, y no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría mi mamá el día que regresara de viaje y viera a su nieto, fue lo que siempre quiso, y ahora que lo tenía, de seguro no repararía en gastos para consentirlo.

—Papapapa…—dijo acercándose a mí con la sonrisa en su cara, y un par de dientecitos inferiores.

—Ven acá, Naím. Ven con papá.

—mamamama…

—No, yo soy papá, tu mamá está allá—la señalé y Pan solo se rio divertida.

—Papapapa.

—¿Ves?—me dijo Pan cuando logré tomar a mi hijo en brazos—, por eso te dije que vinieras, él te seguirá a donde vayas. En cambio conmigo la historia es diferente. A mí me explota—bromeó con el bebé e hizo un gracioso puchero.

—¿Explotas a mami? ¿Cómo está eso, Naím?

—Yo tengo que caminar detrás de él, porque el bebé es demasiado testarudo para dejar que mami lo ayude ¿No es así, Naím?—bromeó mi esposa.

—papapapa.

—¿Es en serio, Naím? ¿Haces eso con mami?

—Sí, sí lo hace, jovencito—bromeó sentándose a mi lado, y sonriéndole a Naím—, y ni te atrevas a negarlo.

Se veía tan feliz que inevitablemente no iba a capitular en lanzarme a besarla.

—Oh, disculpen—dijo Cori viéndonos a ambos sentados en la alfombra de la sala—Sra. Ya llegaron—dijo refiriéndose a cada uno que venía por el cumpleaños de Pan, e incluso el pelos parados.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Agh, de no ser por él, todo sería diferente. Maldita sea la hora en la que vino, pero bueno, no todo pudo haber sido tan malo. Nunca olvidaré la forma en la cual Pan le habló.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Hola, Naím—saludó aquel insecto, y quiso ponerle las manos encima a mi hijo, menos mal, mi pequeño, fiel a su padre, y a su raza, lloró en ese momento.

—Vamos, Naím. De pronto el ambiente se llenó de personas indeseables.

—Sí, qué gracioso—me dijo entendiendo la indirecta que de eso no tenía nada.

—Bien—dijo Videl tomando a Naím de mis brazos—, empecemos esta fiesta número 29 de Pan.

Hasta allí todo normal, pero lo bueno, al menos para mí comenzó después.

La sabandija esa pretendió acercarse a mi hijo, pero no lo consiguió.

Siendo curioso como lo era, me acerqué silenciosamente a las instalaciones de la cocina, en donde minutos antes había visto a Pan, y luego a Ubb seguirla.

Pan se había sincerado conmigo- como si no lo supiera- y me dijo que la sabandija la pretendía, pero ella aseguró y juró por Naím que ella no le dio ningún motivo para pensar siquiera en una oportunidad, y yo le creía.

Porque ahora, una vez más, vi que no le hacía ninguna gracia el tenerlo en la fiesta que su familia había preparado para ella. Ya que ella lo estimaba pero no de esa manera. Con Naím en brazos solo me concentré a escuchar detrás de la pared, era una niñería pero debía hacerlo.

—Pan. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir viviendo aquí.

—Es mi decisión, Ubb.

Soltó ella sin tomarle la menor atención. Me asomé un poco y pude ver que ella estaba cortado salchichas en un plato.

—Pero es que no te entiendo, Pan. Sé que Naím debe ver a su padre, pero deberías separarte ¿Acaso no es eso lo que ibas a hacer?

—No es de tu interés.

—¿Cómo no?

—Ubb—clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de picar—, me tienes hasta la coronilla—soltó de golpe, y solo atiné a ver a Naím moverse un tanto inquieto en mis brazos.

—Sh. Naím. Déjame escuchar a mami—le dije, y el pareció comprenderlo, por eso amaba a mi hijo.

—Pan…

—Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses de esa manera, Ubb. Es más, creí haberte dicho que en este momento no me importa nadie más que no sea Naím. Así que para ya todo el rollo del asunto, porque realmente me está fastidiando en extremo.

—Pero es que Pan, yo creí que te divorciarías de Trunks. Ya ha pasado un año, y no necesariamente los dos tienen que estar juntos para criar a Naím.

—Ubb. Las decisiones que tomemos acerca de Naím, solo nos compete a Trunks, y a mí, es por eso que no permito que nadie más interfiera, ni siquiera mis padres tienen esa potestad, y no voy a admitirla de ti. Somos sus padres, y tomaremos las mejores medidas para él.

Sonreí al escucharla, eso es nena. Ponlo en su sitio por atrevido.

—Pero… Pan.

—Ubb. No sé cómo lograr que entiendas, que no, es no. No quiero empezar ningún tipo de relación con nadie en este momento, y menos contigo, eres como un hermano para mí, y eso siempre te lo he dicho.

—¿Por qué Pan? ¿Temes que Trunks se enfade contigo y pueda quitarte al niño?

Ahora sí que el maldito iba a tener su vida contada ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo tan grave? ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse conmigo, y con mi hijo?

Miré a mi hijo a los ojos, y él me sonrió entregándome su chupón.

—Gracias, bebé, pero esto debemos dárselo a la sabandija esa.

—No. Eso de ninguna manera—declaró firmemente Pan. Estaba defendiendo mi nombre, y eso siempre se lo agradecería—, Trunks no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel.

—Lo mismo creíste de la infidelidad, y mira a dónde fuiste a parar.

—Lo sé, y no tienes que recordarme sus errores, porque te aclaro que yo soy la que lo vivió. Pero de haberlo querido hacer, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, y no. Él no sería capaz.

Eso es, aclárale quién soy yo, nena.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente permitirme cortejarte? Desde que te confesé lo que sentí por ti, te he sentido muy distante conmigo, casi puedo decir que evitas encontrarte conmigo, o cualquier cosa que antes para nosotros era normal. Incluso entrenar.

—Por eso, porque antes no era consciente de lo que para ti significaba, ni qué era lo que querías de mí, pero ahora no puedo seguir siendo quién era, y pretender que aquí nada haya pasado, en parte sabes que es por tu bien, Ubb.

—Pero yo no pido más que una oportunidad contigo, nada más que eso ¿Por qué no dejarme al menos intentar enamorarte? ¿Eh?

—Por respeto—dijo Pan de repente.

—¿Qué?—sí, era la misma pregunta que yo también me hacía—, ¿A quién? ¿A Trunks?

—A Naím—Le aclaró—, él no será un bebé toda la vida, y algún día crecerá y no quiero ser juzgada porque a casi un año de su nacimiento, yo decidí- aun en contra de mi voluntad- darte una oportunidad porque tú así lo estás exigiendo.

—No, Pan. Yo no te estoy exigiendo nada.

—Es lo que estás haciendo, Ubb. Me estás diciendo que salga de esta casa para que tú puedas llegar tranquilo, y no agarrarte de golpes con Trunks como la otra vez.

Le dijo, y no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, aquella vez, nos fuimos de golpes, pero lo único que Pan dijo fue:

"Bah, mátense si quieren, pero eso sí, lejos de la casa, Naím está durmiendo, y no quiero que asusten a Cori"

Apenas lo dijo, y nuestros ánimos por pelar se calmaron, nos habíamos dado unos cuantos golpes, y después de lo que ella dijo, ya ni ánimos teníamos por pelear.

—Él empezó, Pan.

—No me importa quién empezó, lo que sí es importante es que yo fui muy clara desde el inicio, te dije que no. Que toda mi atención estaba enfocada en Naím ¿Por qué hacerle caso de todos modos? Conozco a Trunks, y sé cómo piensa, así que tú caíste fácilmente en sus provocaciones.

—Entonces ¿Tengo que darme por vencido?

—Creo que eso sería lo más aceptable. Es por tu bien, Ubb. Verás que si dejas de aferrarte a mí, podrás ver a más chicas que de seguro quieren algo más contigo, pero yo no puedo, para mí, siempre serás un hermano, y nada más. Como guerrero te respeto, y como amigo te aprecio, sino nunca te hubiese abierto las puertas de mi casa, pero definiré de una vez por todas esta situación, porque ni yo lo tolero, no sé cuándo tú y Trunks, se pelearán nuevamente, y no quiero ser la responsable, principalmente porque nunca te di esperanzas, nunca te dije que me dieras un año para resolver mis problemas legales y sentimentales, y tampoco te di el derecho de interferir en mis decisiones acerca de la vida de mi hijo, y la mía.

—Bien, entonces… no queda más por decir, nos vemos. No te molestaré más, porque por lo visto, mi presencia te fastidia.

—Sabes dónde está la salida—le dijo, y yo tuve que salir corriendo sigilosamente con Naím en mis brazos hacia la sala, para pretender que no me alegra internamente el que Pan haya podido hacer lo que yo no pude, acabar con la ínfulas que se cargaba Ubb.

La sabandija salió tiempo después con chaqueta en mano, y después lo hizo Pan. Se me acercó, y tomó al bebé de mis brazos, y pude ver que se estaba tranquilizando.

—¿Todo bien Pan?—le pregunté al ver que tenía el cejo fruncido sobre su frente mientras miraba a su familia reunida en el comedor.

—Sí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Trunks. Pero…

—¿Qué pasa, Pan? Tan solo dilo.

—Esto también va para ti, Trunks Briefs. No es cortés espiar a la gente detrás de la puerta—me llamó la atención.

¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?

Al parecer leyó mi mente, porque me entregó el chupón de silicona de Naím.

—Esto se le cayó al bebé. Sorpresa—dijo descubriéndome al instante, y solo atiné a agachar mi cabeza. Mi compañero de aventura había dejado evidencia, una que su madre encontró y supo que alguien la había estado espiando, y ¿Quién tenía al bebé en sus brazos? Sí, yo—, ¿Algo qué decir, Trunks? ¿Lo negarás?

—No, no lo haré, y sí, estuve con Naím allí hace un momento.

Confesé, y sus ojos me barrieron serios.

—Entonces entenderás a la perfección lo que te voy a decir.

—Hija, ven para la foto—la llamó su madre, ante lo cual Pan solo pidió un momento, y casi susurrando me dijo.

—Yo no soy un puto objeto que afirmará quién de los dos mea más lejos—soltó—, Si quieren jugar a eso, será mejor que no tenga que ver conmigo.

—Ah… Pan.

—Yo no demostraré quién es mejor que quién, así que señoritas, ambas son bonitas, y por mí pueden matarse afuera si quieren, pero eso sí, yo no me haré responsable de sus estupideces.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Aunque el regaño también fue para mí, sí me alegraba que al fin el niñato de Ubb ya aparecería por aquí con la excusa de ver a Naím.

Y mi enano, aunque aún no hablaba, sí que protestaba si algo no le gustaba. Ese enano se las arreglaba para expresar lo que sentía, y es por eso que Pan una vez me dijo que Naím tenía una buena relación conmigo, ya que si me temiera ni siquiera se atrevería a oponerse a mi pedido.

—Eso es todo. La junta termina.

—Sí—reverenciaron mi equipo de trabajo, y eso incluía a Pan.

Me dirigí a mi oficina con Pan pisándome los talones.

—Entonces la junta con el Sr. Mitsugi, empezará a las tres.

—Sí ¿Llamaste a tu mamá para saber de Naím?

—Sí, lo hice. Y él está muy bien, está con abuelo Goku, así que por eso no hay que preocuparnos, le gusta estar con él.

—Sí. Ah ¿Almorzamos juntos?

—Ah…

—Cof, cof. Sr, Briefs, la señorita Zeng acaba de llegar, y lo está esperando en la sala de juntas.

—Ah, enseguida. Pan—le dije—, vuelvo en breve.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte, salí de la oficina para encontrarme con Juliet Zeng.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Esa mujercita otra vez. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos para calmarme, aquella mujer se estaba tornando insoportable.

"Así que usted es la esposa del Sr. Briefs. Un gusto, soy Juliet Zeng"

Lamentablemente el agrado no era mutuo, no era tonta para saber que solo lo decía por puro formalismo y porque Trunks estaba presente.

No era tan ingenua para no darme cuenta que aquella mujer coqueteaba con Trunks, las miradas que le daba no eran nada para dejar desapercibidas, y tampoco la forma en la cual descaradamente movía sus caderas, y usaba esas faldas tan cortas que enmarcaban sus piernas de araña, como yo le decía, porque vaya que al mujer era tan alta como Trunks, y peor aún con tacones.

Me ganaba con dos cabezas, y yo en comparación con ella solo podía considerarme una enana.

—Sra. Briefs ¿Quiere algo para comer? Ordenaremos a un restaurant y es muy bueno—me sacó de mis cavilaciones Cloe, la secretaria personal de Trunks.

"¿Almorzamos juntos?"

—No, nada Cloe. Iré a comer con Trunks.

—Entonces me retiro,

—Ah. Antes de que te vayas…

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

Consideré mis opciones ¿Le pregunto o no sobre esa mujer?

—¿Señora Briefs?

—No, nada. Era solo una pregunta sin importancia, puedes retirarte.

Ella salió, y me enfoqué en leer el periódico para evitar que la sensación de celos me embargara, sí, lo admito, eran celos, no quise admitirlo hace dos meses, pero sé que son celos lo que siento. Y es que Trunks aún no regresa y de eso ya han pasado veinte minutos. Nunca antes había sentido eso, pero es que aún no conocía a alguien de la talla de Juliet Zeng, una diosa de la pasarela como la apodaba la prensa, y un genio en los negocios, como le decían en la industria.

"Nos veremos otro día, Sr. Briefs"

Se había despedido la última vez que la vi en este misma oficina, pero no podía culparla de todos modos, Trunks no era alguien que pasara desapercibido, y con justa razón ella se habría fijado en él, pero como el infierno, me enfadaba que Trunks compartiera tanto tiempo con ella.

—¿Pan?—sin siquiera notarlo, Trunks había asomado la cabeza detrás de la puerta.

—¿Ah? ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?—le pregunté un tanto aliviada de que ya estuviera aquí.

—Ah, sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—La señorita Juliet Zeng vendrá con nosotros.

Eso me dejó estática en mi sitio, y la mencionada no tardó mucho en aparecer.

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, Sra. Briefs—dijo con una sonrisa, pero mis ojos no se podían apartar de lo condenadamente bien que se le veía el vestido carmín en el que estaba enfundada, con su cabello castaño llegándole hasta la cintura y por si fuera poco, sus ojos azules serían la perdición de quién la viera.

En definitiva, era una contrincante difícil de subestimar, y se notaba a leguas el interés que tenía por Trunks.

—Bien, entonces, vámonos—me dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en la cara—, adelante señoritas.

—Muchas gracias, usted Sr. Briefs. Siempre tan caballeroso.

Sí, demasiado para su propio bien. Porque de ser otra la circunstancia, ya se habría dado por muerto.

Nos adentramos en el ascensor, y solo quería que la tierra me tragara.


	29. Chapter 29

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 29.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Y cuánto le das en la escala?

—Yo diría un 9, 90 sobre 10—me respondió Juliet mirando su carta de los platillos—, es muy bonita. Además, tiene algo que otras nunca tuvieron.

—¿Qué?

—Trunks Briefs—Me miró bajando su carta, y colocándola sobre la mesa—. Hay solamente dos cosas en la vida que no se pueden ocultar, y una de ellas es el enamoramiento. He visto como la miras, Trunks, y debo decir que verdaderamente ella sí que es especial.

—¿Especial? Eso lo sé, pero ¿Por qué piensas eso de ella?

—Bueno, porque tiene la capacidad de hacerte una mejor persona. Con más, empatía por los demás—declaró con una sonrisa—. Ahora eres alguien totalmente diferente a quién conocí alguna vez, y también te he visto más contento y menos serio.

—Sí, tienes razón, se lo debo a mi hijo, y a Pan.

—Sí, solías pensar en absolutamente todo, y eso era lo malo. Una persona muy inteligente, metódica, y sumamente analista, como lo eras, nunca disfruta de las tonterías de la vida, es decir, nunca disfruta estar feliz.

—¿Así me veía?—pregunté regresando en el pasado.

—Sí, quizá después de todo. Pan es aquella mujer que te contagió con sus… ocurrencias y tonterías, y por eso, ella y tu bebé, ahora se han convertido en todo para ti, porque ya te acostumbraste a la felicidad que las tonterías pueden traer, y amigo mío, volver a ser el cerrado Trunks, eso ya no te atrae para nada.

—Sí, es justo lo que pienso, Juliet. Ahora Naím es una de mis prioridades.

—Sí. Ese niño tuyo es una ternurita en pañales. Te ha conquistado ¿Y a quién no? Es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.

—Tiene la esencia de la madre. Te agrada apenas lo conoces—dijo—. En Latinoamérica hay un dicho, por así decirlo, popular entre la gente, y a las personas que te caen bien apenas las conoces, se las cataloga como "sangre liviana" o si por el contrario las odias desde que las ves, como: "Sangre espesa"

—Distintas culturas—apenas sí dije, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Sí. Pan, y tu hijo, tienen… sangre liviana, por así decirlo. Y un aura muy… tranquilizadora—solo sonreí, vaya que Juliet sí que tenía una forma diferente de ver la vida.

Siempre con sus parábolas, o sus enseñanzas, siempre era una buena amiga en quién confiar. Una de las pocas que realmente era mi amiga, y a la cual podía mirar a la cara porque nunca nos involucramos en una relación amorosa.

—Vaya que lo es—Pero era aún más interesante cuando ella daba todo de sí en los entrenamientos allí sí que esa mujer daba la vida en cada ataque.

—¿Ves?—me preguntó y no supe a qué se refería.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La forma en la que sonríes. Es… reconfortante saber que después de todo sí eres feliz con ella. A pesar de no haberla amado desde el inicio. Todo por Mai.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Esa fue la principal razón por la que nos separamos, y ahora estamos así.

—¿Así cómo, Trunks?

—Bueno—pausé—, vivimos en la misma casa, pero… parecemos dos compañeros en un apartamento universitario. No te imaginas lo desesperante que es.

—No, no me lo imagino, pero tienes que admitir que en inicio, todo fue tu culpa. Pero no te puedes quejar, esto de vivir juntos está dando frutos.

—Sí, eso vi—le comenté riéndome de la cara que puso Pan cuando vio a Juliet. Estaba celosa—. No es una buena actriz.

—No, no lo es, pero ¿Ves por qué te digo que la cara de enamoramiento no se puede ocultar? Pero mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día, ella se está acercando.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que efectivamente Pan estaba regresando del tocador.

—Con permiso—dijo Pan sentándose en la mesa, y tomando la carta en sus manos pretendió evadir nuestras miradas.

—Soy una gran admiradora suya, Sra. Briefs—le dijo Juliet, y Pan solo se sorprendió.

—Ah, se lo agradezco Srta. Zeng.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Siempre llevo un archivo PDF en la tableta, viajo mucho, y sus libros siempre son un escape de la realidad.

Me dijo de manera elegante aquella mujer, y en verdad que se lo agradecí, sin embargo esta situación era todo menos cómoda. Así que solo atiné a sentarme en mi sitio, y guardar silencio.

El almuerzo fue de lo más normal, ellos dos conversando y yo concentrada en comer.

—Discúlpenme—dijo Trunks levantándose para ir al tocador, y así me dejó sola con Juliet.

Poco tiempo después de su partida, mi celular vibró y vi que era un mensaje de Trunks.

[Después de esto iremos a un lugar. PD: Aún tengo hambre]

Tecleando rápidamente, le envié mi contestación.

[Sí, también. PD: Buena idea]

—¿Y cómo está su niño?

—Ah—mi vista se levantó de la pantalla, y se dirigió a Juliet—, Bien, muy bien.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó.

—Va a cumplir un año, el próximo mes.

—Vaya, eso es muy grato. Me alegro por ustedes. Los niños tienden a crecer demasiado rápido. Su nombre era…

—Naím—completé—, Bueno, su nombre completo es Naím Isaíd.

—Hermoso nombre—sonrío sinceramente, y yo solo pude devolvérsela.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Srta. Zeng.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?—se nos sumó Trunks de nueva cuenta.

—Su esposa me estaba diciendo que su Naím cumplirá un año.

—Sí, el mes entrante. Y de hecho…—No lo digas, Trunks. No lo digas—. Pan estaba pensado en una pequeña fiesta para él.

Diablos, se lo dijo.

Trunks Briefs, en mi mente ya estás asesinado mil veces.

—Y por eso quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarnos.

Lo dijo, de todas las cosas que Trunks podría haber dicho, precisamente dijo la que yo no quería oír.

—Pero por supuesto, de hecho, ahora que pasaré unos cuantos meses en el país, conoceré que ha sido de tu vida, Trunks.

¿Conocer de su vida?

¿Ellos ya se conocían?

—Sí, serás bienvenida en casa.

—Muchas gracias. Ah… ¿Señora Briefs? ¿Cuándo será la fiesta del pequeño?

—Ah…—esos dos pares de ojos azules me miraron, y ahora gracias a Trunks tenía que fijar fecha para el cumpleaños, que según yo, solo sería privado. Mis padres, mis abuelos, Bra, Goten, él, el cumpleañero, y yo, pero ahora se sumaba Juliet a la lista.

—Es para agendar la fecha, y también para poder comprarle algo—dijo de la manera pausada y elegante en la que solía hablar.

—Será el próximo veinte.

—Oh, pero esto sí que es una sorpresa, Trunks. Casi nació el mismo día que tú, solo que veinticuatro horas antes.

—Sí. Así es.

—Bueno, confirmo mi presencia en su fiesta.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"¿Ella es tu esposa?"

Me había preguntado Juliet cuando nos volvimos a ver en la oficina. Le conté lo que sucedió ya que era de confianza, y sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con Mai, de hecho, ella fue una de las tantas personas que me hicieron reconsiderar mi divorcio, y pensarlo dos veces antes de habérselo dicho a Pan.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Estás seguro con tu decisión?

—Lo estoy.

—Pero ¿Es que acaso tu esposa es un ogro?—preguntó con sus ojos fijos en la taza de té que bebía.

—¿Eh?—eso me desencajó ¿A qué se refería?

—Dime ¿Ella es una materialista?—se cruzó de brazos—, ¿Gasta el dinero en tonterías, como joyas y viajes costosos?

—No, Pan no es así. Es más, ella gana su propio dinero, y nunca me pide… nada en absoluto.

—Bien, siguiente punto ¿Es una persona cruel, despiadada, y trata a los demás como si fueran basura?

—No, ella es muy amable, gentil, y generosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no tomarte el tiempo de conocer a tu esposa? ¿Por qué Mai te pide que la dejes? —preguntó.

—Juliet…

—¿Quieres abandonar un mundo que aún no conoces, y que quizá podría encantarte, por uno del cual ya conociste bastante, y también aprendiste mucho?

—Es que no quiero hacerle daño.

—¿Daño? ¿No dices que ella está más que feliz con su matrimonio?

—Sí, así es. Pero yo no…

—Crees amar a Mai—completó por mí—, Trunks, si quieres dejar a tu esposa por Mai, es tu decisión, pero considera los siguientes puntos. Aunque no la ames de esa manera, ella ha demostrado que sí. Te ama aun siendo quién eres, y no por lo que tienes. Es un punto que Mai no está ni siquiera cerca. Recuerda que ella se alejó de ti, y quiso hacer su vida con otra persona, sin finiquitar todo lo de ustedes. Y ahora resulta que ella rompió con su prometido, y regresa buscándote. Jamás creí decirte esto, siendo quien eres. Pero… eres un tonto ¿Aun con todo tu coeficiente intelectual, no puedes ver que será un error?

—¿Así lo crees?

—Es lo que la situación deja ver. Y ahora—pausó antes de hablar—, aparece esta chica, Son Pan. Ahora tú esposa, y te soporta aunque seas un cascarrabias, se enamoró de ti aun conociendo el peor lado, y al herido Trunks Briefs, y para ella eres perfecto. Soporta tu constante seriedad, y nada de interés por su matrimonio, y por ella. Pero aun así está ahí para ti, porque cree en ti, porque cree en su reciente matrimonio. Es alguien… relativamente joven para alguien que ha vivido mucho como tú, que conoce más cosas del mundo. Pero… es esa misma razón por la cual deberías trata de conocer con quién te casaste, qué clase de persona es, darte, y darle una oportunidad, te podrías sorprender de lo que podrías descubrir. Y aún más, es una excelente oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo en las relaciones, romper todas las relaciones anteriores y tener… un último amor.

—Juliet…

—Pero si quieres dejar ir a la persona en frente de ti. Estará bien, solo que… luego no te lamentes, ni busques culpables. Entenderás que…esta podría ser la última vez para ti, para que puedas compartir todo lo que un matrimonio conlleva. La tristeza, el éxito, la felicidad, el dolor, las lágrimas, incluso una familia. En fin. Si tú crees que Mai es mejor que Pan en todo sentido, ve con ella, y dale mis saludos. Por la amistad que algún día, tú, ella, y yo tuvimos.

—¿Crees que debería darme una oportunidad?

—Claro que sí.

—Si me quedo con Pan, y no….

—si al conocerla, ves que no es lo que buscas, entonces déjala ir, deja que ella también persiga su felicidad. Porque soportar a este Trunks no debe ser nada fácil—se rio—, pero no cometas el error de Mai, irse de una manera inmadura por una rabieta, y un simple reclamo. Al menos dile de frente tu decisión. Bueno, es mi humilde opinión. Mañana tengo que tomar un vuelo, así que, espero que tomes la mejor decisión para ti, Trunks.

"Dale, y date una oportunidad"

—Nos veremos algún día en el futuro.

—Juliet—levantándome la abracé— Gracias por el consejo.

—De nada, Trunks. Vi… a mis padres comprenderse mucho, y ellos se conocieron en la noche de bodas—comentó—, pero aun así, son muy felices, y ahora tienen treinta años de casados. Trunks, aprovecha esta semana que ella no estará, y define tu situación, mientras más pronto mejor. Piensa en lo feliz que podrías ser con Pan, y también pon en la balanza todo lo que viviste con Mai, y hazte la pregunta: ¿Vale la pena dejar la aventura por un nuevo mundo que recién estás conociendo, y resulta que tiene espesa vegetación, y vida, por uno desierto, y con muchos cráteres?

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

De no ser por ella, quizá ahora estaría lamentándome.

Quien sabe lo que pudo haber sido de no haberme quedado con Pan, y lo que más me entristecía era pensar que mi pequeño Naím nunca hubiese existido.

Tenerlo en mis brazos, y verlo dormir era algo inexplicable de descubrir, en especial porque creí que Pan nunca más regresaría a mí, pero aun así, aquí estaba, y aunque lo negara e intentara disimularlo, no podía evitar ni dejar de preocuparse por todo el mundo. Incluyéndome a mí.

Sé que ella pudo haber tenido errores, quizá por mi indiferencia, ella pudo haberme engañado, o lo que sea, todo eso tenía justificación. Y no podía juzgarla, porque yo nunca le hice ver que la amaba, ni sentirse parte de un matrimonio, porque casi nunca me veía.

Hay miles de parejas en el mundo que viven separadas por meses, años incluso pero aun así son fieles el uno con el otro, pero esas parejas eran diferentes a la nuestra.

Esas parejas se amaban, al menos en mi relación, solo ella me amó.

De haber tenido sus errores, ahora no tenía importancia, porque solo me interesa saber que ahora podemos comenzar de nuevo, y quiero dejar todo atrás, y comenzar de cero.

Porque a pesar de que Juliet me había dado ese consejo, y yo lo seguí. Lo cierto era que no me abrí enteramente para ella, no le dejé ver este lado. Al Trunks que podía estar relajado, y no estresado por tanta mierda en mi vida.

¿Cómo pude haber demorado tanto?

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Vamos, Trunks. Diviértete un poco—me dijo mientras caminaba descalza en la playa.

—Me estoy divirtiendo—le recalqué.

—Pues no parece—comentó antes de reírse a todo pulmón—, nadie te creería—dijo viéndome y tenía razón.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, y con las zapatillas puestas, yo parecía de todo menos divertido.

—Ah—dijo de repente saltando sobre mi espalda, y obligándome a tomar sus piernas que colgaban a cada lado de mi cadera—, está muy serio Sr. Briefs. Así que tendré que hacer algo.

—¿Qué harás?

—Ah… solo caminemos como un par de adolescentes enamorados.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo—me dijo enroscando mi cuello en sus brazos—, no es raro, aún podemos considerarnos recién casados, bueno, hace tres años de eso, pero en fin. Camina, tengo que pensar en un final decente para el libro, y tengo que relajarme, sino no te habría traído a la playa.

—¿Me estás usando?

—Claro—contestó siendo honesta—, ya que la prensa dice que eres el prototipo de hombre perfecto, tengo que escribir sobre alguien que se parezca a ti.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con el mentón en mi cuello.

—Porque no soy perfecto.

—Bah. Lo es CEO de C.C—Sin contestarle solo me enfoqué en lo que quería.

—¿Quieres un buen final?

—Sí, por favor. Ella es una chica que fue secuestrada, y conoció en cautiverio al que sería su gran amor, así que… ¿Cómo terminarías la historia?

—No lo sé—le bramé comenzando a caminar—, aquí tú eres la de la imaginación, y la escritora. No yo.

—Ah, pero que cruel. Solo contesta, si así nos hubiésemos conocido ¿Cómo harías una escena memorable para mí? Algo que aun siendo ancianos, y estando ya muy cansados recordemos.

—¿Qué haría?

—Sí, hombre ¿Qué harías si este fuera el último capítulo del libro? Vamos, no es tan difícil, tengo una idea pero necesito otra para hacerlo memorable.

—Bueno ¿Estás segura de que quieres verlo?

—Sí, quiero saber cómo verías la escena.

—Bueno…—sin esperar corrí hacia las olas del mar con ella a mis espaldas. Gritó de alegría cuando me adentré en el mar, y toda nuestra ropa se mojó.

El agua me llegó al pecho, pero aun así me adentré un poco más.

—Trunks. Estás loco—comentó feliz, ya que no habíamos venido preparados para adentrarnos en el mar, así que tendríamos que regresar a casa todo empapados.

—Dijiste que querías saber cómo sería mi final. Algo así sería.

—¡Te amo, Trunks Briefs!—gritó antes de que me sumergiera por completo en el mar, y la llevara conmigo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Aun hoy me sorprende el tiempo que me tomó el amarla, cuatro años en realidad. Y no entiendo por qué tanto.

Si quizá ella leyera mis pensamientos, sería capaz de irse de nuevo, pero esta vez para no volver jamás, pero por esa razón hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas por el bien de nuestros seres queridos. Si bien es cierto, las mentiras más temprano que tarde se descubren, lo cierto era que estaba en nuestra naturaleza ocultar cosas para no lastimar a los demás, y esta sería una que me llevaría a la tumba. De todas maneras, a nadie nunca le confesé desde cuando la comencé a amar. Cuando me maree de tanto pensar en ella. Y aun así seguía diciéndome que no era nada.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Esfuérzate más!

Dando un último grito sus ojos se tornaron verdes, y su cabello cambió a color amarillo.

—¡Ahora atácame!—apenas sí le dije, y ella ya arremetió contra mí.

Con una patada en la cara me mandó a volar directo a una roca.

—Nada mal—comenté poniéndome en posición de batalla de nueva cuenta, pero no la vi—, ¿Pan? ¿En dónde estás?

—¿Nada mal?¿Eh?—con una fuerza abismal me tiró al piso, me dio una serie de golpes, y patadas, y colocando su rodilla doblada en mi pecho, me miró sarcásticamente—. Nunca me subestimes, Trunks.

—Ah, Pan…—con una patada en el lateral de mis costillas, ella se congratuló al saberse ganadora.

Vaya que mi padre tenía razón, los ataques de Pan eran fuertes, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera los vi venir.

Con su sonrisa de victoria se paró delante de mí, con una bola de energía en las manos. Pero enseguida dejó su transformación para arrodillarse delante de mí, y mirarme preocupada.

—Kami. Yo lo siento, Trunks—comentó cuando palpó mi pecho y vio que efectivamente me rompió un par de costillas.

—No es nada.

—Vamos, debemos llevarte al tanque de recuperación.

—Estaré bien, Pan.

—No seas terco, Trunks. La costilla podría perforarte el pulmón.

—Nena…

—¿Qué quieres? No seas terco, y déjame llevarte—me examinó preocupada—, Kami, exageré—dijo mientras sus ojos azabaches me barrían de pies a cabeza.

—Te amo—le dije, y eso la sorprendió mucho. No era para menos, nunca era yo el que se lo decía primero, siempre contestaba con un: Igual, pero en esta ocasión al verla tan preocupada por mi bienestar, no pude evitar decírselo.

—Pero qué romántico—se mofó—, decirme eso con una costilla rota. Sí, Trunks Briefs. Cualquiera caería enamorada de ti—dijo rodando los ojos—, No digas tonterías, y mejor te cargaré para llevarte a casa y así poder meterte en el tanque de regeneración.

—¿Y tú, Pan?

—Yo también, Trunks. Yo también te amo mucho.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Solo agradezco al cielo que tal y como Juliet dijo, Pan era un mundo que me encantó conocer, y me muero por sus ojos, por toda ella, y es todo lo que quiero.

Ahora no pienso en dejarla ir porque quizá no nos volvamos a encontrar. Me esforzaré tanto como el tiempo que tarde en darme cuenta, y le regalaré hermosos recuerdos. Pero solo pido a cambio que nunca me vuelva dejar solo, estar sin ella me intranquiliza.

—¿Ya se durmió?—preguntó saliendo del cuarto de baño, y envolviendo una toalla en su cabeza.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Déjame, yo lo acostaré—tomó a Naím de mis brazos, y lo depositó en su cuna. Colocada justo al lado de su cama—, muchas gracias por hacerlo dormir.

—No tienes nada de qué agradecer. También es mi hijo—el suave aroma a flores de jazmín inundaron mis fosas nasales, e inevitablemente terminé acorralándola en la cuna. Con mis brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

—Ah… Trunks—intentó separarse de mí.

—Solo quiero abrazarte.

Dejó de intentar zafarse de mi agarre, y solo atinó a quedarse quieta en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Pan?

—Adelante—contestó dejándome pegar mi nariz a la toalla que ahora enfundaba su cabello negro.

No sé ni cuanto nos quedamos así, pero sentir su cercanía, y su aceptación a mi tacto fue suficiente para decir lo que tenía que decirle.

"…esta podría ser la última vez para ti, para que puedas compartir todo lo que un matrimonio conlleva. La tristeza, el éxito, la felicidad, el dolor, las lágrimas, incluso una familia."

No podría esperar, era el momento.

—Cásate conmigo, Pan.

—¿Eh?—apenas sí preguntó con medio rostro en mi dirección, y pude sentir que su cuerpo se tensó.

—Se mi esposa. Casémonos de nuevo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Inmoral.**

 **Capítulo 30.**

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—Si se atreven a siquiera intentar robar la nave de nuevo. Usarán sus intestinos como corbata. ¿Me di a entender?

—Vegeta. No seas tan…

—¡¿Oyeron?!—preguntó ignorándome, y el par de habitantes del planeta Sionk salieron corriendo despavoridos.

—Vegeta. Casi los matas—Le reclamé con los bazos cruzados.

—Hm. Debí haberlo hecho.

—Vegeta…

—Mujer. Ellos sabían por qué los iba a matar, así que no te preocupes por ellos—Explicó.

—Bueno está bien, pero al menos entrenaste un poco. Veo que estás más relajado.

—Hm. Esos solo fueron basura. Ni siquiera sirvieron para un estúpido calentamiento.

—Bueno, hombre—puse los ojos en blanco—, Pero en fin. Ya reparé la nave, pero dijiste que no querías despegar ¿Cuándo regresaremos, Vegeta? Ya ha pasado más de un año, y realmente yo ya quiero…

—Aun no quiero—contestó con una media sonrisa en mi dirección—, Aún nos falta mucho por recorrer, Bulma.

—Ah—me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por la espalda—, pero yo quiero conocer a Naím—repliqué.

Con la media sonrisa que le caracterizaba, se dio vuelta-zafándose de mi agarre- y solo contestó.

—No regresaremos, Bulma.

—¿Y eso por qué, Vegeta? Ya hemos visitado varios planetas, y no digo que no lo esté disfrutando, pero los chicos estarán preocupados, no les hemos dicho dónde estamos.

—Yo sí les he dicho, Bulma, y aun no volveremos. Nos tomaremos un par de años más.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Necesito conocer a mi querido nieto.

—Bulma…

—¿Por qué no quieres regresar, Vegeta?

—Porque te debo una vida, mujer.

—Ah…—sin saber que más decir, solo pude quedarme callada, y dejarle pasar sus pulgares por mi labio inferior—, Vegeta.

—Bulma, lo cierto es que—pausó antes de poder encontrar las palabras—, no sé ni porqué vinimos primeramente, pero sí sé que es gratificante el estar lejos, solo los dos, y quiero que conozcas el universo en el que yo viví antes de conocerte.

—Vegeta ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sabes que yo nunca miento, Bulma.

—Lo sé, Vegeta. Por eso, me cuesta tanto creer que estés diciendo eso, Vegeta. Los años junto a mí te han servido ¿No es así?—le cuestioné para besarlo, y él como siempre me correspondió.

—Sí, mujer Vulgar. Sí.

—Pero Vegeta ¿Cuándo regresaremos?

—En dos años, o quizá tres. Por ahora, solo quiero recorrer el universo contigo, Bulma.

—Hm. Creo que también te golpeaste la cabeza contra algo muy fuerte, y no me has dicho—le dije divertida.

Sus ojos solo se enfocaron en mis ojos. Parecía querer ver a través de ellos.

—Agh—bramó divertido con la sonrisa en sus labios—. Eres el peor error que pude cometer en la vida, Bulma—dijo para sacarme de quicio, conocía de sobremanera sus gestos para notarlo—, y no me arrepiento.

—Ni yo, simio arrogante.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Todo está listo, Sr. Briefs. El pastel de cumpleaños acaba de llegar.

—Sí.

Salí al jardín, y tal como Cori dijo, todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa en donde un sinfín de platillos ya estaban colocados.

Todos los guerreros Z a excepción del Sr. Piccolo estábamos reunidos para celebrarle a mi hijo su primer año de vida.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido justo en frente de nuestros ojos, y ahora mi enano era el centro de atención de todos. Ya que muchos de los hijos de nuestros amigos, ya tienen cuatro años, mi enano es el más pequeño de todos ellos.

A lo lejos puedo ver a la mujer que me ha entregado toda la dicha que ahora disfruto, y toda ella luce hermosa en apenas un jean desgastado, una blusa de mangas blancas, y zapatillas bajas.

Como siempre, su cabello suelto, ahora algo corto, producto de habérselo cortado para esta ocasión.

—Ven, Naím—Dijo Videl tratando de llamar la atención de mi hijo. Pero no era la única, un pequeño grupo de espectadoras se había formado alrededor de él, para ver su evolución.

Naím ya caminaba un poco, y eso era lo que estaban intentando Pan y su madre, hacerlo caminar sobre la hierba del jardín posterior, y así lo hizo mi hijo.

—Solo un poquito más—le decía Pan mientras esperaba a tres pasos de distancia de Naím—, Ya casi llegas.

Dando un paso apresurado para su propio ritmo, mi hijo se cayó de cara en la verde hierba, mi instinto primario fue correr hacia él para ayudarle, pero Pan ni siquiera se inmutó. Videl intentó ayudarlo, pero Pan no se lo permitió.

—No llores, Naím. No pasó nada—le dijo mientras lo ayudaba un poco a levantarse—, ahora, intenta de nuevo. Eres un saiyajin, y debes actuar como tal— Me pareció tan extraño, pero Naím ni siquiera lloró.

Pan le sacudió un poco la ropa, y de nuevo lo envió a caminar. Dando un par de pasos más, mi hijo continuó alejándose de aquel grupo, y pude ver como Pan sonreía satisfecha por su tutoría.

—Ah, Trunks—me llamó cuando sus ojos me enfocaron, y con paso aprisa caminé hacia ella—, necesito ver la orden de sashimi. Encárgate de Naím por favor. Solo tardaré un momento.

—Sí—contesté, y dejándome al cuidado de nuestro hijo, se perdió en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Aún no definen su situación?—preguntó Videl cuando la vio alejarse.

—No, aún no.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Cásate conmigo, Pan.

—Ah… Trunks…yo—sin decirme nada solo me miró a los ojos.

Intenté besarla, pero ella giró su rostro en otra dirección.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!—Le dije sacado de quicio— ¡¿Por qué me rechazas?! ¡Colocas ese muro, y por más que intente no me dejas acercarme a ti!

—Trunks…—Ella sabía que estaba molesto, pero más que eso era frustración, la mujer que amaba estaba separada de mí por más de un año, y ahora parecía quererme lejos de ella.

—¡¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que te amo si no me dejas?! ¡Me rechazas cada vez que intento acercarme, demostrarte que te amo, decirte que te valoro, que eres la única mujer que he amado realmente, y que no es por Naím que te quiero a mi lado, sino que quiero estar contigo porque te amo! ¡¿Cómo puedo seguirlo intentado, Pan?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas?!

—¡Porque temo que nos lastimemos de nuevo, Trunks!

Con el cejo fruncido, y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, ella solo se dio la vuelta, para recargar su peso en el cunero de nuestro hijo.

—¿Lastimarnos? ¿Qué dices, mujer? ¿No ves que esto me está matando? ¡Llevamos más de un año conviviendo los dos en la misma casa, y aun así no siento que realmente estés conmigo!

Con la cabeza gacha, nada pudo decir.

—Ah. Cof, Cof. Lamento interrumpir, señores—se disculpó Cori en la entrada de la habitación—Sr. Briefs. Tiene una llamada, y dice que es importante.

—Sí, enseguida.

Con paso apresurado salí de aquel sitio, sin regresar a verla.

Me arrepentiría de haberle gritado si lo hacía, pero nadie podía culparme, no era la contestación que yo esperaba.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Por ello ahora solo tendría que colocar mi mejor cara de: aquí no pasa nada.

La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba siendo un rotundo éxito. Solo faltaba mi madre, y apuesto mi vida a que ella sería la más feliz de por fin conocer a su primer nieto, pero por lo que me dijo mi padre, no estaban dispuestos a regresar. Y tardarían un par de años más, según dijo, y aunque lo último creí que era una simple exageración, lo cierto es que ahora no sé qué pensar.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Acariciando su espalda desnuda, solo respiré profundamente.

"Tu nombre, pequeño… ¿Es Vegeta? ¿No es así?"

De eso hace ya tantos años en verdad.

"Si no tienes un lugar en dónde quedarte. Puedes venir a mi casa"

¿Quién diría que ese sería el inicio de una nueva vida para mí?

¿Quién diría que un asesino cruel, y despiadado podría terminar así? De seguro si las almas de todos los que perecieron a mi mano me vieran, solo podrían decir que la vida era injusta, pero agradecía infinitamente, porque aunque suene egoísta, fue buena para mí.

De no haberla conocido mi vida hubiese sido totalmente diferente, solo basta con decir que le debo el poder tener un corazón en paz. Por fin haber calmado mis demonios internos, encontré a alguien que me aceptó tal y como era, aunque nada le pude ofrecer, nunca le dije que seríamos una pareja terrícola, jamás pensé siquiera en tener una relación como la de ahora, pero no concibo imaginar mi vida sin esta: Terrícola Vulgar.

"Estoy embarazada, Vegeta"

Recuerdo que me había dicho, pero para ese entonces nada me importaba, o al menos no quería creer que pasara de una simple atracción como solía suceder con frecuencia. Nunca pensé que podría tener una compañera que no dijera nada cuando las pesadillas me atormentaran.

Me ha moldeado, mueve mi alma, y mi ser con su sola presencia.

"Soy Bulma Briefs, y soy la mejor del mundo"

Al principio creí que era una pretensión, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que ella tenía de qué presumir, es un prodigio, una de las mentes más asombrosas que el planeta Tierra tenía para ofrecer era mi esposa.

—Bulma. Despierta.

—Mm —dijo mientras seguía durmiendo.

—La lluvia de estrellas empezó.

—¿Ah? —Ni siquiera le importó estar completamente desnuda para sentarse en el suelo, y levantar su vista al cielo—, Wow. Esto es… increíble.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!—Puse el grito en el cielo—. ¡Cúbrete, mujer!

—Agh ¿Quién me va a ver de todos modos? Estamos en un planeta desierto, Vegeta.

—Hm. Muchas de las veces estos planetas solían ser las bases de entrenamiento para los nuevos cadetes.

—Lo sé—dijo rodando los ojos—, ¿Mejor?—dijo cuándo envolvió su cuerpo en una sábana.

—Sí—contesté más relajado. Bulma lo notó, y solamente se acurrucó en medio de mis piernas.

—Me haces pensar en demasiadas cosas, Vegeta.

—¿En qué?

—Como… creo que hice una obra maestra de ti, Vegeta.

—¿Fue tu plan desde el principio, Mujer Vulgar?

—No desde el inicio, pero… eres mi más grande proyecto.

—Mujer…

—Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, Vegeta. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre eres un lienzo de distintos matices.

Besé sus nudillos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y solamente quisimos fundirnos el uno en el otro.

Solos, sin nadie más en millones de años luz, y tenía y podría darle los mejores recuerdos que podía atesorar para toda la eternidad.

 **POV DE MAI.**

—Has tenido una excelente evolución, Mai.

—Sí, doctor, y le agradezco el tiempo.

—Espero que ahora puedas dejar el pasado atrás, y enfocarte en tu hijo, en tu familia, como tú mismo me lo has dicho.

—Sí, aunque… Patrick y yo no estemos juntos, queremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo. Solo lamento…

—¿Qué cosa, Mai?

—El hecho de que Pan se hubiese enterado de esa manera.

—No pudiste hacer nada, bien me dijiste que ella prácticamente te obligó a que le dijeras, y al no tener más salida, tú fuiste completamente honesta con ella.

—Sí. Pero eso no deja que logre perdonarme por completo, Trunks la amaba en verdad, y lamento haber sido yo quien destruyera ese matrimonio.

—¿Cómo sabes que ellos dos están separados?

—Me lo dijo Pilaf, él siempre está cerca de la familia Briefs, y él fue quién me lo confirmó. Dice que ellos trabajan juntos pero más de uno sabe que si están juntos, y se llevan bien, es por el hijo que ahora tienen.

—Sí, pero ahora ya no tienes por qué mortificarte por lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer, te he dicho que es mejor alejarse de ellos, por tu propio bien. Además, dijiste que no querías volver a ver a Pan después de todo lo que pasó.

—Sí, doctor. Al final, ella lo supo todo, y sabrá Kamisama si algún día me perdonará.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Así que… Cuándo Trunks pidió el acta de divorcio ¿Fue por ti?—preguntó con las mejillas totalmente humedecidas.

—Pan…—me sorprendí— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Hm. No es difícil de encuadrar fechas, y saber qué tipo de personas realmente son.

—Pan…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar en demasía, y pude ver que iba a estallar en cólera.

—¡Demasiado infantiles!—soltó con las lágrimas en sus ojos, y roja de ira—, arrastran a la gente a hacer cosas que nunca creyeron posibles. Ustedes… ustedes provocaron… si solo yo nunca me hubiese casado con Trunks… —dijo tan roja de ira como nunca la vi antes.

—¿Qué cosa dices Pan? —No entendía a lo que se refería. Su labio temblaba, y tenía la mirada tan decidida como nunca antes.

—Fueron unos infantiles, y Trunks fue un maldito infeliz que debió haberse ido contigo apenas sí sabía que estabas embarazada ¡¿Por qué quedarse conmigo?! ¡¿Qué pretendía?! ¡¿Qué cuidara de tu hijo como si fuera mío?! Kamisama ¡¿Por qué imbécil me tomó?!

—Pan, sé que no hay palabras que puedan consolarte ahora que lo sabes todo. Pero…

—Así que ustedes fueron novios desde antes de que Trunks y yo formalizáramos—me interrumpió—, Debo preguntar ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Eh? Creo que después de casi ocho años en los que mi vida ha sido un fiasco, al menos merezco saberlo.

—Pan…

—¡Ahora! No dejaré que salgas si no me dices todo lo que sepas, creo que al menos merezco saberlo.

—Él se enteró de mi secreto, siempre le dije que no tenía secretos para con él, y pretendimos casarnos en ese entonces, y fue mucho antes de que tú regresaras—le dije mientras ella solo me miró con una especie de media sonrisa en su cara. Me asusté al verla, porque supe que estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no llorar. Su labio inferior no paraba de temblar—, Un día, Trunks me reclamó el no haberle dicho que yo había rejuvenecido con ayuda de las esferas del dragón. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y sí, lo admito, yo fui la que terminó esa relación. Fue… un momento de orgullo herido, y mucha ira. Luego de un tiempo, yo estaba saliendo con Patrick, y fue cuando tú regresaste al país. Me comprometí con Patrick ese año, y poco después lo hiciste tú.

—¿Así que yo fui un pasatiempo? Si tú…—pausó buscando las palabras—, si tú hubieses terminado con Patrick en ese entonces ¡Esto no estaría pasando!

—Pan.

—Ustedes desencadenaron todo esto—soltó con las manos golpeando sus muslos—, Yo… ni siquiera lo sabía—el silencio se formó, y ella aprovechó para calmarse. Se secó la cara con sus manos, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, y solamente negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo del piso—, De haberlo sabido, créeme que nunca en mi vida me hubiese atrevido ni siquiera a hablarle a Trunks. Nunca. No si hubiese sabido que…

—Pan. Escucha—intenté acércame a ella, pero qué esperaba yo de todos modos. Ella retrocedió, y con una pequeña bola de energía en sus manos, me advirtió que ni siquiera la tocara—, Ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora Trunks te ama verdaderamente.

—¿Y eso? —Bufó—, ¿Cree que debe pagarme los años que he estado con él? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso? Si es eso, solo déjame decirte que no necesito ni tus explicaciones, ni su mierda de compasión, yo no soy una pobre mendiga que pide amor de su parte, si Trunks quiere largarse contigo, entonces que lo haga. No me importará, porque al final, después de todo, lo hicieron una vez. Solo que ahora, yo lo sé, y no tendrán que preocuparse por nada más.

—Pan. Eso no es lo que Trunks quiere.

—Me importará una mierda lo que él quiere o no ¡Él desencadenó los eventos para arruinar mi vida! ¡La de todos!—soltó a llanto para tan solo desplomarse en el suelo.

—Pan, eres la única amiga que he tenido, te lo pido… perdóname.

—Largo, y no regreses nunca más.

—Pan…

—Nunca te cruces de nuevo en mi camino, Mai. Creo que es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Debes dejar de pensar en ellos, es lo mejor, Mai—me aconsejó mi terapeuta—, Además, tu vida está aquí, y tienes que enfocarte en ser feliz con tu hijo, y aprender a sobrellevar la relación con Patrick, y ahora la prometida de él.

—Sí, doctor. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que Tarlien no salga lastimado.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Mi pequeño ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, y al verlo desde mi sitio de espectadora, algo alejada, solo puedo sonreír.

Mi abuelo Goku solo eleva su ki para que él pueda sentirlo, y así parece hacerlo, Naím será un niño fuerte en verdad.

—¿Pan? ¿Podría sentarme? —preguntó mi madre sentándose a mi lado.

—Pero claro que sí, qué tontería, mamá.

—Naím está divirtiéndose ¿No es así?—comentó mientras mis ojos no podían separarse de mi pequeño hijo sonriendo en los brazos de su padre.

—Vaya que sí, mamá.

—¿Pan?

—Dime.

—¿Quién es esa joven que vino hoy?—preguntó refiriéndose a Juliet.

—Es una amiga de Trunks.

—¿Amiga solamente?

—Sí, al menos eso dijo, Trunks.

—¿Y por qué la invitó a esta fiesta familiar?

—No lo sé, mamá. Pero al parecer ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Y?¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Pan?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo nada?—preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, mamá? Hey, sí, tú, oye. No puedes entrar ¿En verdad quieres que diga eso? De ninguna manera, mamá. Trunks dijo que…

—¿No te provoca celos, Pan?

—Ah—esa pregunta me dejó estática.

Mi madre solo sonrió de medio lado como diciéndome: Soy tu madre, niña. Y te conozco muy bien.

—¿Pan? Espero contestación.

—No pasa nada, mamá.

Después de aquel incómodo momento formado por mi madre, me decidí cambiar de tema, no era algo de lo que quería hablar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo.

—Naím ha crecido mucho, mamá. Si vieras como camina por toda la casa.

—Sí, disfruta de él mientras puedas.

—¿Y eso? Te escuchaste como una villana—después de girar los ojos y reírse por mi comentario, mi madre se aclaró la garganta, y me contestó.

—No quise que sonara así, pero… los hijos no van a pasar el resto de sus vidas con sus padres, y el tiempo no perdona si de arrebatárnoslos se trata. Los tienes todo el día para ti mientras son unos pequeños, pero luego, llega el jardín de infantes, la escuela, el colegio, y casi no los ves y peor aún la universidad, ellos se van a distintos lugares para seguir su propio camino, y marcar su propio ritmo, ya no los ves, no sabes si comen, si duermen, si están bien, si están tristes, solamente te queda conformarte con saber que ellos ya no son tus bebés, y que están buscando su propio destino, su propia independencia, y también forjando su carácter, demostrarles a todos quienes son, para ser capaces de sorprender en el futuro a los que dejaron atrás. Buscan ser alguien, Pan.

—Mamá ¿Qué sucede?—pregunté con un puchero—, ¿Por qué esa reflexión?

—Porque me preocupas, Pan—dijo después de un profundo suspiro.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué estás preocupada por mí, mamá?

—Es…—pausó antes de continuar, y poco después mi abuela se nos unió—, Pan, llevas viviendo más de un año completo con Trunks, y veo que aún no definen su situación ¿Por qué hija?

—Es verdad, Pan ¿No querrás vivir así el resto de tu vida o sí?—inquirió mi abuela.

—No, por supuesto que no, abuela, pero es que…

—¿Ya no lo amas, Pan? ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso, tú no tienes por qué verte obligaba a permanecer a su lado solo por Naím, él está creciendo, y no tardará nada en darse cuenta que sus padres tienen una extraña relación.

—Lo sé, mamá. No creas que cada noche no pienso en eso.

—¿Entonces por qué continuar así? ¿Seguirás o no con Trunks?

—Sí, eso es lo que queremos saber, Pan—me dijo mi abuela sentándose a mi lado—, escucha, si es de separarse de él, lo aceptaremos. Somos tu familia, y te poyaremos, además, ni Naím ni tú van a padecer necesidades, y si por el caso contrario, él y tú deciden regresar, también lo aceptaremos, de todas maneras son ustedes los que van a vivir juntos, los que se van a dar una nueva oportunidad. Ahora ¿Qué respondes, Pan?

—Mamá, abuela—pausé, necesitaba encontrar las palabras—, yo… tengo mucho miedo de que esto sea el inicio de un nuevo error.

—¿Nuevo error, Pan? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Así es, Pan. Realmente quiero decirte que no me alegré para nada cuando tú nos presentaste a Trunks como tu novio hace ya tanto tiempo—dijo—, Recuerdo que aquella vez te pregunté si era lo que querías, y si estabas segura. Emocionada me respondiste que sí, ahora ¿Dónde quedó todo eso?

—Abuela…—casi sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

—Sí, Trunks era amigo de la familia, por eso temía que algo como esto sucediera, aunque debo admitir que lo esperé hace años, no tan tarde como ahora ¿Dónde quedó esa Pan, nada temerosa del futuro?

—Abuela Milk, aún soy yo.

—No lo parece—me miró—, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, ese muchacho me cae muy bien. Después de años he de admitir. Y en parte es porque he visto su compartimiento en estos últimos años.

—Madre… —quiso interrumpir mi mamá pero mi abuela no capitularía en decir lo que tenía para decirme.

—No lo he visto salir con nadie, ahora se podría decir que es un hombre libre y que bien podrían irse con cualquier chica del planeta, pero en vez de eso, él está detrás de Naím y de ti todo el tiempo. Velando por ustedes como deber ser. Ahora, aclarado ese asunto, dime ¿Aún te pasan cosas con Trunks?

—Abuela, yo no te mentiré, y mamá ya lo sabe por certeza según veo, yo… lo amo demasiado, pero no puedo estar con él. Me hace falta, pero no sé si sea lo correcto.

—Pan…

—Abuela, mamá. Yo quisiera que pudiéramos retomar esto, de una forma trasparente, sin dudas, sin mentiras, sin más engaños, pero no sé si en cualquier momento esto llegue a terminar mal, y me dolería en el alma que el que pague las consecuencias sea…—solté ya con la voz entrecortada—, No… yo no quiero que Naím tenga que vivir una vida en la que sus padres estén constantemente peleando, y abuela. Tengo miedo de salir nuevamente lastimada.

—Ah, mi niña—comentó mi abuela sentándose a mi lado, y sobando mi espalda, hundió mi cara en su pecho—, Pan, las relaciones no tendrían porque ser tan complicadas, es cuestión de amar o no a la otra persona, pero la decisión al final, después de todo, la tienes tú. Piensa bien en la decisión que tomes, Pan.

—Sí, abuela, y por eso…

Mi mente se trasladó a una memoria, y solo pude abrazar fuertemente a mi abuela, y dejar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

 **FLASHBACK.**

"Cásate conmigo de nuevo, Pan"

—Oh, lamento haber llegado tarde, señorita Son—saludó el hombre del maletín—, pero tenía un caso en el juzgado que no podía esperar.

—No se preocupe Sr. Acherstan. Yo también llegué hace poco.

—Siempre tan amable como hermosa, Srta. Son—sentándose en el sillón, el hombre acomodó sus lentes, y me miró enlazando sus manos— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien, muy bien. Pero Sr. Acherstan. Iré directo al punto, lo cité porque necesito una asesoría de su parte, y también que usted me represente legalmente.

—Oh, pero claro que sí. Encantado de poder trabajar para usted ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Necesito que tramite la documentación correspondiente para este caso—le entregué los documentos dentro del sobre, y el abogado, ni corto ni perezoso los examinó.

—Ah, así que era para esto—dijo leyendo los documentos—, Veo cual es la situación.

—Sí. Necesito que lo haga lo más pronto posible.

—¿Para cuándo lo quiere?

—Para el 20 de este mes ¿Podrá tramitarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Srta. Son. Cuente con ello.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Creo que ya tienes la respuesta, y no estás siendo honesta con nosotras.

—Abuela. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Y solo espero no estar cometiendo un error.

—Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, Pan. Nosotros lo respetaremos. Siempre te amaremos, Hija. Siempre serás nuestra niña, Pan. La hija que… Goku, y yo nunca tuvimos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Volveré en un minuto. Goten, por favor cuida de Naím.

Adentrándome en la casa, fui a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. El exceso de golosinas, y yo no nos llevábamos bien desde la secundaria.

Con la firme intención de regresar a la fiesta, pasé por la sala e inevitablemente aprecié un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa de centro.

Temí abrirla porque sabía de lo que trataba. Así que me acerqué a ella, y efectivamente un nudo se formó en mi garganta lágrimas se aglutinaron en mis ojos.

[Para: Son Pan]

[De: Abg. Mark Acherstan]

[Asunto: Procesal.]

Dejando el sobre en su sitio, fui con dirección a la habitación que me había cedido Pan, y tomando mi cabeza en mis manos, me senté en el borde la cama, no podía creer que ella al fin tomara la decisión.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué dices?—le pregunté, y el hombre solo me entregó la tableta, y pude ver que ella efectivamente lo había hecho.

—Así es, Sr. Briefs. La señora se ha reunido en varias ocasiones con el Abg. Acherstan, y esta es de la última sesión…

Mirando las fotografías no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Pan había decidido romper todo compromiso conmigo. Había decido hablar con un abogado.

—Ah. Sr. Briefs…

—Es todo, gracias por tu trabajo—le dije a mi informante—, puedes retirarte.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y lamentablemente esto no tenía vuelta de hoja, era la decisión que ella consideraba la mejor. Con las manos tomando mi cabeza solo me permití llorar por aquellos documentos que pronto ella me entregaría. Los mismos que ahora finiquitarían mi matrimonio, Pan no me daría otra oportunidad más. Ella ya decidió que esto no iba para más.

—Trunks. Cori me dijo que te vio…

Dijo Bra a mis espaldas, pero ni siquiera retorné a verla.

—¿Trunks?—caminó hacia mí, tiempo después solo la sentí sentarse a mi lado—. Pero ¿Qué ha sucedido, Trunks?

—Se terminó—apenas sí solté.

—¿Qué? —Dijo casi gritando— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pan ha pedido el divorcio.

—Por Kamisama—dijo sorprendida.

—Se acabó todo—sin más que decir me lancé a llorar en los brazos de Bra—, ella se irá de la casa, y Naím… se irá con ella.

—Por Kamisama, Trunks—consoló con sus dedos en mi cabello

—Kami, esto se fue al carajo—dije, y oculté mi cara en su cuello, mientras las lágrimas surcaron sin restricción.

—Tranquilo, Trunks, yo… ah… hallaremos la solución a todo esto. Verás que sí. Y…

—La perdí, Bra. Ella no… no quiere esto más, ya tramitó los papeles.

—Trunks…

—Intenté, Bra. Pero si ella…—decirlo dolía.

"Te amo, Trunks Briefs"

Fueron miles las veces que ella solía decirme eso, y yo jamás le supe tomar la debida atención e importancia, y ahora solo quería que lo dijera una vez más, aún si se fuera a marchar al día siguiente.

—ya no quiere vivir conmigo ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Bra?

—¡Ay! Trunks—dijo con su voz en un hilo—, No…—su voz se quebró e inevitablemente soltó a llanto—, esto no puede estar pasando. Por Kami.

—Ella ya no quiere vivir conmigo, Bra. Quiere el divorcio.

—Trunks… por ahora, no podemos hacer nada más. Tendrás que hablarlo con ella, y… hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Por ahora—tomando mi cara en sus manos, me anidó. Su rostro tenía el rastro de algunas lágrimas, y solo pudo mirarme tristemente—, es… la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hijo. Así que… límpiate esas lágrimas, hombre—me dijo haciendo el trabajo por mí—, quédate tranquilo, y trata de sonreír, Trunks. Hazlo por tu hijo. Todos están esperando abajo.

—¡Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Cumpleaños Feliz!—cantamos todos a coro— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, querido Naím! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Sostuve a mi hijo en manos mientras todos coreaban la canción, pero mi mente realmente estaba muy lejos de aquí, pronto mi hijo se iría de mi lado, y por eso tenía que grabar cada momento en mi mente. Grabarlo como uno de los tantos recuerdos felices que me han dado, Naím, y Pan.

Ella aplaudía, y sonreía sin inmutarse siquiera de la tristeza que me había provocado su decisión, pero ahora ya nada podía hacer, ni aun siquiera no podía obligarla a quedarse, a vivir a mi lado. Pan también merecía ser feliz después de todo, y yo fui muy tonto para dejar que todo esto pasara.

Ahora quisiera verla sonreír para mí cómo solía hacerlo, aun sin saber que la quería.

"Tendré que hacer algo para hacerlo sonreír. Sr. Briefs"

Me doy cuenta de mi enorme error ahora, cuando ya nada puedo hacer, ella quiere divorciarse de mí.

—¡Trunks! ¡Trunks!

—¿Ah?—saliendo de mis cavilaciones solo pude atinar a decir eso.

—Es hora de soplar juntos el pastel por Naím—dijo divertida tratando de borrar el incómodo momento.

Nos colocamos junto a nuestro hijo, y soplamos la única vela de su pastel por él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor—soltó Pan depositando un sonoro beso en su regordeta mejilla.

—Sí, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños—apenas le dije al enano que me sonrió.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naím! —dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

—Muchas gracias a todos por haber asistido al primer cumpleaños de Naím, en verdad se los agradecemos.

—¿Pero qué dices, niña? Somos tu familia—dijo su abuela.

—Sí, abuela, Milk, pero de todas maneras, Trunks y yo les agradecemos el que estén presentes—después de una reverencia, ella solo le sonrió a Naím, y luego brevemente a mí—, gracias por haber venido, y compartir esta dicha de tener a nuestro hijo. Así que ahora, por favor. Disfruten, que hay bebida, y todo cuanto quieran comer.

—Pero falta la foto—comentó Ulong.

—Ah, Goten—le llamó Pan, y acto seguido le entregó el teléfono celular—, Por favor.

—Bien, sonrían.

Quizá esta sería una de las últimas fotografías que yo tendría con mi hijo, y con Pan. No lo sabía, pero habría de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que nadie nunca notara de la tristeza que yo tenía en este momento.

Mi hijo se movía un tanto inquieto, y Pan lo abrazó junto conmigo.

—Sonrían.

Quien nos viera pensaría que somos la familia perfecta, pero ellos no saben que esta familia ya está prácticamente desintegrada.

—Listo—dijo Goten caminando hacia nosotros, y devolviéndole el celular a Pan.

—Oh, pero mira, Naím—ni siquiera repliqué cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos—, que guapo saliste. Oh, y mira esta otra—le mostró las fotografías—, Serás un apuesto jovencito, Naím.

—Papapapapa—me dijo Naím en mi dirección, y eso fue suficiente para casi arrebatárselo de los brazos de su madre, y decirle que me lo llevaría a pasear.

Ella no puso réplica alguna, y solo me dijo que regresara lo antes posible, porque estaba empezando a oscurecer y los demás tendrían que irse.

Adentrándome en el bosque cercano a la casa que tenía Pan, solo recargué mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

—papapapa—balbuceaba Naím tratando de mantenerse derecho en el terreno inestable.

—Te irás, Naím .

Mi hijo ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo dije, de todas maneras qué podía entender un bebé como él.

—Tú, y mamá… —el nudo en mi garganta me dificultó completar mi premisa—, vivirán en una hermosa casa, papá se encargará de eso, Naím.

—papapapa—volvió a balbucear.

—Sí, Naím. Soy… soy tu papá—las lágrimas me ganaron inevitablemente la partida, y ahora solo lloré con la cara escondida entre mis rodillas dobladas.

"Mucho, Trunks. Soy muy feliz contigo"

Todo terminó, pudimos haber sido muy felices, mucho con Naím, pero por todas las mierdas que hice, por todas las mentiras en las que la obligué a vivir por mi egoísmo, ahora ella se alejaría definitivamente de mí.

Dijo: Ya no más.

Y allí estaba la documentación. Lo sé, porque yo mismo preparé el mismo papeleo hace ya siete años atrás. Ahora entiendo el dolor que ella pudo haber sentido, y ahora no puedo culparla si quiera dejarme por alguien mejor. Ella lo merece, después de todo, siempre me dio todo el amor que pudo haberme dado.

"Trunks. Es bueno verte otra vez"

Recuerdo que me dijo cuándo la volví a ver. De eso, hace ya diez años. Nuestra historia pudo haber sido diferente, si tan solo hablaba con la verdad desde el inicio. Y no tomaba el matrimonio como una escapatoria a un despecho.

No le habría hecho daño a ella.

—Pan…—Me desahogué todo lo que pude, hasta que sentí un par de manitas aferrarse a mí.

Con su mirada azulada en mi dirección, mi hijo solo se quedó observándome para luego sonreírme con su único par de dientes, y su cejo fruncido herencia mía.

—Hijo… —tomándolo en mis brazos, me negaba a aceptar que todo esto estuviera llegando al final. No quería creerlo. Hace años ni siquiera me hubiese importado que esto llegara a pasar, pero ahora, Kami, como dolía el saber que ya nada podría hacer para persuadir a Pan de dejarme.

"Gracias por regresar, Trunks"

Quisiera decirle eso, pero no hay caso. Así que por eso no dijo nada a mí propuesta de hace un par de semanas, ella estaba pensando en separarse de mí, y no solo eso sino que también me apartaría de Naím, ya no lo vería como hasta ahora lo hacía, y eso dolía en el alma porque esta pequeña sabandija, y yo, habíamos establecido un lazo muy fuerte.

Era mi compañero de aventuras, mi pequeño vástago, y mi orgullo. Pero ahora solo tendría que conformarme con verlo partir de casa, venir aquí a vivir con su madre, porque no podía seguir siendo un desgraciado con Pan, no, ella amaba a Naím, y aún si yo quisiera quitárselo, estoy seguro que ella defendería a muerte su custodia, además, Naím no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de su madre.

Pan.

Aquella mujer, me estaba dejando, y eso dolía.

¿Por qué demonios te tomó cuatro años el amarla?

Preguntó mi subconsciente.

¿Por qué no ver que tenías la felicidad justo en frente de tus ojos?

De no ser por mi propia estupidez, ella jamás habría tomado esta decisión.

—Naím—no quería asustar a mi hijo con mi llanto, aunque el enano ni se inmutaba, era un digno descendiente como yo solía decirle—, cuidarás…. Cuidarás mucho de mami… serás… un hijo muy bueno, y… yo siempre te visitaré, te cuidaré e iremos… juntos a volar por los cielos ¿Oíste?

Con sus pequeñas manitos solo tomó mi nariz en sus manos, y empezó a jugar con ella sin siquiera preocuparse por nada más.

—Enano—sin poder evitar más, lo abracé nuevamente, y pegué su pequeño cuerpo a mi pecho—, soy tu papá, y… te amo, hijo. Nunca lo olvides, Naím.

—¡Trunks! —escuché que Pan me llamaba en la lejanía, y sabía que mi tiempo había expirado. La puesta de sol ya hacía presencia, y limpiándome las lágrimas, me levanté de la verde hierba con Naím en mis brazos, y tendría que regresar a la fiesta.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, Srta. Zeng.

—No es nada, muchas gracias a ustedes por haberme invitado, me sentí muy honrada. El hecho de que me abrieran las puertas de su casa, significa mucho para mí.

—Muchas gracias—reverencié ante la mujer de uno con ochenta centímetros.

Uno a uno fue abandonando la fiesta, y para cuando todos se fueron, ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

Me senté en el graderío que dividía la sala del inicio de las escaleras, y decidí servirme una copa de vino.

"¿Estás segura de tu decisión, Pan?"

"Sí, mamá. Lo estoy, esta noche se lo diré a Trunks"

—Naím está profundo—dijo Trunks saliendo del comedor, y mirando su reloj de muñequera.

—Sí, fue un día agotador para él también.

—Sí—apenas dijo colocándose una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre los hombros.

—¿Saldrás?

—Sí, Pan. Volveré en unas cuantas horas.

—Ah, ya veo—le dije.

Un silencio se formó en la sala, y mis ojos se clavaron en él. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo, algo raro en Trunks.

—Me iré en la moto. Regresaré—dijo con la firme intención de salir.

—Aguarda, Trunks—lo detuve sin abandonar mi sitio. Dejé mi copa a un lado, y me infundí valor—Antes hay algo que quiero darte.

Sin levantar la cabeza, él solo asintió.

—Está en la mesa—le dije, y mis ojos siguieron cada movimiento que él hizo.

—Ah. Dejémoslo para mañana, Pan.

—No, tiene que ser ahora, Trunks.

Asintiendo una vez más, él tomó el sobre.

—No, eso no—Le dije—, la caja.

La tomó entre sus manos, y un tanto extrañado me miró con bolígrafo en mano.

—En unas horas también cumples años. Es para que cierres jugosos contratos—le aclaré ante su mirada de cejo fruncido.

—Ah…

—Felices treinta y siete, Trunks.

—Pan no tenías por qué…—su mirada se dirigió hacia el interior de la caja, y pude ver que sus azules ojos se abrieron asombrados.

—Como ya viste, ya la he usado—le dije.

—Ah…—tomó la tapa en sus manos, y sus ojos barrieron nuevamente su interior—, ¿Es en serio?—preguntó y yo solamente pude asentir—, ¿Esto es para mí? ¿Realmente, Pan?

—Sí, Trunks.

Prácticamente se lanzó hacia mí para tomar posesión de mis labios.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, sí, sí—contesté asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Pan…—sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Como tratando se hallar alguna duda.

—Sí, Acepto volver a estar juntos, Trunks. Quiero… una vida contigo. Seamos una familia, solo tú, Naím, y yo.

—¡Pan! —con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, envolvió sus brazos en mi espalda, y levantándome de mi anterior sitio me hizo girar con él.

—¡Ah! ¡Vamos a romper algo, Trunks!

—No me importa.

—¡Trunks!

Después de darme un par de vueltas más, y de depositar besos por toda mi cara. Solo me soltó para luego arrodillarse completamente en frente de mí.

—Trunks ¿Pero qué… —me asusté cuando con la cabeza gacha y las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas no dijo nada—, Trunks.

—Yo lamento todo, Pan—dijo con la cabeza gacha, y allí sí que no pude resistir más, y me arrodillé también frente a él.

—Trunks, mírame, por favor. Escucha—tomando su rostro en mis manos solo pude soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo—, No hay nada que perdonar.

—Pan…

—Yo te amo, Trunks. Y… así ha sido…. Desde el inicio—confesé—, Trunks… escúchame… te amo, te amo, te amo—con mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, y mis manos tomando su cabeza en mis manos, pegué mi frente a la de él—, me has dado… un hijo hermoso, y… quiero que sepas que… nunca dejé de amarte, jamás, jamás. Eres el único hombre que he amado desde que nací.

—Pan—dijo, y se lanzó a poseer de nueva cuenta mis labios de una abrumadora manera, como alguien que no ha bebido agua en semanas—, Nena. —susurró en mis labios, y nada lo detuvo para ir conmigo en brazos a la habitación principal.

Sin dejar de besarme, me recostó en la cama matrimonial.

Con paso pausado, me desvistió, y su respirar se acompasó con el mío. Su tacto hizo estremecer mi piel, sus besos sobre mí estaba siendo una tortura imposible de dejar pasar.

Sentir su cercanía, su esencia con la mía, su energía desbordante, y todo él me harían colapsar.

"¿Podría invitarte una cena?"

Nuestro primer entrenamiento.

"Este es mi departamento. Puedes quedarte a dormir"

La vez en la cual casi lo abofetee por proponer algo tan impropio.

"Volvería a besarte otra vez"

Nuestra primera salida oficial.

"Felicitaciones. Lo has conseguido. Tu casa es hermosa"

La compra de la casa en el campo.

"Quiero algo más serio contigo ¿Qué dirías si te propusiera casarte conmigo?"

"Sería una locura"

"Entonces ¿Cometerías la locura de casarte conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Trunks."

Su propuesta de matrimonio.

"Eres increíble, Pan. Eres demasiado ocurrida, y contigo es imposible aburrirse"

Algunos de nuestros días de casados.

"¿Eres feliz, Trunks?"

"Soy muy feliz, Pan"

La noche de copas.

"Esto me ha hecho muy feliz. En verdad estoy feliz por el embarazo"

La noche en la casa de Xeclan.

"Yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes"

El cuidar de Naím y de mí.

Nuestra vida juntos de casados, todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos, todo por lo que luchamos, se resumían a una sola cosa en este momento. A estar juntos, sin importar nada más que no sea el fundirnos el uno con el otro.

Amaba a este hombre que era capaz de mover las cosas que yo no podía ni siquiera ver, le volvía a confiar el corazón, y solo esperaba no equivocarme, aunque prefería morir al día siguiente si de estar en su brazos una noche se trataba.

Con la pasión propia de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y mi corazón latiendo a todo galope, solo me permití entregarme por completo a este hombre. Dejarle que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera,

Que envolviera en su pasión, y me dejé llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos en mi ardiente piel.

"¿Volverás con él?"

"Sí, lo amo, y quiero estar con él"

Cada lugar en donde tocaba parecía estarlo reconociendo, hacerle saberse mi dueño. La extensión de su anatomía dentro de la mía me estaba haciendo perder el hilo de la cordura, y de todo mí alrededor. Sus manos aferrando mi cadera a la suya, y su boca succionando todo a su paso eran un deleite exquisito para mí, para él.

Movía mi alma, me hacía estremecer de felicidad.

"Casémonos de nuevo"

Claro que sí, lanzaría nuevamente mis dudas por la ventana, y le diría que sí a este torbellino de cabello lila. Volvería a intentarlo, era una terca por siquiera estar aquí, pero lo amaba. No quiero ver más allá de esto, y si llega el final, quiero que él esté allí, conmigo.

Después de hacer el amor como él siseó entre susurros, se sentó en el filo de la cama, conmigo en su regazo, continuó con sus besos en el nacimiento de mis senos, y sus manos tomando uno de mis glúteos, y mi muslo para afianzar su agarre sobre mí.

Enroscando mis brazos en su cuello, solo acaricié la parte posterior del mismo, su cabello ahora un poco largo, y mirando sus orbes marinas deposité un beso en su frente.

—Hola, desconocido—le dije.

—Hola, nena.

Volvió a besar mis labios con gula, y yo correspondí con la misma intensidad que Trunks exigía.

—No esperé esto. Pensé que… quizá querías el divorcio.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Bueno, el sobre decía…

—Sh—coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios—, era el nuevo contrato con la editorial, tenía que estar segura, desde que Ann se fue a vivir en América, tenía que conseguir a alguien del medio, y ella me recomendó al Sr. Acherstan.

—Ah. Ya ve, pero si te soy sincero, me asusté mucho.

—Te dije alguna vez que doy muchas sorpresas, Trunks.

—Ninguna como esta—apretando su agarre, solo sonrió—, Te extrañé, Pan.

—Y yo a ti. Mi sexópata creído, y petulante.

—Hm. Dime como quieras.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, solo quiero vivir contigo, y con mi hijo.

—Así será, Trunks. Desde hoy, así será.

 **FIN.**


End file.
